Winged
by DreamsofRay
Summary: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known changes. "One man's cage is another man's freedom."
1. Prologue

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +70,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings:Dark themes.

**XXX**

"_I wish that I could cry,_

_Fall upon my knees,_

_Find a way to lie,_

_About a home I'll never see." _

_-Superman, Fighting For Five_

**XXX**

She could hear her sharp breaths echoing loudly around her. The cold earth below her hands and legs was seeping slowly through her clothing and into her bones, making her shiver lightly. Her heart was pounding and she could hear the blood rushing through her ears as she tried to breathe deeply, her eyes straining through the dark undergrowth.

There was the occasional beam of bright white light from the circling helicopter, but fortunately the thick bushes made her almost invisible.

"Rachel." The hiss made her jump and she clapped a hand over her mouth before any sound could escape her.

Turning, she spotted Santana, crouching behind her and shuffled slowly towards her, despite her warnings to stop.

"San, what's going on?" Even her softest whisper seemed to echo over the chopping blades of the helicopter and the shouts of soldiers.

"Shut up you idiot," Santana snapped, quietly. "Stay quiet."

Obediently, Rachel pressed her lips together, staying silent. Her back ached from hours of being crouched in the same position, but it was better than being caught. _Anything_ was better than being caught.

A flash of light ran over them again and Rachel squeezed her eyes shut so that they wouldn't see the whites of her eyes looking up at them. As the helicopter passed a sharp cry came from the clearing a head of them. It was a cry that Rachel would recognize anywhere. Shooting up, she made it four paces before Santana's harsh grip stopped her, pulling her back.

"Stop Rachel!"

From their new position they could see the clearing well. A figure dressed in dark clothes was being hauled, struggling, by two armed soldiers. Her hood fell and Rachel felt a hand clap over her mouth before she could scream for her mother.

"Don't do it Rachel," Santana's whispered warning barely registered as she watched her mother be pushed to the ground in front of a man who glared down at her. After what seemed like hours, he kicked at her, urging her up and she staggered to her feet.

It was only as the man grabbed her mother and pushed his huge gun against her face that Rachel felt the rush of adrenaline that she needed and broke from Santana's grasp with a loud cry.

"Mama- no!" Bursting form the undergrowth, she tried to run towards her mother, but froze in her tracks when she saw a circle of guns pointed her way.

"Let her go!" Her sob went unheard as the men laughed with each other, beginning to approach her when a sharp bang sounded from the other side of the clearing, making her jump as she saw Puck and Finn emerge, firing randomly at the men and making them scatter their positions, unprepared. Her mother bit hard on the arm that was holding her and managed to struggle out of his grip, running towards Rachel during the mayhem.

"Run!" Was her screamed command and Rachel did as she was told, her feet pounding against the dry earth beneath her.

It seemed barely seconds before strong arms caught her, pulling her close and roughly wrapping her arms behind her back, a sob ripping its way from her throat as she felt herself pulled into the throngs of the soldiers surrounding her.

"Mama!" The hoarse cry echoed back to where her mother stood watching her, her expression heartbroken as Puck pulled her away before she was swallowed by the darkness and Rachel was left at the mercy of the men who had been searching for her for so many hours.

**xxx**

**This is the beginning of my new fic. I hope everyone enjoys it and I will explain more in the next chapter which should be straight up.**


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +70,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**XXX**

_Just when you've lost the will to live_

_You see the sun_

_Drifting, Plumb_

**xxx**

Jesse St James always knew he was privileged. And lucky. He had parents who, although they were always absent, had a free and steady flow of cash that they generally directed towards him. He lived in a large, if rather empty, with the exception of the staff, house and he was widely admired and popular at school. He was gifted and talented, so much so he regularly brought people to tears.

Jesse St. James was also not naïve. Sure, he was a teenager, be it an old one at eighteen. Some would argue he was a boy, some would argue he was a man. Either way, he knew what was going on in the world. He knew that there were many people who did not live the kind of life he and his friends lived.

He knew that he was lucky to live in a Seclusion Area, a place where people were protected from the horrors of the outside world. He also knew that there were others, within the Seclusion Area who lived a far worse life than he did. He saw them from time to time, when he had to pass through the sections of his own particular Seclusion Area- Area 9. The Area was split up into unofficial sections, where the rich and the poor lived, some in luxury and some in poverty. They were grateful though, even those who lived in the gutters, because no matter how difficult life inside Area 9 was, it was far better than being _out there_.

He'd been taught in history class that things weren't meant to be like this, not really. It used to be that people could go where they chose and there were billions of people, crowding the earth up, suffocating it. A chain of earthquakes had been set off, one after the other after the other. In geography class they had called it the 'Ring of Fire', stretching across the world in a chain of seismic earthquakes and volcanoes. Once one went off, the rest followed and emergency procedures were put into places as nuclear power plants exploded, spreading radiation across the land.

Jesse knew that he was lucky that his grandparents were rich. They had gotten into a Seclusion Area quickly, while they were still a young married couple and had gained wealth from others who were not as fortunate as them. Seclusion Areas, unlike the rest of the world, were carefully maintained to keep them prosperous and fertile. They stretched on for miles and miles and Jesse knew that he had never reached the edge before. Between the rolling country side, towns and cities it was easy to forget that once you reached the edge you would be faced by towering fences pumped with electricity and watch stations every few metres.

The original idea of Seclusion Areas had been that everyone would help out. That everyone would be equal and the food would be spread equally around. But like so many of the best laid plans, it did not come to fruition and so there were soon class divisions and the carefully thought out schemes of those in charge crumbled as they were replaced by new leaders.

But things went on for Jesse. He didn't believe in luck, even though he knew he was lucky. Hard work and knowledge were the keys to playing, and winning, the game. And he was a worthy opponent.

"Jesse!" Turning, he spotted his friend, Johnny, hurrying towards him through the crowded corridors of his high school. He stopped and people swarmed around him until his friend reached him.

"Hey, you alright?" Jesse frowned down at his friend, who seemed flushed, his eyes gleaming.

"I'm great- ecstatic actually. Let's go and I'll tell you about it." They started down the corridor together and the younger students parted easily for them.

"I can't come to yours tonight," Johnny began and Jesse turned to raise a surprised eyebrow in his direction.

"Oh? Why?" He asked, coolly.

"I asked Lauren out. We're meeting up tonight." Johnny smiled at him and Jesse couldn't help but grin back.

"Finally!" He reached over and patted his back firmly. "You've only been pining over her for what, five years?"

"Shut up." Johnny flushed a little, but he endured his friend's teasing through his happiness. "So I'm going to have to bail on you."

"Hey it's okay," As they stepped out of the main doors to the school Jesse opened his arms wide at his friend. "We've got a whole summer stretching out in front of us."

"Ten weeks," Johnny grinned, "Sounds good. I still don't understand why you're starting your college reading now, though?"

"I want to get a good start and that means getting a _head start. _Have a good time man, I'll see you soon." Jesse smiled at him and turned towards the parking lot. Clambering into his car, he drove down the plush streets towards his home. The streets were quiet, as they usually were. Not many people could afford cars nowadays and people occasionally stopped and watched him as he went past. Pulling up at the large gates that hid the entrance to his property, he nodded at the security guard, who let him in immediately, the spiked metal gate swinging shut silently behind him.

It took him a moment to spot the cars in the driveway when he rounded the corner to the house. He recognized the Mercedes as his mother's and the Porsche as his father's but he didn't know who the third, sleek black Ferrari belonged to. Parking swiftly, he looked at his parent's cars curiously. It wasn't often that his parents came home from their busy working schedules. He guessed that they could be here to see his high school graduation, but that had been earlier the previous week anyway. They were usually home for Christmas and, sometimes, his birthday. That was all.

Never one to wait around, he hurried up the steps towards the house and pushed the front door open. Leaving his bag by the stairs he made his way into the drawing room and was unsurprised to see his mother, cold and lean, and his father, well built and dressed in a suit, sat in separate arm chairs, and talking to a third man.

"Hey," It seemed a rather inappropriately normally greeting to two people who he hadn't seen for six months, but they took it in their stride.

His father looked up and smiled at him, although it was a flat, half sort of smile. "Ah Jesse, son, come in and sit down." He gestured to the couch and Jesse did as he said, sitting slowly and looking between the three adults with guarded curiosity.

"Is there a problem?" He asked finally, after a long stretch of silence.

"Not at all," his mother looked over to him and then back to the strange man who was leaning over some documents. When no more information was forthcoming, Jesse sat back in his seat and watched his parents and the stranger patiently.

His was the master of the showface, after all.

Finally, the man looked up and handed the document to his mother. "Everything seems to be in order Mr St. James, Mrs St. James, you just need to sign."

His father pulled a pen from his top pocket, unscrewed the lid and scrawled his signature on the bottom of what Jesse guessed was a contract. He flipped through and signed it twice more before passing it to Jesse's mother to do the same. Then, he turned to Jesse.

"Son," He said and Jesse's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, that was twice his father had called him that. He only ever called him 'son' when he was angry or feeling nostalgic, which was rarely. "We've taken the liberty of getting you a graduation present."

"A what?" The words slipped from Jesse's mouth before he could stop them and his eyes widened at his father.

"A graduation present," His mother stood from her arm chair and passed the contract to the stranger.

The stranger read through the contract once more and then looked up and offered Jesse's parents a thin smile. "Perfect, just one more signature." He passed the contract down to Jesse, who took it slowly, his hand curving gently around the thick paper. Immediately, his eyes zeroed in on one word.

"_**Angel"**_

He was glad he was sat down because otherwise he worried that he might have fallen.

Angel's were precious. Rare and luxurious items that had sprung up just after the apocalypse. The best explanations that anyone could come up with was that the radiation had somehow effected some people, somehow. It was the how that confused people. They'd done all number of experiments, years and years of expensive research, but nothing had ever come of it, which was probably good because otherwise people would be making Angels everywhere. Angels were one in a million, bought buy the wealthiest of people and shown off with pride. They were only available to those who had the money and could whisper in the right ears.

"An Angel?" He breathed finally. "An _Angel_?"

"Not just any Angel," His fathers poke proudly. "They found it _outside_."

Jesse's head snapped up and he stared first at his mother, then his father with astonishment. "Outside? But wh… how did they find it? Where did it come from?" Finding Angel's outside the Areas was what pushed the prices up to ridiculous amounts. Angels could be found at an early age in the Areas and trained up for owners. Only just under one hundred Angels had been found outside of the Areas, so far as he knew, and they were famed for completely outshining their counterparts. They had a sort of unearthly beauty, a wild beauty that made them so different to other Angels. Other Angels, though completely stunningly beautiful, were all very similar, always blonde with white or grey wings that arched off their backs. But Angels from outside… well they were always different… extraordinary.

"Nobody knows how it got there, they spotted it on a scouting trip. It didn't seem to have anyone with it. They found it about a year or so ago, so it's been trained." The stranger- an Angel Trader Jesse realised now- told him.

Jesse gulped and tried to still his suddenly shaking hands. An Angel, a real life Angel, for him.

"All you need to do is sign," His father extended his pen to him and Jesse took it, signing each box slowly until all were done and handing the pen and the contract back to his father.

"We'll get a copy made up for you," The man took the contract and shook his father's hand.

"See that you do," His father said, firmly.

"Enjoy." The man said to Jesse, smiling thinly again and as his father showed the man to the door, his mother said.

"It's upstairs in your room Jesse."

He felt his breath catch in his throat and felt torn for a moment before standing quickly and kissing his mother on the cheek very swiftly, embracing her for a second before drawing away. "Thank you mom."

Turning on his heel, he hurried up the stairs to his room, barely able to hear the clicking of his shoes on the stairs over his racing heart. Pausing outside his room, he stopped to take a few deep breaths and gather his courage for a moment. This Angel was his, _all his._

Pushing open the door slowly, he stepped inside and immediately spotted her stood across the room from him. She was smaller than him and from the back he could see her slender figure only partially because it was obscured by two huge wings. The wings were incredible, they really were. Not at all like the ones he had seen on Angels from the inside of the Area. Those were white or grey and feathery and light, about half a metre in length. These were miraculous. Sprouting from where her shoulder blades should have been they lifted out and around her, at least a metre and a half long. They were strong and almost too big for her petite frame. And the _colour_. He had been expecting maybe a downy white or even perhaps a golden colour that he'd once seen on an Angel from outside, but these were a deep, rich brown, the colour or melted chocolate, barely a shade lighter than her long hair, which hung down her back in curls. She was wearing a lacy white dress which he assumed they must have put her in because there was no way you could get lace on the outside.

He coughed slightly to get her attention and she jumped violently, turning quickly, her wings arching forward, almost wrapping around her in protection. Well now he understood why they had dressed her in white. Her skin was like the mocha coffee drink he had seen Andrea drink but had never had a taste for himself, preferring black coffee from the uptown salons he frequented with his friends. It was tanned, but naturally so obviously, because there was no orange tinge as there always was with fake tan. And her eyes… they were like her wings, deep brown and so wide he thought they might swallow him up. Her deep lips parted as she sucked in a shocked, quiet gasp and he followed the tempting curve of her throat to the delicate gold chain that hung unobtrusively around her neck.

Taking a few quick steps forward he reached out to her trembling body, cupping her cheek gently and trailing his hand down the arch of her neck until he got to the gold chain. Picking it up, he fingered it gently between his thumb and forefinger, considering it. Once a collar had been put on an Angel it was impossible to take off, so it was important that the trader made the right decision. The necklace she wore was simple and elegant, but the way that it fell over her collar bones and hung in the hollow of her neck made it obvious that this was not just a necklace.

Stepping back a few paces he looked at her again and said, finally.

"Hello."

She stared at him, her eyes wide with uncertainty and fear as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"My name's Jesse St. James," He told her, when she didn't answer him. "Your name is…?"

She stared at him again and he watched her expectantly, waiting as she battled with her nerves. "Rachel. Rachel Berry." She whispered finally, the voice barely audible as she watched him for a reaction, her whole body tensed.

"Rachel," He tested the word out, rolling it over his tongue. It was normal that owners would rename their Angel to something more suitable, but Jesse rather liked 'Rachel'. "But not Rachel Berry," He corrected her and stepped forward again. To his surprise she flinched away from his approach. "Just Rachel."

She didn't respond verbally, but he caught the slight twitching of her eyebrows into a frown. "Problem?"

She shook her head quickly, flinching away from him again and he wondered vaguely what they had done to her at the training facility to make her so nervy.

"You should be glad I let you keep your name," He told her, unnecessarily and she watched him silently as he took his book off his bed and sat down at his desk to begin reading. After a few pages he looked up at his Angel again, unable to keep his eyes away from her for long. To his surprise her large wings were stretched around her, cocooning her though she remained stood. He couldn't see her face, only the crown of her head stood out from the cocoon.

"Hey now," he said, standing. "Take those away."

She cringed away from him, but obediently pulled her wings away from her face and he was shocked to see that she had been hiding her face because there were tears trailing down her cheeks.

He couldn't help himself; he reached out and wiped away a falling tear, trying to ignore the way she trembled furiously whenever he was near her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, cupping her cheek and pulling her face up to look at him gently. "Rachel?" When she was not forthcoming with details he said, more firmly. "Rachel, tell me."

"I…" Her voice was broken with tears, but even so he could hear the musical timbre of it, rich and rounded and full, much like his own. "Are you… are you going to… to take me?" She whispered the last sentence and a shiver ran down her spine.

He sighed when he realised what she meant. It was traditional for a master to take his Angel to bed with him. It wasn't seen as bad or immoral, having an Angel was like having a mistress or a courtesan. If he was really honest, the thought had crossed his mind… and other parts of his anatomy.

"Come here," He took her hand in his and led her towards the bed, having to encourage her to sit beside him. "How old are you?"

She glanced up at him unsurely and then cast her eyes back down to her lap. "Sixteen." She replied softly.

He sighed heavily again and squeezed her hand lightly. "Rachel, I will not take you. Not without your permission, not like this, with you so terrified." He had always thought that Angels wanted to be with their master as much as their master wanted to be with them. He had never even considered that young Angels like Rachel could be forced into doing things they didn't want to. It was barbaric, especially for one so young.

He felt her relax heavily beside him, tension washing from her body.

He got up and shut his book, sliding it to the side as he made his way back to Rachel, who was perched on the bed where he had left her, staring down at her intertwined fingers. She had her lip between her teeth, nibbling on it nervously and as he neared her he leant down and gently pulled it from between her teeth. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't do that," He frowned and she nodded quickly.

"You don't say much do you?" He said as he made his way over to the carrier bag in the corner of the room, where his parents had put her things. Inside he found a hairbrush, a toothbrush, a change of clothes, nightwear and several pairs of underwear.

He hadn't expected her to respond to his statement, so he was surprised when he heard her voice from across the room.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" He looked up at her, surprised.

"Not saying much," Her voice was quiet.

"Well then say more," He told her, bluntly and pulled the brushes from the bag and put them in the en suite bathroom.

Grabbing the clothes, he leant down and began to clear out one of his drawers.

"You don't…" The words were out of her mouth quickly, tumbling over one another and she flushed when he looked up at her in surprise.

"Go on," He said.

"You don't have to do that… if you don't want to." She looked uncertainly at the drawer full of night clothes that he was bundling out.

"Well I want to," He told her firmly, narrowing his eyes slightly as he began to put her clothes away in the drawer. "Humour me."

She didn't say anything more, not that he expected her to. When he was done putting away her clothes he beckoned her forward. She came hesitantly, skittish, like a nervy kitten.

"Are you hungry, tired, thirsty?" He looked down at her as her lip went between her teeth. "_Rachel_." His voice was dark and severe, filled with warning and she immediately shuddered, letting her lip go and flinching back from him. "Better. Now, hungry, thirsty?"

"I'm… a little hungry." She sounded almost petrified of voicing her thoughts but he just nodded, starting down the stairs, sure that she would follow him. She did and when he arrived at the kitchen he heard the audible gasps of the cook and the other staff in the kitchen. He ignored them and sat her at a large table. Looking her over, he turned and poured her a glass of milk, setting the liquid in front of her and saying.

"Drink this, it's good for you."

She did so without argument, although her nose crinkled slightly at the rich texture.

"Leave us," He told the kitchen staff, who hurried away and began to make her a sandwich. By the time the ham sandwich was made and laid in front of her she had finished the milk.

"There, eat it all, but slowly. If you haven't eaten in a while I don't want you getting sick." He sat beside her and watched as she hesitated over the sandwich. "What?"

"I…" She glanced up at him unsurely. "I… can't eat meat."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"I'm a vegetarian," She told him, softly and he raised an eyebrow.

"There are some much needed proteins in meat and fish, you are _not _a vegetarian, do you understand me?"

She looked ready to argue, but he raised his eyebrows challengingly and she nodded, a soft sigh leaving her lips.

Slowly, she reached out and took hold of the sandwich, his gaze on her the whole time. She took a careful bite and he watched with satisfaction as she chewed and swallowed.

"There you go," He smiled at her. "Not so bad was-"

And then his Angel was retching, her whole body quivering as she doubled over, clutching her stomach. Even her wings trembled and he stared at her in horror as she threw herself from her chair and glanced around frantically for what he presumed to be a sink. She found the sink quickly, fortunately and braced herself against the porcelain as she was violently sick into the bowl. Standing he made his way over to her and reached out to pull her hair from her face, although her wings made it difficult. He rubbed her lower back gently until finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, she stopped retching and was left quivering beside the sink.

Reaching out he filled a glass with water and handed it to her to swill out her mouth.

"So…" He said as he directed her back to her seat and disposed of the sandwich. "A vegetarian?"

She seemed almost apologetic. "It's because of the wings," She explained softly. "They just makes meat and fish taste vile; I find rich food hard to eat as well."

"Noted." He told her.

"Jesse?" They both looked up in surprise at the sight of his mother in the doorway. "What are you doing in here? Oh."She caught sight of Rachel and examined her, cocking her head to one side as she did so and Jesse saw Rachel flush lightly at the unwanted attention.

"Jesse, why did you bring it down here?" His mother frowned at Rachel who remained as still as a statue, barely even breathing under his mother's scrutiny.

"I had to feed her." He said, glancing over at Rachel. "Look how thin she is, I bet they barely even fed her at the training centre. "

"Of course," his mother stepped further into the room, still watching Rachel as she reached out for the pot of coffee that was always stood ready. "Coffee?" She offered him and he accepted easily. She handed him a cup, milkier than he would usually take it, but he hardly expected his absentee mother to know how he took his coffee. Leaning back against the counter, he watched as his mother took a long sip of her coffee, still watching Rachel. Even from far away he could see that she was trembling, her large wings cramped around her back and quivering ever so slightly. Her hands were clutching together in her lap, her knuckles white and there were goose bumps appearing on her exposed skin.

His mother took a step towards Rachel, leaving her coffee cup on the counter beside him. "The wings… very unusual. Do you like them?" His mother glanced back at him and he nodded. "I mean, I know they aren't what you would usually get, but they're certainly different."

"I like it," He assured her and she moved closer to the Angel, who looked completely petrified.

"Get up," His mother barked at the Angel and she hurried to her feet, standing before his mother. His mother reached out to lift her head but Rachel, as he expected her to, cringed away from the touch. His mother bristled and Jesse almost dropped his coffee cup when her hand collided soundly with Rachel's cheek, the furiously loud snapping sound echoing through the otherwise silent kitchen, followed by a soft cry from Rachel, who was forced sideways by the force of the collision. His mother huffed impatiently and turned to Jesse. "They said that they'd trained it. But you know what Angels from the outside are like, they always take a firmer hand, especially if they're caught as old as this one was." She smiled at him. "I trust that you can handle it though Jesse."

"Yes mother," He told her, automatically and she nodded once in satisfaction before taking her half full coffee cup and leaving the room.

Once she was gone he made his way towards Rachel, who was stood where his mother had left her. Her cheek was a dark red, a very obvious handprint appearing and Jesse was pretty sure that it would bruise.

"Are you okay?" He asked finally, feeling awkward. She nodded in reply and he added, because he felt that he ought to, "you shouldn't have moved away from her. If she wanted to touch you she could."

"I'm sorry," Her voice was soft and feathery light and he ran a hand through his hair, tugging on in.

"Here," Leaning over he passed her an apple from the fruit bowl and said. "We'll start simple, do you think you can eat this?"

She nodded again, her hands curling over the rounded object and she held it between her cupped hands almost reverently for a moment before she started taking small, tentative bites out of it. He led her upstairs again, keen to be away from the prying eyes of his parents and the staff.

**Xxx**

**Okay then! Welcome!**

**This is my new fic, which I have been working on for… months? It will be dark but to those who have read my other fic, it will not be like that. **

**One Hand One Heart stretches over a long period of time and deals with many different plot lines. This fic stretches over a very short stretch of time and has one main plot line, which I hope will be obvious. **

**As I said on tumblr, this is a story about love, but it is first and foremost a story about freedom.**

**I would love it if you could leave me a review, it would be much appreciated and if no one leaves them well… I'll think no one likes it and not post any more. **

**Okay, leave your thoughts!**

**Thank you,**

**~ Ray **


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +70,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**Xxx**

_Wild horses I wanna be like you,_

_Throwing caution to the wind I'll run free too._

_-Wild Horses, Natasha Beddingfield_

**XXX**

As night fell he noticed that she began to tire. Her wings began to droop ever so slightly and she would stifle yawns every few minutes. She didn't make any complaint but after half an hour or so, he said.

"You're tired."

Looking up at him tentatively, she nodded very slowly.

"Come on," He clambered off the bed and she followed him into the en suite bathroom. Gesturing to her tooth brush and hair brush he said. "That stuff's yours, you can use anything else in here you want."

She looked at him unsurely and he was surprised to hear her soft voice.

"Can I… Can I have a shower?" She played with her fingers nervously, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Sure, if you want to." She looked up at him in surprise. "There's a new towel on the back of the door," He told her and smiled, ever so softly in her direction. "Don't take long."

She nodded quickly and he turned and left, shutting the door behind him. Stopping and standing in the middle of his room he listened for the sound of the shower being turned on and once he heard it, glanced around the room. There was a problem. Where was she going to sleep? He was pretty sure that he parents had assumed that she would sleep in the king sized bed that he owned, but he doubted that she would be comfortable with that. She could always sleep on the couch across the room, but that would be hard because the couch was fashionably thin and her wings were big. How did Angel's even sleep with wings? He had no idea.

Sighing he sat heavily onto his monotone comforter and pulled his pyjamas from beneath the pillow, where the maid always put them. Owning an Angel was a lot harder than he thought it would be, in fact he had no real idea how to do it. He was pretty sure that he was meant to be harder on his Angel than he really was being, but the way that she flinched away from him was proof enough that she would most likely do anything he asked of her. She was so tiny that it wasn't like she would even be able to get away from him if she ever tried. No, it wasn't her, it was _him_. Shaking his head hurriedly, he turned when he saw the bathroom door opening and his mouth fell open when she walked out.

She was wrapped in only the small bath towel he'd pointed out to her and he could see her long legs going on for miles, thin and elegant. Her shoulders and neck were bare to him as well and the only thing she had on was the gold chain around her neck that labelled her as _his_. She was holding the dress in one hand and holding up her towel with the other, her long hair, almost black when wet, was trailing down her back, longer now that the curl had been taken out of it and her wings were stretched out behind her, large and majestic and darker now that the feathers were wet.

He turned quickly, trying to clamp down on the desire that reigned strongly within him. Now was not the time or the place for that sort of thinking. In a week or so perhaps, he could begin to allow himself to think like that, but not now when everything was so raw and uncertain and she was so terrified.

Turning back again, he went to the drawer and picked out the sheer nightgown that his parents had left for her. Handing it to her, he said. "Get changed and wait for me here."

Quickly, he made his way into the bathroom, taking a cold shower to try and rid himself of the feelings coursing through his veins. Changing into his own nightclothes, he made his way back into his room and stumbled a little when he walked through the door. She was stood where he had left her, which was unsurprising as she seemed to take a lot of his instructions literally, her dark wings curled downwards and, to his surprise, tucked into her back so that they seemed almost small. The nightgown… well… that was _very_ thin fabric and he could make out a vague outline of her figure through the sheer material that fell temptingly over her curves. Swallowing, his throat suddenly dry, he said.

"Uh… I… I don't know where you're going to sleep."

She turned to look at him and said, her eyes full of a steady, resigned sadness. "I can sleep on the floor."

"No," He admonished her. "No, that's far too uncomfortable, you'll be cold." He rubbed the back of his neck unsurely and said finally, "I guess you'll have to sleep in here," He gestured to the bed and watched as her hands clenched together tightly again, the only sign of her fear. "I won't try anything, alright? And I don't want you on the floor… look… it's a big bed, you'll be fine." He huffed in annoyance and clambered into the bed, pulling back the cover for her. Slowly, she walked towards him and slipped between the sheets, her wings rustling.

"Do you fold your wings underneath you?" He asked curiously. He had honestly never thought about it before.

"Yes," She turned and showed him her back, which was covered by a mass of now dry, chocolate coloured feathers.

"Wow," He stared at them for a second and then shook himself out of his daydream. "Go to sleep," He told her flicking off all of the lights but his bedside lamp.

"Are you… not?" She asked, softly as she lay down.

"I'm going to read a bit, I have summer work to get started on." He told her and she nodded, obviously too tired to ask anything more. Either that or too scared. He watched her for a while, as he pretended to read, and watched the way that she tensed every time he shifted beside her, making the mattress move. Sighing finally, he clambered out of the bed silently, pretending not to notice when she opened an eye and peered at him fearfully. Leaving her in the bed, he went to the desk and opened his laptop, surfing the internet mindlessly for a while. When he returned, an hour later, she was sleeping soundly beside him.

**Xxx**

When he awoke the next morning, he was alone in bed. His first thought was that she had somehow managed to bypass the security guards at the gate and the security system that he had switched on before he went to bed and run away. Rolling across the bed, he was surprised to find it cold and sat up to get out of bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He went to put his feet down, but startled to a stop when he almost stepped on the sleeping Angel on the floor beside the bed. Her wings were unfurled and wrapped around her body, but even so he could see that she was cold, goose bumps had risen on her skin and her thin nightgown did little to protect her.

"Rachel?" He demanded, surprised and she stirred quickly, taking a moment to gauge her surroundings and then looked up at him, surprise flitting through her expressive eyes, followed by uncertainty and settling on fear.

"I'm sorry, should I already be awake?" She stayed sat on the floor, looking up at him timidly.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked, reaching down to pull her up beside him on the bed. "I told you I didn't want you to sleep there."

"You were tossing and turning," She whispered, her fingers clenched together in her lap. "I didn't want to disturb you and you seemed to calm down once I got out, so I stayed on the floor."

"How long have you been on the floor?"

"A few hours?" Her voice wavered on the last word and he could see her knuckles turning white.

"God," Reaching over, he felt her arm, which was cold to the touch, and tried to ignore the way that she flinched from his touch. "You're freezing, go and take a hot shower right now and we'll talk about this when you get back."

She nodded, bowing her head and he passed her some clothes- normal day clothes as opposed to the dress from the night before- and a clean set of underwear. Taking them and murmuring her thanks, she scurried into the other room and he heard the sound of the shower turning on once again.

Sitting back on the bed heavily, he pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced at the alarm clock, cringing when he noticed the time. It was nine fifteen in the morning. On a Saturday. Groaning loudly, he buried his face in one of his pillows and wondered if he could just go back to sleep.

Just as he was drifting off, the gentle clicking of the bathroom door startled him awake and he turned to see her coming out, dressed in slim jeans and a white sweater. She looked almost normal if he ignored the wings which were stretched out behind her flickering nervously as she watched him unsurely, shifting from foot to foot.

Huffing, he stood and directed her towards the sofa, where she perched, her wings folding in behind her. He pulled the wheeled desk chair towards her until he sat, straddling the backrest and watching her. After a few moments of silence she said, softly.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked, bluntly.

"For not doing what you wanted me to."

He watched her, his head cocked to one side curiously. "But you were doing what you thought was right," He probed.

"An Angel does only what her master requires of her and nothing more." The words fell from her tongue so evenly that he knew, by instinct, that this was something that had been drilled into her over and over again.

"But you thought that this was required of you," He said, his eyes narrowing. "So doesn't that count?"

"You didn't tell me to."

"You used your initiative?"

"I…" Her eyes were clouded with confusion and uncertainty as she clutched her hands together tightly. "Please… I don't understand… I am sorry for doing what you didn't want me to do."

"I know you are," He sighed and scooted away from her a little, slinging his leg over the chair and standing smoothly. "Don't do it again okay? It can't have been comfortable and I don't want you getting sick because you're too cold."

When he returned from his own shower she was curled up on the couch, her feet tucked beneath her and she was looking at something on his desk, as he edged closer he saw that it was a picture of him and Johnny with a few of their other friends in the background. It was sunny and warm and they were at the beach, golden sand surrounding them and wide grins on their faces.

"Spring Break," He said as explanation and she jumped, setting the picture down hurriedly and turning to look at him. "We were on Spring Break," He told her, pulling his pyjama shirt from his body and smiling in amusement at her gasp and the way she stared away from him determinedly.

"I… I don't know what that is."

"Spring Break?" He asked, pulling a t-shirt on and shucking his pyjama shorts to the ground. Unfortunately, she turned at that moment and she eyes went wide. She shot backwards immediately, pressing into the back of the couch, a small squeak escaping her mouth. Her breaths came in short, sharp gasps. Quickly, he pulled on his jeans and moved towards her, his arms out in peace offering.

"Spring Break," He said hurriedly, to distract her. "Is just this massive break that kids go on from school and most of the time you go away somewhere for a few days. They have a resort about half an hour or an hour away form here, by the sea, so we went there."

"The sea." She looked over at the photograph in wonder. "I've never seen the sea."

He smiled a little at the wonderment on her face. "Maybe we'll go one day."

She gave him a small, half smile and nodded, glancing down again.

"Come on," They went back downstairs again and he gave her a quick tour, ignoring the gawping staff that they came across. Stopping at the dining room, she took a seat beside him and the staff brought in his normal breakfast and a bowl of fruit for her. She ate it happily and he watched her as he ate his egg, fascinated by the way she treated everything.

"So… Rachel." She looked up at him unsurely, her eyes clouding over with suspicion and fear, which worried him. "Tell me about yourself."

She took her time chewing another grape, finishing it slowly and waiting until it was gone before saying, softly. "What do you want to know?"

He shrugged, "what do you like doing? Do you have a family? You came from the outside right?"

She nodded tightly, staring at the pristine tablecloth.

"So wait, did you live with your parents or what? What's it like out there?" He leant forwards, curious.

"It's big," She said, softly. "And open. There're lots of buildings here and everything's very cramped up. It's different out there."

"Is it a waste land?"

She shrugged, unsurely. "Some places are, some aren't. Mama said that the land recovered." She pressed her lips together quickly, like she knew that she had said too much.

"Your mother? She said the land had recovered?" After a moment's silence he said. "Rachel, tell me, I want to know."

A soft sigh left her lips and his eyes narrowed slightly. Slowly, she answered him. "She said that the land had recovered and now everything was fresh."

"But not everywhere." He mulled over the statement in his mind. He didn't push for anything more and she didn't offer it so he steered the conversation into less dangerous zones. "So, what do you like doing?"

"I…" She looked up at him, frowning a little. "I don't really… At home we were always travelling, there was always something to be doing and when they brought me here…" She trailed off helplessly and he realised that she had never really had an opportunity to do things.

"Well," He smiled at her. "Now that you're here you have all of the time in the world to learn new things." Her expression dropped a little and he was about to pick her up on it when he felt his phone vibrate against his leg. Pulling it out, he checked it and smiled when he realised that it was from Johnny.

_Omg man, so much to tell you about last night. I'm on my way over now. –J_

He smiled and shot a quick reply to his friend before looking back up at Rachel. Leaning back in his chair he said, "Finish your breakfast." She did as he said unthinkingly.

After about five minutes there was a sharp ringing at the door, signalling that Johnny had arrived. Rachel looked up at him, surprised, her dark eyes wide with confusion.

"That'll be my friend," Jesse smiled and glanced over at the window where there was bright morning light streaming through the window. "Go and stand over there, by the window." She complied quickly and he smiled at the effect as the ringing of the doorbell increased in volume and length. "Stay there."

Turning back into the hallway, he opened the door for Johnny, who all but launched himself at him, talking a mile a minute. Directing him through the hall was easy and Jesse nodded along, all but pushing him through the dining room doorway. Johnny's tirade came to an abrupt stop as he set eyes on the Angel before him. His mouth dropped open and he stared at Rachel in amazement. The Angel shifted uncertainly, looking to Jesse with worry and then back at this new, unfamiliar face.

"Holy shit," Johnny breathed finally. "You got an Angel? You got an _Angel?_"

"Actually," Jesse corrected him. "My parents got me an Angel."

"Your parents were here?" Johnny couldn't peel his eyes away from the Angel, blinking as if he was staring at the sun.

"Yeah," Jesse shrugged even though Johnny wasn't actually looking at him. "I don't know what prompted them to come back. Graduation I guess, but that was last week."

"Oh my God…" Johnny gazed at her, awestruck.

"Come on," Jesse chuckled at his friend. "We'll go into the den."He motioned to Rachel to follow him and led the two of them into a smaller room with a TV hung on the wall, a beanbag and a dark couch.

"Stand over there," He motioned to Rachel, who did as he said quickly. He could tell that she was becoming scared again. That morning he seemed to have reduced her fear, at least slightly, but with the introduction of new comers she was beginning to grow frightened again, limbs trembling ever so slightly, her hand wringing together anxiously.

"She's exquisite," Johnny leant back in her seat to eye her appreciatively. "Absolutely outstanding. What's with her wings?"

"She's from the outside," Jesse explained, settling beside his friend on the couch and gazing at his Angel happily.

"Really?" Johnny breathed, his eyes widening further. "Whoa. What's her name?"

"Rachel," Jesse replied.

"Rachel?" Johnny's brows creased in confusion. "Where did you pick Rachel from?"

"It was hers to begin with," Jesse shrugged. "I thought it suited her."

"Well…" Johnny raised an eyebrow. "I was going to tell you about my evening with Lauren, but you've sort of outdone me, as it were."

"No, go on." Jesse laughed and, as his friend spoke, he kept half in eye on the stunning creature across the room.

**Xxx**

Later, when he had sent Rachel upstairs to take a nap ("_in the bed this time, Rachel_") Johnny turned to look at him and said, lowly.

"How old is she?"

It took Jesse a moment to realise what he was talking about. "Sixteen."

"How long has she been in training?"

"A year or so I think." Jesse sighed and Johnny nodded, knowledgably. "What?"

"Well, you can tell." Johnny gestured to where Rachel had been stood. "The way that she moves around you, her fear. You can't tell me that you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I've noticed, but I don't understand what this has to do with her training."

"God, _think_ Jesse," Johnny rolled his eyes at him. "If they get them at an early age, like they do in the Areas, then they have time to get used to the idea of what they are, it seems natural and when they finally go to their owner, they go with open arms. But her… she's terrified Jesse. She's absolutely petrified, you can tell. Have you two… y'know…?"

"No," Jesse admitted reluctantly. "You're right, last night she was terrified of me doing that, just the thought of it made her cry."

"You see. An Angel from an Area would embrace that possibility, look forward to it even. But she's been trained in a year. I'm telling you right now they must have beaten that girl black and blue to get her into the state she's in now. She's compliant, sure, but she has done of that hero worship that most Angels have for their owners. She's too scared to anything but fear you. She probably can't even hate you."

"Good!" Jesse frowned at him. "I don't particularly _want_ an Angel who hates me. Anyway, they can't have been that bad to her, she's got no scars or anything."

"That's because they heal from things like cuts so that they look as good as new, didn't you concentrate through Biology class? We did a whole series of lessons on Angels."

"Someone obviously concentrated too much." Jesse joked and the boys fell easily into teasing one another as the girl above their heads cried silently into her new owner's pillow.

**Xxx**

A day later they were sat in Jesse's room, Jesse doing summer work for college and his Angel eating an apple quietly.

"Can I ask a question?" Her voice was soft, as always, and he turned to look at her, surprised.

"That depends what it is." She looked at him unsurely and he remembered that making jokes with his Angel rarely worked. "Ask me."

"What… What are you doing?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Generally or right now?"

"Right now," She corrected herself and flushed slightly.

"I'm doing some school work, ready for college in a month or so."

"When you go to college… will you take me with you?"

He turned to look at her fully, contemplating her question for a moment. "Probably, yes."

"What… what will I do? While you're at college I mean."

"You're certainly full of questions today." He frowned at her and she flinched back a little, a mumbled apology falling from her lips, which he batted away quickly. "I don't know. I guess you could… read? Do you know how to read?"

He was pleasantly surprised when she nodded. "Okay," He stood and ushered her over, leading her down the corridor and through a large door. Her breath caught in her throat as he showed her into the library. It was rather extensive, even if he did say so himself. It had been first established by his grandfather, who had had a passion for culture and had been passed from his father, who hated anything of the sort, into his care. And care he did, very much so. He had sworn to read every book in the library before he died and he was making his way through it steadily at the moment. Taking her hand in his, he lead her through the shelves towards a certain shelf and reached out, taking down four books and handing them to his Angel, who held them gingerly, as if she worried she might break or dirty one.

"Here," He smiled at her. "Consider this a task for you. I want an Angel who is well educated and can carry on a decent conversation. And do you know the best and easiest way to learn?"

She shook her head timidly, following his words carefully.

"Books," He patted the top of her pile. "These are some classics of literature. I've started you off easily with Jane Austen. Her books were always considered quite girly, you should enjoy them. I want you to start now and tell me when you've finished, understand? Then we will talk about what you've read."

"Alright," She hitched the books up further in her arms and held them to her, almost like she was hugging them to her chest.

"Come on," He took her into the den, where he settled on the couch. Watching her carefully, he said. "Sit wherever you please."

She looked at him, startled, but he pretended to ignore her, switching the TV on and settling down to watch it. Pacing towards him slowly, she settled, not onto the couch, but onto the floor at his feet, curling up beside him, her warm body brushing against his legs. Surprised though he was, he realised that this was the closest Rachel had ever been to him. He watched as she opened up her first book and began to read, her head bowed.

Ever so gently, he reached out and stroked her hair. She didn't pull away.

**XXX**

**Oh my goodness! I was astounded by the response I've had to this! Really, it's amazing, you guys are amazing, don't ever stop :)**

**This chapter is posted for michemistic on tumblr who was desperate for a new chapter ;)**

**I want to say thank you to those who reviewed with ideas. Some of you had your PM boxes turned off so I couldn't reply *shakes fist at sky*. I would love to use all of your ideas, but this story is actually almost completely written, I have about a quarter of the plan left to write. BUT there is a solution. Michemistic, and a few other people on tumblr, persuaded me that to write one shots for this story. They could either be one shots about missing moments you'd like to see in the story, one shots that use the world of the story, but have different attitudes of the characters (Dark!Dominant!Mean!Jesse has already been suggested to me, to give you some ideas) or it could just be some backstory (maybe more about Rachel's life before her capture) or whatever really. I'm happy to write it. Some I will with hold on because it may already be written in the future of the story, but I'm willing to give anything a go, so just send me a message and I'll write it for you. **

**Anyone who wants to keep up to date on any one shots or sneak previews given out about the story, everything I put on tumblr will be tagged with 'fic: winged' so yeah… :)**

**As always, I want to thank my lovely reviewers: EmZ711, Valeria Ejs, Encuentrame, star2525, Soyli Oliveira, lazylikeacat, Kasumi Izukawa, kezztip, Scream4Help, eternallystberry, sillystarshine, awakemysoullittlelionman, thunderbolts-lightning, avonya, broadwayfreak5357, bouquineuse and assgroff. **

**Okay, please leave me your thoughts of this chapter!**

**Thank you, **

**Ray**


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +70,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**Xxx**

_Cuz' whose to worry if our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you notice life goes on_

_-This Year's Lovin', David Grey_

**xxx**

"Rachel!" He could hear the hurried footsteps coming down the stairs. From a human they would have been thunderous, but Rachel never did anything loudly, her Angel's grace allowing her to be elegant even in times of fear.

She appeared in the hallway quickly, her chest heaving with the strength of her breaths, her wings fluttering around her unsurely. She was clutching a book to her chest and he smiled a little it, glad that she was taking what he had said so seriously.

She watched him uncertainly and he beckoned her forward, leading her through the den. "I want to show you something." He pushed open a door in the back of the den, holding it open for her to walk through first.

Following her through, he went over and pulled open the dark drapes on the one window, airing the small room. It could be called bare, if the few furnishings in it were not so luxurious. As it was it was more like tasteful than bare. There was a large, shiny grand piano in the centre of the room, taking up most of the floor space. Three long shelves on the wall held books and books of sheet music and a dark couch was pushed up against the far wall, facing the pianist side on.

"Wow," Rachel breathed beside him and her hand reached out, almost as if to touch the piano, before she pulled it away quickly.

"It was a present from my parents on my twelfth birthday." He told her, leading her to the couch, where she sat, curling her bare feet beneath her.

"Your parents give extravagant presents," The quiet words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she looked regretful the moment she had stopped speaking, flinching back and glancing at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, that was impertinent of me."

"It was rather," He raised his eyebrows and a small smirk hung around his mouth. Turning his back on her, he sat at the piano, looking back to her and saying. "I want you to listen to these pieces and tell me which one you prefer."

She nodded quickly, settling further into her seat and watching him with an interested expression. Placing his hands carefully on the keys, he began to play, quickly losing himself in the music. His long fingers were graceful over the heavy ivory keys, crossing up and down the instrument with ease, his eyes slipping closed momentarily. He loved it in his music room. It was like He could _smell_ the music, although he suspected it was just the smell of all of the sheet music. He loved his piano, so much so that he wouldn't let anyone else near it. That was why his parents had had the music room for him, because he kept on complaining that the staff were trying to clean his piano. As the first piece came to a close, he glanced over at Rachel. Her eyes were shut, utter peace descending on her expression for the first time that he had ever seen and a small smile was hovering at the corners of her mouth.

He launched into the second piece after a short pause and didn't look back at her until he had finished all three pieces.

"So," He turned to her, watching her blink through her music induced stupor. "Thoughts?"

"I liked them all," She told him softly, playing with her fingers.

"But which one did you like best?" He pressed, swinging his legs over the piano stool to watch her intently.

"I don't know," She shifted in her seat, obviously uncomfortable with his attentions.

"Rachel," He huffed in annoyance. "I told you before I started playing that I would want to know. Were you not concentrating?"

"No, I was!" She cried and he stood, pacing in front of her in irritation.

"Then give me an answer!"

"I don't understand why you care what I think?" She begged softly. "My opinion doesn't matter. Whatever you thought was best, I thought it also."

He scowled at her final remark. "Who told you that?" He demanded, leaning over her.

"It's true!" She implored, cringing away from him. "They always said so at the centre!"

"At the centre?" He scoffed in disgust. "Well you listen to me right now, Rachel. Ignore what they said at the centre, understand? Listen to what _I _say. Why do you think I wanted to educate you? If I wanted you to simply repeat everything I thought I would have made my parents take you back and got a parrot instead! Now I want you to tell me what _you _thought."

She sucked in a slow breath and, under his piercing gaze, replied quietly. "I liked the third one the best."

"Right," He sat down heavily on the piano stool again, facing her. "Why?"

"Just the way it sounded," She shrugged, helplessly. "It was sort of light and happy, like air, lifting you up. It was exciting. It sounded…" Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "It sounded like freedom."

He watched her for a long moment and she glanced up at him unsurely, her lip slipping between her teeth. "Don't," He warned her and she stopped immediately, flushing and glancing away again. "Primavera by Einaudi. An excellent choice." He smiled at her and she met his eyes uncertainly, anxiety dancing through her eyes.

"I'm performing at a charity event for my parents in a few weeks." He guided her up and out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. "So I will play that."

"Because I told you to?" She asked, softly, looking at him with surprise.

"Partly, yes." He ushered her back upstairs, enjoying her shocked expression.

**Xxx**

A few days later, he found her curled up on the couch in his room, reading. She had already read her way through one of the books he'd given her and he realised that before he had given her those books, she had had little to do. She was a slow reader, from a lack of practice he presumed and one night he had been struck strongly with the strangeness of their situation. They had both been sat up in bed, Rachel careful to keep herself away from him and he had noticed her struggling, her lips mouthing out a word silently as her brows creased together.

Leaning over, he found the word she was struggling over. "Trivial," He told her and she startled, jumping a little and glancing up at him in surprise. "It means that something's not important. Just ask me next time; you're no use to me if you don't understand what you're reading."

She nodded quickly, flushing furiously.

He had also noticed that she preferred staying in his room, even if he wasn't there. Perhaps it was the staff gawping at her, whatever it was she preferred to be in his room unless he told her to come downstairs.

"Rachel," He said now, making her glance up at him in surprise. "I'm going out today."

She frowned a little in confusion, but didn't say anything, watching him expectantly.

"I want you to get some sun, you haven't been outside since you got here and it's lovely outside. Follow me."

He led her down the corridor and up a flight of stairs, pushing open a door to reveal a small sun garden on the roof. He barely gave her time to admire the plush furnishings and splendid view over the top of the trees of his family's property, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the glass panelling that acted as a barrier.

"You see that?" He directed her gaze down to the chain link fence that ran around the perimeter of the garden. "Normally that fence has 100 volts of electricity running through it, which is enough to give anyone a nasty shock. When I'm gone I'm going to pump that up to 2,000 volts. If you go near it, you will _fry_, understand?" She nodded quickly, fear flashing over her face. "There are guards around the fence and at the entrance and exit and they aren't afraid of using force to get you to move. You _know _that you have a tracking device injected into you, so don't think that me going away is an opportunity for you to do something stupid like, oh I don't know, run away?"

"I won't," She gasped, as his grip on her arm tightened painfully. "Please, I promise I won't."

"See that you don't." He let her go, watching as she crumpled against the panelling. Good, he wanted her scared. "Stay here, but if you feel yourself burning, go inside, understand? You can watch TV if you want, the staff will show you how to use it. If you go in the library put things back _exactly_ where you found them and don't go in my music room."

She nodded quickly, her hands clinging to the glass so hard that her knuckles turned white. He hesitated and she watched him, her wide eyes blinking at him fearfully.

He turned around and started for the door, coming to a stop when he heard her say, her voice soft. "I hope you have a nice day."

Looking back at her, he felt guilt well up inside him as she watched him nervously.

"You too," He sighed. "Have a nice day."

He shut the door firmly behind him and made his way downstairs, flicking the buttons on a panel on the wall before he left.

"Hey," He called to a young boy, part of the staff, who turned to look at him questioningly. "She's upstairs, take some food up to her will you? And if she wants anything else, give it to her." The boy nodded, frowning slightly and Jesse left to meet his friends, who had just pulled up in the driveway and were honking the horn of the car imperiously.

"Jesse!" Giselle called from the car, beckoning him towards them. "Come on! We've been waiting for you for ages!"

"Hardly," He laughed, turning to clamber into the car. As he turned, he glanced up at the sun garden. She was looking down at them, a small figure from so far away, but he could make out her body and two large, dark wings, before she flitted away quickly, disappearing.

"Jesse!"

"Okay," He joined his friends in the car and forced himself not to turn back as they drove away.

**Xxx**

When he arrived home it was still light. He clambered out of the car at the gate and bid goodbye to his friend's cheerfully. The guard opened the gate for him dutifully and as he walked through he could hear the ominous buzzing of the electricity through the metal links in the chain.

Trudging up the path, he made his way towards the house. There didn't seem to be anything off when he walked through the door, but he was still silent as he made his way upstairs. A strange, unfamiliar sound caught his ears and he frowned a little, the sound growing louder as the made his way up the stairs and pushed open the door to the sun garden.

His jaw dropped in shock. She was singing. Her eyes were closed and her arms outstretched and a sweet, soaring melody was pouring from her perfect lips and rising into the air. He could swear that even the birds had fallen silent to listen to her. Her voice was astoundingly beautiful, literally angelic, like a heavenly host had descended upon him, lilting and gentle, but powerful as she hit the higher notes.

She turned, her eyes still shut and he gaped at her as she danced, ever so gracefully, to the sound of her own music. She had pushed all of the garden furniture to the sides of the roof, leaving her a reasonably large, empty space in which to dance. She spun easily; her large wings helping her instead of hindering her, letting her keep her balance through the most difficult of steps.

As the melody came to a gentle halt, her eyes snapped open and landed on him immediately and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh- I-" She gasped, her wings fluttering down and her hands dropping heavily to her sides.

"You didn't tell me you could sing." He eyed her, smiling.

"I can't… I mean… all Angels can sing can't they? I'm not that special." She hurried to explain, her words tumbling over one another in her haste to get them out.

"I have never heard a voice like yours before." He assured her. "Not all Angels can sing, not like you can anyway."

"I… I didn't realise." She offered, lamely and he looked her over, contemplatively.

"You can dance too."

"Oh no," She shook her head quickly. "No I can't dance, nobody ever taught me."

"Did anybody ever teach you to sing?" He challenged her and she looked uncomfortable.

"Well… no…"

"So why should dancing be any different?"

Shrugging helplessly, she looked at him uncertainly.

"We'll practice," He told her and took her downstairs, leading her through a maze of corridors that she hadn't even realised was there. "I will teach you to dance." He told her and pulled her by the hand through a door. The room around them was large and airy, the towering, arched windows had their golden drapes pulled back to let in the summer light. The sunlight pouring through the windows made the gold gilding and the crystals on the large chandelier glisten and beneath them the wooden floor shone. A soft gasp left her mouth and he smiled at her reaction.

"My grandparents wanted to bring a slice of the old days with them. My parents barely use it, but I intend to put it to good use. Listen, sing something," She looked embarrassed, glancing around the large room hesitantly. "Go on," He prompted her and she glanced up at him unsurely. He nodded, smiling encouragingly.

Slowly, her voice soft at first, she sang a line from a haunting melody. The sound echoed back at her and she stopped abruptly, her eyes widening. "I can hear myself." She whispered softly and he smiled, leaving her by the doorway and going to the sound system in the corner. Flicking through the songs, he stopped for a moment, considering, before deciding and flicking the music to play.

He approached the centre of the dance floor, beckoning her towards him. She came hesitantly.

"I want you to learn to dance." He told her. "If we ever end up dancing, I want you to be able to do me proud. So I'm going to teach you."

She looked at him nervously, but nodded slowly.

"First, we bow," He bowed slightly at her and she followed his lead, curtseying lowly in his direction. He held out his hand to her and after a second's hesitation, she took a hold of his hand, grasping it in her own ever so gently. Turning, he clicked the music to play, the gentle strains of the piano filtering around them.

"I… I don't-" She looked at him, panicked and he shushed her gently, snaking his hand around her waist, beneath the base of her wings and just brushing the long, flight feathers. Her hand came up to rest on his shoulder and he grasped her other hand gently, pulling it up.

"Just follow me," He assured her, as he began to move, swaying gently to the music. "You're smart, you'll pick it up quickly."

Gently, he spun with her, her feet quickly picking up the rhythm that his adapted to, long and small strides merging together as he glided them around the ballroom to the soft music. Their bodies moved together as one, swaying easily. Reaching out his foot, his hand dropped a little further down her back to lean her away from him and she cast him a panicked glance. He raised his eyebrows and continued leaning her and she arched her back gently, her grip on his shoulder tightening and her wings brushing the floor. Smiling, he brought her back up again and spun them around the ballroom again, gliding effortlessly. She weighed barely anything in his arms and he spun her around him, helping her keep to the rhythm of the song.

When the song finally came to a close he spun her out gently and twirled her quickly, encouraging her to turn beneath his arm. She finally came to a gentle stop, her cheeks flushed with happiness and he caught a sight of a large smile from her before she ducked her head.

"Thank you, it was lovely," He bowed lowly again and she took the hint and curtseyed in return.

"Thank you," She murmured, smiling her half smile in his direction. "I enjoyed it."

"So did I." He said, reaching over to turn the sound system off.

"I… I wasn't too bad?" She asked him, hesitantly.

"You were wonderful, for a first timer." He told her, smiling. "You just danced a rather slow Viennese Waltz."

"Oh," Her face fell. "It was meant to be faster?"

"No," He shrugged. "You just danced a slow one. It doesn't make it any less of a Viennese Waltz. I want to teach you to dance." He told her, taking her by the elbow and leading her from the room. "You could be outstanding, with some training."

"Oh," She smiled and nodded softly.

"Come on, I need to talk to you about a few things." As he directed her from the room, he didn't see a member of his staff sneak into the room after he'd shut the door. Hurrying over, he peered at the sound system, reading the name of the song on the screen.

"_This Year's Love." _

A slow, secret smile spread across Kurt's face.

**Xxx**

The ringing of his phone pulled him from his slumber. Groaning, he rolled over, and answered it groggily, flicking on the light on his bedside table and shifting himself up in the bed.

"Hello?"

Rachel's eyes flickered open and she peered up at him uncertainly, rubbing her eyes.

"Jesse!" He cringed away from the loud voice in his ear.

"Joe? What are you doing, calling at this time of night?" He frowned.

"Well if you'd actually agreed to come out with us tonight I wouldn't need to call you would I?" Joe laughed harshly, his breath crackling down the line. "Anyway, what's this I hear about you having an Angel?"

"What?" His eyes flickered down to Rachel and then away again.

"Johnny's here, asked if we'd seen your Angel yet. What happened man? When the fuck did you get an _Angel?_ Is it legit?"

"Yeah it's legit," He ran a hand through his hair, huffing a sigh. "I got her about a week ago."

Rachel looked up at him, obviously aware that she was the topic of conversation but he ignored her.

"Well you've got to have a party then!"

"What? Why?"

"_Because_," Joe drawled, "That's what you're meant to do when you get an Angel. Have a massive party, _show it off_, if you know what I mean."

Unfortunately, he did. "People seriously do _that_ at parties?"

"Yeah, it's just like taking your car out of the garage to show people, you're showing them that you can have what they can't." He laughed again. "We'll be at yours tomorrow at seven then?"

"Sure… I'll make a few calls."

"_Awesome_. See you tomorrow dude."

"Bye Joe," He pressed the red button and slung the phone angrily onto the comforter. It bounced close to Rachel and she flinched away, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," He said, wearily and fell back into bed, turning the light off and trying to find sleep again.

**Xxx**

**Okay then! New chapter! :) I know a lot of you will be pleased to see an update.**

**The great thing about writing this fic is that I've been able to create a whole new world for St. Berry. This world can be as lavish and luxurious as I want it to be. That means that I can have them dance in a ballroom like something from a Disney movie, but I can also have them drive Porsches, which is pretty darn awesome. I've always wanted to see Rachel and Jesse dance together, after that little snippet we got in TEOTH I've just always thought of how amazing it would be. So I'm taking it upon myself to introduce ballroom dancing into the St. Berry sphere. Anyone who, like me, doesn't know the first thing about ballroom dancing and wants to know what I pictured them dancing to and what it looked like, I will put a link on my tumblr page (onemilliongoldstars) to a video clip to show you :)**

**For those who asked whether we would see any Dark!Dominant!Possesive!Jesse in the actual fic then yes, we will see some of that. But if you want any more in a one shot just send me a message and I'll see what I can do. **

**I'm just so amazed by the response you guys are giving me. Your reviews are outstanding and I really, really appreciate every single one of them so keep 'em coming ;)**

**Thank you to: AmyLeigh88, kauraREX, Jorja, Valeria Ejs (hope you feel better honey!), Broadwayfreak5357, Guest, BlueSunflower-RS, Anon, thunderbolts-lightning, michemistic, bouquineuse, Encuentrame, CrazyLioness6, NinjaGleek21, Soyli Oliveira, Guest, avonya and EmZ711 (I did get your message on tumblr and I'll get back to you asap, sorry hon!)**

**It's my birthday so… y'know… reviewing would be an awesome present ;) Hehe. **

**Much love to you all!**

**Ray**


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +70,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings:Dark themes.

**XXX**

Rachel woke up quickly, as she always did, starting out of sleep so suddenly that it took her a moment to figure out what was real and what was not. Her hands ran down the smooth cotton sheets beneath her, her wings brushing softly against the material as she sat up in the bed, her hands pressing down on the soft mattress below her. Turning, she was surprised to find that the boy who normally slept by her side was gone. Reaching out, she felt the mattress on his side of the bed and found it cold. He must have been gone a long time.

Glancing at the alarm clock by his side of the bed, her eyes widened when she realised that it was far later than she normally slept. Sitting up further, she bit her lip gently before remembering that he didn't like it when she did that and releasing it quickly. Despite his absence, she was still reluctant to disobey him. She considered whether she should get up, twisting the cloth of the comforter between her fingers. He could have left her in the bed and be waiting downstairs in hopes that she would come down soon. On the other hand, he had always woken her up before, unless she woke before him and he could have left her sleeping this time because he didn't want her downstairs. Listening, she heard the sound of unfamiliar voices, male and female and that of Jesse drifting up the stairs and she cringed back. The thought of new people was enough to keep her in the bed for now.

Rachel knew how lucky she had gotten with Jesse. During her time at the centre, after they had released her from her isolating unit and put her in with a few of the other Angels, she had heard whispered horror stories that kept her up long into the night about cruel owners. Owners who would beat and torment their Angel just for the fun of doing so, owners who would request the impossible and dish out punishment when their Angel failed and owners who violated their Angel in the worst way possible. Jesse may be frightening at times, but she could honestly say that he had never hurt her. That time on the roof didn't count, not in her mind anyway. He had just been laying down the rules for her. Telling her the consequences of her actions. As if she would really try to run away, Rachel scoffed quietly. She had heard enough about what happened to Angels who were, inevitably, caught to be terrified of doing such a thing.

So far Jesse had been a strange owner. Requesting odd things from her, trying to _educate_ her, he said. Though she didn't particularly understand the purpose of these actions, she knew that it made him happy and keeping him happy was definitely in her best interests.

"Oh good you're up." She jumped at the sound of his voice, startled to see that he was already in the room. "I had to get the staff together for a meeting and the caterers had to come and set up in the ballroom. I brought you something." He set a large bag beside her on the bed and she reached over tentatively to peer inside it.

"Clothes," He said, unnecessarily. "I thought you'd probably need more than you have at the moment and there's more downstairs. I wanted to make sure you were dressed properly, especially for tonight. I ordered them from the internet and I just sort of guessed at the sizes. Tell me if they're wrong and I'll exchange them." He rubbed the back of his neck and she felt the soft cloth of a t shirt between her fingers, astounded by the strange texture of these expensive clothes.

"I… thank you…" She said finally, trying to push down her tears. Never had she expected something like this. He wanted her to look good of course, because it reflected well on him, but the delicate, gentle feel of this material was a world away from the scratchy, starched fabrics, exchanged for food and information with the occasional traveller they would meet, that she had worn all of her life.

He just shrugged and said, still standing. "I'm having a party tonight. My friends want to see you, so I'm hosting a party in the ballroom for them to come to and see you."

Fear gripped her stomach, pulling it in knots and she clenched her fingers together so tightly that it hurt. "What will… I mean… what should I do?" Her voice was soft, as it always was when she talked to him, fear keeping it down.

He shrugged again. "I don't know yet, I'm sure I'll think of something."

She nodded quickly, ducking her head. She didn't want him to think that she was ungrateful or questioning him in some way.

"I'll have your meals sent up here; until the party, stay in here, it's pretty manic downstairs and I don't want you getting mixed up in it."

She nodded her agreement keeping her eyes cast downwards until she heard the gentle shutting of the door. Letting out a quiet breath, she reached slowly into the bag of garments, looking through them slowly, fingering the embroidery reverently and admiring the bright colours. It was mostly white and she realised that he obviously either liked the colour on her or thought it made her seem more angelic.

Her lunch was brought to her as she had missed breakfast and she ate the fruit and vegetables on the plate happily. She felt unnerved, staying in bed as she was, but he obviously had plans for how she would dress for the party and she didn't see much point in getting dressed if he wanted her to wear something in particular. Later on that day more bags and several dress bags arrive in the room and she unzipped one to find a full length powder pink ball gown with a beaded bodice and puffy skirt. Her breath caught and she quickly pushed it back into the bag, zipping it up again. There had to be some mistake, that couldn't be _hers_. Where in the world would he want her to wear that? And what for?

"That's a good choice, it'll go well with your skin tone."

She startled at the unfamiliar voice, turning quickly to look at the boy stood in the doorway. He was wearing a staff uniform, his light hair combed perfectly and his blue green eyes twinkling warmly. She tried to push away the wave of ease that washed through her, watching him cautiously.

"You can stop looking so petrified, Jesse sent me up here. He needed someone to make sure you got ready right and I offered. I'm Kurt." He held his hand out to her and after a long moment she reached out tentatively and shook it once with her own.

"Rachel Berry- I mean Rachel. Just Rachel."

"Good to meet you Rachel," He smiled kindly at her. "Boy, what they say is really true, you're even more gorgeous close up. Like, supermodel gorgeous. Apart from the wings of course," She flushed a little at his appraisal. "I mean, they're astonishing wings, I don't have anything against them, but _I've _certainly never seen a supermodel with wings."

He laughed lightly to himself but she just watched him, feeling unsure around this strange boy.

"Hey, relax," She looked up at him and he smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you, no matter what you might have heard about us. I only want to make sure you're ready for this party."

She nodded nervously, unable to mistrust such an open, friendly face and he ushered her into the bathroom, digging through the bags of clothes to come out with soothing body wash and hair products, pressing them into her hands and saying.

"Have a nice _long_ shower okay?"

She nodded again and stopped when she heard his voice, turning to look at him.

"And Rachel? It'll be okay, I promise."

**Xxx**

An hour later, Rachel felt like the scrawny birds her cousin Puck had used to pluck clean of all of their feathers to cook. It had used to upset her, seeing the darkened feathers of the birds scattered on the floor, the sight reminding her too much of her own wings and she had cried into her mother for hours when he had first done it. Now however, she felt completely and utterly bare. Kurt had shaved, plucked and snipped almost all of the hair from her body, leaving her cold and sensitive and had told her to moisturize thoroughly from now on. He'd had to explain what moisturizer actually was, but she got there in the end and agreed quickly.

She watched Kurt in the mirror as he looked through the clothes that Jesse had brought for her. He'd insisted on putting them in the wardrobe, despite Rachel's worries of what Jesse would think. Kurt had waved off her concerns and Rachel had resigned herself to facing Jesse's wrath when he found out later.

"Aha!" Turning, she looked at Kurt, who was pulling a dress out of a dress bag. "This will do perfectly." The dress he held had layers of white, floating material with gold beading on the corset. It was sleeveless and when Kurt spun it around she saw that it had a low back where her wings could spread out and around her.

"White really is your colour," Kurt told her, laying the dress on the bed and wheeling the desk chair over to the full length mirror, urging her to sit.

"What are you doing?" She was a little more comfortable with Kurt than she was with Jesse, although it wasn't much; he had a simpler, easier air to him than Jesse. His expectations were lower.

"I'm going to style your hair, but it'll take a while and you'll be more comfortable."

She sat slowly, folding her wings behind her and he began to comb gently through her hair, teasing out the tangles with gentle strokes.

"So, you lived on the outside, didn't you?"

"Yes," Her voice was soft and she clenched her fingers together in her lap, ready to fend off any attack.

"What was it like out there?"

"It was… it was… life was harder than it is here." She told him.

"How so?" He probed gently, still running the brush through her hair.

"Here… you can just snap your fingers and things come to you. Food, water, clothes. You all live with such beautiful things and I don't think you even know it. Like the beautiful rooms that there are in this house, there would never be anything like that out there, unless you found an old house or something."

"I guess you're right," He replied, contemplatively, his mouth turned down in a frown. Then he brightened, smiling at her. "Jesse doesn't have curlers," Kurt rolled his eyes. "He doesn't have any use for them, but these two will do the job just as well." He held out a hairdryer and a circular brush and began to brush her wet hair out. The hair dryer was loud enough that it drowned out the sound of their voices, so she was left alone with her thoughts.

She really had no idea how the evening would play out, when it came down to it. She knew Jesse would show her off and that she would be in the presence of a lot of new people and the thought of all of those gawping eyes made her nervous. She had never liked people looking at her because she was different. On the outside being different was a risk. If someone was caught by the Squad Teams and forced to tell them what they knew, then it would be a lot harder if all they could say about you was that you had brown hair and brown eyes. The wings were rather a give away. She could remember when the wings first sprouted. She was ten years old and her mother had found them, still as small as a nightingale's, dark and feathery. Her mother had told her that she was special, although she'd seen her cousins and Uncle discussing her in low, concerned tones a few nights later.

"There we go," Snapping out of her thoughts, she blinked at the mirror in surprise. Kurt had styled her long hair into soft, billowing curls, leaving it down and only pulling a few strands from the front back, fastening them off with some small, white flowered hair pins. "Perfect," He ushered her up and pulled the robe that she'd been wearing off her shoulders, helping her into the dress. It hung around her perfectly, falling just above her knees and she looked at Kurt for approval.

"Shoes?" Kurt asked, looking her over.

She shrugged helplessly. "I never had any… I don't leave the house, why would I need them?"

He tutted softly and rummaged through the wardrobe, bringing out a pair of white shoes with tiny kitten heels on them. "There you go." She obediently slipped them onto her feet, surprised by the foreign feeling.

Stepping back, Kurt looked her over. "Very good," He nodded, smiling and she smiled in return. The door swung open and they turned to see Jesse, dressed in smart slacks, a shirt and a dark, tailored jacket, looking at them.

She saw a satisfied smile rise on his face and he said, looking at her, "Excellent." Turning to Kurt. "You did a good job." Kurt smiled modestly, trying to protest, but Jesse shook his head, batting away his argument with a practiced air of nonchalance. "People are starting to arrive but I want you to make an entrance, so stay here for now. I'll come and get you when I want you."

She nodded quickly, glancing away and when he'd gone, Kurt led her to the bed, seating her carefully so that her dress didn't crinkle beneath her.

"Do you have any idea what you're coming up against here?" He asked, settling himself beside her on the bed.

She shook her head slowly, her hands squeezing together tightly in her lap.

"It's looking to be a pretty good party," Kurt leaned his head back against the bed head. "Some parties can get quite wild, but Jesse seems to want this one to be more formal. This dress code is smart, so most of the girls will be dressed like you are. Doesn't mean that there won't be a bit of excitement though."

Rachel's eyes crinkled together and she asked softly. "Excitement? What kind of excitement?"

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly, leaning over and stealing a grape from her plate of half eaten lunch. "Well, you know, it's a party, so there'll be drink and it's one of _Jesse's_ parties, so the drink will be flowing pretty regularly. When people drink too much they do things they'll regret in the morning."

She remembered, almost instantly, four years ago when they had met with a trader who had had something called whisky. Her uncle had traded five birds for it, despite her mother's protests and ended up with two bottles. She'd been allowed to taste some, but didn't like the bitter taste and had spat it out. That was the only time her uncle had ever hit her. That night, her uncle and Puck had drunk a lot of the whisky and begun shouting and laughing and her mother had ushered her away while her other cousin, Santana, tried to calm them. The next morning Santana had bruises on her arms and her uncle and Puck were passed out on the floor.

She shuddered, despite herself and flinched away when she felt Kurt's gentle touch on her arm. He looked startled, but said gently. "Don't worry, I'm sure Jesse won't let anything happen."

"I don't want to drink any," She whispered to him, her brows creased in worry.

"You might have to," He warned her, raising one eyebrow. "It'll be fine, just don't drink anything that's a funny colour alright?"

She nodded, glad of his guidance and took the moment to smile at him, softly.

He shook his head at her, smiling. "You really are wonderful when you smile- dazzling even."

She flushed and he laughed a little at her embarrassment before returning to their earlier topic.

"The girls might get snippy and the guys will get handsy, but just stick near Jesse and everything will be fine."

"Thank you," She murmured and, tentatively, reached out and took his hand, squeezing it softly.

"Rachel?" Looking up, she let go of Kurt quickly when she saw Jesse, but he barely acknowledged Kurt, looking straight at her. "Come on," He beckoned her forward and she felt nerves wrap her stomach in knots. Being upstairs with Kurt had almost made her forget herself. She had forgotten that she was an Angel, destined to serve her owner and do whatever he pleased. If she tried to tell Jesse of her concerns now he would merely shake her off, maybe punish her for second guessing him. She had to remember that.

Carefully, she clambered off the bed and made her way towards Jesse, taking his outstretched arm. He entwined their arms so that hers was hooked through his and she trembled as she felt herself pulled closer to his body, the warmth radiating into her.

As he led her slowly towards the stairs, he began to speak to her quickly. "Do as you are told and nothing else, understand? If anyone asks anything of you, you are to answer but otherwise speak only when spoken to. Do not argue with me, or flinch away from people. Stay by my side."

She nodded quickly to his instructions, trying to suppress her trembling as he led her down the stairs and through a larger corridor that she had never seen before. There were people in the corridor, staff mostly, but the occasional guest as well who turned to gape at them, unable to return Jesse's polite nod. They arrived near a large pair of double doors and Rachel felt Jesse clench her hand tightly in his for one moment, before the doors swung open and the room was revealed to her.

**Xxx**

**Okay I'm sorry! Because, this is a shorter chapter than usual, you had to wait longer for it and it was left on a (sort of) cliffhanger.**

**I am, as some of you will know, going on holiday for the next three weeks :( I will (hopefully) have some internet connection. I hope that in the second week I will have internet connection, enough that I can connect maybe laptop and maybe post a new chapter *fingers crossed*! If not, feel free to message me, either on fanfiction or on tumblr with any queries you have. I can't predict my holiday being that interesting so I'll have a lot of time to answer your questions. **

**I am, as ever, astounded by the response. You are all… just amazing. Thank you to all those who reviewed: first, everyone who reviewed under the penname of Guest (on anon I'm presuming) thank you all! I have loads of 'Guests' and as I have no way of telling you apart I'll thank you all! Next time, leave a penname at the bottom so I can thank you more personally! Thank you to: , Kasumi Izukawa, stberryisforever, star2525, Jorja, Encuentrame, AmyLeigh88, Broadwayfreak5357, michemistic, , avonya, assgroff, kauraREX, BlueSunflower-RS, Valeria Ejs, Soyli Oliveira and NinjaGleek21.**

**I really think you'll enjoy the next chapter I certainly loved writing it! :) I hope I can update while I'm away, if I can't and you really want to read something I have a fic which I'm setting to post in chunks while I'm away on my tumblr page. It'll be under the tag 'fic: a dream is a wish'. It's a fairytale style thing because I'm going to Disneyland while I'm away and I'm a child at heart. **

**Message me if you have any questions about that!**

**Okay, I think that is all. I hope I see you sooner but if I don't I'll see you all in three weeks. **

**Leave me your thought about this chapter and any other part of the story in that little box underneath. Go on, you know you want to…**

**Oh and review with a penname, ANY PENNAME. I wanna be able to thank you all more personally.**

**Much love!**

**~ Ray**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Winged**

**Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.**

**Rating: M**

**Current word count: +70,000**

**Status: In Progress**

**Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.**

**Warnings:Dark themes.**

**xxx**

The first thing she realised was that they were at the doorway to the ballroom. She could see the other, smaller door they had come through when he had danced with her, but these doors, elevated above the actual floor of the ballroom, were obviously meant to be used on official occasions. The room seemed full to bursting. She had never seen so many people in the same place at once, despite the late notice Jesse had apparently given. There were boys and girls, all the same age as Jesse, the girls dressed in short dresses and silks, their glossy hair tied up in intricate designs and their faces heavily made up, like some of the women who had come with their husbands the look at her during her time in the training centre. The boys, like Jesse, were dressed smartly in shirts and trousers, expensive materials and plush watches on their wrists.

And they were all looking at her.

She felt herself flush to the roots of her hair, aware suddenly of how exposed she was in her dress. She was sure she paled in comparison to some of the more beautiful girls in the room, in their rich satins and velvets and she glanced up at Jesse, worried he was displeased. Jesse, however, was smiling at the crowd and he led her slowly down the stairs. Her shoes clicked gently against the marble flooring of the steps and she could hardly hear them over her heart throbbing in her chest.

"Jesse!" The cry of his name brought the general hush of the crowd to a halt and someone turned the music back on, a heavy sounding song, like nothing she had ever heard before, so loud that she thought her bones were trembling. People began talking again and they arrived at the bottom of the steps as a blonde haired boy rushed over to them. He was taller than Rachel would have expected, towering over them and she began to flinch back, but felt a pressure on her hand from Jesse and remembered his earlier instructions.

"Jesse!" He boomed again and Jesse laughed a little. "So this is her is it?" He stepped back to look Rachel over, his eyes trained on her wings and she felt them flicker nervously. "Beautiful, stunning even, is she good?"

Rachel didn't understand the question but Jesse obviously did because he answered easily. "I don't know, I haven't done it yet."

"Planning on doing it tonight are you?"

"Maybe," Rachel felt her stomach clench as she realised what they were talking about and she swallowed painfully, wondering what Jesse would do if she ended up vomiting all over his guests. The thought was enough to make her want to cry and she clenched her lips together tightly.

"Looking a little glum though, hey give us a smile sweetheart." She looked up at him, unsurely, glancing over at Jesse.

"Do what Joe says Rachel." He told her, his eyes severe and she managed a small smile in the boy- Joe's- direction.

"Gorgeous. Stunning." Joe said again and Jesse laughed, loosening his grip on her arm ever so slightly.

"We'll see you later Joe, we have to make the rounds."

"Okay, good luck, I hear Meghan is pretty jealous of your new pet!"

She tried not to cringe as the word came out of his mouth, glad that Jesse had already begun to steer her away. They went through group after group, each saying the same thing and Rachel felt her concentration begin to drift away as each group complimented Jesse on his wonderful new possession. The worst time was when they had come to a group of boys who gathered around her in a semi circle. One reached out to touch her cheek and she began to cringe away again until she felt Jesse's firm hand on her lower back, forcing her into the touch. A few moments later another one, whose hair was dirty brown and his eyes a dark hazel, glinting ferociously, leant forward and grabbed at her collar, pulling it forward so that the hard metal pulled at her neck, cutting into her skin painfully.

A soft whimper escaped her.

"This is her collar hmm?" She could smell his foul breath as he spoke and she tried to desperately not to turn away, blinking at him rapidly.

"Yes, Aaron." Jesse reached forward and, to her relief, batted his hand away from her collar. He let go and she stumbled backwards a step but Jesse's arm shot out and caught her before she could fall, snaking around her waist, below her wings. "Don't get so handsy, remember whose property you're touching."

"Whatever you say Jesse," Aaron laughed a little and Jesse led her away from them, keeping his hand around her waist.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly in her ear, his breath batting softly against her neck.

She could only nod in response, her hand reaching up to skate gently around her neck, feeling the tender skin below her fingertips.

"Here," He guided her over to a chair at an empty table and sat her down, pushing a glass of something fizzy towards her. "Drink this."

She looked at him unsurely as she reached out for it, the glass cool and slippery under her fingers. She gave a tentative sip and blanched, shocked by the bubbles.

"No," His hand shot out to rest on her leg, holding it tightly. "Swallow it, that is very expensive champagne and I want you to be seen drinking it."

She did as he said, feeling her legs trembling under him as she swallowed it slowly. It seemed to keep on fizzing in her stomach and her brows creased together slightly.

"Good girl." He glanced off into the crowd. "I'm going to join the party, stay here, drink your champagne, it'll help you relax. Remember what I told you coming down the stairs."

She nodded again, glancing at him fearfully and he turned to hurry away. She kept the glass in her hands, holding it awkwardly and looking down at the golden liquid. She could taste the alcohol in it, but there was no way she could get around drinking it, not now that Jesse had told her specifically to do so. He was different around his friends; more severe and forceful, making her do things that he knew she didn't want to. Settling back in the seat, she watched the party with faint interest, sipping the fizzy concoction in hopes that it really would, as Jesse said, calm her fluttering nerves.

**Xxx**

"Oh Jesse, you do throw the best parties," The whisper in his ear was followed by a girlish giggle and Sara ground into him.

Their bodies were close, touching on the crowded dance floor and he smiled a little, snaking his hands further around her waist and running them down to clasp her butt possessively. She giggled in his ear again and he turned them slowly, looking up.

Rachel was still sat where he had left her. He'd seen a few people hovering about her in the hour that he had left her there, but mostly she had been alone, watching the bodies on the dance floor. He wondered, vaguely, if she wanted to dance, but quickly pushed the thought aside. He didn't want her in the middle of this, where everyone was crowded up against each other, touching each other she could barely hold his hand, let alone be surrounded by so many people all at once.

He had seen the way that she reacted to the people in the ballroom. Fear and worry and anxiety clutching her beautiful features and contorted them. People would take liberties if she were in the middle of the crowd, not that he could blame them. She looked stunningly beautiful in that dress, absolutely heart stopping- she practically _glowed_.

Looking up at her again, he frowned when he saw that Aaron and his friends had approached her, surrounding her. She was watching them with trepidation as they talked, not to her but about her, above her head. He disentangled himself from Sara, muttering an excuse as he pushed through the crowd to watch them.

"You are a beauty, aren't you?"

Rachel gazed up at Aaron, obviously unsure if she should actually reply. She kept silent.

"Look at these _wings_," He reached out to touch her wings and she flinched away, dropping them down and out of his way.

"_Hey_," He growled, moving so close to her that they were almost touching. "You do what I say, got it?"

A frightened sound left Rachel's mouth as she moved back against her chair, turning to look at them with fearful eyes as she realised that she was surrounded. Jesse moved closer as Rachel spoke.

"Please… I… please don't…"

"Word is that Jesse hasn't had you yet," Aaron smiled, nastily, "Maybe we could have a little taste, hmm?"

He moved forward quickly, puckering his lips and a terrified noise escaped Rachel as the rest of the boys pounced on her, touching her and caressing her in places Jesse himself hadn't touched.

"Aaron!" Jesse's shout cut through the music, which cut off abruptly as he pushed through the last of the crowd, striding towards where Aaron and his friends stood, surrounding a terrified Rachel. He reached out and grabbed Rachel by the arm, pulling her away and turning on Aaron in a fit of rage. "You crossed a line Aaron."

"Oh come on Jesse… I was only teasing it."

"Get out," Jesse snapped, angrily. "Get out of my house, right now or I swear to God…" He let the threat trail off.

"Jesse…"

"Out!" His voice bellowed, making the now silent guests gasp. Aaron, looking resentful, gestured to his friends and they walked out of the ballroom, followed by a member of the staff.

"Come on," He muttered to Rachel, pulling her by the arm and she followed him unthinkingly, tears trailing down her face.

They left the ballroom and he pulled her up to his room, shutting the door behind them and running a hand through his hair.

She stood and watched him and he could already see the beefy handprints coming out on her exposed skin.

"I… I'm sorry," She whispered softly, breaking through his thoughts.

"Why?" He snapped and she jumped at his rough voice.

"I shouldn't… I should have let them… do what they wanted… You said I should do whatever anyone asked of me and I… I didn't."

"Stop." He cut through her, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut. "Just… go to bed Rachel, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Turning on his heel, he left her in his room and went back to the party.

**Xxx**

Later on that evening, when he'd said goodbye to all of his guests and left the staff to the cleaning up, he made his way slowly up to his room. He was almost reluctant to see her. She must have been terrified after the party, scared stupid of the consequences of her actions. She had been scared enough when he left her and he knew now that he should have stayed to reassure her that she had nothing to be afraid of. How tiring it must be for her, being scared all the time.

When he pushed the door to his room open, he saw that she was asleep, the bedside light left on for him. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he made his way slowly over to the bed. She looked like she was buried under the comforter, she was so small. He could see the tear tracks on her cheeks, dried and shining in the lamp light. There were bags beneath her eyes and she slept fitfully, her brows ever so slightly creased.

Sighing, he went through his own toilette and clambered into bed with her, careful not to touch her as he settled onto his side of the bed. His phone buzzed from his bedside table and he skipped through the other messages of congratulations in his phone until he got to the most recent one, from Johnny.

_It was a good party. How's she doing? –J_

He sighed and sent a quick reply back, before switching off his phone and lying into the bed with her.

He was woken three hours later to the sound of whimpers. Blinking blearily, he leaned over the switch the light on, looking down at the Angel beside him in surprise. She was still asleep, but her brows were creased angrily, whimpers and moans coming from her ever few seconds as she tossed and turned, her limbs tangled in the sheets.

"Please… no… Mama…"

He considered reaching out for her, but was worried about what she might think if she woke up to find him awake and watching her.

"Mama!" The decision was taken out of his hands as the word escaped her mouth and she propelled upwards quickly, her chest heavy with the force of her sobs.

"Rachel?"

She turned to him and, to his utter bewilderment, dove into his arms, burying herself in his comforting embrace as he reached out hesitantly, stroking her lower back and petting her hair softly.

"What was it? What's wrong?" He held her quivering body closer as she spoke into his chest, her voice muffled by his nightshirt.

"They… they were after me… they wanted to get me and take me away… we were running away and they caught me and then they had mama too and she was screaming and …" She cut herself off with a sob and her arms tightened around him.

Helplessly, he held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth and rubbing his cheek gently against her soft hair.

"Sshhh," He calmed her gently. "It's okay, I've got you…. I'm here…"

Slowly, he reached out and stroked a hand, deliberately, down one magnificent wing. She shuddered beneath him, her whole body shaking and then freezing under his touch.

"I'm sorry…" He pulled his hand away immediately. "I won't do that again."

"No…" Her voice was a breathy whisper, half lost in his shirt. "No… it feels… _good_."

His eyes went wide and she pulled back a little to look at him, her own expression filled with shock. Again, he reached out, his eyes locked with hers and stroked down her wing. She shuddered again, a slight moan escaping her mouth and her eyes falling shut. He did it again and she arched back into his touch and he realised, suddenly, why she felt so good.

Quickly, he pulled his hand away and her eyes snapped open, looking at him with confusion.

"No more now Rachel," He reached out and cupped her cheek gently, frowning a little at the heat there, but was glad to see that she didn't pull away from him. "Go to sleep."

She nodded amiably and snuggled down under the covers, her back to him. She fell quickly back into a more peaceful sleep and he stayed, his eyes wide open, staring at her wings through the darkness with wonder.

**Xxx**

**I know it's not the longest chapter in the world, but at least it's a chapter while I'm away! There are some major plot points in this chapter as well. **

**The idea of the wings being erotic zones for Angels was inspired by the first wing!fic I ever read which was a darker Klaine wing!fic called The Weight of the World by bellinaball on livejournal. Now it is dark, so be warned, but I would really recommend you go and read it because it inspired me to write this fic and introduced me to wing!fic. **

**So yep I managed to update and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Leave me some reviews, there weren't as many as usual for the last chapter, which worried me, but michemistic assured me that the chapter was fine, so leave me some love or I'll worry, my sweets!**

**I would thank those who did review but my laptop is having a melt down and I need to get this posted before it loses everything I've done. Sigh, technology why are you failing me? So just thank you everyone and keep it coming! :)  
**

**Okay, leave me a review and I will love you forever! Enjoy your summers (or what's left of them, anyway!) and you should all go and look at the deleted St. Berry scene that Ryan tweeted because oh my god my heart hurts with happiness just thinking about it.**

**Much love!**

**Ray**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: Winged**

**Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.**

**Rating: M**

**Current word count: +70,000**

**Status: In Progress**

**Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.**

**Warnings:Dark themes.**

**xxx**

The next morning he left her in bed. It was Monday, the first day of his three day stint teaching down the music camp about half an hour's drive away. His college advisor had insisted that it would look good on his college application if he had some charity work lined up for the summer, so he had reluctantly booked the post of teaching 12-15 year olds how to play the piano at the music camp. Running a brush through his hair, he left her in bed and went to eat breakfast, pushing the eggs around his plate, he stared dolefully at the meal, pushing it away five bites and huffing upstairs again. He didn't want to leave be in and out of the house for three days, not while he had Rachel and her suddenly far more interesting wings to get to know.

Walking into his room, he pulled back the curtains and made his way over to Rachel, nudging her over the comforter and saying.

"Come on Rachel, get up."

He left her to wake up, going into the bathroom to clean his teeth and when he returned he saw that she was up and out of bed.

"Good, you're up." He moved closer to her, but as he did so, he could see the way that she was trembling, the hot flush over her skin and the sweat that made the dark strands of her hair sticky and wet.

Frowning with concern, he reached towards her and brushed his hand gently over her forehead, flinching at the heat he felt there.

"My God, Rache, you're burning up." He ushered her back in bed, pulling the comforter further around her and saying. "How do you feel?"

She looked up at him, only her head in view. "Not well…" She admitted finally. "My throat and my head… and everything's so hot."

"Okay," He hurried to the door, calling out. "Hey! Bring a first aid kit up here! And some medication!"

He turned back to Rachel, sitting softly on the bed opposite her and reaching out to brush the stray strands of soaked hair off her forehead. She was already half asleep and she blinked up at him as he said. "Stay with me Rachel, you can sleep soon."

She mumbled something but kept her eyes open and looked at him tiredly. The illness seemed to have numbed not only any stubbornness she had, but also her fear of him.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Just this morning," She mumbled, her eyes drooping again.

Jesse sighed and turned to see the boy from yesterday, Kurt, stood in the doorway.

"Good, come here," He ushered him over and took the boxes in his arms from him, laying them on the bed sheets. "Get me a glass of water from the bathroom." He instructed Kurt and turned back to the box, pulling out a thermometer.

"Rachel? Come here, you need to put this in your mouth."

He slipped the thermometer between her lips and waited for a moment before reading her temperature.

"_Shit."_ The curse slipped from his lips in a hiss as he read the number.

"Is it bad?" He looked up to see Kurt stood before him and took the glass of water he offered him.

"102.3," Jesse said and Kurt cringed.

Digging through the box Jesse came out with two white pills. "Come on, up you get," He encouraged her up gently, helping her to sit up and handed her the water and then the two pills. "Put them in your mouth and then just drink," He explained and when she first tried she choked on them, dry heaving and coughing them back up with a raw throat.

"I'm sorry," She tried to whisper her apology to him, but he just shook it off.

"Here, try again." He handed her two more and she swallowed them with more success, falling back into him when she was done, her eyes falling shut again. He settled her back into the bed and turned to Kurt.

"Get blankets, lots and lots of blankets."

"Okay," Kurt hurried away and returned a few minutes later with his arms full of blankets. Taking them, Jesse draped them over Rachel, all but burying her in them.

"I can't go out." He sat back heavily, staring down at her.

"No, it's okay. She probably won't wake up for a long time anyway." Kurt looked down at Rachel and then back at Jesse. "You can go out, we'll take care of her."

He looked up at him, suspiciously. "Why?"

Kurt shrugged, a dry smile appearing on his face. "I don't know if you know this, but I was the one who dressed Rachel yesterday."

"I know," Jesse snapped, cutting him off and Kurt nodded.

"Okay, well she was lovely. Sweet and kind and caring. She deserves to be taken care of."

"I know," He snapped again and Kurt just raised an eyebrow, watching him. "Fine," He surrendered finally. "I'll bring back something stronger for her." Kurt nodded and started around the room, clearing up the mess from the night before.

He stood and watched her for a moment as she slept. She turned, her brows crinkling and a soft sound escaped her.

He fled while he still could, afraid that she would end up keeping him there if he stayed and watched her for any longer.

**Xxx**

Kurt flicked through the magazine in his lap, looking over the glossy pictures of celebrities doing equally scandalous and disgusting things. Every few minutes he would check on Rachel, who lay behind him, but there was barely ever a change. He had taken her temperature twice since Jesse had left two hours earlier and it was still rising. When it peaked he would do something, but until now there was little he could do but stay with her and keep on swapping the wet towels on her forehead. They were barely there for ten minutes before they were too hot.

Flicking through a page, his eyes wondered up to the window as he heard a sound from outside. Standing, he made his way to the window and peered out. There, in only a t shirt and tight jeans, was Blaine Anderson, Jesse's gardener and mechanic and he settled himself against the window frame to watch as Blaine started up the lawn mower, pushing it across one of the smaller, front lawns. He really was gorgeous. Dark hair and dark eyes that glistened with sweat on a hot day like today, a few errant curls escaping.

Suddenly, Blaine glanced up and Kurt froze as he spotted him. Blaine raised his hand to wave to him, but Kurt had ducked quickly to the side. Blushing furiously, he peeked from behind the curtain to see that Blaine was laughing softly to himself.

Huffing, Kurt went back to the bed, sitting gently beside Rachel. The movement was enough to wake her though as her eyes, clouded by fever, opened and searched out his.

"Jesse?"

"No," He reached out and ran the wet towel along her forehead gently. "He had to go out, it's Kurt."

"Kurt," She smiled a little, her eyes half lidded.

"How are you feeling?"

She cringed a little. "Sick. Am I sick?"

"Yeah, you're sick. I can't give you anything though, I'm sorry, you'll exceed the dosage amount."

She mumbled a little and turned further towards him.

"I want my Mama."

He closed his eyes tightly, sadness flushing through him and he changed her wet towel, taking the chance to stroke her feverish brow.

"You don't know what you're saying Rachel, you're feverish." He murmured and she frowned at him.

"I want her back Kurt," She whispered. "They took me from her and I want her back."

"I'm sure you'll see her again some day," He comforted her helplessly.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"They brought me here… they told me… that I'd never see her again…" Her voice was beginning to break and trail off. A tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm scared."

"What of?" Kurt stroked her hair gently.

"Of living. Of never seeing mama again. I want Jesse…"

Kurt's mouth dropped open just as her eyes fell shut and she drifted off into sleep.

Well _that_ was certainly an interesting development.

**Xxx**

Jesse paced back and forwards along the floor of the den, his feet pounding the carpet as he went.

"Dude, relax." Johnny was sat, sprawled on the couch, watching his friend wear a hole into the floor below him.

"I can't relax," Jesse snapped, scowling. "What am I meant to do? She's up there, sick and I can't do anything."

"You've done all you can," Johnny insisted. "You gave her to medication right?"

"Yes-"

"She took it?"

"Yes-"

"She went straight back to sleep?"

"Yes but she's still feverish!" Jesse exploded, scowling.

"She'll get better, honestly man, just chill."

"I'm going to check on her again."

"No," Johnny reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him down onto the couch beside him. "_No_. You've been up there five times already, since I got here and I've only been here for half an hour."

"I want to see how's she's doing-"

"Things won't have changed in the last five minutes, just go and play your piano okay? I'm going to go home, I only came out because you said it was an emergency and I have a date with Lauren."

For a moment Jesse was distracted. "Another one huh? Are you guys official yet?"

"Hopefully by the end of tonight we will be," Johnny grinned, laughing and then said. "You know what, you might think about dating too. You know that half of the girls in the Area are already pining after you? It would take your mind off…" He gestured upstairs with his head and Jesse shook his head.

"Maybe when I find someone I actually like," He said, vaguely and Johnny just rolled his eyes, pushing him towards the music room.

"Go and play something."

As Johnny walked out to his car, Jesse started towards the music room and then turned, going upstairs and into his room. Kurt was sat on the bed next to Rachel, rearranging her blankets and he looked up in surprise when Jesse came in.

"There's been no change…"

"No I know," Jesse shrugged him off. "Go get some fresh air or something, you've been in here all day. I'll take it from here."

"Okay," Kurt got carefully from the bed, casting him a sidelong glance that he didn't quite understand and leaving the young man with his Angel. Sitting slowly on the bed, Jesse felt her forehead, cringing at the ever present heat. She was shivering though and when he took the blankets off her, she moved as if reaching for them, so he replaced them. Looking down at her, he realised that she was wearing the silk nightgown that he'd given her on the first night and that the material was rubbing her roughly, a layer of sweat keeping it stuck to her skin. Sighing, he went to the wardrobe, raising his eyebrows when he saw, once again, that her clothes had been put in there with his. Pulling out an old high school t- shirt, soft from too many washes and a pair of pyjama shorts, he took them over to Rachel. Perching on the edge of the bed, he grabbed a pair of scissors and cut two large holes in the back of the shirt for her wings.

Pulling the heavy quilts and blankets off her, he slowly lifted her up. She didn't wake, despite the disturbance and he slowly peeled the saturated nightgown off her shoulders. Try as he might, he couldn't help but see her, his eyes taking in her perfect, sumptuous body, looking like it came straight from a Renaissance work of art. Quickly, he pulled the soft t-shirt over her head and it was so big that it fell to mid thigh. Pulling the pyjama shorts over her slender legs, he pulled the draw string as tight as it would go and laid her gently back down, heaving the mountain of fabric back over her body again.

Sitting beside her again, he reached for his book and settled himself in for a long wait.

**Xxx**

Outside, Kurt wandered out into the gardens, his mind whirring with the revelations of the day. Rachel had asked for Jesse. Her fever riddled mind had wanted her mother, understandably, but also her owner… her _captor_ by all accounts. He sighed and shook his head, leaning down to pluck an errant weed from on the otherwise pristine flower beds.

"That's meant to be my job." He jumped at the sound of a voice, a voice that he knew very well, and turned to see Blaine watching him, smiling.

"Just thought I'd help out," Kurt thought he was being exceptionally cool, especially when he was afraid his heart might jump out of his body because it was thumping so hard.

"Guess I should be grateful to see you outside, I heard you've been inside all day with Jesse's new… pet? I don't know."

"She's not a pet." Kurt snapped, scowling at the handsome gardener. "She's an Angel."

"Okay, sorry, my bad." He started towards the garage and Kurt followed him. "_Angel_. I heard you've been inside all day with Jesse's new _Angel_."

"Yeah, she's sick. They stopped in the garage, by the open door.

"I heard," Blaine's expression softened with concern. "How's she doing?"

"Not great. It's just flu I think, but Jesse refuses to be comforted."

"She seems like a sweet girl," Blaine said and Kurt felt himself bristle a little. Blaine noticed and laughed softly, his hands automatically cleaning the tool in his hands with a dirtied cloth. "Don't worry, I bat for another team," He joked.

"Oh… no I… I mean yeah, she's a lovely girl," Kurt flushed and cleared his throat. "Sweet and kind, scared though- terrified in fact."

"Of Jesse?" Blaine frowned curiously.

"Not just Jesse, I don't think. I think it's just being here, in just a foreign environment. She came from outside so this must all be really weird for her."

"Mmm," Blaine nodded. "I heard there were some problems at the party last night."

"Apparently." Kurt shrugged. "I think some guys must have got too close for Jesse's comfort. He's really protective of her, I had to almost drag him out of the house this morning."

"I'll say, she hasn't even left the house yet."

"There's something there though." Kurt muttered and Blaine looked at him in surprise. "I mean, she woke up earlier and asked for him. I mean, fine, she was feverish, but she asked for him. And he keeps on coming in and pacing up and down. He kicked me out just now. There's something there," He repeated.

"Whatever you say," Blaine laughed and beckoned, "Will you come and have a look at this? I need a second opinion on what's wrong with the Range Rover or Jesse's going to have to drive the Porsche for the rest of his life and you know he has a special fondness for the Range Rover."

Kurt laughed and followed him further into the garage. "Why, am I better with cars than you?" He teased.

"God only knows…" Blaine laughed.

Little did the pair know that behind the garage, listening to every word they said, was a curly haired girl dressed in expensive clothing, her fists clenching with anger.

**Xxx**

Late that night Jesse was lying again in bed, trying to soothe the fitful girl beside him. She was tossing and turning, her brows creased in a painful grimace and he had been unable to calm her.

Suddenly her eyes peeled open and she coughed dryly, doubling over as a moan escaped her lips. Hurriedly he moved out of the bed and around so that was by her side, holding out her glass of water for her and helping her drink once she had recovered from her coughing fit.

"Jesse?" Her voice was rough and soft and he noticed that her eyes were covered with a thin, bleary haze as she blinked up at him.

"I'm here." He went back around to his side of the bed, clambering back in. He froze when she rolled closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his arm.

"Jesse," She said again and he smiled at the soft contentment in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me," He ran a hand down her hair, stroking it softly.

"You weren't here," Her eyes were half closed as she mumbled.

"When wasn't I here?" He asked, frowning a little but she didn't answer, just pressing into him softly.

"I want to go home." The words were so quiet he barely heard them as she whispered into his pillow.

"You what?" He looked down at her before realising that her mind was addled by the fever. "You are home Rachel."

"I want my mama," A dry sob escaped her chest and he felt his heart break as she said it again, even softer, through her tears.

"You're mama's not here." He told her, helplessly, holding her a little closer. "Go back to sleep Rachel, you'll feel better in the morning."

"I don't want to sleep." She murmured, trembling slightly. He reached over and brought her blankets close to her, draping them over the top of her.

"Why not?" He asked, gently.

"I'm afraid of the dreams," She huddled further into him.

"Which dreams?"

"The ones where they chase me. I run and run and run but they're always there." She sighed, almost wearily and he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Do you want me to read to you?" He asked, suddenly.

She looked up at him through her bleary eyes. "Read?" She asked softly.

"Read until you go to sleep to keep the bad dreams away."

She smiled a little and nodded, "That would be nice."

Clambering slowly out of bed, he made his way to the book shelf in his room, where he had some of his childhood books stored. Selecting one, he brought it down to the bed and climbed in again, letting her curl up on him like a kitten.

"Did your mama ever tell you the story of Peter Pan?" He asked, stroking her hair again.

She shook her head silently and he said, "Okay, it's a story about a boy who lives in a magical kingdom. He can fly wherever he wants and have adventures and never grow up."

Rachel, who had closed her eyes, sighed softly and said, her voice quiet. "That sounds nice."

He felt his stomach clench with sadness again, but he just petted her hair and said, "I'm going to start, are you comfortable?" At her nod he opened the book and began. "_Once upon a time, in a house in London, there lived three children, a girl called Wendy and two boys called John and Michael…"_

**Xxx**

***comes out of hiding* Hello?**

**I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I had to get One Hand One Heart updated because I was really late with that one. Sorry! You guys did bug me on tumblr though, which is what I tell you to do so yay it worked! No seriously, COME AND BUG ME, IT GETS STUFF DONE.**

**In other news, I start school again this week and my timetable is looking pretty heavy, so that will affect my writing and updating and stuff. It's a good thing this fic is written so far in advance XD **

**Thank you to those who reviewed: guest, , iheartjesse, Tatiana Ruiz, Kasuimi Izukawa, guest, michemistic, nepheliad, Guest, Encuentrame, NinjaGleek21, brittana5, thunderbolts-lightning, kauraREX and EmZ711.**

**Okay, please leave me your thoughts in the little box down there and, as an apology for the lateness of this chapter, I will give you an extra special preview of the next chapter :) Do it, you know you want to ;)**

**Love, **

**Ray **

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 7

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +70,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

Rachel's fever broke early that morning. When he came to take her temperature it had gone down slightly and she seemed to have cooled considerably. When she woke up, her eyes stretching open and battling against the light streaming in from the window, the haze across her eyes was gone. Her brows creased and she turned slowly until she spotted Jesse, fully dressed and perched on the side of the bed.

"Hey," He smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

"Feeling a bit better," She mumbled, her voice rough as she blinked the weariness from her eyes. She tired to sit up but he pushed her back down gently with a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa there, let's take it easy." She looked up at him uncertainly. "Do you remember anything Rachel?"

She frowned, her forehead crinkling in her effort to remember. "I remember Kurt being here and…" Her frown deepened. "I had the strangest dream… about a boy flying… and never growing up…"

He smiled at that, but didn't explain it to her as he helped her slowly up to lean back against the pillows.

"You were out all of yesterday and last night, I guess you're hungry right?"

She nodded slowly, her eyes flickering up at him nervously.

"I've had something brought up for you," He handed her a plate of simple fruits with the peel taken off, sliced into small pieces.

"You knew I would wake up?" She took the plate from him and laid it in her lap, picking at it.

"I thought you might," He shrugged and she smiled fleetingly in his direction.

"Thank you," She murmured, her eyes downcast again, biting into a piece of apple.

"No worries," He reached out and stroked her hair gently, pleased when she barely moved away from him.

"I have to go out today," He told her, standing and she looked up at him, unsurely.

"Can I… Can I ask… why?"

"Sure," He smiled, reaching out for his phone off the bedside table. "I'm going to do some charity work down at a music camp. I have to go tomorrow as well."

She just nodded in return. "Okay," Her voice was quiet and he could see her drifting to sleep again.

"I'll get Kurt to come and look after you- you like Kurt right?"

"Yeah…" She smiled softly. "Kurt's nice."

"Good, he's been doing a good job of looking after you so far."

"I remember him being there… I woke up and he was there." She mumbled and he leaned over her, pulling the blankets around her again.

"You woke up?" His brows creased with confusion as he thought back, unable to remember Kurt telling him. Looking down at Rachel, he smiled slightly when he saw that her eyes had flickered shut and she was curled into a ball beneath the blankets.

Turning, he left the room quietly and made his way out to the garage, where his car was waiting. To his surprise Kurt was in there, leaning against a counter and talking to Blaine, his gardener, his hand resting gently on Blaine's chest. Raising an eyebrow, he coughed slightly, watching in amusement as they both flushed apologies and stuttered explanations stuttering from their mouths. He shrugged them off, holding out a hand to quiet them and then turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm glad to find you here. I'm going out but Rachel just woke up, go and keep an eye on her again for me? Also, she said something about talking to you when she woke up yesterday?" He cocked a curious eyebrow and Kurt flushed furiously again.

"Of course sir, I'll go and look after her." He hesitated for a moment. "She did wake up yesterday, but she wasn't very coherent. "

His brows narrowed as he caught the guilty flicker in Kurt's eyes and he took a threatening step forward. "You are in my employment, Kurt, I would suggest that you tell me the truth. What did she say?"

Kurt sighed and shifted awkwardly, glancing up at Blaine before looking back to Jesse. "She mostly just mumbled… she wanted to know if she was sick… She… she asked for you. Twice."

"She asked for me?" Jesse looked startled, glancing up at him with a genuinely confused expression. "Why?"

Kurt shrugged. "She was expecting you to be there. She wanted you there."

"Did she say anything else?" Jesse took his car keys from his pocket, making his way over to his Porsche.

Kurt looked awkward again and Jesse leant against the roof of the Porsche, fixing him with a firm expression. "_Kurt_… I'm _warning_ you…"

"She wanted her mother," He admitted finally. "She wanted to go home."

Jesse only nodded softly, his mouth turning down at the corners as he thought of her heartbreaking confession the night before.

"And she said that she was scared."

He startled again, looking up at him. "Scared? Scared of what?"

"Just generally I think, as I said earlier, she wasn't very coherent."

Sighing wearily, Jesse turned and clambered into his car, saying through the open window. "Go and make sure she's alright. I'll be back in a few hours."

**Xxx**

It took a few days for Rachel to recover completely. The days fell into a pattern. He would wake up with her either asleep or just waking beside him and help her to drink and take some of the medication he'd brought home for her. She would then answer his questions cautiously, barely looking at him now that she was out of her fever induced stupor and he would either leave her for the day, or go downstairs, taking the time to check on her. As she began to wake more and sleep at normal times, he helped her out of bed and let Kurt help her with a bath. He knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to Kurt, due to the boy's obvious interest in his gardener.

A few days after she had first woken up coherent, he climbed the stairs to his room and pushed open the door to find her sat up in bed, reading a magazine that Kurt had obviously given her the day before with wide eyes. He had no aversion to the magazine, it was about time that she learnt about what was actually going on in her new world, although he was considering getting her a newspaper so that she could read something other than the gossip columns. Walking over, he smiled at her when she glanced up at him, a flush lighting her face.

"Hello," He sat on the bed beside her, keeping a small space between them. "How are you feeling today?"

She shifted uneasily, putting the magazine down and managing a small smile in return and keeping her eyes on his for a second before looking down as she answered. "I'm feeling much better today, thank you."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." He reached out and took the magazine from where she'd dropped it on her lap, looking down at the celebrity article she was reading. "Do you actually know who these people are?"

"Yes… I mean…" She fumbled over her words. "I mean… Kurt… Kurt explained it to me when he… gave me it."

"And you're finding this more enjoyable than Jane Austen?" He raised an eyebrow, gesturing to where the books he had given her were sat in a neat pile on the impeccable bedside table beside her.

"No!" She cried, flustered, looking up at him fearfully. "No I mean… I'm not I promise… I read them… I liked them… please, I did what you told me to."

"You read them?" His eyebrows rose in surprise. "Already?"

"I… yes…" She trailed off helplessly, sitting forward in bed, his baggy t shirt falling off her shoulder, leaving the tanned skin exposed.

"I thought I told you to tell me when you were done?" His eyes narrowed slightly and she drew back a little from him in the bed, pulling the blanket tighter to her.

"I only just finished them, an hour or so ago." She whispered and he glanced out of the window, taking in the warm sunlight that was shining in through the window, not quite reaching the bed.

"It's a lovely day," He said suddenly and she peeked at him from beneath her eyelashes, curiously. "Put on some warm clothes, we'll go out for a walk around the garden, I don't think you've seen it and the fresh air will be good for you."

"Of course," She hurried out of the bed and into the bathroom and ten minutes later he was guiding her, dressed in jeans and a jumper, out onto the decking where the Jacuzzi and garden furniture were placed.

"Come on," They walked side by side down to the first garden, which was a formal garden first laid out by his grandmother. As they walked between the trim box hedges, the flowers in full bloom, bright splashes of colour between the lush green, he watched as she gazed wonderingly at it. He walked her further down, past the large lawn and down the paved paths towards the large fountain, water gently tinkling down from the centre piece.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly.

She startled at the sound of his voice, but answered, quietly. "It's beautiful, is it... is it all yours?"

"All of it," He answered easily and gestured further down to where some large trees stood, at least fifty metres away. "That's where our land stops. The electric fence runs all the way around."

"It's beautiful," She complimented, turning her wing covered back on the fence and reaching down to sniff gently at a rose bush which was flowering perfectly. "So pretty…"

"Do you not have flowers on the outside?" He led her by the elbow over towards the lawn, where deep green grass sprawled, uninterrupted, back up to the house. Peering, he saw a face watching them from a window, but the moment the figure noticed him watching, they disappeared. Shrugging it off, he directed her over towards the picnic blanket he had had laid out.

"We do…" She explained as she settled on the blanket carefully, tucking her legs beneath her. "But they're more like this." Reaching out, she grasped a daisy from the grass beside her and pulled it up, twirling it between her finger and thumb. "They're tough but that means that they aren't as pretty… the flowers here… they're all so delicate, but so beautiful."

He nodded thoughtfully, pulling food from the picnic basket set aside for them. He took a drink from a bottle of water and passed her one, smiling when she thanked him softly.

"I always thought it was a waste land out there," He confessed.

"Well, like I said," She shrugged uncertainly. "It is in some places. In others," She shrugged again. "There's hope. The grass out there," She reached out to run her hands through the grass beside her. "It's a lot tougher, more spiky than this and not as green. This is so _rich_, so healthy." She smiled weakly at him and settled back, rolling up her jumper sleeves to take in the sun, which was shining down on them hotly.

It occurred to him, as he watched her turn her closed eyes up to the sun; that she had never been inside a building before she had come into the Arena. Not a real buildings anyway, not one that was stable and new. And he had kept her almost completely cooped up for weeks on end. The training centre probably hadn't let her out all that much either.

"Listen," He said, suddenly and she turned to look at him, obediently. "If you want to come out here anytime, you're welcome to. You don't have to wait for me, okay?"

She looked at him, startled and nodded slowly, smiling weakly again. "I… thank you."

"Don't worry about it," He shrugged her off. "You obviously don't have much to do; you've been reading those books so much."

"No… I… I'm fine… I have no complaints." She dropped her head, her long hair swinging in front of her face, hiding her from him.

"I know you don't," He sighed heavily, watching her.

"Truly," She whispered, her voice soft. "You have been so kind to me… I don't deserve it… didn't expect to receive it…"

He wasn't sure how to answer her, watching her with surprise as she glanced up at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I thought… I was told… stories about cruel masters… you have been simply wonderful and I have only been a burden to you these past few days…"

"You have not been a burden," He told her firmly, shaking his head. "I enjoy spending time with you Rachel."

She looked up at him, a tear trailing slowly down her cheek. "But… you haven't even been able to… you know… do _that_ with me. That's why you're supposed to have me and you haven't been able to do so because I am afraid… I know that you may not… may not desire me in that way… but I am still a burden to you."

He caught hold of her chin gently, forcing her to watch him as he reached out and gently brushed away her tear before it could fall, his stomach twisting at the sight of her damp eyelashes. Slowly, gently, he reached forward and pressed his lips against hers, a tender, soft kiss which lasted mere moments as he moved gently against her full, velvet lips. Slowly, he moved away, cupping her cheek gently as he looked firmly into her eyes.

"Trust me, I do want you in that way. But I want to be a good master to you Rachel and if you fear me I won't be a good master, so there is no reason to force myself on you." He explained, brushing the pad of him thumb gently across her cheek, taking in her wide eyes. "I will be firm with you, I will get angry, but I will always try and do things with you in mind. I want you to be happy, so that I can be happy."

She nodded softly and glanced up at him uncertainly, whispering. "Thank you."

"What for?" He frowned curiously at her.

A blush ran up her cheeks, hot and deep and he grinned at her, amused. "You were… I mean… that was my… my um, first kiss."

"Your first kiss?" He rose a surprised eyebrow, but a small smile crossed his expression as she nodded again, refusing to look at him. Pulling her around gently to look at him, he ran a gentle hand down her cheek again. "I'm glad."

He reached around and unthinkingly ran a hand over her long, soft wings. He felt her shiver beneath him and her breathy voice met his ears.

"Please… could you… could you kiss me again?" Her lips were slightly parted and he realised almost immediately what was wrong, pulling his hand away from her wings hurriedly. She blinked at him, pleasure draining from her expression and he shook his head gently.

"Not quite yet Rachel."

Settling back on the picnic blanket again, he reached into the basket and pulled out the bread and butter he'd had prepared for her.

"I want you to try this," He told her, passing it over to her. "You need to eat more than fruit."

She did as he said, biting into the bread slowly, cautiously. As she chewed, a small smile lit her face and she nodded slowly.

"You like it then?" He smiled at her and she nodded again. "Good," Pulling out his own sandwich, they both ate in silence for a while, until Jesse saw a familiar figure walking through the woodland closer to the fence.

"Blaine!" He called out to the boy, who looked up at him, surprised. He beckoned him over, Rachel watching him unsurely as she swallowed a gulp of food.

Once the boy was close enough to hear them, Jesse explained.

"This is Rachel, she likes the garden."

To Blaine's credit, he managed not to gape at Rachel's wings too much, smiling at her and saying. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

Jesse turned to Rachel, who was watching Blaine with caution, but no real fear. "Tell him what you liked Rachel," He prompted gently and she nodded, clearing her throat before saying, her voice low and slightly shaky.

"I… I liked the flowers. They're lovely, so pretty. Especially the flowers by the fountain."

"You liked the roses." He smiled at her, his dark eyes sparkling. "They're really lovely this year, you're lucky, you came when they're blossoming fully. Next year you'll be able to see them flowering from a bud."

She smiled and nodded, saying softly. "I'd like that. They really are lovely."

"Well, you'll have to get Jesse to show you the rose garden sometime." He smiled at Jesse.

"It seems like a lot of work." Rachel suggested, quietly.

"It is, but I like it. It can be hard in winter, when everything's frozen, but seeing the results now makes everything worth it. Plus the pay is good," He laughed and Jesse joined him, smiling at the man.

"Thanks Blaine, see you soon."

Blaine understood the clear dismissal, nodding at them both. "Yes sir, I'll see you soon I hope Rachel."

As he walked away, Rachel glanced over at him, a small smile on her face.

"He's nice," She observed quietly.

"He is," Jesse nodded in agreement. "He does a good job as well."

"The garden really is lovely," She glanced back towards the formal gardens, still smilinga dn Jesse nodded softly.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, he looked over at her, his brows quirked curiously.

"Rachel… tell me… can you fly?"

She looked at him, startled. "I… I don't know."

"You don't know?" His brows creased in confusion. "You've never tried?"

"No," She frowned thoughtfully. "On the outside it would only attract attention."

"Do you want to try?"

She looked at him again, startled once more and blinked at him warily. Finally she said. "Is… Is that a trick question?"

"No," He stood and leant down to take her hand and help her to her feet. "I want to know if you want to try."

"You… you want me to fly?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"No," Jesse smiled a little. "I want to know if _you've_ ever wanted to fly."

Her brow crinkled as she thought over his question. Finally she replied. "Yes but… aren't you afraid of me flying away?"

"No," He shook his head and his grip on her arm tightened just slightly, "you're smarter than that. Plus you have a tracking device in you and I can easily have your wings clipped so that you can't fly if I want to. It's common protocol to clip an Angel's wings, you know."

She nodded quickly and he let go of her arm, gesturing up to the sky. "Give it a go."

Slowly, almost as if she wasn't quite sure if she would follow through with it, she stepped back from him and spread her wings their full width. He had never seen them at this size before and he stared in amazement at them. Artist often depicted Angels as having arched wings that stayed close to their backs and he knew that Rachel's wings were unusually large for an Angel, but their shape was different to the drawings of Angels he had seen before. They were spread out and kinked downwards halfway across, huge flight feathers edging them.

With a nod of encouragement from him, she rose them up and, suddenly, was gone. Staring upwards he saw her, wings flapping madly as she flew away from him, turning in midair to glide further away, a bright smile lighting her face, her laughter floating faintly down to him on the breeze.

He watched her in amazement as she flew, her body twisting elegantly as she dived and turned, banking steeply brushing the treetops before rising again. He sat back on the picnic blanket, content to watch her as she enjoyed herself, waiting until finally she drifted down to him, landing with a stumble a few metres away from the blanket.

"Are you okay?" He called to her as she found her feet, walking slowly back to the blanket. Sitting beside him, she nodded quickly. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement and she was breathing quickly, her hair tangled about her head.

"Why did you come down?" He asked, smiling. "You were obviously enjoying yourself."

"I was tired," She told him. "My wings aren't used to it and I… I thought you might not want me to stay up there for too long."

Smiling further he reached out to touch her cheek gently, the affectionate gesture quickly becoming one of his favourites.

"Rachel, you can fly up there whenever you want and for however long you want, as long of you always come back."

**Xxx**

**N'awwwwww**

**A sweet chapter :) The next chapter is so dramatic though, you'll love it I swear. Normally I would say I can't give you another preview yet but OH MY GOODNESS DO YOU SEE THAT LITTLE NUMBER UP THERE IT'S IN TRIPLE DIGITS OH MY GOODNESS.**

**We beat 100 yay! Thank you all so much for your continued support of my baby (that's this fic in case you weren't sure) and as a thank you I'll give those who review a preview because I'm so soft ;) **

**It's such an exciting chapter, seriously.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, I'm pretty sure I replied to all of you except the anons and Kasumi Izukawa, who had her ask box turned off. Turn it on so I can reply sweetie! :)**

**Thank you to: guest, Encuentrame, assgroff, Broadwayfreak5357, RemyGraham, ilikescreambutimnotanemo, iheartjesse, Kasumi Izukawa, star2525, Soyli Oliveira, kauraREX, sillystarshine, michemistic, avonya, EmZ711, and bueller806.**

**EDIT: I know I said I replied to everyone but I just noticed that RowebotRowe just reviewed, about seven minutes ago, so I missed you, I'm sorry! But you do get a quick update :)**

**Okay! I love you all, thank you for 100 reviews and review for another preview!**

**Ray **

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 8

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +70,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

"Keep your head tilted!" Jesse broke away from Rachel's arms around him as the music continued playing. Huffing, he walked to the sound system and paused the track, turning to where Rachel stood in yoga pants and a lose sweatshirt, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Sorry," She said softly, shifting her feet, in dance pumps, nervously beneath her.

"No, no it's fine," He huffed a little and she tilted her head again for him as he took her in his arms again.

"There, like that," He nodded at her. "You have to keep it like that throughout the dance Rachel. Just _hear_ the music, okay? I know you can do it."

But as they started again, her head stiff, she stumbled over his feet as she lost count. He caught her before she fell and set her away from him, hissing in frustration.

"Rachel!" He turned on her angrily. "I thought we'd got the feet working? You were keeping rhythm perfectly, what happened?"

"I'm sorry," She reached for her water bottle, taking a quick, worried gulp. "I must have been concentrating so hard on my head that I lost my feet."

"It's fine, it's fine." Glancing at the clock, he sighed. "We've been at this for hours and it's getting late, you're probably tired."

She nodded agreeably, draining her water bottle.

"How about you go grab a shower and I'll order some take out, alright?"

She smiled a little again and nodded. "Take out?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling like some take out tonight. I'll get pizza because they're not too complicated, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to handle them."

"Okay," She nodded again and he gestured that she could go, leaving her to have a shower.

About twenty minutes later, just as he was paying the pizza guy at the door, he heard a cry from upstairs. Frowning at concern, he thrust some bills at the pizza guy, shutting the door on him and leaving the hot boxes on an antique table in the hall as he hurried upstairs.

"Rachel?" He burst through the door into the bathroom and startled when he saw her sprawled out on the bathroom floor, her body covered by only a towel that was hanging low on her breast and riding up her thigh.

"Oh… I…" He fumbled with his words as she quickly adjusted the cloth to cover her more suitably. "Are you okay? Here, let me help you up." He reached out and pulled her up by the hand, flinching a little at the weight that she put on him.

"My ankle," She gasped. "I fell and I think I sprained it."

"Okay," He helped her to the bed, making sure she was comfortable before leaning down to inspect her ankle, holding it carefully in his hands. Slowly, he rotated it, watching as she flinched slightly. Reaching down he probed it slightly, his touch gentle and she flinched from him again. He could feel the beginnings of swelling beneath his fingertips and he sighed heavily.

"It's either a slight sprain or a bad twist." He told her. "I'll get you some ice and something to brace it with."

She nodded slightly, smiling faintly at him and he returned downstairs to get her the ice. When he went back to the hallway however, he found her hobbling painfully down the stairs, dressed and her wet hair tied down her back.

"Rachel!" He hurried towards her and put his arm around her waist, helping to relieve her hurt ankle as he helped her into the den, where he had moved the pizza. "You shouldn't be moving around!"

"I thought you wanted me to come downstairs," She explained softly as he helped her onto the sofa, propping her foot up on the footstool and covering it with the ice pack.

"No," He shook his head firmly and sat beside her, passing her the plates he had collected from the kitchen and sliding a piece of pizza onto it. She reached out hesitantly, touching the crust and he smiled slightly at her. "Pick it up," He explained, demonstrating with his own piece. She copied him and took a hesitant bite.

Finally, smiling, she turned to him. "This tastes really good."

"Glad to hear it," He laughed. "Because there's plenty more where that came from." He gestured to the two boxes beside him and her eyes widened. "I was thinking we'd watch a movie." He reached out for the remote and flicked through the digital options on the screen.

He glanced over at her for a moment and then said, his mouth quirking up in a small smile. "I know," Flicking through the options he stopped when he came to the 'F's. As the opening titles began to play he said to her.

"She has your nose… but not quite your voice." She flushed at his compliment.

"Can I ask you something?" She questioned him hesitantly as the names rolled by on the screen.

"Sure," He took a bite of his pizza.

"How did you know about my ankle? I mean, how did you know what was wrong with it?"

He glanced at her, surprised. "When you're a performer you get to know injuries." He told her, smiling. "Sprains and twist in particular."

"You're a performer?" She seemed shocked.

"Yeah," He settled back in his seat and nodded to the screen, where the movie was playing. "I'll explain it to you some other time. Watch the movie."

She did as he said, turning to the screen and watching the movie through, captivated.

**Xxx**

There was a tapping. Gentle, but steady and often enough to be annoying and Jesse turned, burying his head beneath the pillow to try and drown at the noise. When it continued, he shifted himself up, a scowl lighting his face as he leaned over to switch the light on and work out what was causing his wakefulness. It surprised him when he realised that the tapping was coming from the window and he clambered reluctantly out of bed, Rachel stretching and yawning beside him, blinking sleep from her eyes. He paced across the room towards the window and flinched back slightly when he saw another smell stone hit the window making a recognizable tapping sound.

Rachel made her quiet way towards him, peering out the window to see what he was looking at. Beneath them, standing in a huddle on the lawn were a group of ragtag travellers, barely visible in the dimness.

Rachel felt Jesse stiffen beside her and a gasp escaped her mouth as she recognized the familiar figures of her family beneath the window.

"Jesse…" She turned, trying to hurry after him as he stormed from the room, her still sore ankle slowing her. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel her whole body shaking as she stumbled down the stairs, the lights of the hallway bright and startling. She caught up with him as he slammed out of the door to the decking and she felt the breath slip from her lungs as she saw the glint of metal shining off the pistol in his hand.

Staggering out of the door after him, she hurried to keep up as he strode towards where her family were stood on the lawn that they, only a few days earlier, had lounged on together.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" He spat, brandishing the gun menacingly. "And what are you doing on my fucking land?"

"Rachel!" She felt a sob escape her chest when she saw her mother, stood at the back of the renegade band.

"Rachel," Her cousin, Santana, looking lean and hard, tried to beckon her, but Jesse grabbed hold of her arm tightly, his fingers biting into her flesh.

"Do you _know_ them?" He demanded, shaking her and she gasped as she put her weight on her injured ankle.

"Please…" She whispered. "They're my family… from the outside…"

"Your family?" He raged down at her. "How did you contact them? How did they get in here?"

"I don't know, I don't know…" She felt a sob escape her, bursting from her chest and another familiar voice shouted.

"Get your hands off her!" Her other cousin, Puck, charged forwards, but Jesse aimed easily, a loud bang coming from the pistol and making Rachel jump in fright as her cousin cried out in pain.

"Puck," The sob left her mouth before she could think and she tried to go to him, Jesse's steel grip holding her back.

"He's fine," He spat at them, as Puck stood, the gunshot only piercing his leg. "Want to _explain_ this to me Rachel?" He shook her again and she tried to control her sobbing, her body shaking so violently that the world seemed to be shuddering with her.

"I don't know… please… I don't know how they found me." Another soft sob left her and she tried to stay standing, keeping her weight off her injured ankle.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the police right now?" He demanded to them, his brows set and heavy. She had never seen him so angry before.

"Because all there'll be to find will be your dead body," Puck growled and Jesse span Rachel around suddenly and she felt her whole body freeze as he wrapped an arm around her, keeping her still as she felt the cold metal ring of the pistol press against her neck.

"Are you sure about that?" Jesse snarled, squeezing her tightly and she felt small, terrified breaths escape her.

"Please… Please…" She begged softly, her voice catching.

"Please _what_?" He demanded harshly in her ear. "What's your suggestion_ Rachel_?"

"I'll get rid of them," She gasped. "Please, I'll make them leave and never come back."

"I don't know why I should," He sing-songed, anger still present in his voice, a menacing tone overcoming him. "I've got a group of fugitives here, I'm sure the law would be very pleased to have them brought in for questioning."

"_Please Jesse…"_

Turning carefully in his embrace, she ran a gentle hand down his shoulder, her breaths still coming thick and fast against his chest. Leaning up, she pressed her lips against his, able to feel her heart beating madly in her head and the salt of her tears mingling in their kiss. His grip was hard through the thin material of her nightgown and she could feel every finger as he pressed against her, crushing her body to his.

"Please." She murmured in his ear as she broke away. "Please, I'll get rid of them, they'll never come back… Jesse…"

She felt him heave a breath out and after a moment's hesitation he let his grip from her drop.

"_Fine_," He regarded her with a hard expression. "Go and talk to them, say they have to leave and then you come _straight back to me_, understand? I don't want you to go any further than they are now and trust me Rachel, I'm not afraid to use this if I need to." He brandished the pistol at her again and she flinched back from him, nodding quickly.

"_Thank you_," She whispered and turned, hurrying quickly over the grass towards where her family were stood. The first person to reach her was Puck, pulling her into an embrace and holding her tightly as she sobbed into his chest, a few harsh shuddering sobs before she got a hold of herself and pushed him back slightly to join the group.

"_Rachel, _you're here."

"God Rachel, we're so glad we found you."

"Come on, we've got to go Rachel."

She shook off their comments, shaking her head roughly. Peering through the group she saw, in the light of the security light that had switched on when they came out, that there was a strange figure at the back of the group.

"_Finn_?" She demanded, outraged. Finn and his father Burt had only joined them a few weeks before she had been taken. She had no idea why he would risk his life to come on this rescue mission. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to help you Rache," He said, bumbling forward to embrace her, but she stepped away before he could.

"No," She glanced back at Jesse, swallowing when he raised an eyebrow in her direction. "We have to be quick. You have to leave."

"We know we do, and you're coming with us." Santana told her, firmly.

"No," She repeated, shaking her head forlornly. "No, I can't. I have to stay here."

"Like hell you do," Puck exploded furiously, turning to Jesse. "Did he tell you that? Because it's a lie Rachel."

"No, he's going to call the cops Puck, they'll take you away. If I make you leave and stay with him, he'll let you go."

"You can't _stay here_ Rachel," Her mother scoffed in disbelief. "You have to come with us."

"It's… it's not so bad here mama," She swallowed, reaching forward to hug her mother, breathing in her scent and unable to stop the tears trailing down her face. This was what she had longed for for months and now she finally had it she was just going to give up on it.

"How can you say that?" Her mother ran her hands across her hair ever so gently. "Look what he just did to you Rachel… and you're injured. He's keeping you prisoner, don't let the paperwork fool you, this is still immoral."

"He isn't normally like that mama," She appealed softly. "He's been very nice to me."

"We've heard the stories Rachel," Santana scoffed. "We know what they buy you for: sex. You're only _sixteen_ for Christ's sake."

"He hasn't done anything like that," She implored her cousin over her mother's shoulder.

"Bull," Santana shook her head angrily. "Don't try to protect him Rachel!"

"Yeah, we saw what he just did to you Rachel, kissing you like that." Finn added from behind her.

"That was _me_," She told them. "That was me, I kissed him. To distract him and try to get him to calm down."

"Stop making excuses for him Rachel!" Puck shouted, gesturing to his leg. "The guy just _shot me_."

"I can't leave," She shook her head, pulling herself reluctantly from her mother's embrace. "I just can't. I have to protect you all. It's not so bad really."

"Look what he has you wearing," Santana reached out and grabbed hold of the lacy material at her thigh. "I bet you sleep in the same bed as him too."

At her guilty expression Santana exploded, raging at her. "Rachel! You see what this is? You're his whore Rachel!"

"I'm not!" She screamed back, her voice breaking with tears. "San, I haven't _done that_. I said the first night I was with him that I didn't want to, he said he wouldn't force me and that's all there is."

"I don't understand why you're staying here!"

"It's not so bad. He's kind to me, he's teaching me to dance and I can sing and read and he plays piano…"

"You're his _pet_ Rachel," Santana snapped. "He wants you to be able to dance nicely because he can force you to do so whenever he wants!"

"I'm his _Angel_," She bristled.

"It's the same thing!" Santana screamed. "You're still _his _aren't you Rachel? And you shouldn't be _anyone's_."

"Just go, please," She gestured back into the woods. "I wish you could see that I'm doing this for you. To _save you_."

"Rachel." Turning, she cast a frantic glance up to where Jesse was stood, glancing down at an imaginary watch on his wrist.

"Go, _go._" She all but pushed them away from her. "_Please_."

Finn turned as she said to and Santana turned to give her a sad shake of the head before disappearing, gracefully, into the trees. Puck grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"God Rachel, I can't believe you're asking me to do this," She felt a sob break through him and she reached forward to give him a quick, hard hug and then stepped away from him.

"I'll be fine, I promise." She brushed her tears from her cheeks.

Puck nodded once, turning into the undergrowth to disappear with Santana and Finn. Turning to her mother, Rachel felt a deep, shuddering breath run through her.

Her mother pulled her into her embrace and together they fell, kneeling, to the ground, clutching each other.

"Mama, I'm scared," Rachel breathed in her ear as she sobbed.

"I know baby, I know," She felt her mother's arms tighten around her, holding her in her arms like she would never let go. "You're so brave baby, so brave."

"I don't want to leave you," She whispered, clutching the fabric on her mother's back in her hands, desperately holding her close as her tears soaked into her shoulder. "_Mama…_" She felt a sob rip through her, making her whole body shudder and she clung to her mother even harder.

"Shh baby, I know…" A sweet, gently melody slipped form her mother's lips and she recognized the tune of her childhood lullaby, the song settling deep in her chest as she sniffed deeply, trying to stop her tears.

"Thank you mama," Rachel murmured as the melody came to a halt, faltering as she felt her mother try to contain a sob.

Pulling back, she watched through tear filled eyes as her mother reached into her layers, unclipping a necklace from around her neck. She pressed the jewellery into her daughter's hands, curling her fingers around it.

"Your locket," Rachel breathed.

"So that you will always have a part of me with you." Her mother told her softly and ran a hand down her cheek, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mama," Slowly, with her mother's help, she clambered to her feet and her mother cast her one last watery smile, squeezing her hand ever so gently before letting go and slipping away into the trees.

As she saw the last of her family vanish, Rachel felt her knees buckle beneath her, sending her to the cool earth below. She sprawled out in the grass, her hurt ankle throbbing and let her sobs overtake her, gasping for air as she cried. Cool hands helped her up, picking her from the ground and carrying her, one arm supporting her back and the other slotting under her knees, bridal style, into the house until she was laid gently in the big bed, where she buried her head in her pillow and surrendered to her exhaustion, tears still pouring down her cheeks.

**Xxx**

He woke up to her muffled cries. She had buried her head in the pillow, obviously trying not to wake him, but her body was trembling so hard he couldn't help but wake up. Reaching over gently, he pulled her around to face him by her shoulder and she looked up at him with a tearstained face. Gently, he pulled her closer, hugging her to him as she cried beneath him.

"Shh," He soothed her gently, stroking her smooth hair. "It's alright."

She tried to smother her sobs, but he could feel them breaking through her over and over, like waves crashing on a beach as she pressed her face hard into the crook of his arm.

"Do you want to tell me what it is?" He leant back a little to look at her.

She tried to hide her face, shaking her head slowly.

"Rachel? Come on, tell me, it'll make you feel better."

"You'll be angry," She whispered softly and he raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I might be," He said, gently. "But I still want you to tell me."

She hesitated further and he squeezed her softly, encouraging her. "Go on."

"I don't want you to be mad." She whispered again.

Sighing heavily he pulled her head up to look at him. "I promise I won't be mad, okay? Now tell me."

She waited a few more seconds before saying, her voice soft. "They hate me."

"Who?" He frowned at her. "Who could hate you?"

"My family." She sniffled, taking a large gulp of air.

He sighed again, more softly this time. "They don't hate you Rachel, why would they hate you?

"I made them leave. I told them that I wanted to stay here."

"You were doing the right thing," He argued and she pulled away slightly, looking up at him uncertainly.

"They… they said things."

"Like what?" His brows creased. "What did they say to you?"

"They said… said that you hurt me and that we… that we… you know… did… _things._"

He looked down at her startled. "Did you tell them that we did?"

"No," She floundered at the lace that covered her, gesturing to it. "They just presumed from this and… I guess… because I kissed you."

He smiled slightly at the reminder, but the smile was wiped off his face as she glanced away from him and said, softly. "San said… she said I was your… your _whore_."

His mouth dropped open and he reached out, cupping her cheek and bringing her eyes up to meet his. "You are _not _Rachel. You understand that? You are… you aren't even close to being _anything_ of that sort."

"She also said… she said I was your pet."

She looked up at him, blinking her wet eyelashes and he opened his mouth to protest before stopping and sighing. "Come here," He took her into his arms and held her close until he felt her body fall limp and heavy.

Because really… that's sort of what she was.

**Xxx**

… **Told you it would be dramatic ;)**

**I think I responded to all of your reviews, if I missed you I'm dreadfully sorry, it might be because your ask box is off or because you recently reviewed and I didn't get a chance to reply.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed: AHHHH, .408, assgroff, michemistic, Forgotmypassword, Pomegrate seed, Guest, The Lady Osipira, Kasumi Izukawa, Randon Trbetr, Lynne25, Groffchele, nepjeliad, RowebotRowe, ilikescreamobutimnotanemo, iheartjesse, Guest, Soyli Oliveira, EmZ711, bueller806, avonya and NinjaGleek21! You guys are all just so incredible. **

**Okay, please leave me your thoughts about this chapter, I'm really interested. In case anyone was interested, the song that Shelby sings to Rachel is 'Baby Mine' from Dumbo. Gets me every time. **

**I'll be posting some of my one shots on here soon, so look out for that and also michemistic has convinced me to write St. Brochel, so I'm working on that too. **

**Okay, I love you all!**

**Leave me your thoughts, I want to know :)**

**Love,**

**Ray**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +70,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**XXX**

The next morning, as they walked their way through the gardens again, steering clear of the lawn, Jesse turned to Rachel and said.

"Here, follow me, I want to show you something." She took his offered hand and he walked with her through the formal gardens until they came to a high green gate. Pushing it open, Jesse ushered her through and into the walled garden inside. It was the scent that hit you first. Sweet and sugary, like the expensive sweets you could buy from a town a few miles away. Then the colours; yellow and pink and red and orange all fusing together to create a watercolour scene of vibrant shades. The roses were climbing the walls, twisting and turning together in their battle for space, but they all blossomed perfectly.

"Wow," Rachel breathed as Jesse led her towards the stone bench by a small fountain, helping her on her hurt ankle.

Sitting beside her, he reached gently for her foot and brought it up to rest on his knees as he smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it. This is the rose garden; I like to come here sometimes to just… think."

"It's beautiful," Rachel breathed, reaching out to caress one of the closest roses, rubbing her thumb against the velvet petals.

"It's mostly Blaine," Jesse joked, smiling softly and watching her.

"My mother always told me that roses were significant. Their colour I mean." She withdrew her hand, turning to look at him.

"You have roses on the outside?" He asked, curiously and she shook her head.

"We found some once," She explained. "There was a rose bush."

"What colour were they?" He asked.

"Red," She told him, flushing a little.

"And what does that mean?" He quirked an eyebrow knowingly.

She flushed further. "It means… love… desire…" She ducked her head, her long hair swinging in front of her face.

"Does it now?" He grinned gently at her, trying not to laugh. "I heard that yellow roses," He reached over to pluck a buttercup yellow rose from the pot beside the bench. "Signify happiness." Reaching out he slotted the flower gently in her dark locks, where it sat, contrasting beautiful with her mahogany coloured curls. "You should be happier." He told her softly and she flushed again, turning away in embarrassment.

"Would you tell me more about your family Rachel?" He asked her, watching as she looked up at him, surprise covering her features.

"My… my family?" She asked. "Why?"

"I'm just interested." He shrugged. "Start with the people who were there last night," He smiled dryly. "Tell me about them?"

"Oh, okay," She cleared her throat nervously.

"Tell me about San?" He prompted, picking up on the name she had mentioned last night.

"Santana?" She plucked a petal from the flower beside her and rolled it thoughtfully between her fingers. "Santana is my cousin and… well… she's very tough."

"I'll say," He commented wryly, smiling at her.

"You have to be out there," She defended her cousin lightly. "I guess that's why I was always a liability."

"You are tough," He argued, frowning at her.

"Not like my cousins. Not like my mother and my uncle. They're used to it, they're not afraid…" Her voice dropped. "Not like me."

"Fear is a good thing," He reached over and took her hand, meeting her gaze as she looked up. "It tells you that there's danger."

"San's different though." She shrugged, obviously wanting to move away from the topic. "Santana could do anything she put her mind to, I'm sure of it. She's always been there for me, always stood up for me to my uncle and Puck."

"Puck?"

"Her older brother," She smiled slightly. "Puck's… big… he's really big. And protective. He looks after me too, keeps me safe." Her eyes wandered, "it broke his heart leaving last night."

Jesse sighed, sitting back and watching her, waiting for her to go on. When she didn't he prompted her, saying. "There was another too, the boy last night?"

"Oh," She flushed, red seeping over her cheeks. "Finn."

"Finn?" His interest piqued. "Who's Finn?"

"Just, somebody that joined to our group." She sighed unwillingly, but explained to him. "He and his father joined us a few months ago. Finn was a good… friend."

"Just a friend?" He pressed and she flushed further.

"He… he wanted more," She admitted softly. "But I didn't. Still… he's always made his interest in me very clear."

Strangely, although he knew that she was his now, the chain around her neck proved that, he felt a twinge of jealousy for the boy who had known her for so much longer, seen a completely different side to her than he expected he ever would see.

"He was interested in you huh?" He smiled smugly at her.

"Yes," She rolled the petal between her fingers and he let up, saying.

"And your mother?"

A soft, intimate smile lit up her face as she thought to herself for a moment. "My mama is my best friend." She told him softly. "She always has been. She loves me and I know it. She was the first to know when they came," She gestured to her wings. "Because they came late and surprised us. Everyone else was afraid of them. They wanted me to keep them hidden. But mama said… she said that they were beautiful, that I was special."

"She sounds nice," He said gently.

"She is… she was." Rachel corrected herself softly and Jesse watched as she crushed the petal in her hands, the dark colour rubbing off on the pad of her thumb. The ruined petal floated to the ground and Rachel clenched her fingers together, looking down.

"What about your uncle?" Jesse frowned, curiously. "You've mentioned him- where was he last night?"

She flinched a little and shook her head slowly. "My uncle doesn't really like me…" She confessed softly. "I don't know why."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged awkwardly, refusing to look at him. "He's just never liked me. I think he thought I was a burden… a liability to them."

"Why would he think that?" He frowned, disapprovingly, his hand ghosting over her ankle in his lap.

"I stuck out like a sore thumb out there." She smiled wryly at him but her eyes were sad. "I'm younger too, so I was slower than everyone else. He used to shout at my mother and me to hurry up and say that they were going to leave us behind."

"Did he ever?"

She shook her head, her curls bouncing gently like springs. "No, my mother was his sister so he didn't want to leave her. I don't think he would have had the same qualms about me though."

"What did you _do_? Out there I mean, how did you survive? Did you have a home?" He could almost picture her wandering around a house, calling her family down for supper.

"No," She laughed softly. "We moved around a lot, by foot. We'd make a fire at night and take turns keeping watch."

"What did you eat?" He had seen her reaction to some of the things that he had eaten, but he couldn't imagine them being able to cater easily to her non-meat diet on the outside.

"Anything we could find really. Berries and roots often. Fruit sometimes. There are traders out there, people who travel with things to sell. We got clothes from them and sometimes bread and vegetables. Puck and Santana are good at catching things so there was always meat but I can't eat that."

"But what did you do for fun?" He shifted in his seat, enjoying the comfort of her warm, heavy legs over his.

She smiled at him, almost patronizing, although he was pretty sure she didn't know how to be patronizing. "There wasn't a lot of fun. I guess… mama used to sing to me and then later she'd sing with me. My mother had a beautiful voice." She smiled fondly at the memory and said, her attention obviously wandering. "We used to go to the gatherings… they were huge, almost like council meetings… people used to get together and share things, sometimes food but mostly information. Cures for illnesses and stories and information about places further north or south. My mother sometimes sang there and people would give us food because her voice was so pretty. There aren't a lot of pretty things out there and people are grateful for whatever they can get." Her smile dropped slightly. "I always had to hide at those. Mama would wrap my wings and I'd wear a large coat."

"Why didn't you just come into one of the Areas?" He asked, frowning in confusion. It seemed the logical solution. She painted a picture of such poverty on the outside that he wondered why they didn't just come into the Areas.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Mama always said that they told you things in here. Things that weren't true. That was before I got my wings and she'd tell me that people in the Area don't know what's real and what isn't. When I got my wings it became a case of what they did to people like me in here…" She trailed off, glancing at him uncertainly, obviously worried she had said too much.

He watched her as she reached for the flower in her hair, pulling it out and examining it, turning it over and over in her hands, holding it delicately, like it was a baby bird. He thought of his own childhood. He may have lacked a mother and father but that was all he had lacked. He'd had everything he could dream of having at the snap of his fingers. He'd had enjoyment and happiness and thought nothing of it. Rachel's childhood must have been very different from his own. No home, constantly moving around, constantly afraid and hungry and trying to avoid her uncle's ire. He looked over at her again, handling the rose carefully. If there hadn't been man pretty things in her childhood, he intended to give her as many of them now as he could.

**Xxx**

A few mornings later he reached over the bed to shake her gently awake. Rachel groaned softly, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she rolled over and looked up at him, blinking through her weariness.

"Morning sleepy head," He joked softly, encouraging her to sit up. "Come on, get up, we're going out."

"Going out?" She repeated, her eyes widening as she looked at him.

"Yep," He popped the word, unable to keep his excitement at bay. "It's a lovely day so we're going to the beach, but it's a long way away and I want to make the most of the day so we're leaving early."

"Okay…" She stumbled out of bed, rubbing her eyes and he ushered her into the bathroom, having already used it himself.

"Go on, wake up, I'll pack."

She agreed easily, shutting the door behind her and he heard the shower go on a few moments later. Grabbing a bag from the wardrobe he shoved some of his beach things in, along with swimming clothes for the both of them. Dressing in shorts and a lose t shirt, he ran a hand through his tousled curls. Usually he got a few honey strands over summer but he had been inside so much with Rachel he hadn't had much of a chance. Today would be a good chance to remedy that.

Grabbing the bag he slung it over his shoulder and went downstairs, meeting a tired looking Kurt in the hallway.

"Oh good, Kurt." He called the boy over and said. "I wanted you to go and tell Rachel what to wear, okay? We're going to the beach… make sure she'll be cool and comfortable."

A small smile stole across Kurt's face that Jesse didn't quite understand but he didn't have time to decipher it as Kurt hurried upstairs.

Shaking his head Jesse made his way into the kitchen, where the picnic basket was sat, already packed by the staff. Grabbing it, he lugged it out of the door, climbing down the few steps up to the front porch and out into the sweltering morning air. Despite the early hour it was already set to be one of the hottest days of the year, the sun beating down on the gravel of the drive way, that crunched beneath his shoes as he walked, glad to get into the cool confines of the garage. Blaine was already up as well, although just barely it seemed, his hair rumpled and sipping a cup of what smelled suspiciously like coffee.

He opened the door to the back seats of the Range Rover for Jesse, helping him squeeze the picnic basket in the back and said, smiling.

"Are you doing out today sir?"

"Yeah," Jesse pushed the door shut and stood for a moment, leaning back against the cool metal. "I thought that Rachel and I would take advantage of the nice weather and head down to the beach."

"Sounds nice," Blaine nodded in approval. "Well I hope you guys have a good day."

"Thanks Blaine, keep an eye out around here okay?" Blaine was honest and well respected by the rest of the staff, Jesse knew that if anyone would look after the place in his absence it would be Blaine.

"Sure," Blaine agreed easily, taking a long sip of his coffee. "Have a good day sir."

Nodding, Jesse clambered into the car and started up the engine, blasting the air conditioning, glad of the cool breeze it provided. Pulling it out of the garage and into the hot sun again, he stopped by the front of the house and glanced out of the window just as Rachel emerged hesitantly from the house, peaking out of the front door uncertainly. He gaped at her in surprise.

Kurt had put her in a light skirt that ended above her knees and a pink tank top that clung to her, revealing far more of her than he had ever seen before. The gold chain sat around her neck and she was wearing brown sandals on her feet, golden buckles glinting in the sun. Her hair was styled in a long braid down her shoulder and she had a large, floppy white hat on.

He leant over and pushed the door open for her in obvious invitation and she hurried through the sweltering heat and into the cool car, smiling gratefully.

"Hot isn't it?" He looked over at her and she nodded.

"Very," She agreed softly and he started the car, the engine rumbling quietly, the only sound in the otherwise silent vehicle. As they started out of the gate, he pushed a button and turned the radio on, glad of the chatter and music. The streets were quieter than normal, only a few people out at the early hour, boiling in the heat.

They drove in silence, the radio filling the car with sound and he watched her as she gazed out of the windows at the houses they passed by.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" He asked and Rachel startled, glancing over at him.

"Not really no," She went back to looking out of the window. "They always put Angels in trucks when they're moving them, with no windows."

"So this is your first time ever really seeing a town?"

"Yes," Her eyes widened when they passed a high rise block of flats, rising ten stories off the ground and he smiled in amusement as she craned her neck to see out of the window.

"I'll take you to the capital one day," He told her, watching the road in front of him. "The buildings there are at least twice as high."

"Wow," She breathed softly, sitting back in her seat and the smile on his face remained as they drove onwards.

They stopped an hour or so later at a small roadside diner and he smiled over at her, pulling up in the small parking lot.

"Shall we grab some breakfast?"

She nodded, as he knew she would and he climbed out of the car, opening the door for her and helping her out. Locking it, he took her arm, leading her towards the door.

"Stay near me," He told her, softly and she nodded again, her grip slipping down to his hand and holding on tightly. He was surprised, but didn't try to break the contact. He knew he probably shouldn't let her take liberties like that, that _he_ was the one who controlled their relationship, but he couldn't quite bring himself to push her away. Instead, he squeezed her hand back and said. "It'll be fine."

Pushing open the door, he smiled a little when a bell tinkled above them, signalling their entry. The place was mostly empty, save for a few people eating alone and one couple and Jesse led her to a booth, sliding in beside her and passing her a menu.

They read through in silence for a few moments before a perky waitress appeared beside their table.

"Hey there, how y'all doing? My name's Patty and I'm'a gonna be your waitress today," She told them with a sharp southern twang, her pigtails bouncing. "What can I get y'all?" She looked to Jesse.

"I'll have pancakes and maple syrup thanks, with a black coffee." He smiled at her politely and Patty nodded, jotting it down on her notepad.

"Sure! And what about-" She turned to Rachel, who had been hidden behind her menu up until that moment, and her mouth fell open. "I… oh… wow…" She turned back to Jesse. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know you had your Angel with you. Should I get her something or…?" Patty cast another nervous glance at Rachel.

"No," Jesse shrugged her off. "She'll order for herself." He turned to Rachel, who was looking at him uncertainly. "Go on," He encouraged her and Rachel cleared her throat softly.

"I… um… can I just have toast and butter please?" She could barely look at Patty and her cheeks were flushed a deep red.

"You sure that's all I can get you?" Patty asked, taking down the order. "We got lots of choice."

"That'll be fine," Jesse said and then added. "Actually, bring some water and your fresh fruit selection as well please."

Nodding, Patty slotted the notepad and pencil into her breast pocket and made her way back to kitchen, unable to resist glancing back at Rachel once more.

Jesse looked up at the curious faces around the diner, which had perked up at the word _Angel_, gaping over at them, and glared until they turned away in embarrassment. Cautiously, he reached for Rachel's hand, which was lying on the table top and laid his own gently over the top of it.

"You okay?" He asked quietly and she looked up at him, flustered.

"Yes, of course."

He knew what she was thinking. She had no real right not to be okay. Patty had been perfectly right to check with him whether she would be having anything or not; he was, after all, her _owner_.

When their food arrived Jesse slid the water and fresh fruit towards her and starting cutting into his pancakes.

She looked at them, fascinated, and he grinned at her.

"Want some?" He offered her a forkful of pancake that was dripping with maple syrup and she nodded tentatively. Opening her mouth, she leant forward and he manoeuvred the fork into her mouth, letting her chew slowly through the sugary breakfast.

"Like it?" He asked finally and she smiled in reply, nodding fervently.

"It' so _sweet_." She said, once she'd swallowed and he grinned at her.

"But it's good right?"

"Beats roots and berries," She smiled shyly at him and he let out a sharp burst of laughter as he realised that she'd actually just made a _joke_.

"It sure does."

**XXX**

**So… it's uh… been a while hasn't it?**

**I'm so sorry guys, I've basically been ill and buried under work and I'm just so terribly sorry. I would have liked to have given you a longer chapter but planning just wouldn't allow it. **

**Um, on the up side I have a project planned for November for NaNoWriMo, which is a fic that michemistic challenged me to write, which I'm going to try to do for NaNoWriMo… I also have one that I'd love to at least start posting over Christmas because it's set during Christmas and it just feel right, y'know? So yeah, those two are completely planned and ready to write, as are most of my fics at the moment. **

**If you go to my tumblr (onemilliongoldstars) you will find an amazing piece of artwork that my wonderful friend Poppy did for me which is from this fic. It's incredible, please go and look at it, especially if you're a fan :)**

**I was asked whether I have an update schedule and the answer to that would be um well… **_**no. **_**Frankly it depends on the time I have and the amount of reviews I get. These are the two factors that my update will boil down to.**

**So, please leave me love (or hate) darlings and go and check out Poppy's painting, as it is INCREDIBLE. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter: Guest, MusicalLover17, universalbeat (I love that song and you're so right!), Rotem BD, Green and Hearts, Roxy555, tennis14321432, britchick77, avonya, Kasumi Izukawa, michemistic, ebony, .408, iheartjesse, kauraREX, Broadwayfreak5357, thunderbolts-lightning, bueller806, Soyli Oliveira, Guest, NinjaGleek21, sillystarshine, assgroff and EmZ711. The response was incredible and really motivated me, so thank you all so much, I **_**love **_** reading your comments so much and feel free to come to me with any questions, I swear you won't be bothering me!**

**Until next time dearies!**

**Love,**

**Ray**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +70,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

Being out of the house was exhilarating. She had forgotten what it was like to travel and sitting in the front of a car, looking out of the windows, was both amazing and terrifying. It was amazing because she could see _everything_. The buildings, sturdy and strong and packed together; the fields, miles and miles of dusky wheat, golden rape seed and vibrant vegetables; the people, dressed in the strangest clothes and doing the strangest things; it was all startlingly new and yet she was fascinated, hardly able to see enough at once, wishing her eyes were bigger. And yet it was terrifying because now that she could see instead of being bundled in the back of a dark van, she could _see _how fast they were going, as opposed to just feeling it.

To her surprise Jesse hadn't even mentioned the meeting with her family a few nights earlier. She was still shaken, seeing them here, in this environment was completely terrifying. She had just been beginning to… not _forget _as such, but push away her thoughts of her family. They belonged to a different world, her _old_ world. They didn't belong _here_, in the confines of this new world. Jesse's threat of calling the police still struck deeply within her and she knew that she was lucky he had given her the chance to make them leave.

"Rachel?" Looking over at him, she smiled a little at his grin and followed his gaze as he gestured out of the window.

In front of them, just over the rises and falls of the landscape, she could see a slip of blue, almost lost in the view, that she knew from her mother's descriptions was the sea. A gasp slipped from her lips and she pressed herself as far forward as the seatbelt would allow, barely hearing Jesse soft chuckle as she peered out of the window.

"It's the sea," He said unnecessarily and she kept her eyes on the slip of blue as the drove onwards, as if scared it would disappear as they drove.

By the time he pulled up in a parking lot, her eyes hurt from straining them, but she couldn't bring herself to care. It seemed to be even hotter at the coast, or maybe it was just because the sun had risen, but when Jesse got out of the car she felt a rush of hot air waft into the vehicle suddenly before he shut it again. Clambering out to join him, she made her way around to the back of the car, shifting her plait around to her shoulder and pulling her floppy hat back on. She stretched, her wings fluttering out behind her and as she made her way around to Jesse she reached them out, providing some shade from the sun.

He looked up at her and smiled, laughing a little. "They're useful for something other than flying then?" She smiled in response, shrugging.

"Can I take something?"

He nodded and passed her a duffle bag, which she swung over her shoulder. He heaved a wicker picnic basket from the car and put it on the asphalt of the parking lot as he shut the car door, locking it.

"Follow me," He told her, glancing around at the people who she knew already were staring at them. "And stay close, okay?"

Nodding in agreement she followed him as he led her past down towards the beach, a large expanse of golden sand, people laughing and talking, the waves coming in languidly and rolling over the sand. The air was hot, but not heavy and she felt a smile creep across her face as she followed Jesse, her sandal clad feet sinking into the soft sand below her as she walked.

"Here," Jesse had led her towards a reasonably small hut, made of wood which was painted a creamy blue colour. It had glass doors at the front and Jesse pulled them open to reveal a small room, which was cool and comfortable. There were two cream couches with a small table between them and at the back of the room Rachel could see a few countertops and a fridge, obviously acting as a small kitchen area. Jesse put the basket down on the counter and Rachel dropped the duffel bag onto one of the sofas. A smooth ladder led upwards, but she couldn't see where it went.

"Go ahead and check it out," Jesse told her, obviously spotting her staring and Rachel smiled gratefully at him, clambering slowly up the steps and into a small, low room. There were sloping ceilings and a low bed took up most of the room, a traditional, old fashioned wash basin with a jug for the water was sat in the corner.

Manoeuvring herself carefully back down the ladder, she accepted the glass that Jesse pressed into her hand, drinking the cool, sweet liquid inside.

"Iced tea," He told her, gesturing to a jug on the counter.

"It's lovely," She said, softly and glanced up at the room. "What is this place?"

"The beach hut," He shrugged like it was nothing, but there was a small smile on his face. "What do you think?"

"It's incredible. It looks so much smaller from the outside."

He nodded, "that's one of the graces of it. We just use it as a place to relax when we come to the beach." He drained his glass and set it, now empty, down on the counter and gestured to the bag on the couch. "If you look in there I put some beach clothes in for you. Get changed and I'll meet you down here?"

She nodded agreeably, finishing her drink and taking the swimming clothes that he passed to her. Clambering back up the steps and into the bedroom, she inspected them further and flushed at the realisation that they were just like her underwear, only a different sort of material.

"Jesse?" She called tentatively down to him. "Is there… is there meant to be… more?"

"No," He laughed softly. "That's what everyone will be wearing. Don't worry about it. There's a wrap there too, so you can keep yourself covered."

"Okay," She bit down nervously on the inside of her cheek, carefully removing each piece of the clothing that Kurt had meticulously chosen for her the morning before and slipping into the swimming clothes, which were a buttery yellow, wrapping the pale blue cloth around her shoulders in an attempt to retain her modesty. Slowly, she made her way back downstairs, flushing at the sight of Jesse in what appeared to be a pair of shorts, pulling back the curtains to the large glass door.

Turning, he smiled at her, his eyes running down her and she felt herself blush again, pulling the soft wrap even closer.

"It's called a bikini," He told her. "You look lovely."

"Thank you," She blushed harder at his comment and he coughed lightly, leading her towards the door and out onto the patch of sand in front of the beach house. He had another bag at his shoulder and darkened glasses covered his eyes. He ran a hand through his curly hair and she had to turn away, trying to hide her embarrassment from him at the sight of his tanned, toned chest.

He passed her her hat and she put it on gratefully, glad of the shelter from the sun's beating rays.

"Come on, let's find a good spot."

They made their way further down the beach, the sand squishing between her now bare feet and she wriggled her toes happily, giggling happily at the feel of it.

He just smiled at her, taking her hand in his and making their way down to where the beach was closer to the water. Setting down a picnic blanket, he ushered her to sit down, which she did gladly, her skin pulsing at the feel of the sun against her bare skin.

"Here, sit up," She did as he said, unsurely, glancing back it him uncertainly.

He held up a tube of something and passed it to her to look at. "You need to rub this into your skin to make sure you don't get burnt by the sun."

"Okay," She squeezed out some of the white cream into the palm of her hand and began rubbing it into her arms and stomach.

When she was done with her stomach he held the tube out to her again and said. "I need you to rub it into my back, okay? I can't reach there."

She nodded slowly, her heart speeding as he turned, revealing his bare back to her and she squeezed the cream into her hand, placing her hands gently on his back. Beneath her hands she could feel his muscles rippling as he shifted to give her better access. He was warmer than she expected him to be, his skin seeming to radiate heat as she cautiously slid her hands down his back, reaching all the way down to the edge of his swimming shorts. Gently, she moved her hands further around, slipping over his sides and feeling the soft skin of his stomach for just a moment, before retracing their path back up to the safer plains of his back.

When the cream was finally rubbed in she slowly drew her hands away, coughing lightly as she flushed.

"Done," She told him, shuffling away from him slightly.

"Oh," Turning to look at her, he smiled handsomely. "Thank you." He looked so beautiful in the sun, his hair falling in curled strands, his perfect white teeth shining from his smile and his blue eyes twinkling at her happily, that she felt mediocre in comparison.

"I'll do you now." She looked up at him, alarmed.

"Do… do me?"

"Of course," Jesse frowned at her curiously. "What, you think I'd just let you burn?"

She turned for him, showing him her back and felt the muscles in her back tighten as she waited for his hands to touch her. After an excruciating wait she felt them, broad and warm, against her shoulders and she felt her muscles stiffen further as he ran his hands ever so gently down her shoulders. Her skin felt like it was on fire, burning with anticipation as his hands dipped down to her lower back, caressing her skin. His hands went carefully upwards again, rubbing smooth circles and she felt a shock of electricity run through her as his hands brushed softly against her long flight feathers, just grazing them with the back of his hands. A shock ran through her, pooling in her stomach and she tried to contain her gasp.

"There," His hand disappeared from her skin and she felt an inexplicable rush of disappointment before she shook it off and turned, thanking him softly.

They settled down on the blanket and she watched as Jesse got out a book, leaning on his side to read. She watched him for a while, but after a few minutes she began to grow aware of the people around them and took the chance to watch them as they moved around her. Most of them looked at her and she knew that she was pretty obvious, her wings dark against the golden sand. As she watched she felt a soft, smooth hand again her shoulder and jumped, turning to see a little girl stood beside her.

"Hello," She lisped slightly, her short blonde hair pulled up in two pigtails that bounced around her head and a plastic bucket clutched in one of her hands.

"Hello," Rachel smiled softly at her.

"You're pretty," The girl told her, bluntly. "What're they?" She pointed with one chubby to where Rachel's wings were folded around her back.

"Wings," Rachel unfolded them slowly, so as not to frighten her. "My wings."

"Wow…" The little girl reached out and touched them gently and Rachel was glad to find that she didn't suffer from the same reaction as when Jesse stroked her wings. It just felt mildly pleasant, like having stiff muscles massaged. "Are you an angel then?" She stuck her thumb in her mouth, sucking on it in earnest.

"Yes," Rachel nodded, "I'm an Angel."

"Then you came down from heaven." The girl told her, around her thumb and Rachel shook her head, still smiling.

"No, I didn't come from heaven. I came from… I came from here, just like you did."

"You did come from heaven," The girl argued, stubbornly. "All angels come from heaven."

"I'm not really that sort of…" Rachel trailed off as she heard the voice behind her shouting, turning to look at the woman hurrying towards them. She grabbed the girl by the hand, pulling her away a from Rachel a little and casting her a fearful glance, almost as if she was scared she would infect her daughter.

"Mary-Anne you do _not_ just run away from me like that!" She told the little girl firmly, shaking her and the girl looked up at her, her bottom lip protruding and quivering.

"I didn't mean to mommy."

"Sure you didn't," The mother turned to look past Rachel and Rachel followed her gaze to see that Jesse had been watching this exchange with amusement. "I'm so sorry sir, I hope she didn't disturb you. I know that this is your property." She looked over at Rachel again.

"No it's fine," Jesse shrugged. "She can talk to her if she wants to, it doesn't bother me."

"Of course… yes- well…" The mother looked harried, her forehead wrinkled with her worry and she tugged her little girl closer towards her and away from Rachel. "We'll leave you in peace." Still scolding her daughter, she guided her away over the beach and Rachel watched them go until they were out of sight.

"Did you mind?" She asked Jesse softly. "That she was talking to me I mean?"

He rolled his eyes at her slightly. "Why should I mind about that?"

She shrugged unsurely. "I don't know…"

"It's fine." He told her firmly and put down his book, sitting up on the blanket and looking out at the waves he turned back to her and said, smiling. "What do you think? You ready to have your first swim in the sea?"

She smiled at him, nodding eagerly and he stood slowly, holding out his hand for her. She took it, letting him help her up and shifted uncomfortably as people looked at them.

"Come on," To her surprise he began to run and she followed him, unable to help the laugh that escaped her as they splashed into the sea, squealing at the unexpected chill in the water and giggling as he pulled her right into the deeper water beside him. Warming quickly they played around a little, Rachel even daring to splash him at one point, glad when he splashed her back.

After a while Jesse started out and back onto the beach and she followed him, sand sticking to her wet skin and her hair dripping, the plait now messy. Jesse waited for her to catch up and then walked beside her up towards their picnic blanket. She flushed as she saw people watching again, folding her wings behind her and looking at her feet, her exposed skin flushing red.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He frowned down at her uncertainly.

"People are watching." She told him softly and he smiled, tilting her head up gently.

"Do you know why they're watching you?" He asked and she shook her head. "It's because you're extraordinary Rachel and people can't help but look at things that shine."

**Xxx**

After their swim Jesse took them back up to the beach hut again, showing her in and saying.

"Get dried off and changed again and I'll grab lunch."

She nodded her agreement, suddenly aware of how hungry she was, and took her towel upstairs to dry herself, trying to brush the wet sand from her legs before it could dry there, and changed into the clothing she'd come in.

When she got back onto the ground floor, she saw that Jesse had moved the picnic blanket to the more peaceful spot in front of the beach hut and was spreading the food out. Hovering in the doorway for a second, she watched him with interest until he turned to look at her and she flushed, glancing away.

"Come down," He beckoned her and she moved obediently to sit on the soft blanket, taking the plate he handed her.

They ate in silence for a little while, sipping their iced tea until Rachel looked up at him. The question had been nagging her for a few days but it was only here, on the beach where he was so relaxed and happy, that she felt safe to speak her mind.

"I was wondering something."

"Oh?" He took a sip of his drink, looking over at her with an easy, open expression.

"I was… I mean, I was thinking about it and I want to know… why do you treat me so differently?"

"What do you mean differently?" He asked, placing his cup down and giving her his full attention.

"I mean…" She looked down, taking a deep breath to try and steady her nerves. "All of the other owners, they push their Angels about, they treat them like… like dirt. You don't do that."

He looked at her thoughtfully, nodding in consideration before saying. "I don't think you're dirt Rachel. I mean, don't get me wrong, you aren't a person." She bit her lip, trying not to argue with him. "But you're not an animal either," She looked up at him again. "You're special." His eyes took on a strange expression and he leant forward, caressing her cheek softly and she felt herself moving into the embrace.

"People used to come to the centre," She told him, refusing to look at him, focusing on his collar bone instead of his eyes. "To look at me. And the other Angels would tell me things…" She shivered and his arms went around her, pulling her into his side.

"Will you tell me about the training centre Rachel?" He asked softly, but she shook her head hesitantly.

"If you really want me to I will," She whispered. "But I'd rather not… I don't like to think of it."

"Okay," She felt his arm tighten around her. "If you don't want to it's fine." Under his breath she heard him say softly. "We'll get there."

Once they'd finished eating Jesse bundled the things back in the basket and into the hut before coming back and taking her to the hand, passing her her sandals and leading her down the beach and towards the pier. They walked together, ignoring the looks and Rachel spend the afternoon enjoying the atmosphere of the place and playing cheesy games with Jesse down in the arcade, giggling throughout. At on point they had been playing a game and Jesse had won, having a small, pink bear stuffed into his hands and he laughed down at it before, to her complete shock, passing it over towards Rachel.

She had taken it with surprise, almost tripping over her own two feet, her hands weaving in the thin fur. They stopped by the low wall of the pier, the smell of salt and fast food mixing together in the hot summer air, which was almost shimmering around them, the sound of waves lapping constantly at the pier legs filling their ears along with the continual chatter of people. She fingered her gift in amazement.

"For me?" She breathed.

"Well I certainly don't want it," He was joking but his eyes were soft.

"Thank you," She whispered, clutching the toy closer to her chest and he opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of his name being called from behind him.

"Jesse!"

Turning in surprise, Rachel peered around him and followed his gaze to a group of people. She shrunk behind him as they exchanged greetings, not daring to look at them as she kept her eyes downcast, watching the sea swirl between the cracks in the planks below them.

"Why don't you come back with us?"

Rachel peeked up from beneath her lashes, eyeing the girl who had a possessive hand on Jesse's arm. Her hair was tightly curled and her clothing swish and elegant, even for the beach.

"Not right now thanks Giselle."

"Are you worried about your pet?" Giselle almost sneered the word. "You can bring her along."

"You want me to bring her along?" Jesse asked sarcastically.

"Sure, leave her in the car. We'll crack a window." Giselle laughed a little, as did the people behind her and Jesse scowled.

"No. Thank you." He ground out, grabbing Rachel's arm and steering her away from his friends and down the pier. Rachel turned once as they went and regretted it along immediately as she saw Giselle's piercing eyes burning into her.

**Xxx**

The car was quiet as they drove away later that day and Rachel shifted slightly in her seat as Jesse ran a hand up her wings absently, not even glancing at her as she felt herself shiver again. He had been doing it on and off all day and she was pretty sure he didn't know how crazy it was driving her. Looking over at him, she bit down on her tongue to try and distract herself from the feelings coursing through her. He was watching the road, his brows puckered in concentration as he listened to a news article on the radio.

"… _the authorities say they are trying to drive the outsiders away from the border but more and more attacks are building up and soon they will have to use force…"_

The words filtered through her pleasure filled mind, but she couldn't register them, couldn't even think straight with his hand running through her feathers like that.

They drove in silence, Jesse's brows remaining creased even after the article finished and they moved onto a new topic. It was all Rachel could do to keep still and quiet as they went and his hands continued their excruciating caresses.

When they finally arrived at the house, Jesse clambered out and she felt breath whoosh out of her as his hand left her wings, trying to blink her way out of her stupor, but unable to do so. Getting out, she was surprised to find that she was unsteady on her feet, stumbling a little as she went.

She followed him silently upstairs and the feeling building up inside her made her feel like she was going to burst. When they got to his room she couldn't wait any longer. Turning to him, she stepped closer and ran her hand up his arm. He glanced down at her in surprise and she took her opportunity to reach up and press a hot kiss to his lips, threading her hands around his neck. He kissed her back for just a second before pulling away, looking down at her with shock.

"What are you doing?" He asked in surprise.

"Kissing you," She whispered and leant back up to kiss him again, capturing his lips with her own and trying to replicate the movements of their past two kisses. He didn't protest, kissing her back and they stumbled over their feet as they made their way back to the bed, tumbling down on the comforter together. She settled on top of him as they kissed and he didn't stop her until he felt her reaching for his belt, pulling at it.

"Wait! Stop!" He pushed her away, staring at her and sitting up. "What are you doing Rachel?"

"I… I thought this was what you wanted?" She asked, uncertainly, sitting back on the bed.

"What in the _world_ gave you that impression?" He demanded, huffing loudly.

"My wings!" She told him. "You've been touching them all day… Please Jesse…" She reached for him again, but he pushed her away again, shaking his head.

"I've been touching them all day?" He asked, frowning unsurely.

"Yes!" Rachel was ready to cry she was so frustrated.

"I didn't mean to… I'm sorry Rachel." He reached for her, cupping her cheek and she leant into the caress, almost ashamed of how much she craved his touch.

"Please Jesse…" She moaned softly. "_Please…_"

"No Rachel."

"Why not?" She demanded, sitting up to look him in the eyes. "That's why I was bought for you! And now I'm _asking_ you for it."

"No." His voice grew harder and he shook his head firmly at her. "I've said no and I mean it Rachel. Stop pushing this."

"Please tell me why Jesse?" He eyes flittered downwards nervously. "Is it… don't you want me?"

"I've told you before," He sighed, reaching for her and she curled herself into his embrace. "I do want you like that. But it wouldn't be right Rachel. You're blinded by lust at the moment, you don't know what you want and I know that you'd regret it."

Looking up at him she realised that any more coaxing would only serve to irritate him and nodded, sighing softly. She levered herself up and off the bed, suddenly hit by a wave of embarrassment as the desire slipped away from her.

"I… um…" She was flushing violently, barely able to look at him to see that he too was blushing. "I'm going to go and… um… get ready for bed…" She gestured to the bathroom and he nodded.

Clearing his throat a little he said, gruffly. "Well go to bed without me, I have a few things I need to… uh… I'll be back later."

With that she fled to the safety of the bathroom, alone with her mortification.

**Xxx**

**Um… hi?**

**I'm still here! Yay? I hope it's yay anyway :/**

**I know this update took too long, but I did warn you that NaNoWriMo would put a halt to updates… but I've failed NaNo now, so I suppose we're back to normal! ;)**

**So… Rachel is getting a bit handsy but Jesse has a *gasp* moral compass? I'm really not sure how you guys will feel about this so please leave me a comment below! There was also some plot in here, did you spot it? ;)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Guest D, Kasumi Izukawa, Valerie Ejs, michemistic, lauraREX, Randon Trbetr, downwivluv, .408, assgroff, Broadwayfreak5357,britchick77, thunderbolts-lightning and bueller806!**

**Please, please **_**please **_** leave me a review down in the bottom and I will send you a snippet of the next chapter! Also, more reviews= faster updates *hint hint* ;)**

**Love you all,**

**Ray **

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 11

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +70,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

Soon after that, they settled back into a more comfortable rhythm. The only thing that changed was their intimacy. The first morning after the beach trip, when Jesse awoke, they were tangled between each other, legs intertwined and Rachel snuggled firmly into his chest. He could feel the heat of her skin pulsing beneath him and as he pulled away slowly she jumped in fright and blinked up at him, alarmed. He pulled away quickly as she blushed.

"I- I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" He stuttered over his words.

"No… it was my fault…" She could barely look at him and her face was glowing with heat as she slipped from beneath the sheets and into the bathroom.

The next morning, however, was no different and he soon grow fond of waking up with her warm body curled into his, their heads sharing a pillow and her soft, warm skin brushing softly against his.

They started to kiss more as well, quick, gentle kisses, stolen occasionally over the day. Before bed was a favourite and at the breakfast table was also a preferred spot. He tried to convince himself that he was just using her like he should do and that there was nothing wrong with it; as she had said, that's why she'd been bought for him.

A few days later Jesse sat, lounging on the decking on the far side of the house, sunning himself happily as he watched Rachel laughing in the pool, her dark hair dripping down her back, her wings pulled closely into her back.

"They get on well," Johnny observed from behind his book, on the deckchair beside him and he looked over at where Lauren, slim and dark blonde haired, was playing with Rachel in the pool, both girls squealing as they splashed water at each other.

To his pleasure it hadn't taken Rachel very long to get used to Lauren. It helped that the girl had an easy and forgiving nature and that she barely blinked an eye in the direction of Rachel's wings and they got on well together.

"They do," Jesse looked at his friend, smiling a little and Johnny, sensing his gazed, placed down his biography and turned to smile lazily at him.

"So how's it going- between you two I mean?"

"Better," Jesse nodded, smiling a little. "She's relaxed a lot. I think she liked going to the beach the other day."

Johnny nodded softly, turning at the sound of wet footsteps as Lauren sat heavily on him, laughing as he huffed loudly.

"Hey honey," She planted a kiss on his lips and he rolled his eyes at her, kissing back and saying.

"Hey, having a good time?"

"Uh huh," She looked back at where Rachel was making her slower way towards them and turned to Jesse. "She's nice you know, very sweet."

"I know," Jesse smiled at her, nodding.

"As long as you're treating her well Jesse," Lauren's eyes narrowed at him and he nodded again, looking up as Rachel approached.

She made her way straight towards him, smiling that small, hesitant smile that he had grown used to over the past few days. "Hi," She flushed lightly as she perched on the edge of the deckchair.

"Hey," He sat up to meet her and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, glad to see that she didn't move away, breaking away from her after a mere second or so. "Having a good swim?"

She nodded hesitantly, looking over at Lauren.

"It's getting a bit cold for comfort," Lauren explained, smiling warmly at Rachel. "We thought we'd come back."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed softly.

"Okay," Jesse smiled at her. "How about you go on in and get a shower in the guest bathroom Lauren? There're towels and things up there so you're welcome to use it if you want to?"

"Great, thanks Jesse. Are we watching a movie later?" Lauren leant down to grab her things.

"If you want to, of course,"

"Awesome," Taking her towel and bag she hesitated by Rachel, but as Jesse made no move to dismiss her, Lauren went in alone.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably at the end of the deckchair and he could already see the goosebumps appearing on her exposed skin in the cold air.

"Rachel, go in and get someone in the kitchen to bring us more drinks. Then take a shower and get changed and meet us in the den."

Nodding quickly, she followed orders and left them together, Jesse leaned back to take in the dying rays of the sun and shifting his sunglasses back over his eyes when Johnny spoke.

"You two are certainly closer."

Jesse stiffened at the accusation he heard in his friend's voice. "Well, she was bought for me. I've been pretty lenient so far."

"Oh cut the crap Jesse," Johnny scoffed. "You're not forcing her into that, I can see it."

"Fine," Jesse scowled at him. "I'm not forcing her into it, isn't that what you want? You're the one who made such a point about her being scared."

"I'm just saying that you need to be careful. You know what it means, don't you? If you like kissing her and she likes kissing you, you know what that makes _this_ right?"

"What?" Jesse huffed, irritated.

"A _relationship_, Jesse. That's what it makes it!" Johnny frowned at him seriously. "And that's fine- as long as it's only me who knows. Or only Lauren. But if it gets out… well… you're screwed man."

"It is _not_ a relationship." Jesse snapped. "I _own _her."

"Doesn't stop you from loving her does it?"

Jesse brows shot up and he snapped his head around to stare at Johnny incredulously. "I _do not_ love her Johnny! She's _nothing_. She's an Angel, she's my property!"

"Then snap out of it dude! You carry on like this, all play and no work, she's going to fall in love with you."

"Why the hell would she fall in love with me?" Jesse demanded furiously. "I'm her captor. I'm keeping her from her family, her friends, her whole _life_." He tried to push away the sinking feeling that accompanied his words and gritted his teeth, glaring at Johnny.

"Have you never heard of Stockholm's Syndrome? I mean hero worship, sure that's fine, but _love_? No, it can't happen."

"_Ahem_," There was a soft cough from behind him and Jesse turned, startled, to see Kurt stood with a tray of iced tea and he waved him forward, snatching the drinks, too irritated to be polite.

Pushing one in Johnny's direction, he sat back with a huff. "I am _not_ in love with her."

"Whatever you say dude," Johnny sat back, an annoyingly amused smile tickling the edges of his mouth. "Just keep _careful_, understand?"

**Xxx**

For the rest of the evening Jesse found his mind drifting back to what Johnny said. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the movie, he kept on remembering Johnny's words as they pounded around his head, making his brows crease uncertainly.

Johnny and Lauren were curled up on the far end of the couch together and, as had become their custom, Rachel had her legs tucked beneath her, making her seem even smaller, and she was curled up beside him, her warm hair tickling his cheek when she jumped at the scary movie.

About half way through, when Lauren went to the bathroom and Rachel went to grab some more drinks, Johnny turned to Jesse and raised an eyebrow.

"See what I mean?"

"No," Jesse responded stubbornly, even though he knew exactly what his companion was referring to.

"The way that she curls up to you like that Jesse! You can see it and you're going to have to _do something about it_."

"Why?" Jesse demanded hotly. "Why can't I just leave it?"

"Because it's not _safe! _If someone were to find out-"

A soft cough came from the doorway and they both looked up, jumping as they saw Rachel, hovering uncertainly at the point where the polished wood tiles of the hallway met the carpet in the den.

"Oh good, the drinks," Jesse held out his hand and Rachel took the hint, making her way towards him and handing him the can, glancing unsurely at Johnny.

"Is everything okay?" She asked quietly and Jesse nodded before Johnny could answer.

"Everything's fine Rachel, come sit down." He gestured to the spot next to him and Rachel obediently curled up beside him again.

Ignoring Johnny's glances, Jesse waited until Lauren returned and started the movie up again.

He could barely focus. He was completely aware of every movement Rachel made against his side, his skin felt electric and hot as she moved against it. As the movie began to get scarier she laced her hand around his arm, squeezing hard in alarm and he stiffened against the intimate touch. He met Johnny's gaze over Lauren's head just as the monster on the screen appeared and Jesse heard Rachel give a small squeak of fright and she buried her head against his chest, whimpering softly. Johnny raised an eyebrow and Jesse felt panic flicker in his stomach. He looked down at where Rachel was curled into his side, trembling lightly and pushed her away slightly.

Her wide eyes, visible in the light of the screen, looked up at him in surprise, blinking unsurely.

"Get down Rachel…" He mumbled, trying to keep his voice low. "I'm too hot."

"Oh, okay," She slid from the couch and curled up on the floor, beside his legs, like she had done so many weeks ago. He couldn't bring himself to push her away from his legs.

Jesse watched as the movie grew scarier and her fists clenched at her side, her body stiffening in fear and her breathing increasing as she watched. He half wanted to pull her back up to him and wrap her in his embrace again, hold her so that none of the monsters could get her, but Johnny's words would not leave his head.

When they saw Johnny and Lauren off later that night, Rachel stood a little behind Jesse, smiling slightly at Johnny and returning Lauren's hug with a shocked hesitancy. She exchanged soft goodbyes with the pair and when they were gone and she and Jesse journeyed back upstairs to bed, she barely said a word, acting skittish with him.

It didn't stop her from waking up in his arms though.

**Xxx**

Jesse watched Rachel carefully over the past few days. Despite the debacle of the movie night, they soon slipped back into their normal ways and they were lounging on the picnic blanket in the garden, Jesse skimming his eyes over a few pages of sheet music as Rachel read quietly beside him. When he had finished, he put the sheet music down and looked at her with a curious expression.

"Rachel?" His said, slowly and she looked up at him, smiling softly.

"Yes?"

"Why… I mean… how come you sing?" He blurted out, fumbling uncharacteristically for his words.

"Oh," She put her book down, shifting to sit up and look at him, her hands clenching in her lap as a faint pink blush tinged her cheeks. "I… don't know really. My mama used to sing a lot and… I guess it was just natural for me to sing too. She would always sing to me."

"Could you sing for me?" He watched with interest as her blush became stronger, and she stumble through her words, stuttering for a moment before whispering softly.

"I'm not _that_ good."

"You are," He insisted and she looked up at him in surprise, a small smile lighting up her face.

"Thank you," She said softly, her smile widening a fraction.

"So?" He looked at her expectantly. "Will you?"

She hesitated again for a moment and then sat up, nodding slowly. "If you want me to." She straightened her back and cleared her throat softly, glancing at him from beneath her eyelashes, shyly.

She sang a sweet, haunting melody, a folk song, he guessed from the way she sang so simply. The story told of a maiden who waited for a her lover for years to come to her after their initial meeting and how her waiting was rewarded when he finally came, claiming he wanted to be worthy of her. Her voice really was beautiful, completely stunning, in fact, and he could have sworn that the birds stopped singing to listen to her.

She watched him as she sang, glancing at him anxiously, her flush turning her cheeks a pretty pink and it was only towards the end of the song, when she sang of the lovers final meeting, she reached out and touched his knee ever so gently, her fingertips brushing over the fabric of his jeans.

A gasp caught in his throat and he met her eyes as she sang, searching for the emotions she had shown on her first night. They were gone; the fear and anguish had disappeared and in their place was a type of joy, hope flickering through her expressive gaze and he swallowed heavily.

"_She's going to fall in love with you."_

It was at that moment that he realised that Johnny was right.

When he finished he glanced away, breaking their eye contact and pushed her hand from his knee, standing swiftly. When she stood to follow him, he shook his head roughly, gesturing back to the blanket.

"That was great, stay here I'll be back… later." Turning on his heel, he hurried away and left her, confused and helpless, on the lawn. Stepping into the kitchen, he let out a loud sigh and leant back against the kitchen counter, pulling out his phone from his pocket and dialling his friend's familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh," Johnny sounded surprised and Jesse ran his free hand through his hair.

"You were right." He said simply.

"I usually am," Johnny quipped, but, noticing Jesse's ominous silence, asked. "What's wrong?"

"I think she loves me."

"You think… why? What makes you sure?"

"Well, she just sang a love ballad to me for one thing," Jesse huffed in irritation, fisting his hand in his curls. "I can just see it, I can see the way she's looking at me. She definitely feels for me."

"What, you mean more than hero adoration?"

"Yes," Jesse snapped, irritated.

"Okay, well, is it a problem? You always said that you didn't want to have an Angel who hated you."

"What do you mean: 'is it a problem'?" Jesse demanded, gritting his teeth. "You're the one who wouldn't shut up about how awful it would be!"

"I only said it would be a problem if you felt the same," Johnny retorted. "And you obviously don't."

Jesse clenched his jaw, staying silent and waiting for Johnny's response.

"_Wait_… You _do_ feel the same?" Johnny demanded, furiously.

"It's hard not to feel something for the person that you wake up next to every day." Jesse huffed.

"But she's not a _person_ Jesse, she's an _Angel_. You seem to be forgetting that."

"I can see her wings every day, I'm not forgetting." Jesse muttered childishly and Johnny sighed through the phone.

"You know you can't feel anything for her. It would completely undermine the whole relationship between Angel and owner. Plus, what if people found out- what if your _parents_ found out?"

The thought shocked him into silence and he thought of how his mother reacted to Rachel on her very first day, slapping her in the kitchen like she was a pet. He had never laid a hand on Rachel like that and thinking of what his parents would do to Rachel if they ever found out was terrifying.

"You see?" Johnny's voice was softer, almost as if he could see his friend's panic. "It would be _bad_."

"I get it," Jesse gulped. "But what the hell do I do?"

Johnny thought for a moment and then answered. "Why don't you meet with someone else who has an Angel, see how they act around their Angel and then you could see if your reaction is normal or not? For all we know this is normal."

"Good idea. Do you know anyone?"

Johnny was silent again and then he said. "I'm pretty sure that Lauren said that her cousin had one, she hates her cousin but I could get her number for you? It would require me telling Lauren though, is that okay by you?"

"Yeah, I trust Lauren."

"Okay, I'll text it to you. Good luck man."

"Thanks," As he hung up the phone he turned to look out of the window and down at where Rachel was sat in the sun, braiding her hair. She looked beautiful and he couldn't help but thing that he would need as much luck as he could get.

**Xxx**

**Next chapter will be drama, drama, drama and some of the dark Jesse that I know some of you guys love!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: ilikescreamobutimnotemo, Kasumi Izukawa, Guest, Guest, assgroff, michemistic,EmZ711, kauraREX, thunderbolts-lightning, Groffchele, brittana5, Guest, iheartjesse, Soyli Oliveira, RowebotRowe, downwivluv, Randon Trbetr, RemyGraham, .408, Scream4Help, St. Berry, Broadwayfreak5357 and bueller806.**

**This update is for the lovely michemistic because it was her birthday last week but I missed it and I suck and I'm sorry, forgive me bb? I'm also starting to work on a one shot that she wanted about Rachel's time in the training centre, but as the training centre is featured in this story first I'm going to get past that bit before I post it because quite a few people wanted to read that one shot, so would you guys be interested?**

**I was also wondering if you would be interested in a one shot about Rachel's time on the outside before the beginning of this story, as somebody requested that as well… any takers? **

**I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving, I don't celebrate it as I'm not American which is why I forgot to wish you all well on the last update. Oh and goof luck anyone who is doing/ has done/ will be doing finals! Remember to relax and take breaks between your studying.**

**Okay, tell me what you all thought, it's gonna get properly into the plot from now on! Exciting! Oh and tell me what you think about the one shots? Thank you all so much!**

**Love you all,**

**Ray**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 12

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +70,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

Organising a meeting with the girl was easier than he expected. Apparently she knew of him and had been told by friends that he was quite the catch- or so Lauren said- and was pretty eager for a meeting. When he called her she had seemed pleased and he had set up their date for the next evening, at his house.

The next morning he woke up before Rachel and gently untangled himself from the mess of limbs that he always woke up in, careful not to wake her and tucking the comforter around her delicate frame again. She slept soundly, her hands wrapped around the pink teddy bear he had given her at the beach.

Dressing and styling his hair quietly, he went downstairs, grabbing a coffee from the kitchen staff and heading into the den, flicking on the TV as he waited for his breakfast.

Kurt walked past the door and Jesse called to him, motioning him into the room.

"I'm having a friend around here later and I want everyone ready. Make sure the house is completely spotless and tell the kitchen staff to make sure there's a good dinner prepared. I want everything to be perfect."

"Of course," Kurt nodded and glanced upstairs. "What about Rachel?"

Jesse thought for a moment. "I'm going out today, so I'm leaving Rachel to you. Make sure she's appropriately dressed for a reasonably formal dinner."

"Sure." Kurt left and Jesse flicked through a few channels until he came to a news channel, hesitating as he noticed the story.

"_The authorities say that they believe that some of the outsiders may have conspirators hidden inside of the Areas. They are beginning thorough identity checks on those who are most suspected and the borders of the Areas are being reinforced once again against any more attacks of this nature. We now pass over the our political correspondent, Jonas Thompson."_

The camera switched to a man stood in front of what Jesse recognised as the headquarters of Information from Outside the Areas, in Area 1.

"_Thank you Bill, yes we hear that several more outsiders have been found inside the Areas and the authorities are doing a thorough search to see how they could have gotten in. Mark Campbell, head of Border Control is here with me…"_

Glancing up, Jesse blinked at Rachel, who was stood in the doorway looking at the TV.

"Rachel," he quickly flipped the channel to a harmless kid's cartoon. "You're up."

"Yes," she approached him and curled up on the couch next to him. "I figured that you were probably already up."

"Yeah, I wanted an early morning. I'm going out."

"Oh?" She looked at him curiously as a member of the staff appeared and passed him his breakfast, nodding at his order to bring Rachel a bowl of fresh fruit.

"I'm going to play tennis and work out a bit." He shrugged, like it didn't matter and began to eat.

"That sounds fun," she answered, absently, her attention caught by the bright cartoon on the TV.

"Hmm," se said, noncommittally. "Well, I have a guest tonight. Two, in fact."

She dragged her attention from the cartoon and looked at him curiously.

"I've invited a mutual friend around." He watched her levelly. "She has an Angel."

Rachel blinked in surprise, her mouth dropping open.

"I thought it might be nice for you." He placed his empty plate to one side.

"Thank you." She whispered, automatically.

"I just thought you'd like it," he lied, shifting awkwardly.

She smiled at him. "That's very nice of you, I appreciate it."

Jesse just nodded, standing and making his way upstairs, leaving her alone with her cartoon.

**Xxx**

Rachel shifted from foot to foot, unsurely, as Kurt curled the few strands of hair that had fallen from her bun into dark tendrils around her neck.

"You seem nervous," Kurt murmured, his hands brushing comfortingly down her arms.

"I am," she admitted softly, glancing at the clock.

"You'll be fine," was the only comfort he could offer her before a voice at the door interrupted them.

"Rachel?" Looking up at Jesse, she stepped away from Kurt, glad for the flat shoes Kurt had put her in.

"Come on," he held her hand and she took a moment to admire his dark shirt and jeans, making him look effortlessly stylish as he led her downstairs. "You look nice," he complimented, quietly.

"Thank you, so do you." She squeezed his hand softly, but he didn't look at her, which she found strange. Deciding to ignore his unusual behaviour she stood slightly behind him as the doorbell rang at promptly six. He pulled it open and Rachel blinked in surprise at the pair behind the door.

Stood in front was the owner, of course. Blonde haired, tall and smiling brightly, she looked striking in her red dress with a daring slit up the leg and Rachel felt inadequate in her deep pink, silk dress. The woman smiled her red bow shaped lips at Jesse and stepped forward to greet Jesse, revealing her Angel.

Rachel had seen other Angels before, at the training centre. The only difference being that her training centre had been one for the more difficult Angels, not the ones taken from a young age who were completely obedient. This man looked different than the other Angels she had seen. His wings were smaller than hers and a downy white and his dark blonde hair was slicked back. He wore tight jeans and his chest was bare for all to see, oiled and muscular. His collar, unlike Rachel's understated chain, was an ostentatious black leather choker, pierced with three studs. His eyes were dark when they met Rachel's for just a moment before flitting away.

"Jesse," The woman was simpering; smiling at him with her large, blood red lips.

"Hey Julia," Jesse smiled slightly in her direction. "Good to meet you. This is Rachel," he gestured back to Rachel and she glanced up to meet Julia's hard gaze for a second before averting her eyes unsurely.

"This is Sammeal." Stepping to one side, she nodded once towards her Angel and Jesse smiled a little, nodding.

"Interesting name."

"It means the angel of souls," Julia beamed at him. "It was one of the recommended names. What about Rachel, that's a strange name for an Angel?"

"I just liked it," Jesse shrugged and turned into the hallway, pushing Rachel back a little and ushering Julia through and into the hallway. "Come in, dinner's about to be served."

"Lovely," Julia followed him in and beckoned her Angel, who followed quickly, glancing up at Rachel and meeting her eyes for a split second. Rachel attempted a smile, but he didn't respond, walking with his mistress into the dining room.

"You laid places for them." Julia seemed surprised as she took in the four place settings and Jesse nodded, pulling her chair out for her, which distracted her long enough for Jesse to sit opposite her and Rachel took the seat next to Jesse, feeling awkward. Taking her cloth napkin, she spread it out across her lap and looked up just as Julia said, sharply.

"Sit Sammeal."

Sammeal did as he was told, seating himself next to her and smiling softly, as if it pleased him to do so.

"Strange," Julia said as the starter was brought into the room and laid on the table in front of them. "You just let your Angel sit," She laughed a tinkling laugh. "It doesn't even wait until you tell it to, it just sits. Did you train her to do that?"

Jesse paused, a forkful of melon halfway to his mouth. Rachel watched, frozen, as he swallowed heavily and said, "Um… yeah, yeah I did."

"I like to have Sammeal well trained," She glanced over at her Angel and nodded him towards the food. He began to eat. "Maybe it's different with females, but if he isn't told what to do he tries to please me to much. He follows after me trying to do things to help me. It's really quite infuriating."

Rachel picked at her melon, trying to push away the nausea that this woman's voice stirred in her.

"Well, Rachel tends to just… just wait for me to tell her things." Jesse chewed quickly, as if trying to hurry through his plate. "So, Lauren said that you were her cousin?"

As they began to talk of people who she didn't know, Rachel let her attention drift to the Angel across from her throughout the meal. He ate quickly when given a plate of food, but only when Julia said he could. He didn't speak a word, but neither did she, so it wasn't all that surprising. Julia had a rather overpowering presence that made her feel like curling up into a ball and hiding in the corner. She was exactly the kind of person who had used to come and view her at the training centre. She felt a shudder slip through her and caught Sammeal's curious glance. Smiling slightly at him again, she was pleased when he returned her smile, nodding once before returning to his meal.

The meal continued with conversation between Jesse and Julia, Rachel and Sammeal staying quiet as they ate. It wasn't until they retired to the living room, a place that Rachel had barely been in during her time at the house, that they returned to the topic of the two Angels they had with them. Julia settled onto a couch and Sammeal knelt beside her at her feet. Taking her cue from him, Rachel curled up beside Jesse's legs as she had done before. She didn't like being away from him, from his protection, on the ground, Sammeal's dark eyes scared her a little and he looked at her more now that they were on the same level; on the other hand she was glad to be away from Julia's piercing gaze.

"She's very unusual," To Rachel's horror Julia's hand came down to pet at Sammeal's dark hair, like he was a dog, but she didn't dare to give the woman the look of contempt that she wished she could, because everyone's attention was planted firmly on her.

"She is," Jesse agreed as Rachel flinched into his legs, wishing she could burrow away from Julia's cruel eyes.

"Her wings are fascinating. Where is she from?"

"She's actually from the outside." Jesse admitted, shifting his legs against Rachel.

"Oh," Rachel didn't like the way that she said that, as if it explained everything. "She's very nervy as well."

Jesse just shrugged, "I'm firm with her." It was a lie, of course.

"I'll bet you are."Julia tinkled another laugh as Kurt appeared in the doorway, holding two cups of coffee and passing them to Julia and Jesse before retreating to the door again. Rachel looked up at him, glad when he met her gaze and cast her a sympathetic smile.

"Sammeal's very obedient, aren't you?" She rubbed the other Angel's head further and he looked up at her, smiling in adoration. "He's a gem. Trained from a young age."

"Is that so?" Jesse leant forward curiously. "Does it make much difference?"

Julia thought for a moment, Sammeal still in a blissful state from her affection. "Looking at your Angel, I'd say so yes."

"How so?"

"He's a lot more obedient. And pliant. See, they have these things drilled into them when they're found in the Areas, they know what they are and what they're for."

"Rachel knows what she is," Jesse seemed to bristle and his hand slipped down to brush against her shoulder blade ever so softly.

"Well, you know what I mean." Julia shrugged, giggling again. "And I'm sure you're not like this Jesse, but there are some owners who do the strangest things. You're new to this aren't you?" At Jesse's nod, she continued. "You should stay away from them. They encourage bad habits in an Angel. Their Angels talk out of turn, they make _friends _with them. They do things like watch movies and go out with their Angel. It's ridiculous."

"Oh really?" Jesse's voice was tight and Rachel felt his grip on her shoulder tighten.

"Yes," Julia shook her head disgustedly. "In short, they treat like _people_. They're not _people_, they're _Angels_. They aren't treated like people because they're not. I mean, imagine owning a person," She shuddered delicately. "It's a revolting thought. So immoral. But owning an Angel is completely different, because they _aren't_ people."

The collar around Rachel's throat had never felt heavier and she reached up, fingering the cool metal gently. It was a life sentence. It may not be as gaudy as Sammeal's leather choker, but it served the same purpose; it labelled her as _his_.

"_You're his _pet_ Rachel."_

Santana's repulsed words made her flinch and she looked up in surprise when she heard him address her.

"Rachel," she met his gaze and was glad to see that there was a disturbance there that showed how strange he found what he was hearing. "Go and see if the kitchen staff need any help, make yourself useful."

Nodding quickly, she stood and hurried from the room, glad to be away from Julia's toxic words. Making her way to the kitchen, she pushed the door open hesitantly. To her relief there were only two people in there, Kurt and a small, tanned girl who she didn't know. Stepping in, she hovered in the doorway until Kurt saw her.

"Rachel," he smiled at her, beckoning her towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Jesse wanted me to come and see what I could do to help."

"Oh," Kurt's brows quirked curiously. "Okay." His brows creased and his voice dropped to a mutter. "I could hear some of the things she was saying. I'm honestly not surprised Jesse tried to get you out of there."

Rachel just nodded and Kurt, sensing that she didn't want to talk about it, passed her the plate and the dish cloth that he had been using to dry it.

"Could you finish drying these for me? I have to run and grab some more supplies."

She nodded her agreement and began drying the plates, placing them carefully on the counter beside the rack.

"Hello."

She jumped in surprise at the small, slightly accented voice. The small girl beside her with long, straight hair, smiled up at her. "I'm Sunshine."

"Oh, hey," Rachel smiled softly at her. "I'm Rachel."

"Yes," The girl nodded, washing the bowl in her hands. "I know who you are."

"Oh," Rachel said again, flushing.

"You're Jesse's Angel." She said, unnecessarily.

"I… I am." Rachel focused on the fork in her hands, drying it carefully.

"Is he nice to you?"

Rachel looked at her, startled and Sunshine bit her lip, obviously aware that she'd gone too far.

"I mean," She corrected quickly. "I only work on Fridays and I was just wondering if he's being nice to you."

"Yes," Rachel said, softly. "He's very nice."

"I've heard the stories you know," Sunshine shrugged. "I've heard how some people treat you guys."

Rachel just shrugged again, guardedly.

"They do terrible things to you."

"Jesse's not like that." Rachel placed down the glass in her hands and stepped back, looking at the girl warily, unsure of what to make of her questions, but not feeling happy with answering them all when she barely knew the girl. "I… I think I'll just go and check on Kurt and see if he needs any help." She saw the girl's face fall, before she composed herself quickly and nodded, staring at the dishes intently.

Stepping out of the kitchen, she had barely gone a few paces when she was stopped, startled when she felt a hand pulling her around roughly. She let out a muffled squeak when she found herself face to face with Sammeal, his dark eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Sammeal-" She barely had the time to get the words out before he crushed his lips on hers, pressing her back against the wall and moving his lips roughly against hers. She struggled futilely against him until he broke away for air and she managed to gasp.

"Sammeal- what are you doing?"Her voice was breathy and fearful, far less strong than she wanted it to be.

"Don't worry," His voice was low and deep as he kissed her neck, sucking on it as one of his hands gathered hold of her wrists and pinned them together, the other slamming into the wall next to her head. "We have their permission."

"What-" She was cut off again by his lips and she could feel the building panic working its way up her stomach as she tried to fight him, shouting against his lips. Tears glazed her eyes as his free hand slipped up her dress and she found herself wishing furiously for Jesse to appear.

**Xxx**

Jesse realised again what the problem with meeting up with girls on a one on one basis was. Sometimes girls could be great, in fact he was friends with many of them, but sometimes you got these girls. Girls like Julia. Painfully dull girls.

Julia was one of the girls he tried to avoid. The girls who had absolutely no ambitions other than to live off daddy until he found someone suitable for her to marry and them live off her husband. Julia was one of the girls who made him want to tear his hair out and give up on girls altogether. But he smiled and nodded and laughed at all of the appropriate moments, making her think that he was truly interested in whatever the hell it was that she was saying.

Her Angel was interesting; he was strange and different to Rachel. His wings were smaller and his whole attitude to Julia was so subservient and different to Rachel. He was a perfect example of what Johnny meant when he said hero worship.

He had quickly sent off Rachel when Julia's words had become too sickening. Rachel was young- younger than anyone else in the room- and he didn't want her to have to hear what Julia was saying about her and her kind. Sammeal… well he didn't seem to care so long as Julia was touching him.

"Sammeal," Jesse blinked in surprise as Julia addressed her Angel. "Go and see Rachel. You two have _fun_ together."

Jesse frowned a little at her wording, but before he could inquire, Julia turned to him with a small smile playing at her lips.

"So," Her voice was husky and low. "How about we go into your room?"

"My room?" Jesse raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"It would just be more comfortable… and more private." She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, effectively getting rid of at least half of the red lipstick on her lips in the same movement.

"Oh?"

She leant forward and pressed her lips to his and Jesse accepted her affections easily, his hands curling around her waist as she kissed him. Her lips were smaller than Rachel's and she tasted different. Rachel was like the sun, like lavender and berries, all soft and sweet. Julia tasted sharp and tangy, like wine and nuts and he broke away after a moment to look up at her as she balanced over the top of him.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked, frowning. He wasn't sure if _he_ wanted this.

She laughed dryly. "Oh come on Jesse, you must know how this works."

"How what works?" His brows creased uncertainly and he pulled back further to frown at her.

"Angel dating silly," She kissed his nose and explained. "You have a double date, with two Angels and two owners and the owners get together and so do the Angels, it's win win for everyone."

"What do you mean '_get together with_'?" His voice was dangerously low.

"Like this… like we are now."

"You mean to tell me that your Angel is currently doing this to Rachel?" He demanded, sitting up and pushing her off him, cutting through her response. "That's what you meant by 'have fun'?"

At her nod Jesse clambered up, ignoring her protest and stormed from the room, stopping dead when he saw, under the expensive lighting of the hallway, Rachel backed up again the wall and kissing Sammeal.

Rage flooded through him and he shot forward, grabbing the Angel by his wings and throwing him roughly away from Rachel and into Julia, who was coming from the living room.

"Jesse…" Rachel's gasp made him turn and he lashed out, the back of his hand connecting firmly with her cheek, making her head whip back with a painful slam into the wall behind her.

"How _dare you_?" He spat at her and turned to where Julia was gaping at him. "Get out!"

"What…" Julia opened her mouth to argue but he cut through her.

"Get out!" He screamed, furiously and she and her Angel retreated from the house, slamming the door behind them. He turned on his heel to face Rachel, who was cowering away from him and shoved her roughly away from the wall and towards the stairs. "Get up there- now."

She knew better than to argue with him and stumbled to do as he said; tears pouring down her cheeks as he pushed her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, he advanced on her angrily.

"What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?" He snarled.

"Please… Jesse…" She sobbed, her face contorting with fear.

"Shut up." He demanded, slapping her firmly, making her gasp. "What are you Rachel?"

When she didn't reply, quivering in the corner where he had backed her up, he slammed his fist against the wall beside her head and she jumped in alarm.

"_What are you Rachel_?" He demanded again.

"An Angel." She croaked, trying to cover her head with her hands to protect herself. He ripped her hands away furiously, determined to see her face.

"_Whose_ are you Rachel?"

"Yours," She sniffled. "I'm yours."

"So who do you kiss?"

"You." She murmured, her voice cracking.

"_Only_ me!" He shouted, his voice rising again. "But do you know what?" His voice lowered again to a more menacing whisper as he pressed himself closer to her, so that their bodies were a mere few centimetres apart. "When you start kissing other guys you become just what Santana said you were- a _whore_." He spat the word at her and turned on his heel, not waiting to see the way that she crumpled to a ball on the floor and slamming the door firmly behind him.

**Xxx**

**Apologies for the wait my lovelies!**

**I basically caught a fever and an infection and that knocked me out for two weeks which made the update take longer than I had expected it to take. But here I am and just in time for Christmas- yay!**

**Several of you expressed an interest in the one shots so I actually began the one that I thought would be the hardest- the one of Rachel in the training centre. Soooooo anyone who reviews will be sent a snippet of that as a Christmas present :D**

**Dark!Jesse returns big time here, I said he would. Some of you will be thrilled and some of you will not but don't worry, all will turn out right in the end. **

**Thank you to those who reviewed: Ravenna. solo. 408, thunderbolts-lightning, kauraREX, Soyli Oliveira, michemistic, downwivluv, ilikescreamobutimnotanemo, Randon trbetr, EmZ711, bueller806 and Broadwayfreak5357. You guys are all absolutely incredible, thank you so much.**

**Okay, so review for a Christmas present preview my dears!**

**And tell me what you think of Dark!Jesse, love him or hate him?**

**Love you all,**

**Ray**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 13

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +70,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**Xxx**

Rachel woke up suddenly, as she often did, her eyes snapping open quickly to take in her surroundings. She was still on her side of the bed, to her relief, and the comforter was wrapped around her firmly, keeping her warm. Slowly, she turned and was unsurprised to see that the other side of the bed was empty. Sitting up, she leant back against the headboard, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them to her, glad of the comfort. Her fingertips brushed her aching cheek and she flinched away when she made contact with her tender skin, cringing. She wasn't ready to see the damage that's Jesse's strikes had caused quite yet.

She knew how out of the ordinary Jesse's actions had been and yet she couldn't help but think that they had been the right thing to do. After all, Jesse was her owner and she had to accept that whatever he said was right. They had always said so at the training centre.

"_You will learn to be obedient or _pay the price_." _

She could still feel the pain the punishments at the centre had brought, her memory as sharp and clear as it always was. Those punishments made Jesse's strikes seem practically pleasant.

Curling further in on herself Rachel remembered the words of one of the older Angels at the centre. While the others had always been talking of mutiny, she had taken Rachel aside one day.

"_Remember, you're not your own person any more. I know that the others say things about escaping and how evil this life is, but the fact is that you have no way of escaping it now. It's best to resign yourself. Do what they want and stay out of trouble. It's the only way to stay alive._"

Rachel knew what she meant now. She had felt her owner's wrath and, although he had barely touched her in comparison to the trainers, his anger had struck something much deeper with her. She _didn't want_ him to be angry with her.

The difference, she considered to herself, was that with the trainers she knew that her time with them, however awful, was limited. There would come a time where she would no longer have to do what they wanted her to. Her time with Jesse was a life sentence. She didn't even have the freedom to kill herself, bound as she was by her quickly healing body. There was no way out. So it made sense to make her time with Jesse as pleasant as possible and that meant that she would have to be as obedient as possible.

In the past few weeks she had allowed herself to become lax. She had been fooled by his piano playing and his kind words and she had fallen easily into the trap of liking him, even _caring_ for him perhaps. But Santana had been right: she was nothing more than a pet to him, to command as he pleased. Even Kurt was an extension of Jesse, just another person who could report her discrepancies to him. She had to be wary from now on, keep in mind that she was nothing more than an animal here, with these people. They didn't see her as a person, with feelings and hopes and dreams, she was simply a pet, to be used when wanted and left alone when not.

Turning, she startled in the bed as she saw the door open to reveal Kurt who stepped through the door, his large smile dropping immediately when he saw her.

"_Rachel_!" He hurried forward and she resisted the urge to pull away from him. His hand came out as if to touch her, but he let it drop suddenly as he said. "Your face- it looks awful."

Rachel shrugged, having not seen her cheek for herself. Clenching her hands in her lap she looked down, unwilling to meet Kurt's eyes and greet the sympathy she was sure she would see there.

"Wait a second, I'll get you something for it." He disappeared out of the door and Rachel let a breath whoosh out of her as she relaxed into the pillows until he returned with a box if medical supplies it his hands.

"Here," Reaching out, he ran two fingers covered with salve over her cheek before she could pull away and she bit her lip as she tried to ignore the aching that shot through her.

"Much better," Kurt pulled back and Rachel shifted, looking at him uncertainly.

"So… I'm guessing you and Jesse had an argument."

She just shrugged again, noncommittally.

"He's been stomping about all morning. He's gone out."

Rachel didn't reply.

After a long pause Kurt said, his voice straining with forced cheerfulness. "So, how about some breakfast? You get dressed and meet me in the dining room and I'll knock us up a little something."

Glad of a real order for the first time that day, Rachel slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom, showering quickly, glad of the hot water that helped to wake her up. Thinking back she honestly had no idea what she had done, but then, she guessed that it was Jesse's right, as owner, to punish her for what he thought was bad, not what she thought was bad. She wondered, as she dressed, whether he would punish her or whether he would consider the night before punishment enough.

Making her way downstairs, she sat at the dining table just as Kurt slid a plate in front of her. Frowning down at the food she poked at it gently with her fork.

"What is it?" Her voice was soft, barely more than a whisper really.

"Waffles," Kurt said, reaching out and squeezing a sticky, golden liquid over the small pile. "Cut them up, and eat them in chunks."

"Okay," She agreed quietly, cutting into the food cautiously. "Did… did Jesse tell you to give me this?"

Kurt's guilty expression said it all and Rachel placed her fork down.

"I shouldn't eat it." She told him, shaking her head.

"I'm sure Jesse wouldn't mind," Kurt protested.

"Jesse… he didn't say I should eat it. I shouldn't."

"Jesse wouldn't know."

She glanced at him fearfully. "It wouldn't matter." She wondered vaguely whether this was a very complicated trick.

"You deserve a treat Rachel, especially after last night."

""No I don't." She scoffed, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Kurt demanded, frowning.

"I was _bad_ Kurt. I did something he didn't like. I deserve anything but a treat."

"What happened?" Kurt asked, leaning forward and playing idly with a string bracelet attached to his wrist. "Last night- to make him so mad I mean?"

"I…" She struggled over the words, swallowing heavily. "Sammeal kissed me."

"The Angel?" Kurt gaped at her. "He kissed you?"

"He wouldn't stop touching me," Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "Jesse saw."

"Did you tell him that you wanted Sammeal to stop?"

"It wouldn't matter." Rachel shook her head, certain of that for one thing. "Jesse was right- I'm a whore." She dropped her head, ashamed, as the word washed through her.

"_No_!" Kurt cried, aghast. "You aren't! You have to explain it to Jesse, Rachel."

"It wouldn't matter," Rachel repeated, firmly. "I hope you don't mind Kurt, but if Jesse's out I think I'm going to go and read."

She left her untouched breakfast and escaped to the library with her books, unable to face going back into Jesse's room after the night before.

**Xxx**

"I just don't know what to do," Kurt sighed, bouncing his feet off the cupboards below the counter he was perched on in the garage, watching Blaine's feet from where he was hidden beneath the underside of a car.

"So wait, let me make sure I understand." There was a scraping sound as Blaine rolled out on the board he was leaning on from beneath the car. Standing he reached for a rag and Kurt took his moment of blindness as he wiped the oil off his face to admire him, his eyes skirting down his muscled body in appreciation. "Rachel thinks that Jesse's angry with her because she was kissed against her will. Jesse is actually angry with her because he thinks that she wanted to kiss that Angel? And neither of them is prepared to admit it to each other?"

"That's about it," Kurt sighed, shaking his head. "The trouble is that Rachel's so scared again now that there's no way she'll approach him. She won't believe a word we say."

"So should we approach him?" Blaine leant against the counter next to him and Kurt took a deep breath, smiling slightly at the scent of him, oily and rough and dirty, but sweet at the same time.

"Well I can't, he's already snapped at me for crossing boundaries."

"You want me to talk to him." Blaine smirked a little at him.

"I didn't say that!" Kurt slapped a hand to his chest, smiling.

"No, you're just an open book." Blaine's eyes softened considerably and Kurt had to try and slow his thumping heart. "I don't know why you care about it so much though."

"It's mostly for Rachel," He admitted. "I mean Jesse's not awful, but this could do him some good. Take him off the pedestal he's created for himself and let him see the real world."

"And Rachel?"

"She's just so _sad_ Blaine. You should have seen her when she asked for her mother, it broke my heart. She's still a kid really, she doesn't deserve this."

"How old is she?"

"16, I think. Two years younger than me."

"God," Blaine ran a hand through his hair, messing it up into curls and Kurt smiled, reaching out and curling a strand around his finger.

"I like it when it's curly."

"Me too."

"Bed head," Kurt winked and blushed at his own daring.

Laughing, Blaine moved to stand between his legs, reaching out to touch his waist gently.

"Kurt?" He asked softly. "What are we doing here? Us?"

"I… I don't know." Kurt swallowed nervously. "What do you want us to be doing?"

"Well, I'd kind of like it if I could touch you like this…" His fingers brushed softly against Kurt's forehead, tracing his hair line. "And like this…" He brushed the back of his palm across Kurt's cheek. "And like this." Reaching forward he pressed his lips ever so gently against Kurt's.

**Xxx**

She was curled up on the antique couch in the library when he got home. Her feet were pulled beneath her and her nose was buried in a heavy book with a cracked spine. She looked pale and drawn and he remembered that Kurt had dutifully told him about her not eating breakfast and eating barely any lunch for fear of his anger.

He hadn't liked the accusation he had heard in Kurt's voice at that point.

She was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't see him until he stepped through the doorway and let the door shut with an audible bang behind him.

Looking up, startled, she gaped as she saw him, fumbling to put the book down as he approached her and climbing off the couch to stand.

As he approached her eyes drifted away from his, fixing on her own bare feet.

"Rachel." He stopped a few paces away from her.

"Good afternoon." Her voice was barely a whisper, her hands clenching together in front of her anxiously.

"Mmm," He hummed his assent, looking at her. "Look at me."

She lifted her head obediently and he flinched when he saw her cheek, a deep shade of red and purple. He hadn't meant to hit her that hard, but she was petite and he guessed that he hadn't known his own strength when he had gone for her.

"I think we need to talk about last night."

She nodded silently, her eyes darting away before meeting his again for a second, darting away again.

"You understand that you did something wrong?"

She nodded again.

"Then you'll understand that I have to punish you."

She flinched slightly at his words but murmured a soft "yes."

"Good." Glancing to her side, he spotted the book on the table. "Firstly, no books."

She stayed silent, her head bent again, awaiting his judgement. He felt something twisting deep inside him.

"How long do you think this condition should last for?" When she didn't answer he encouraged her, prompting. "Well?"

"However long you think." She said softly and he noticed her squeeze her eyes shut tightly for a moment.

"Okay," He watched her sombrely. "So that condition stands until I tell you otherwise. Secondly, liberties; this week you are not to leave the house. The time you would have spent outside or reading you can spend practicing dance."

"Okay," She shifted on the spot.

"Don't forget Rachel, these things I give you, these _liberties_; are all conditional. You break my rules and I will take them away. Now maybe I wasn't clear enough, but _kissing other people_ is breaking my rules."

She flinched at his words and nodded quickly, gulping but holding her ground.

"Go on," He gestured for her to leave. "Go and practice, I expect to see a considerable improvement at our next rehearsal."

She scurried out, her head bowed and he felt his strength seep out of him, collapsing onto the couch and rubbing his forehead with his hand, sighing heavily.

**Xxx**

Jesse watched Rachel eat breakfast the next day, his brows set heavily. His anger was slowly bleeding away and every time he had to look at her bent head and trembling hand, he felt it leave him a little bit more.

She ate slowly, chewing every bite carefully and slowly, as if savouring the taste although it was only the cereal that had now become her usual. He wondered if she had thought he would take her food off her and remembered the few tales she had told about the training centre. The few remarks she had made had made it seem such a dismal place that he couldn't help but be glad that she was out of it, despite the fact that he was meant to be angry with her.

"Are you done?" He asked when she placed her spoon in her empty dish.

"Yes, thank you." Her voice was soft but she was still just as polite as ever.

"Take these dishes into the kitchen and then change and meet me in the ballroom." He stood up, leaving her in the dining room and making his way upstairs the change into a t shirt and some lose jogging bottoms, choosing some neutral classic music and stretching in the ballroom.

She arrived and silently began her own stretches, doing them as he'd shown her to.

"So, the Viennese Waltz?" He held his hand out to her, clicking the music to begin.

She quickly got into position, stepping to the beat to meet him in the middle of the floor, as their routine commanded. Pulling her into him, he snaked his hand down her lower back, pulling her close so that her stomach pressed into his, able to feel the heat of her body through the thin material of her tank top. He felt a thrill run through him and as they began to dance, their feet tracing intricate, delicate patterns between each other and across the dance floor, he felt his anger at her melt away. Nothing in the world mattered. Nothing but the music and the dance and having her pressed against him for the rest of his life, if he could, breathing in her sweet scent as they danced.

Turning easily, he led them into a turn, his hand clasping the bottom of her back firmly and pulling her even closer. Behind them, violins swelled and they turned on the spot, their feet dancing around each other automatically, and their bodies moving as one, swaying and drifting, gentle as a summer evening breeze.

Together they spun once more and he twisted her, once, twice, before slowing to a slow stop, breathing deeply as he gazed into her wide, dark eyes. It was her who broke the contact, glancing away and stepping from his arms.

"I… I think you've conquered the Viennese Waltz." He told her, turning to the sound system and busying himself with it. "American Smooth next time."

Turning back to look at her, he said. "You can get changed… I have to… I've got something to uh… to see to."

Hurrying from the room, he made his way out to the garage, falling against the cool cement wall and running a hand through his hair. He wasn't angry. Not any more. Something about dancing with Rachel and feeling her so near made his anger melt within him. Her big beautiful eyes and her warm, fluid body, so different from any other girl he'd ever known. She was haunting him, following him into his dreams and she seemed to be around every corner when he was awake.

"You okay?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked up to see Blaine leaning out from the back of the garage, a soapy sponge in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Are you sure? Well… if you want, you could help me with this? I hear that manual labour is good when you're thinking about something. And I find cleaning cars pretty soothing."

Jesse looked up at him, his eyes creased suspiciously, but he could see only friendship and earnestness in Blaine's gaze, so he made his way forward, taking the offered sponge and wiping at the bonnet in long, swirling strokes.

"It's Rachel." He said finally, keeping his eyes on the hood of the car as he cleaned. Blaine didn't say anything, so he continued. "I don't… I don't know what to think. What to feel."

"I thought you were angry with her?" Blaine was around the back of the car and Jesse barely see him from where he was standing.

"I was… I mean, I am, I mean… I don't know."

"Seems pretty simple to me; are you angry with her?"

"I should be."

"Why?"

Jesse huffed, dunking his sponge in the water angrily his rage emerging even as he thought about it. "She kissed someone else. She's mine, I _bought her_. She shouldn't be kissing other people."

"Did she want to kiss him?" Blaine asked, reaching down to clean further down the car.

"Of course she did." Jesse scoffed, shaking his head.

"Really? Because she didn't seem like much of a kisser when I spoke to her."

"What do you mean? What do you know?" Jesse abandoned the sponge and leaned around to talk to Blaine.

"Well I'm pretty sure that she didn't want to kiss him."

"How would you know?"

"I talked to Kurt, he talked to her." Blaine shrugged and sighed, straightening to talk to him. "Think about it; does she seem like the type to go about kissing random Angels she's never met before? How long did it take her to kiss you?"

Jesse's brows creased and he thought hard for a long moment, finally nodding thoughtfully.

"Look," Blaine sighed. "You mean well. You're certainly a better owner than others, but you have to admit your mistake. I think that she'll probably respect you for that."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Jesse wondered aloud, his frown deepening.

"I think she probably thought you already knew."

"She thought that I was punishing her for something she didn't want?" Jesse shook his head. "Why would she think that?"

"You know what it's like for them, they're trained to take everything their owner says as law. They're taught not to question it."

"Oh _crap_," Jesse breathed, leaning back against the car. "I've seriously screwed up haven't I?"

"You can fix it." Blaine reassured him.

"How?" Jesse demanded shaking his head. "How exactly can I fix this Blaine?"

"My sister had a dog you know."

Jesse raised his eyebrows in Blaine's direction. "Blaine, why exactly is this relevant?"

Blaine ignored him and continued. "She had this dog that had been abused by its previous owner. It was really skittish and nervous when we first got it, but after a while, after she had loved it and shown it there was nothing to be afraid of, everything was fine. It was just like a normal dog,"

Jesse narrowed his eyes. "Are you comparing my priceless Angel to a _dog_?"

Blaine dared to roll his eyes. "The principle is the same."

"So you're saying I should just be nice to Rachel? Because I think I've kind of blown that."

"Earn her trust Jesse, with random acts of kindness. You'll get back what you had."

Sighing, Jesse heaved a sigh and nodded. "Thanks Blaine, this was… nice."

"Anytime," Blaine waved him away, grabbing his sponge and starting on the car again.

Jesse made a mental note to give him a pay rise.

**Xxx**

"Rachel?" He called to her softly as he entered his bedroom. He was still dressed in the clothes he had worn to wash the car with Blaine and dance with her and he felt suddenly sticky and wet stood in front of her.

She looked at him expectantly, her hands twisting together nervously as she waited for him to speak.

"I'm going to grab a shower, wait here I want to talk to you when I come out."

Grabbing some clean clothes he made his way into the bathroom and showered quickly, changing and stepping out of the bathroom as how dried his hair with a towel. Rachel was still sat on the couch where he had left her, her legs pulled up beneath her.

Sighing softly, he leant over and grabbed the desk chair, pulling it across the thickly carpeted floor and towards the couch, sitting in front of her as he had done on the first morning of her arrival.

Her eyes flickered up to glance up at him shyly and he tried to smile at her before her eyes flitted away again.

"How are you doing?" He asked, softly and she looked at him uncertainly.

"Fine," She told him quietly, shifting slightly, obviously nervous.

"So, I think we need to talk about that kiss."

Her whole body stiffened, but he waited as she regained her composure before saying.

"Tell me what happened?"

"Tell you… a-about the kiss or-?"

"Tell me about what happened when you left the living room." He cut through her, settling back in his seat to watch as she hesitated, thinking about her words.

"I went into the kitchen to help. But then I went out again to help Kurt and I… he was there. I didn't understand what was going on but he pushed me against the wall and he was kissing me. When I tried to ask him he said that you wanted this to happen."

"Did you like it?" Jesse asked, cautiously, cocking his head to one side.

She shook her head reverently, her brows creasing. "No. I didn't want him to touch me or kiss me. But I… I thought you wanted it to happen. And he was so strong, I couldn't push him off me. He kept… kept _touching_ me." She shuddered gently at the memory, closing her eyes tightly.

He sighed heavily. "Why didn't you say something?"

She blinked at him in surprise, looking up and meeting his eyes. "I thought you knew."

"No." He huffed slightly. "No, I didn't."

"I… I thought you were angry with me because you'd said it was alright and I tried to resist him."

"I didn't say it was alright." He protested, frowning. "I wouldn't do that to you Rachel."

She glanced away, nodding again and as she pushed her hair behind her ear he caught sight of her bruise. It was healing quickly, as all of her injuries did, but the faint reminder of what he had done was still chilling and he prickled slightly.

"I'm sorry," He said softly and reached out hesitantly to touch her knee over her thin, stretchy yoga pants. She flinched away a little, but otherwise stayed still and he felt his heart clench.

_Baby steps; regain her trust bit by bit_.

"I acted without thinking, I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for punishing you. Obviously all of those punishments are retracted immediately."

She nodded slowly, looking at him with wide, curious eyes.

Sighing, he said, softly. "I know I've ruined it. But I hope you'll let me make it up to you."

She shook her head quickly. "There is nothing to make up for."

Seeing through her façade he smiled weakly, but shook his head, standing quickly and starting from the room. "Enjoy your day; I'll be in my music room if you want me."

Without saying another word, he hurried from the room.

**Xxx**

**Hi!**

**Oh God this took a long time! Like… a month to update? Oh dear that's bad.**

**Well I at least have an excuse this time around. The holidays were crazy and then I realised that I had exams which finished like two days ago and then I took those two days to orientate myself and ALSO I suddenly decided to start rewriting a bit of this fic because I get SO worried about what you guys will think and… well yeah. **

**But, you have an extra long chapter to make up for it and anyone who reviews will get a message with a reply and a **_**preview**_** in it to say sorry and thank you and happy New Year to you all!**

**I tried to put off updating this for ages but I finally decided to do it now of all times, when it's really late and I'm really tired and really disorientated, so I'm sorry if this AN makes no sense XD. The reason that I got… well, I **_**get**_** so weird about updating is that I live in a permanent state of terror that you guys will not like what I write. What can I say? I'm a very insecure person.**

**Okay, so I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please leave me a review in the box down there, even if its just a few words long, and I will send you my love and a preview! **

**Thank you and I hope you all had a lovely holiday period.**

**Love,**

**Ray**

**Xxx**

**PS. I've been working on a playlist for this fic that I always listen to when I write it. In case anyone's interested :) **


	15. Chapter 14

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +80,000

Status: In Progress

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

Baby steps were harder than he thought they would be. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness- her _real_ forgiveness- but he knew her well enough to know that that wouldn't work. Instead, he tried to do as Blaine had told him to and give her random acts of kindness.

The first morning after he had admitted his faults to her, he had woken her up gently. She'd jolted up, looking at him in alarm before he stepped back a little and helped her sit up, plumping the pillows behind her and passing her a cup of tea and warm toast with real butter- a luxury not many could afford. She had eaten quietly, casting wary glances at him as she did so.

She was free to come and go as she pleased and he saw her walking through the garden a lot, even sitting in the rose garden, sometimes reading a book. Once, he caught her sketching, a notepad placed in her lap, occasionally biting the end of the pencil as she sat back and looked at the rose.

He'd walked into the garden slowly and leant over her shoulder, asking.

"What are you doing?"

She'd startled; turning to look at him in surprise and saying, her feathery voice soft. "It's nothing."

"Please? I want to see?" He tried not to press her too hard and she reluctantly showed him her half completed sketch of a single rose.

"It's not very good," She flushed.

"It's far better than I could do," He protested, smiling a little and she smiled hesitantly in return.

One afternoon he'd given her a CD and shown her how to use it, in the ballroom, watching as the opera singer began to sing and her face lit up with joy. He caught her singing those songs in the next few days, her perfect voice echoing through the house for short, glorious time frames.

When he went out the next day he left her a vase of fresh, buttercup yellow roses on her bedside table with a small note, upon which were written the words _'I hope we can still be friends._'

He returned around midday from his session at the gym and dropped his bag at the foot of the stairs, pausing for a moment to peep in the living room in case Rachel was in there. Finding it empty he looked up to see Rachel stood in the doorway to the den. She had a book clasped in her hands and was shifting nervously from foot to foot, her magnificent wings tucked neatly behind her. Her eyes flickered up to meet his and then away again, her lip coming between her teeth or a moment before she let it go again almost instantly.

"Hi," his voice was soft as he gazed at her, taking a slow step forward. "How are you doing?"

She glanced up at met his eyes again, saying quietly. "I'm well thank you… did you have a nice time? Out, I mean."

"It was okay," he shrugged a little and she nodded before saying, hesitantly.

"I just wanted to thank you… for… for the flowers."

"It's fine," he smiled encouragingly at her and she tried to smile back, haltingly. "I'm glad you liked them."

"They're beautiful," for the first time during their exchange, she seemed genuine, her smile widening slightly. "And I wanted to say that… we um… we are friends. I mean… I'm not angry or upset with you."

"_Really_?" He smiled at her a little sadly and shook his head when she tried to protest. "Don't worry about it Rachel. Here, I brought something back for you."

She blinked at him in surprise as he turned back to his bag and dug out a DVD, still wrapped in plastic. Handing it to her, he watched as she stared at the brightly coloured cover, her eyes scanning the picture and saying, slowly.

"The Little Mermaid?"

"I saw that you liked watching some of the cartoons on TV and I thought you might enjoy this too."

"Oh." She smiled again, a small blush colouring her cheeks and for the first time since the Julia incident he saw her eyes sparkle with pleasure. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," he shrugged, smiling again and she nodded once, still blushing.

Reaching for his bag, he swung it onto his shoulder, starting up the stairs as he said, "I'm just going to go and get a shower."

When he made his way back downstairs, his hair still drying in small curls, he found her sat on the couch in the den, still reading, the DVD on the couch beside her. She looked up when he walked in and he eyed the DVD curiously.

"You didn't watch it?"

She flushed a little again and cast her eyes down, shrugging awkwardly as she said. "I couldn't work the machine… I didn't want to break anything."

Laughing softly, he smiled at her and picked up the box. "I can do it if you want?" At her eager nod, he set the film up to begin, switching on the TV as the bright, happy theme tune played out on the speakers. A smile lit up her face at the sound of the music and he pressed the play button for her before starting from the room.

"Wait!"

He paused, his face contorting in shock as he turned to look at her.

She was sat with her legs curled beneath her, her expression filled with distress, which turned quickly to embarrassment as she said, softly. "Aren't… aren't you going to stay?"

He blinked at her for a moment in surprise before saying, his voice trembling slightly with excitement. "Do you want me to?"

"Well…" She shifted awkwardly before nodding ever so slowly. "Only if you want to." She added hurriedly and he smiled widely at her, sitting back on the couch beside her, careful to keep a space between them in case she became uncomfortable.

As the movie played on in front of them he could tell that Rachel was entranced, her eyes barely leaving the screen for a moment, as wide as saucers. He, however, was far more focussed on her. Watching her reactions to the movie was incredibly entertaining and as Ariel gave up her voice to the sea witch Rachel grasped his arm tightly, her eyes wide with dismay as she reached up to touch her throat. Slowly, without even noticing it, she began to lean close to him, her head snuggling into his shoulder and her warm body leaning against his. Finally, to his absolute amazement, when the happy ending came she reached for his hand, holding it in her own without even taking her eyes from the screen.

Finally, as the credits began rolling, she turned to look up at him, their faces so close that he knew that if he reached out, just a little further, his lips would finally touch hers and-

She pulled back suddenly, blushing furiously and he sat up, smiling as naturally as he could.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked her and she nodded a little.

"Yes, it was wonderful, thank you so much. Could-" she cut herself off, looking away and he looked at her curiously.

"What? What is it?" He asked, his eyebrows narrowing in concern and she looked up at him, her wide eyes meeting his.

"Could we watch it again sometime?" She sounded so innocent, so hopeful, that it almost broke his heart and he smiled at her, nodding.

"Whenever you want Rache, whenever you want."

**Xxx**

When he awoke the next morning, he found himself basking in the familiar warmth and the feeling of legs wrapped around his, tangled with him, a warm, firm body lying heavily on his.

Slowly, ever so gently, he opened his eyes and, to his surprise, met two familiar brown ones staring back at him in surprise. She was only a few inches away, her face so close to him that he could barely breathe for fear of scaring her away. She blinked at him, her lips slightly parted in surprise, her warm breath tickling her neck and cheek gently. For a long moment neither moved and Jesse stared at her, his eyes drawn away from hers only to fix on her full, red lips. She was so close, so excruciatingly close and he knew that if he wanted he could just press his lips to hers, but that was out of the question. There was no way that she would react well to him doing that, they hadn't kissed since the incident and he was sure that she wouldn't appreciate it if he did so now.

However, just as he went to move away she leaned forward and pressed a brief, vaguely clumsy kiss to his lip, pulling away after a second or two to look up at him from beneath her lashes, a blush on her cheeks.

"Good morning," her voice was soft, as always, a hint of hesitation colouring her tone.

"Hi," he muttered, staring at her in surprise. "I… I didn't expect that to happen."

"Oh," her eyes narrowed a little in confusion and her cheeks heated further. "Isn't… isn't that what we do? You always used to do it with me? I'm sorry, I thought you liked it."

"I do," he hurried to correct her, sitting up a little more to look at her. "I just thought that… well I guess I didn't know that you wanted to kiss me."

"I like kissing you," her voice was low, soft and she looked down, her eyes fixed on the duvet beneath them.

"You do?" His voice rose in surprise and she glanced up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"I guess… it makes me feel _funny_."

"Funny?" He stared at her in surprise, trying to school his features into an expression of mild curiosity. "Funny… how?"

"It…" She seemed uncomfortable, shifting awkwardly and staring down at her hands, pink creeping down her neck as she blushed. "I… I feel… tingly… I can't explain. It's different each time. When you touch my wings it's like a tingling running through me. But even when you don't, when it's softer… it's like my stomach is churning and there's butterflies trapped in it." She looked up at him from beneath her long lashes. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No of course not." He shook his head, reaching for her slowly and tracing his hand across her impossibly soft cheek before he retracted it quickly. "That's amazing Rachel… that's how I feel. I'll happily kiss you as much as you want."

She smiled at him and slipped from between the covers and into the bathroom, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

**Xxx**

"Hi," he sank down onto the couch beside her and she turned to look at him, looking up from her book to smile welcomingly.

"Hello," she greeted him shyly. "Did you have a good time with Johnny?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, reaching for the TV remote. "It was okay. What are you reading?" He peered at the book and then laughed aloud in surprise, looking up to meet her embarrassed gaze in amazement. "Peter Pan?"

"I remembered you reading it to me," she explained, quietly, tucking her legs closer in to her body. "I thought I would try reading it myself, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," he shook her off, smiling as he reached a hand out for the book. "May I?"

"Of course," she handed it over to him and he flicked to where her book mark was placed, smiling a little as he read the first few lines.

"You're enjoying it?" He looked up at her questioningly and she smiled, nodding.

"Very much." Her smile was large and beaming. "I love it."

He smiled at her, handing it back to her. "I used to love that book too."

She took it from him, a quizzical expression coming to her face and he looked at her curiously.

"What? What is it?"

"I was just wondering," she stumbled over her words a little, obviously nervous. "Whether maybe, sometime, you could read it to me? I just… I like it better when you read it, your voice it's… soothing." She blushed a little and he nodded, smiling.

"Of course Rachel, I'd be happy to read it to you. Shall we go outside? It's another gorgeous day."

"Of course," she stood quickly and followed him outside, the book clutched firmly in her hands. Jesse grabbed a picnic blanket on his way out and a small paper bag from the kitchen table, making his way outside to lay the blanket down on the soft lawns gently, nodding to Rachel to sit down.

She did as he requested, sitting carefully down and smoothing out the skirt of her light summer dress as she did.

"I brought you this," he indicated to the bag in his hands and she eyed it curiously even as she said.

"You don't have to give me anything."

"No, but I want to." He told her firmly. Reaching for her hand he pulled it closer and put the bag slowly in her hands.

"What is this?" She peered into the bag, eyeing its content with bewildered amazement. "It looks strange."

"It's called cotton candy, here," reaching into the bag, he pulled out a handful of the pink fluff and passed it to her, letting it sit in her hands for a moment.

"I don't understand," she poked at it experimentally. "Is it… _edible_?"

"Yes," he smiled at her proudly. "Here, close your eyes."

She did so immediately and he blinked at her for a moment, surprised and then reached for the cotton candy, scooping some up in his hand and saying.

"Open your mouth."

A little more slowly, she opened her mouth for him and he slowly placed the cotton fluff in her mouth, pressing lightly against her chin to get her to close her mouth.

"Okay, now chew."

He watched as she worked the cotton candy around her mouth, her eyes remaining closed as she chewed and swallowed slowly, only opening once her mouth was empty to stare at him in amazement.

"It's incredible," she breathed softly and he laughed brightly.

"I'm glad you like it. It's sweet, just like you."

She flushed against, her cheeks colouring and he laughed softly once more before sitting back, letting her read as he scanned through things on his phone. It took him a while, but finally, after around 20 minutes, he noticed that she was shifting uncomfortably, pushing hair out of her eyes and wiping at her brow.

"Are you alright?" He looked over at her in concern as she swiped at her brow again.

"Fine," she answered hurriedly and he eyed her knowingly.

"Rachel," he said firmly. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I… I'm just a little hot." She flushed again, her cheeks heating up. "It's never usually this hot… outside." She glanced up at him warily, as if expecting him to rebuke her but he ignored her comment and thought for a moment, his eyes narrowing in concentration before a smile broke across his face and he stood, offering her his hand.

"I have an idea."

**Xxx**

She met him by the pool fifteen minutes later. He was sat, trailing his feet through the cool water by the poolside, but he looked up when she approached, smiling in welcome.

"Hey," his eyes scanned over her body, revealed easily to him in her yellow bathing costume, but quickly met her gaze, afraid of making her uncomfortable. "That didn't take long."

She just shrugged, smiling a little in embarrassment and wrapping her arms around her waist in an attempt to cover herself from him, her cheeks heating a little.

"I was thinking you could take a dip in the pool," he ran his feet through the water again, splashing it gently against the side of the pool. "Do you want to?"

"That would be… wonderful. Thank you… I…" She hesitated for a moment and he looked up at her expectantly, waiting for her to finish her sentence. "I wasn't sure I was allowed."

"Of course," he frowned a little in surprise. "You went in with Lauren right?"

"Yes, but that was different."

"Well you can use it whenever you want." He assured her, smiling. "Go on, dive in, I know you want to."

She smiled at him, nodding again gratefully and clambering into the pool, standing in the waist deep water beside him and looking at him expectantly.

"Float on your back," he encouraged after a moment. "Just lie down on your back, the water will carry you. Lift your stomach up, don't let it drop, there you go." He watched as she did as he told her and instructed her on how to push off the side and float along to the other side of the pool before pushing off again. She giggled as she did so and after five minutes or so, sure that she knew what she was doing, Jesse stood to fetch the cotton candy in from the sun before it melted.

He was gone mere moments, but the strangled cry from the pool startled him and he abandoned the bag on the kitchen table, sprinting out of the door towards the pool. Rachel was close to the farthest end of the pool, her limbs flailing as she struggled in the water, windmilling her arms like a child, her wings weighing her down, her head almost completely submerged as she gasped.

Instantly, he pulled his shirt off and dove in beside her. The water covered him immediately and he rose to the surface, coughing for a moment as he tried to orientate himself. Her struggling form came into view and he kicked his way towards her . Reaching out to try and prop her up, leaning her coughing, spluttering form against his body to keep her from sinking, he pushed them towards the shallow end of the pool where he was easily able to stand and pull her into his arms, her soaked feathers heavy.

"Rachel? Rachel!" He grasped her close as he marched towards the house, clutching her body to his and calling for Kurt as he made his way upstairs. Pushing the door open with his foot, he stepped into his room, laying Rachel gently on the bed, her wet hair sprawling out on the pillow beside her, soaking through it.

Leaning over her, he pressed his shaking fingers to her throat as he called her name over and over again, desperately trying to remember his first aid training.

As Kurt burst through the door, Rachel's prone form spluttered and gasped, turning to her side and coughing furiously her eyes flickered open, her chest heaving, her small frame rattling with coughs.

"Rachel, thank God." His shaking knees gave out and he collapsed onto them beside the bed, resting his head on the duvet as he felt his trembling form shudder with relief.

"You're shivering," Kurt looked at her, frowning with concern. "I'll get you a blanket."

Turning, he hurried from the room and after a moment a hesitant hand reached out to touch Jesse's damp curls.

"Jesse?" Her voice was soft, her throat raw from screaming and the amount of water she must have swallowed.

Looking up slowly, he met her eyes, so warm and large, filled with concern even as she coughed.

"Rachel, are you okay?" He reached for her, cupping her cheek gently, running his thumb over it softly. "God, I was so scared."

"What happened?" Rachel glanced around her, attempting to lever herself up into a sitting position, but he pushed her down with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Careful now, don't move. Do you hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "Why would I hurt?"

"You… God Rachel." He ran a hand over his eyes as the door swung open again and Kurt returned, carrying a blanket in one hand and a phone in the other. As he turned to take the phone, Rachel sat slowly up, taking the blanket gratefully from Kurt and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Yes, hello?" Jesse spoke into the phone beside them. "Hello, I need an ambulance. My Angel, she was in the pool and I found her almost drowning… no she's conscious… no she's not hurt… what do you mean, you won't make us a priority! This is my _Angel_ we're talking about, I want someone over here, checking her out, immediately!" He hung up the phone with a furious huff, but when he turned back to Rachel his expression softened and he sat forward to touch her softly on the arm.

"How are you feeling?"

"Kind of… confused?" She looked at him, her brows creased in uncertainty. "I don't know what happened… I'm cold."

"It's okay, we'll get you checked out soon." Jesse reassured her, softly, perching beside her on the bed and nodding up to Kurt. "Can you get some tea for her? And a hot water bottle? Anything to warm her up."

"Sure," Kurt cast one last glance at Rachel before turning to head from the room. As he did so, Jesse turned back to Rachel.

"Are you sure you don't hurt anywhere?"

"My throat is kind of sore," she confessed, her hand going up to trail against the skin of her throat.

"You must have swallowed a whole lot of water," Jesse sighed, getting up to take a towel from the hook in the bathroom. "Here," he nudged her back gently when he returned, urging her forward a little more. "Shift forward, I'll sit behind you."

"Why?" She asked, softly, but did as he said anyway, shuffling forward on the bed. He clambered in behind her, letting her lean backwards a little so that she was sat between his legs and reaching across her to pull another blanket up over their legs, trying to keep her warm.

"I want to dry your hair," he reached up to begin gently rubbing her soaked hair with the towel. "It can't be very comfortable as it is."

"No," she admitted, reaching up to touch her hair, her hand brushing against his. She hurriedly pulled away and said, softly. "Thank you."

"It's fine," he told her, keeping his eyes on his hands. Finally, he asked. "Rachel, what were you doing? You can't _swim_? You could have told me. And how did you swim when you were with Lauren, I don't understand?"

She was silent for a long moment and said. "I thought I would be okay as long as I kept floating like you'd shown me. The water was so cool… and I was so hot. It was a relief; I'm not used to this kind of temperature. And Lauren and I… we just stayed in the shallow water, I was fine."

"How can you have never learnt to swim?" He breathed, incredulously.

She shrugged. "My mother was scared I would catch a chill, she never let me swim, only bathe."

"You could have _told me_." Jesse sighed from behind her and felt her stiffen. "I was just worried Rachel… God, what would I have done without you?"

She was silent for a long moment before she said, quietly. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's fine, just please… try not to do that again, I almost had a heart attack when I saw you."

"You did?" She turned to look at him and he put the towel down in his lap to talk to her. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she shifted a little so that she was twisted enough to see him properly. "You really… cared?"

"_Of course_ I did." He stared at her in surprise. "What you think I wouldn't care if you died?"

"I mean…" she bit her lip gently, chewing on it nervously. "Why? Why would you care? Is it because I'm… expensive?"

He cringed a little at the word and shook his head quickly. "_No_. I care about you Rachel. So much. I don't know what I'd do with myself if something happened to you. You mean… _so much _to me."

"You mean… you wouldn't just care about the money? You'd care about me as well?"

"I wouldn't care about the money _at all_. I care about you Rachel, I wish you could understand that. I love you so much, how could I ever let anything happen to you?"

There was a long moment of silence as Rachel looked at him, her eyes as wide as saucers, staring at him in amazement. Finally, she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"You… you love me?"

"Yeah," he watched her, has own eyes wide and startled. "I didn't… I didn't know until… but… now it's so clear."

"I don't understand," tears pooled in her eyes. "How can you love me? _Me_? I'm… I'm nothing… just a pet…"

"_No_," he insisted, reaching for her face and holding it in his hands. Gently, he pulled her around to face him, tucking her small body, wrapped in blankets, into his and wrapping his arms around her. "No Rachel. You're the most incredible person I've ever met and… listen, I don't expect you to say it back to me, okay? I just need you to know that I… well, I feel very strongly for you. I care about you."

"I care about you as well," She glanced away, uncertainly. "I'm sorry that I can't say it back… I wish I could but… you're my _owner_, my _master-_"

"No." He cut through her, shaking his head. "No, I'm not. I'm just… your friend?"

"The best friend," she confirmed, smiling at him softly and he smiled slowly back, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"Nothing will have to change," he promised.

**Xxx**

When he saw her, sat by the pool's edge alone a few days later he was struck by her beauty. Her wings were spread out around her, as he liked them most and her dark hair was dark, curling just slightly, hanging around her face, long tendrils down falling down her back. She was wearing a dress, one of her favourites, a lavender coloured piece made of light material. Behind her the sky was lit up beautifully with the sun's slow path downwards, sparkling with colours that seemed to belong to a different age, reds and purples and pinks.

As she sang, to his astonishment, a tiny bird fluttered from the trees, landing a few inches away. She noticed it and smiled, not stopping singing as the little bird slowly hopped forward. Slowly, she reached out to it and it clambered into her upturned palm after a second's hesitation.

Bringing it up, closer to her face, she ran a gentle finger down the little creature's feathered back, humming softly as she did so and he gazed at her in amazement.

Suddenly, as if sensing his awe, she looked up at him, blinking in surprise before smiling welcomingly. The bird hopped nervously in her hand as he approached and finally fluttered away when he moved to sit beside her. Pulling off his socks and shoes, he dipped his own feet into the water, as she was doing, swirling them slowly.

"Sorry," he said finally and she looked at him in confusion.

"For what?" Her voice was soft and he glanced up at her, before looking away to the trees that her feathered friend had flown away to.

"The bird… I startled it."

"Oh," there was a beat of silence as she considered his statement before she shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"How did you do that?" He looked at her curiously and she frowned in confusion again, so he elaborated. "The bird… it just hopped right up to you."

"Oh," she flushed a little, as if embarrassed and then said. "Feathered animals… they tend to do that. We don't scare them as much." She glanced furtively back at her wings before looking at him again.

"It was amazing." He confessed easily, watching her closely as she flushed again and glanced away. "How are you?"

She looked at him, startled, as if his question had surprised her. "I'm very well, thank you."

"You're not still weak? You've not been feeling dizzy or sick? The doctor said to watch out for that."

"Oh, no!" She shook her head and looked down at the water. Finally, after another dense silence she said softly. "I'm so embarrassed."

"What?" He frowned at her uncertainly. "Why?"

"For going in… even when I knew that something could happen. For not saying something."

"You can talk to me about anything okay? You do know that, don't you?" He titled her chin up gently sp that she was looking at him and they stared at each other for a long moment of bare honesty.

"I think," she replied, slowly. "I think I know now… it's just so strange. You're so different and I… I don't know."

He watched her for a moment before averting his gaze back to the pool, swirling the water with his feet again. Finally, swallowing to clear his dry throat, he said. "You know… I meant what I said that day."

"Oh?" her voice came out strangled and forced and he smirked a little at her obvious ruse.

"I do love you." He confirmed, softly, looking up at her. "I wasn't sure… I thought it might just have been the shock but… I feel a lot more certain now. I feel like… I know what I'm doing, you know?"

She nodded, pressing her lips together, unable to look at him. "I… I can't say it back. I'm sorry," she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "I… don't know how I feel."

"I don't expect you to say it back." He confessed quietly. "Really, it'd be amazing if you did and… I think I'd probably question it. You've been through so much."

"I do care about you." Her voice had dropped to a murmur. "You're… the best person I've ever met. I know you feel guilty for everything that's happened to me but… you really shouldn't. I've never been as happy as I am here."

"But…" he frowned over at her. "Your family?"

She flushed a little, guiltily. "I miss them," she admitted readily. "But… I still think I'm happier here than I was out there. You've done so much for me and I think you're incredible." She glanced at him helplessly. "I don't know what to say. You've changed my life in so many different ways. You're so much more than I ever expected or even thought I deserved. I am so, unbelievably grateful to you for all that you've done for me."

"I've done nothing." He protested weakly, shaking his head.

"You're wrong." She told him softly. "You've done so much. Given me clothes to wear, food to eat. A warm bed that I don't have to fear getting into. When I wake up I don't fear what will happen to me, I don't wonder if it will be my last. You are… the best person I've ever met."

"I am _flawed_." He insisted. "I can't let you put me on this pedestal. Rachel, I _own you_. Surely that makes me the last person you could even like, let alone love?"

"You aren't cruel though," she reached for his hand, clasping it in hers. "You're not vindictive or spiteful. You've given me so much more of a life than I could ever expect to have."

"But it's what you deserve!" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair before sighing deeply, his voice lowering. "Listen, Rachel, whatever you feel is fine. I don't want you to feel under any sort of pressure or obligation. I am proud of just being your friend."

When she looked at him again, there were tears shining in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered softly and, leaning forward, she placed a soft, gentle kiss against his lips.

**Xxx**

**This took too long, I apologise, I was having a few issues which are now all sorted :)**

**Also this chapter is basically all of the re writes that I put in because I read this section and was not happy at all and so I went into crazy writer mode and began to write it again. Oh dear XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed it… I think I maybe kind of liked this chapter? That's a big deal for me, liking something I've written, what with being the most insecure munchkin ever.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and told me that I should never be scared of updating, I will treasure your comments and read them again when I feel scared to update. Thank you to: bouquineuse, Rhymenocerus, michemistic, Lynne25, tennis14321432, assgroff, StridingFreedom, Broadwayfreak5357, AppropriateAsAlways (and thank you for the end of your review!), RowebotRowe, star2525, downwivluv, .408, sawyer, bueller806, thunderbolts-lightning and MusicalLover17. **

**Guys, can I please encourage you to come and talk to me? I only talk to two of you outside of reviews and I love talking to you guys on review replies so if ever you want to chat about anything PM me or message me on tumblr! *Ray has no friends and likes talking to fanfiction readers* ;)**

**Okay, tell me what you thought about those three little words ;) A lot of you said that you wanted Jesse to say it first. Too soon? Too fast? Tell me down below because this is a real turning point in the fic and I'm interested to see what you guys think.**

**Okay, I ramble too much.**

**Much love!**

**Ray**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +80,000

Status: In Progress

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

His main goal was not to crowd her, so the time he would have spent with her he spent researching the training centre that she had come from. Training centres themselves were strange to him, something so alien that he found it hard to imagine what they would be like before he began to research them more fully.

Most things he had come across had only good things to say about them, describing the brilliant Angels they produced and the great training they did with the Angels. But he came across one article that shocked him. It was accompanied by pictures of small, cell-like rooms and dirty conditions. There were tales of terribly injuries being caused to the Angels when the trainers took advantage of their quickly healing bodies. Frowning, he printed off the article and settled on the couch in the den to read it.

Phrases like _torturous punishments, starvation _and _terror filled existence_ stuck out like a sore thumb and as he read he felt himself feeling sicker and sicker. The article had an interview with an anonymous Angel who told stories about his treatment at the training centres for Angels who struggled to behave. He talked about continuous abuse from his trainers, being treated like dirt for sport and the horrendous things he had seen and heard.

Shuddering, Jesse began to read through the varying comments, some in support of the article and many other in protest, marking it as slander and material that could possibly be considered traitorous.

Going back to his laptop, he tried to find the website again and was shocked when a message appeared on his screen:

_The content on this website has been deemed unsuitable and the site has been seized by the Area 9 Network Marshals for harbouring content which could be considered traitorous and dangerous to the Seclusion Area System._

_The Grand Area Jury is following up these accusations and this website has been blocked for the safety of the public._

Blinking in surprise, Jesse tried refreshing the page but the same message appeared, the symbol of the Areas, a roaring lion on a red flag, flashing at the top of the page gaudily. Sitting back, he glanced at the article on the table beside him and back up to the message on the screen. An unsettled feeling bloomed in his stomach. Merely a second ago the article had been online, for all to read. In the time it had taken for him to print and read it, the site had been seized and shut down. He had never considered what the Area official did to the internet any of his concern before, but reading the article he couldn't find anything particularly treacherous in it and he was unnerved to think that the officials could take what you said away from you so easily.

_What happened to freedom of speech?_

The back door banged and he looked up to see Rachel walking in from where she had been sat in the garden. Shutting down the computer he went into the kitchen, calling.

"Rachel?"

Turning in surprise, she stopped when she saw him, waiting for him to get to her in the hallway.

"Will you come into the den, I want to talk to you about something?"

"Okay," She made her way into the den, sitting beside him and waiting expectantly for him to speak.

"I want to talk to you," He repeated, folding the article and putting it on the table. "Wait a second, I'll be back in a minute."

Hurrying into the kitchen he made a hasty cup of tea for them both, ignoring the strange looks he got form the kitchen staff and made his way back into the den, pressing the cup into her hand, aware of how much better she felt when she had something to hold onto.

"Thank you," She took a delicate sip and cupped the mug between her hands.

"No worries." He sat on the opposite side of the couch to her, looking at her intently for a second. "I want to talk to you about your training centre." At her flinch he hurried to say. "I know you don't like talking about it, but I'd really like to know. You can say whenever you want to stop and we will."

Nodding hesitantly, she settled herself further into the cushions beneath her. "What do you want to know?" She asked, softly.

"How old were you when you went there?" He asked, his stomach bunching nervously.

"Fifteen, I think." Her voice was quiet.

"And what happened when you first got there?"

She shrugged uncertainly. "I was put into isolation… they considered me too dangerous to be in with the other Angels… telling them stories of the outside. They spent the first few months trying to get information about the outside out of me."

"Did you tell them anything?"

"No," She shook her head. "Not much." Her hands skimmed up her arms, almost unconsciously. "Not that they didn't try."

"What did they do?"

She smiled at him wryly, an almost bitter expression- scary on one so young. "Angels heal pretty fast. It's a good thing for when you're training them." She sighed softly. "Let's just say that I know what a broken arm and dislocated shoulder feels like."

"They _dislocated your shoulder_?" He breathed, outraged.

"Yes," She murmured, "Once or twice I think. They gave up after a month or so. If I'd been a person they would have just killed me but… I was an Angel… means that I sold for a lot." She laughed dryly. "Lucky me."

He glanced up at her and was surprised to see that scathing bitterness that swept her features, making her look far older than she was.

"What else?"

She struggled for a moment, biting her lip. "They tried to tell me what I was and what was going to happen to me. I… resisted. They retaliated. I gave in."

"How did they retaliate?"

She looked up at him, uncertainly, sighing heavily and saying, resigned. "Several ways: general punishment- physical and mental. Withholding meals. Making me as uncomfortable as possible. I realised what I was in the end."

"And then…?"

"I began my training."

"This… training. Was it normal training?"

"They said it was extra intensive." She murmured, ducking her head. "Because I'd missed out on so much. They had to get me trained and sold before I was too old."

"Were there other Angels there?" He leant forward curiously.

"… Yes. They… they were difficult too. They were all so angry. So desperate." Her eyes began to glaze over as she thought back. "They'd used to ask me what it was like outside the Areas, have me tell the same stories over and over again until it was like they were addicted to them. They wanted new information… I could have been making it all up but they wouldn't care. All they wanted was something other than the day to day monotony they had."

"What happened?"

"They had to move me in the end." She admitted softly. "They were all too desperate for it; it was becoming… a problem. I kept my stories to myself after that, tried to stay out of trouble. It was just easier that way."

"What happened to the Angels who wanted the stories so desperately?"

"They were all past it. They were insane, being kept cooped up in those tiny rooms for so long, it was enough to drive anyone crazy."

"So what happened to them?"

"They were past it." She repeated dully and he frowned uncertainly.

"What does that mean?"

"Jesse… they _killed them_." She whispered, looking away, her voice catching in her throat and her hands squeezing together so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

He blinked at her, stunned into silence as he processed her words. The creatures that had been too far gone to sell him been simply killed, like they were dogs. It was preposterous and made his blood boil.

"What about your last few months there?" He asked, his voice grimly determined.

"I was looked at a lot," She said, obviously glad for the change of topic. "They would ask me to do things for them and watch me. It was… humiliating, but I did it anyway."

"And the conditions there?"

She looked up at him, her big eyes dull with sadness and a grim acceptance. "Dire." She said simply. "Awful. They should call it a training camp because it's far more a prison than anything else." Blinking at him, her gaze cleared and she flushed furiously, saying softly. "Can I be excused? I just… I can't do this anymore."

"Of course," he waved her away and sat silently on the couch, the cold cup of tea in his hands.

**Xxx**

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Johnny asked, cocking his eyebrow at Jesse as they drove, the only sound the smooth whirring of the engine.

"Because I need to know if what Rachel told me was true." Jesse's mouth was set in a grim expression, his brows creased and his hands tight on the steering wheel.

"Okay, suit yourself," Johnny sat back in his seat as they pulled into a junction, driving smoothly through a large black gate. "But if we get caught you're taking the wrap, I was nothing but an innocent bystander."

"Sounds good to me." Pulling up at the back of the parking lot Jesse clambered out of the car, locking it and following Johnny into the large, red brick building with the words ANGEL TRAINING CENTRE embossed in gold over the automatic doors, which swished open smoothly for them as they stepped into the sweet smelling reception area.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The perky receptionist at the desk smiled winningly at them.

"We were wondering if we could veiw some Angels," Johnny slid the fake ID card that Jesse had had made for him across the desk and she checked it, smiling up at him.

"I'm afraid that you need an appointment to view Angels, sir."

"I have an appointment," Johnny nodded towards her computer monitor, "I made it earlier today."

The secretary frowned, clicking for a moment before looking at him uncertainly. "It isn't here sir."

"Well I definitely made one, my assistant was there as I made it." He nodded towards Jesse who agreed.

"Yes, the appointment was made for one thirty."

"Oh," The secretary appeared flustered. "Well, if you're sure sir, there must have been a fault in the system. I can call and ask them to get some Angels prepared for you if you want?"

"That would be preferable." Johnny huffed in irritation, playing his part well.

"Of course Mr Jones, if you'd just like to wait there." She gestured towards the cushioned chairs in the reception area and passed him a clipboard with a piece of paper and a pen. "If you could just fill out this form for us so that we can narrow down the Angels we might think appropriate for your viewing."

"Sure," Johnny took the clipboard and sat where she indicated, Jesse moving to sit next to him. "That went well," Johnny's voice was low enough that the woman at the counter, who was talking swiftly on the phone, her voice harried, would not be able to hear it.

"Very well. Onto Phase 2. Remember, keep them talking for as long as you can."

"You're the boss."

"I thought I was the assistant." Jesse joked, laughing softly and Johnny rolled his eyes at him as he stood and walked towards the desk.

"Excuse me." Jesse leant against the counter, smiling charmingly at the woman. "I was wondering if you could direct me to the bathroom?"

"O-Of course," The woman stumbled over her words and nodded towards a door. "It's the first door on the left."

"Thank you." Jesse made his way through the door, pausing to look at the long, strikingly white corridor in front of him. There were doors on both sides, equally spaced down the corridor and as he stood and watched one swung open and a woman in a white coat appeared. Not sparing him a glance, she turned and walked away from him down the corridor as Jesse shot forward and caught hold of the door before it could shot, reading the sign on the outside.

SUPPLIES.

Perfect. Slipping inside, he let the door shut behind him softly and stepped into the small room. On one side there was a row of white coats hung on the wall and he pulled one off, checking it for any sort of identification as he pulled it over his shirt and slacks. Taking in the rest of his room, he perused the shelves, unable to find anything but seemingly innocent medical supplies until he came to a small basket. Inside were odd items; paper clips and safety pins, pens and a set of keys. But more interesting to him were the three visitor's passes. Grabbing one, he slung it around his neck and checked his fake ID in his pocket before pushing open the door.

To his surprise, the few officials in the corridor barely looked at him and he walked slowly through the corridors of locked doors until he came to one that said CONTAINING FACILITY. Hesitantly, he pushed the door and watched as it swung open, admitting him to a small ante chamber with dozen of doors, which had rounded windows in them at eye level. Stepping closer to one, he peered through and squinted at the figures he saw inside the small room. There were three sets of narrow bunk beds and one table, with nothing on it. A strip light ran down the centre of the room and four Angels sat inside. Two were talking softly and one was watching them silently. The other was curled up on the bed, although Jesse couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. The room was so small that the two Angels sat on the lower bunks of two of the beds, facing each other, had their knees touching.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Startled, he turned to see a young man, wearing a janitor's uniform, watching him uncertainly. A set of keys dangled from his belt.

"Oh, yes, actually." Jesse fell easily into his role, pulling his ID from his pocket. "I'm Dr Snow, I've been asked to do an impromptu inspection." He waved his visitor's badge vaguely at him and the man looked at him guardedly for a second before saying.

"Oh, okay."

"Could you show me around? I'm not supposed to be accompanied, but I need a guide. I'm guessing you'll be pretty impartial."

"Oh, sure." The man glanced around at the room. "You starting here?"

"Seems like it." Jesse looked at him expectantly, pushing the ID back in his pocket.

"Well, this is basically where we keep them." The man looked awkward and Jesse interrupted him, saying.

"I'm sorry, I should really learn your name."

"Jacob." The man held out his hand and Jesse shook it easily. "Good to meet you."

"You too Jacob. So, you were saying?"

"Oh, right. Well this is where we keep them, they stay in here when they're not training or being viewed."

"Small rooms." Jesse observed and Jacob cast him a sidelong glance.

"Yeah, pretty small. They couldn't build them any bigger though, not with the size of the training facilities."

"And this training centre deals with the more difficult Angels, is that right?"

"Yeah, that's it." Jacob took him through to the door. "You want to see the training rooms?"

Nodding, Jesse followed him back out, down a few corridors and into a room with a huge glass window facing into another, bigger room. Inside that room was a chair and a collection of exercise machines. At the back of the room was a large, foreboding black cabinet, sealed shut.

"They can't see us through this window, it's one-way glass. It just looks like a mirror to them." He gestured to the Angel and female trainer in the room beyond. The Angel was knelt on the floor in front of the trainer, looking up at her. She would say something and sometimes he would respond. When he said something she didn't like, she would slap him forcefully, sending his head snapping to the side and Jesse could see the bruising painting his body.

"Okay," His voice was hoarse. "Let's move on."

Jacob looked at him strangely again, but led him out of the room and back into the corridor again.

"Do you have isolation facilities?" Jesse asked. "I'd like to see them if you do."

Jacob merely nodded and led him back up the corridors, stopping at a plain door and unlocking it with one of the keys on his key chain.

Pushing open the door, he led Jesse into another antechamber, but this one had three large windows that took up the whole wall, like the one to the training room. Each one opened up into three small rooms, with only a bed in each one. Two were empty, but the one in front of them had a young, female Angel in it.

"They're kept in this all the time?" Jesse asked, aghast. "But they're tiny."

"Yeah." The disgust in Jacob's voice was evident, but Jesse didn't comment. "You can see what it does to them." He gestured to the Angel and Jesse looked at her more closely.

She was curled in a small ball on the bed, her breathing erratic and her eyes wild as she gazed up at the mirror in front of her. Her hair was tangled and she was so dangerously thin that she looked like a skeleton, her skin almost translucent, stretched over her bones.

"The worst kind of punishment." Jacob murmured. "Drives them crazy, it does. Inhumane if you ask me. Just plain cruel."

Jesse looked over at him, suddenly seeing him in a new light. "You don't…"

"I don't agree with it." Jacob finished for him. "Not any of it." He settled back to look at Jesse, his gaze considering. "And I know you don't like it either. It can see it in you." He glanced back at the door, as if checking they were still alone and took out a notebook from his pocket. He scrawled a name and address onto it with a blunt pencil, tore off the page and handed it to him.

"You want to know more about what an Angel's life is _really_ like? Go to this guy and ask him about it. Tell him Jacob Herman sent you."

Pulling open the door, he ushered him out. "I'd get going now, if I were you. I'll take them for you." Wordlessly he held out his hands and Jesse pulled off the white coat and the visitor's badge, passing it back to him.

"Thanks." Was all Jesse said and turned on his heel, hurrying down the empty corridors and back through the door, glad that the receptionist had disappeared from her post. Stepping outside, he shot a text to Johnny and a minute or so later his friend joined him, pale and drawn, beside their car.

Silently, the pair clambered in, waiting until they were at least five minutes away before Johnny turned to him and said.

"How did it go?"

Jesse sighed heavily. "She was right. About everything."

**Xxx**

Standing at the door, Jesse paused for a moment in the doorway, his hand skating up and down the wood as he watched her sleep. The comforter rose and fell with her gentle breaths and he couldn't help but smile when he noticed the small pink bear that she was once again clutching to her chest. Stepping forward, he ran a gentle hand down her hair, feeling a breath rush out of him and turned away to change quickly. Sliding into bed next to her, he couldn't contain his relief that she was here, beside him, instead of cooped up in the tiny rooms he had seen earlier that day.

Letting his head fall against his pillow, he shut his eyes, glad that his exhaustion over powered his memories and pulled him relentlessly into slumber.

_White corridors stretched endlessly. Even as he walked, his feet pounding the floor, it seemed to have no end. He walked slowly, stopping at the occasional door to try and push it open, but each one was unyielding. Muffled sounds barraged him and they continued, agonising screams, even as he held his hands over his ears. Hurrying forward, he stopped at a large pane of glass, hesitating as he looked inside. A girl was sat on the bed and as she looked up he recognised Rachel's eyes, wide and terrified, staring at him. He tried to move forward, but it felt like he was wading through water, his legs moving impossibly slowly and he pressed his palm against the glass, calling her name. A man appeared and Jesse pummelled the glass as the man approached her, pulling her eyes away from Jesse by yanking her hair forcefully. She cried out and Jesse could hear her screams in his ears as the scene in front of him dissolved into a cacophony of screaming. _

"Jesse!"

Shooting up, he turned wildly, setting his eyes on Rachel as his heart thrummed furiously in his chest.

"Rachel, thank God." He reached for her unthinkingly and she accepted his embrace, shushing him softly and running her hands through his tangled hair.

"It's okay," she told him, uncertainly. "I'm here, it's fine."

He felt a shudder run through him and clung to her harder, not caring for the moment that his grip was too hard, his fingers too hard. Just having her here, in his arms, was all that he needed. To know that she was safe, that she would never go back to that place as long as he could look after her.

"Jesse?" Her hesitant voice was soft. "Do you want to tell me about it? It'll help."

He shuddered again and sat up a little, pulling her closer to him. "I need to tell you where I went yesterday." He stated, dully.

"You don't have to-" She protested, but he shook her off.

"No, I do have to tell you." He leant back slightly to look her in the eyes. "I went to your training centre."

"You did what?" She blinked up at him, surprised.

"I went… I had to see what you were talking about."

She looked at him warily, shifting in his embrace. "What did you see?"

"Enough," he told her, unwilling to elaborate. "I saw enough. And I need you to know that I will _never _let you go back there. I will never let you be treated like that again, I swear."

"It doesn't matter," her hand reached up to cup his cheek, her gentle touch soothing him. "It's in the past."

He felt a tear slip down his cheek and she caught it, brushing it away gently.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." The agitation had slipped away from him, leaving him with only a whisper.

"It led me to you." Her voice was soft. "So… it was worth it."

His eyes closed softly. "The thought of you in pain Rachel… the thought of you in that place makes me… I just can't stand it."

"I'm not going back." She told him gently. "It's alright."

He clung to her, his arms tight around her waist and his cheek pressing into her stomach. "I wasn't worth it. It's not right that you should have to… have to go through that… have to be _owned_ like this."

As the words spilt from his mouth, he felt them settle inside him and realised, suddenly that this had been what was eating him up for the past few days. She _shouldn't _have to be owned by him. It wasn't right. The whole concept of ownership was flawed… unnatural and as he caught sight of the gold collar around her neck he felt his stomach twist sickeningly.

Straightening slightly he pulled away, running his hand gently down her cheek.

"Never," he vowed, his voice soft. "I'll never let you go back to that."

She smiled at him, her eyes tender. "I know. I trust you Jesse."

"Even though I…?" The pad of his thumb traced over her cheek ever so gently, resting for a moment over where her bruise had sat just days before.

"Yes," she whispered. "You made up for it. You apologised. That means a lot to me… and all that you told me. About how you feel."

"You're too good for me," he told her simply as his hand ran through her hair gently. "You're so kind, so beautiful… so precious. You mean so much to me. I know it's not been that long but… Rachel I've spent almost every single hour with you. And I've loved it."

Her cheeks were tinged red with her flush as she smiled shyly at him. "Being here is so much better than what I expected. I know I've said it before, but now that you've seen the training centre you know what I mean. Compared to that… this is heaven."

His hand reached out to run down the curve of her shoulder and brush the soft feathers of her wing with a gentle touch. She smiled at the tender feeling of his caress. Leaning towards her, he pressed his lips to hers, glad when she returned his kiss, her hands pressing against his neck and his hair as his skilled fingers continued to gently touch her wings, his fingers threading through them so that the soft feathers tickled his hands and he heard her moan into his mouth.

"Jesse," she broke away from him, her breath rushing out across his cheek, sweet smelling.

He kissed her again, wordlessly, shifting so that she was below him as his hands worked their magic on her wings, making her squirm beneath him. When she reached for his shirt, fumbling with the hem, he didn't try to stop her, running his fingers through her protruding feathers, breaking the contact only when she pulled his shirt of his head in a clumsy gesture. Her hands reached for his bare chest, her eyes wide as she followed the contours of his muscles, making him shiver as her fingers brushed his nipples ever so gently.

Running his fingers over her feathers, he smiled a little as he heard a throaty moan escape her. Shifting up, he ran his hands down her sides and hooked his fingers in the waistband of the pyjama shorts that she was wearing. Pausing, he looked at her uncertainly. In response, she pushed his hands down, taking her pyjama shorts with him.

Her long legs were exposed, much to his pleasure, although she was still wearing panties which he had more or less expected. As he rose to meet her again she pulled him in for another kiss, pressing her lips against his hotly.

Breaking away slightly, she looked up at him, her deep eyes wide and tender as she said. "I love you Jesse."

He was startled to a stop, blinking at her unsurely for a moment before saying, his voice almost a whisper. "I love you too Rachel."

Smiling softly, she kissed him again briefly, before reaching down in an attempt to pull her shirt off. Stopping her, he said.

"Are you sure about this? You don't have to…"

She pressed a soft finger against his lips.

"I just told you I love you Jesse. I'm sure, I promise."

**Xxx**

**This… chapter… had been… giving me… anxiety.**

**Agggghhhhh **

**That about sums up my feelings.**

**I know that views will be polarised on this chapter, it's kind of got quite a lot of different, important plot points in it.**

**I'm going to say it now, before anyone says something (MICHIE), that I am not comfortable writing sex scenes. That is not what this fic is. So, that is all you're getting out of me (unless I am really REALLY persuaded) and that is the level of vanilla you are getting out of me. Some people were hoping they'd have really rough dark sex but that **_**wouldn't have worked **_**in this AU. I'm sorry, please forgive me, but I have made a creative choice (one of the bonuses of being the author is that you can do that) and this is the decision I have made. Feel free to tell me your thoughts on this below, I'd like to know what people thought.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed last time: ilikescreamobutimnotemo, assgroff, michemistic, StridingFreedom, AppropriateAsAlways, , RowebotRowe, .408, downwivluv, Broadwayfreak5357, ttennis14321432 and MusicalLover17.**

**Please leave your thoughts because I'd REALLY like to know what people thought of this chapter. It was another really big turning point in the fic and I'd just love to know what you thought, good or bad. **

**Thank you so much!**

**Ray**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +80,000

Status: In Progress

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

Jesse woke up wrapped around Rachel. Her bare limbs were tangled with his and her head was resting against his bare chest, her long hair tickling him softly. He could see the smooth line of where her shoulder covered the gentle swell of her breast and he smiled contentedly, lying back and enjoying the warm weight of her against him. He was slightly stiff, which was unsurprising and he knew that she would be incredibly stiff, as it had been her first time.

He had been careful, desperate not to hurt her during the act, but after the momentary pain she had been fine. It had been incredible. Indescribable. Completely wondrous. He ran a gentle hand down her bare arm, smiling slightly at her, watching as her plump lips turned up into a small smile.

"Hey, sleepy," His voice was tender and soft and she smiled further at him.

"Hello," She whispered in return, not opening her eyes.

"How are you doing?"

She peeled her eyes open to look at him, still smiling. "Kind of sore and stiff, but other than that pretty great actually."

"I'm glad." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, a motion that would have seemed too sentimental before, but after last night seemed perfectly natural. "The soreness will pass, I promise." Shifting underneath her, he laid her back against the pillows as he slipped out of bed and pulled on his pyjamas. "I'll go and grab you something to take." Looking at the clock, he frowned slightly. "I guess it's too late for breakfast- how do you feel about brunch?"

"Brunch?" She cocked her head at him curiously.

"Breakfast and lunch-brunch." He explained, smiling and she laughed softly.

"Brunch," She repeated, rolling the word around on her tongue. "It sounds funny. Sure, brunch sounds great."

"Brunch it is then," Stepping back, Jesse smiled at her. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Slipping out of the door, he started down the stairs, smiling to himself as he crossed the doorway into the kitchen. Kurt was in there, cleaning the table and he cast him a curious glance.

"Morning Kurt," Jesse set the kettle boiling and leant back to watch him.

"Morning," Kurt regarded him warily. "You seem very happy this morning."

"I am," Jesse nodded. "I'm pretty happy Kurt."

"That's… great?" Kurt still sounded worried and Jesse laughed at him as he turned to make the tea.

"Don't worry Kurt, Rachel's fine too. In fact, I'd say that she's feeling pretty good, apart from the stiffness."

Kurt's mouth dropped open and Jesse laughed at him as he stammered. "You… and she…"

Leaving the floundering boy in the kitchen, he made his way back upstairs with the two cups of tea, pausing to grab her two tablets, still laughing as he pushed the bedroom door open.

Rachel looked up at him from where she was lying on the bed, wearing only his baggy t-shirt, looking curious. "What?"

"Kurt just figured out what we were doing," He told her, passing her a mug and the pills and slipping into bed next to her. She flushed furiously and he laughed again.

"Oh! That's so embarrassing!" She flushed further, ducking her head.

He smiled at her, grasping her chin gently and tilting her face up to look at him. "Don't be embarrassed," He told her, kissing her nose playfully. "Do you regret it?"

"No," She replied immediately, genuinely surprised. "Of course not, why would you ask me that?"

"Just wondering," He held out his arm and she nuzzled underneath it happily, taking the pills and sipping her tea. "After what Santana said to you I thought… maybe…"

"No," Her voice was thoughtful as she spoke. "No, it's different. Santana meant that you forced me into it, I did it last night because I wanted it and because… because I love you."

She looked up at him uncertainly for a moment, but he only tightened his arm around her. "I love you too," He whispered into her ear, making her giggle; a soft, tinkling sound that he liked.

"I don't know what this means," She said, after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?" He quirked an eyebrow at her quizzically.

"I mean, I don't know how to do it… love somebody, I don't know how it works."

He smiled at her very obvious concern, laughing gently at her. "Me neither," He told her. "We could learn together if you want?"

"Okay," She nuzzled further into him and he pressed another kiss to her forehead. "I'd like that."

**Xxx**

There was a lot of smiling in Rachel's world now. Probably the most smiling she had ever done. Her revelation to Jesse and the events that had followed had caused a shift between them. Their power dynamic had changed, her no longer afraid of his anger and him no longer trying to suppress his feelings led to a comfortable balance for them both.

They took long walks through the garden together in the sunlight, sometimes talking and sometimes just walking, their fingers always intertwined. Occasionally he would have to go out and she would spend her time with Kurt, talking happily until he came home. Sometimes he would ask her to sing for him, which she did gladly, enjoying the expression on his face. In exchange he would play for her and sometimes he would play and they would sing together. Their duets were her favourite times, their voices rises and mingling into one sound together. They would dance a lot too and she loved that as well because it meant that he would spend hours on end simply holding her as they span around the ballroom, the gold covered room becoming a blur as the hours ticked by.

A few days later, she wandered downstairs in his long shirt and some pyjama shorts he had bough her. He had purchased some proper pyjamas for her, but some preferred his old t shirt, enjoying the way it made his scent cling to her very faintly.

"Hey," She paused on the last step when she saw Jesse in the hallway and leant against the banister to watch him.

"Hey there," His voice was so different now when he talked to her, soft and tender. "How are you?"

He made his way towards her, still taller than her, even though she was a step above him and ran his hands around her waist, hugging her to him.

"I'm fine," She looked at him more closely. "You're going out."

"Yeah," Jesse sighed. "Golfing with my father, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," She tried to smile at him, but failed and asked, nervously. "What will you tell him about me? About… us?"

"I think it's probably best he doesn't know," He told her sombrely, hugging her a little tighter. "I don't know what he'd do if he found out."

She nodded wordlessly and moved forward to press a soft kiss to his lips, smiling against the kiss and she felt him moan softly. Finally, he pulled away, answering her questioning gaze by saying. "If we carried on doing that, I'd never get out. Well, not on time anyway."

She laughed softly, blushing a little. She was still new to sex and the free way he talked about it embarrassed her a little.

"Have a good day."

"You too," He answered, cupping her cheek gently.

"I love you." She told him, savouring the words in her mouth.

"I love you too," He told her, placing a soft kiss to her forehead and turning to leave.

Watching him go, Rachel turned and was surprised to see the girl, Sunshine, stood watching her from the drawing room doorway. The moment she caught her eyes she looked away, busying herself, but Rachel still felt unsettled.

**Xxx**

She sat on the swinging bench buried deep in the shady confines of the small woodland around the back of the property, a few hours later. Jesse had gone out and Kurt had been busy, so she had felt bad disturbing him. Instead she sat on the bench with a heavy, leather bound book sat in her lap. The sunlight was muffled by the leaves stretching out above her, casting a dappled pattern across the grass below her and the air was warm. She wore a light summer dress and no shoes, one foot tucked beneath her, the other hanging down to push gently against the floor, swinging herself absentmindedly. As she flicked through the pages of her book, she heard a sound from above her and looked up, tucking a stray piece of hair beneath her ear.

Sunshine was stood in front of her, looking awkwardly and she cocked her head curiously at the girl.

"Um… hi?"

"Hey," Sunshine shuffled forward, looking uncertain and Rachel placed her book mark between her pages and shut the book, giving Sunshine her full attention.

"Did you want to talk?" Rachel asked finally. "Come, sit." She patted the bench invitingly.

Sunshine sat obligingly next to her, her small stature meaning that she couldn't touch the floor. She shifted uncomfortably and said, finally. "I heard that you and Jesse made up."

"Yes," Rachel nodded softly, frowning a little in confusion. "Yes, we did."

"I saw you this morning." Sunshine confessed.

"I know, I saw you." Rachel frowned slightly. Something definitely didn't feel right about this girl.

"You told him that you loved him." Her brows narrowed in bewilderment. "Do you really love him?"

Rachel couldn't help the smile that stole over her face, nodding slowly. "Yes, I love him."

"How? How can you love him? He's your captor!" Sunshine blurted out, finally and Rachel shrugged.

"It's hard to explain... When you come from my sort of background any form of kindness is so unusual… and he has been so kind to me. So wonderful."

"You're still his pet," Sunshine snapped. "How can you love somebody who has to put a collar on you?"

Rachel bristled slightly, her hand reaching up to trace her collar gently. "You can't help who you fall in love with. The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Well I think it's disgusting." Sunshine stood abruptly, shaking her head. "It's wrong."

"You can't say that!" Rachel snapped, irritably. "You have no right to judge me!"

"I can do whatever I want," Sunshine spat. "You're an _Angel_. You're no better than an animal."

Rachel gasped, her mouth falling open in surprise at Sunshine's malicious tone and she watched her storm away towards the house in shocked silence.

"Rachel?" Turning, she spotted Blaine approaching her, a spade in his hands as he made his way towards her through the trees.

"Oh… hi Blaine." She cleared her throat, trying to compose herself.

"Was she bothering you?" He pushed the spade into the ground and leant against it, watching Sunshine's retreating figure with narrowed eyes.

"No… no, it's fine." Rachel cleared her throat self consciously.

"Are you sure?" Blaine left the spade standing upright in the earth and made her way towards her, sitting next to her. "There's something about her I don't like."

Rachel shrugged noncommittally and Blaine took the hint and changed the subject.

"So, how are you doing?"

"I'm good actually, how about you?" She smiled at him, sitting back to watch him as he responded.

"Good yeah… you seem better than you were."

"Oh," She flushed. "You heard about that?"

"Kurt told me," He seemed apologetic. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not." She laughed weakly. "It's just embarrassing."

He didn't seem to agree, but he didn't push her, which she was grateful for. "Jesse seems to be feeling better too, which is good for us all of course."

"Yes, Jesse's good too." Rachel couldn't help but smile and Blaine cast her a knowing smile.

"You guys finally admitted it then?"

"Admitted what?" She felt heat rising to her face again and lowered her eyes.

"Your feelings for each other," Blaine sounded amused and when she met his dark eyes they were dancing happily.

"Yes," She admitted, smiling widely. "Yes, we did."

"Finally," He laughed a little.

"How long have you known?" Rachel narrowed her eyes curiously in his direction.

"A while," He waved his hand vaguely. "You're feeling better about everything though?"

"Yes," She smiled again. "I think…" She glanced around her, glimpsing the house through the trees and the lines of colourful flowers, and she felt the heavy book in her lap and the soft material of her dress, her collar sitting comfortably around her neck. "I think I'm happy here Blaine."

**Xxx**

"Jesse?"

Looking up from his position curled on the couch with Rachel, sheltering from the sudden summer rain, Jesse smiled at Kurt. Rachel's warm body was tucked into his side, only half awake, watching the TV mindlessly and he was unwilling to create even the smallest space between their bodies.

"Yeah Kurt?"

"There's someone here to see you- she says her name is Giselle and that she wants to talk to you."

"Giselle?" Jesse's brows creased in confusion. "What does she want?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know, but she's being pretty insistent."

"Okay," Huffing, Jesse looked down at Rachel, petting her hair gently to wake her. She grumbled softly, looking up at him questioningly, "I've got to get up." He explained.

"No," She mumbled and clung harder to him.

He laughed gently at her, prying her hands from his body and standing. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Okay," She grabbed a cushion from the couch and hugged it to her, pouting at him. "Hurry back."

"Of course," He smiled at her, unable to resist her large, begging eyes.

Striding past Kurt and into the hallway, he pulled the door open, surprised to see that Giselle was still dry, sheltering under the porch from the warm rain. Her hair was dark and curled tightly and she was looking at him with a less than impressed expression.

"Hey, come in." He ushered her in out of the rain, shutting the door and smiling at her, his good mood from his day with Rachel still persevering. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you." Giselle peeled her expensive raincoat off, hanging it on the coat stand by the door that was more of an ornamental piece than anything else.

"Okay, sure, come into the living room."

He showed her into the room that was barely used. It was too informal for meetings- the drawing room was used for that- but he was unwilling to take her into the den, where Rachel was surely dozing on the soft couch. The living room was spacey, but cold, with symmetrical cream couches and a love seat. Giselle sat in the love seat and Jesse perched on the couch closest to talk to her.

"Do you want a drink?" He offered, automatically and she nodded curtly in reply. Jesse stood swiftly and strode into the kitchen, glancing at Rachel- curled around a cushion and sleeping- before entering the kitchen.

"Kurt, bring some iced tea will you?" He asked the boy and Kurt nodded. Leaving him, Jesse arrived back in the living room, saying to Giselle.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"I want to talk to you about your Angel." Her voice was hard and unforgiving and he looked at her with surprise.

"Rachel? Why?"

"I've… heard things, Jesse." She seemed almost uncomfortable, before she gathered herself and her expression hardened again.

"What kind of things?" He frowned, barely acknowledging Kurt when he came in with two glasses of iced tea.

"Bad things. Apparently you're too close to her."

Jesse's whole expression turned icy, his gaze furious. "Kurt," His voice was full of carefully controlled rage. "Take Rachel upstairs, tell her to take a shower and then have a nap, this could take a while."

"Okay…" Kurt glanced between them, but reluctantly stepped out of the room and Jesse stood to shut the door behind him.

"Tell me what's going on Giselle." He sat back in his seat and leant forward to watch her with hard eyes.

"I told you," She wasn't put off by his intense gaze. "I know that you love her Jesse."

"_Love her_?!" He echoed, spluttering indignantly. "What the hell Giselle?"

She stood, scowling, and paced in front of him, her curls seeming to quiver with her anger. "Stop denying it okay? I _know _Jesse."

"How do you know?" His voice was low, which was almost more frightening than when he shouted, but she refused to be unnerved.

"I heard your staff talking about it the day after the party, I came back to talk to you and to see if I could find my mirror, which I'd dropped and they were talking about how _concerned _you were because your Angel was ill."

"And?" He cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed, looking up at her. "She was expensive, I'm not losing that investment."

"I've been talking to one of your staff." She smiled smugly and Jesse felt his blood run cold.

Slowly, he stood. "Who?"

"Sunshine, she comes in on Fridays but she's seen enough. She's even talked to your Angel, apparently she says that you're in love."

"Why did she tell you?" Jesse demanded, scowling. "What did you do?"

"Offered her money, of course." She laughed, bitterly. "I didn't think you were that naïve Jesse, until now. She doesn't feel any loyalty to you. Why should she? You probably couldn't even pick her out in the crowd."

"The small girl? Dark hair?" His brows narrowed further. "What did she tell you?"

"Impressive," Giselle scoffed. "She said that she'd seen you two together and that you'd said to her that you love her. And that your Angel apparently thinks you love her."

"Why is this even any of your business Giselle?" He snapped, running a hand through his hair.

"Because it's wrong Jesse! It's unnatural. _How _can you love one of them? They aren't even _human_."

"Can you hear yourself?" He huffed, shaking his head furiously. "They're people, with feelings! And we treat them like… like animals. Worse than animals even."

"_People_? They aren't even animals Jesse! They're things- you're meant to use them, not _love them_." She spat the words out with disgust.

"Well I do love her Giselle and I don't care what you think!"

"You have no idea what you're doing Jesse! This is bad, what if people find out? What about your parents? What about when you're expected to get married?"

"Who says I have to get married?"

"I'm pretty sure your parents are expecting it to happen!"

"I don't care what people think Giselle! She's mine and I love her!"

"She's not good enough for you!" Giselle cried, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, and who is?" He challenged. "Who are you to say who is and isn't good enough for me?"

"You can't be serious about this Jesse- don't you see the implications?"

"What implications?" He stumbled a little, cocking his eyebrows in confusion.

"The outsiders are getting more and more unruly. They think that people on the inside are feeding them information- your Angel is from the outside and if you seem too close to her they're going to link you with it Jesse!"

"People in the Areas helping outsiders? Don't talk rubbish Giselle."

"It's happening Jesse- just because you're too naïve to see it doesn't mean it isn't happening. You've become lax- distracted by that whore of yours."

He lunged forward furiously, stopping centimetres away from her and snarling. "Get out Giselle."

Recognising the anger in his eyes she hurried out of the room, pausing in the doorway to lock her eyes with his and say, his voice soft and dangerous.

"You're going to regret this Jesse."

**Xxx**

"Mr St. James?"

Andrew St. James frowned as he heard the voice on the other end of his phone, sitting back in his plush office chair as he asked.

"Who is this?"

"My name is Giselle, I'm a friend of your son's."

He rolled his eyes. This was why he hired an assistant, because otherwise these calls came all day, every day. Andrew was not a family man. He didn't do holidays or birthdays or weddings. He didn't much care for children and even when they were grown up he only cared when it came to business. His wife was the same and he didn't see any shame in it. He worked and that was that. He had no desire to do anything else and when he came to retiring he could pass the business onto his son, who was at this moment being trained by society to take it into his hands, and retire with a lot of money. He could probably even buy an island if he wanted to.

But phone calls from family friends, or worse, family itself, were things he did not want or need and he was about to hang up when the girl on the other end of the line said.

"I have some very important news of your son. It's vital that you hear it. It's about his new Angel."

Andrew's brows creased.

"His Angel?" He asked, carefully, his attention caught. "What about it?"

"There's something very wrong sir, I think it's tricked him or done something to him."

"What kind of thing? Is he injured?"

"No, no! He's just talking nonsense sir, he says… he says he's in love with it."

"In love with it?" Andrew scoffed. "How ridiculous!"

"That's what he's saying sir and if word gets out well… that Angel is from the outside sir and you know as well as I what's going on at the moment. I've already find out, what's to say that other people won't? And then he'll completely discredit the family name."

"How long has this been going on?" Andrew snapped, spinning to observe the city in front of him with a creased brow through the floor to ceiling windows in his office.

"I don't know exactly sir. About a week, maybe more?"

"Thank you," His voice was curt as he flipped the phone off, effectively cutting her off and pressed the button that beckoned his secretary. When he heard the door open he said without turning around.

"Send the car round, I'm going home for a short visit."

**Xxx**

**Kind of lighter chapter… well until the end. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I'm really tired so this note is a strange one. **

**I'm sorry to those of you who felt cheated out of a sex scene last chapter, I will perhaps write one for a one shot on my A03 account? Maybe, I don't know, I have six million other things to write first.**

**Thank you so much for all of the lovely comments and feedback, they mean the world to me. Thank you: Kasumi Izukawa, ilikescreamobutimnotemo, assgroff, StridingFreedom, downwivluv, kezztip, RowebotRowe, Ravenna .Solo .408, avonya, iheartjesse (aww thank you!), bouquineuse, michemistic, Broadwayfreak5357, Bekah and bueller806.**

**Thank you guys and please leave me a comment to tell me what you thought! (I don't want to jinx it and say that we could get to 300 but we **_**could get to 300.**_**)**

**Love to you all,**

**Ray**

**xxxx**


	18. Chapter 17

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +80,000

Status: In Progress

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**Xxx**

"Jesse?"

"Hmm?" Jesse answered, distractedly, flipping through a page in his book.

"Will you check this?"

Standing, he put his book down and made his way into the kitchen, where Rachel stood with an apron on, a whisk in hand and a batch of brownie mixture in a bowl in front of her.

"Is it alright?" She looked at him with concern and he cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know, did you follow the recipe?" At her earnest nod, he continued. "Does it taste all sweet and good and chocolaty?" Leaning around her, he dipped a finger in the bowl and scooped out some batter, laughing as she cried out in protest.

"Hey!" She batted at him ineffectually, giggling as he ate the mixture off his finger.

"Mmm," He made a noise of appreciation. "Tastes great to me."

"Are you sure?" She looked worried again, but when he went for another taste she laughed, pushing him away lightly and saying. "Okay, I get it, I get it." Tipping it into a tin, she pressed it down, smoothing it with a knife and putting it into the oven. She went to start cleaning up, but Jesse stopped her, saying with a smile.

"The staff will do that."

"Oh," She seemed surprised but didn't fight him on it, following his lead out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Go take a wash and get changed," He laughed at her. "You're all sticky."

"Okay," She nodded agreeably. "Are we watching a movie?"

"If you want to," He slid a hand around her waist, pulling her close.

"Please," She smiled winningly up at him and he laughed slightly.

"Okay, sure. I'll set it up, you go wash and change."

She nodded and, after a second's hesitation, pressed a quick, shy kiss on his cheek because hurrying away. Smiling after her, he made his way into the den and started a movie ready to play, checking on the brownies and setting a timer for the few minutes more it would take for them to be done.

Turning, he started back into the hallway and froze on the spot when he heard the door shut and saw an unexpected figure stood before him.

"D-Dad?" He stumbled uncharacteristically over his words, gaping at his father, who stood before him as sharp and foreboding as ever. "What… I mean, what are you doing here?"

"Can a man not visit his own house?" Andrew St. James raised an eyebrow in his son's direction, putting his bag at his feet. "And his own son?"

"Yeah, of course." Jesse stepped forward hurriedly, reaching to shake his father's hand. "It's good to have you back, what prompted this?" He cast a nervous glance back towards the stairs.

"I just had a little spare time on my hands and I thought I'd check in." He shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the coat hook and rolling up his shirt sleeves, leaving his tie pristine.

"Great," Jesse shifted self consciously. "Do you want something to eat… drink?"

"There's a game on at the moment." His father nodded towards the living room and Jesse was grateful that he didn't suggest the den. "Shall we watch? You used to like watching football."

"Of course," Jesse followed his father into the living room, casting another helpless glance at the stairs as he heard the shower turn off upstairs. His father sat in an arm chair and Jesse sat on the couch near him as he flicked through the channels, pausing on the football game and muting it when he realised that it was still on adverts.

"So, we saw each other quite recently- at golf."

"We did," Jesse agreed simply. "It was a good game."

"Did you think so?" His father cast him a lazily curious glance. "I thought it was sub-par at best."

"But… dad… you won." Jesse narrowed his brows in confusion.

"Just because I won," His father didn't take his eyes off the silent screen. "Doesn't mean that it was a good game, it just meant that I was better than you. You'd do well to learn that Jesse- just because you win doesn't mean you are the best." He turned his piercing, icy blue eyes on him and said. "Always strive to be better Jesse. Always."

"Of course," Jesse stumbled over the words again, surprised by his father's sudden intensity. Andrew nodded once and turned back to the screen again, watching silently.

Turning, Jesse caught a flash of movement in the corner of his eye and spotted Rachel, dressed once again in her floral dress, hovering uncertainly in the doorway. He went to shoo her away but was stopped by his father's sharp voice.

"So, this is her is it?"

He closed his eyes for one second as horror washed through him, but when he turned back to his father he was smiling.

"Yeah this is her."

He felt like he was glued to his seat as he watched Rachel shuffle hesitantly into the room and his father stand to walk towards her. She stopped when he got to her and clenched her hands tightly as he walked slowly around her, looking her up and down. She met his gaze, her eyes wide and worried, before they flickered away again, settling on her feet.

"Do you like her?"

His father moved to sit back in his chair, looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah… I mean… she's great." He turned to her and beckoned her closer, his stomach curling with repulsion as he watched her sit beside his feet on the floor, her soft body leaning against him, her hand just brushing his feet, which were clad only in thin socks.

"We took a risk, getting you one from the outside who wasn't fully trained, but you seem to have a good handle on her." His father reached over and pressed a button on a panel on the wall which buzzed through to the kitchen.

"Well…" Jesse looked at him uncertainly, wondering if his question was rhetorical or not. "She's pretty… pretty good I guess."

A woman in the staff's uniform appeared in the doorway, her eyes widening when she saw Andrew St. James, who barely blinked at her as he said, imperiously. "Iced water for me. Jesse?"

"Just iced tea thank you Marie."

She nodded and hurried away and Andrew steepled his fingers thoughtfully, watching Jesse with a calculating expression.

"She's certainly very attractive." He said, coldly and Jesse bristled, forcing himself not to react and looking down at Rachel before saying.

"Yes, I suppose she is."

Marie reappeared at that moment and Jesse accepted the cool glass thankfully, smiling slightly at her and taking a deep gulp to try and wet his throat, which was bone dry with nerves.

Andrew held his water in his hands, observing Rachel carefully over the top of his glass and Jesse watched as she shifted uncomfortably at his feet, trying to shy away from his father's scrutiny. He wished that he could comfort her, his hand aching to slip down and touch her, but he kept his fingers wrapped firmly around his glass and did nothing.

"Unusual wings." He commented finally and Jesse nodded stiffly. "Very unusual," Andrew mused. "You haven't had any problems?"

"No, none." Jesse shook his head quickly. "She's wonderful."

Andrew levelled him an unreadable stare and Jesse tried not to squirm as his eyes ran up and down his critically.

"Good." Andrew said finally and turned back to the TV, turning the sound back on to watch the end of the game.

When his father's attention was suitably distracted, Jesse took the chance and shifted his hand down to Rachel, seeking out her own and clasping it in his, interlacing their fingers and squeezing comfortingly. Rachel relaxed into his legs and turned slowly to press and surreptitious kiss to the back of his hand.

The pair were unaware of the eyes watching them from across the room.

**Xxx**

Dinner was an equally awkward affair, Andrew sitting on one side of the table, Rachel and Jesse sitting on the other side of the table and waiting. The occasional few words would break the thick tension that hung in the air for a few moments before it was back again, stifling them.

When dinner was over Andrew stood and looked at Jesse for a long moment.

"Go upstairs." He said, turning to address Rachel.

She faltered, looking from Jesse to Andrew uncertainly.

"I…" She started quietly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Go!" Andrew barked and she squeaked in surprise, jumping in her seat.

Jesse turned to her and said, hurriedly. "Go on Rachel."

A second more passed before Rachel nodded quickly and walked from the room. Only when he was sure she was gone did Andrew gesture to Jesse and say, his voice ominously dark.

"We need to talk."

Standing, he left the room and Jesse, seeing that he had no other option, followed him a few paces behind, his heart hammering in his chest as his father pushed open the door of the library, standing back to let him walk in before shutting the door soundly behind him.

"Have a seat." His voice was stiff and he gestured to the antique sofa that Jesse had found Rachel on all those weeks ago.

Reluctantly, Jesse sat, eyeing his father uncertainly and linking his hands in his lap, waiting for an explanation.

"I got an interesting phone call yesterday evening." His father had never been one to beat around the bush and Jesse appreciated that about him at that moment, nodding to show that he was listening.

"It was from a friend of yours- Giselle."

"Giselle?" Jesse's mouth dropped open, but Andrew shot him a cutting glance and he pressed his lips together, keeping quiet.

"She was concerned that you had engaged in an _unsuitable_ relationship with your Angel." Andrew crossed his arms over his crisp shirt, his brows narrowed but otherwise his expression unreadable. "Care to explain where she got that impression from?"

"I… I don't know." It felt like his throat had closed up. He could barely breathe and he could feel the tendrils of panic curling up his ribs and squeezing him tightly.

"Don't toy with me boy. She said… she told me that you _loved _the Angel."

"What?" Jesse spluttered, trying to sound astounded, her blood pumping furiously. His palms were becoming sweaty with fear and he could feel his breathing speeding up. "Why the hell would she say that?"

"Oh I don't know," Andrew's voice was hard and sarcastic. "Maybe she spent more than a minute in the same room as you two."

"I really… I don't know what you're talking about…"

"I told you not to mess with me!" He was shouting suddenly and Jesse couldn't help but cringe back into the stiff sofa. "Tell me the truth Jesse."

"I can't believe you think I'd feel like that." He tried to bluff, puffing out his chest and acting affronted. "She's just a _thing_. I use her and then that's it."

"It's not going to work Jesse." Andrew shook his head. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? All of the looks and the touches."

"I don't _feel_ anything for her." Jesse's insistence was becoming increasingly desperate, but he persevered anyway.

"I don't _believe you_." His fathers pat, shaking his head in disgust. "I should have the girl taken away."

"No!" The cry escaped his mouth before he could stop it and he hurriedly tried to rectify the situation. "No, I mean… dad… she's mine."

"For now." Andrew glowered. "It would solve everything a lot faster if I just had her taken back to the training centre."

Fear clutched at his stomach and he felt his recently eaten dinner revolting against him. "No, dad please. I'll… I'll do whatever you want just… don't take her… _please." _He could feel his voice breaking as he spoke, aware of how ridiculous he sounded, desperate and weak.

"You want to keep her?"

Jesse nodded furiously and Andrew stepped closer to him.

"Then this… whatever the hell _this_ is, has got to stop. Whatever it is that you think you're _feeling_, you can just _unfeel_ them all, understand?"

" Okay," Jesse nodded quickly. "I will… I can."

"The charity ball that your mother and I are hosting is in a week, bring the girl and I'll pass my judgement then." Andrew leaned closer and Jesse almost shivered at the coldness of his tone. "If you fail Jesse, the girl goes straight back."

"I understand." He croaked out, fear tightening his chest and throat again, making his voice hoarse.

Andrew nodded once, a sharp upwards tilt of his chin, and walked with long, purposeful strides towards the door, pausing to turn to him. "I'm disappointed Jesse, I expected more than this."

Jesse didn't look up again until he heard the slam of the front door and the squeal of tyres against the gravel. Standing, he lashed out, throwing the vase on the table beside him to the ground with an enraged cry and letting it smash, sending pieces across the floor of the library. Taking a few deep, heaving breaths he jumped when he heard a small voice at the door.

"Jesse?"

"Rachel," He hurried towards her, stopping her as she tried to enter. "No, stay there."

"Why?" She peered closer into the room, but remained at the entrance as he had asked her to.

"There's… pottery." He explained, lamely, moving towards her to cut off her view of the debris scattered across the carpet. "You have no shoes on." He gestured to her bare feet and took the opportunity when she glanced down at her feet, to usher her out of the room.

"What happened?" She glanced behind her once they were in the hallway again. "Did your dad leave?"

"Yeah, he had a business meeting." The lie fell easily from his tongue as he placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her into the den and onto the couch, happy to have her warm body curled up to his again.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" She raised her large, chocolate eyes up to him, looking at him from beneath her lashes.

"Just school and stuff." He couldn't look at her, moving to turn the TV on and start their abandoned movie. "Don't worry about it," His voice became more tender when he saw her brows creased in consternation.

"I was worried that it was something to do with me…" She told him, snuggling closer to him. "The way he looked at me… it was weird."

"You don't have to worry about him." His arm tightened around her. "I told you, I'm not going to let them do anything to you, I promise."

**Xxx**

**Small chapter, ahhh, sorry life is starting to catch up with me again. :(**

**Sometimes for pairings people on tumblr give them tags that have a particular phrase or word relating to them, for example St. Berry is often 'otp: inevitabilitty' or 'otp: for you' anything like that. So I was wondering if you guys have any suggestions of ones for Rachel and Jesse in this fic? I'm open to any suggestions and my favourite one will become the new tag on tumblr for this fic and I'll tell you all what it is and who suggested it in the next chapter. Sound good? I hope you have some ideas for me!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed last time: ilikescreamobutimnotemo, bouquineuse, Bekah, assgroff, star2525, Kasumi Izukawa, downwivluv, StridingFreedom, michemistic and Ravenna. Solo .408**

**So close guys! So close to 300! How about, if we hit three hundred reviews I'll send those of you who review a preview and an extra special preview of the one shot along with it? How's that? (I'm going to look like a fool if we don't reach 300 now XD)**

**Much love, and don't forget to tell me those otps!**

**Ray**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 18

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +80,000

Status: In Progress

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

The stems of the daisies in her hands were soft and yielding beneath her nimble fingers as she pierced them with her short fingernails, weaving them through each other to make intricate chain of flowers. The sunlight beat down on her, but the gentle breeze made it pleasant and she relaxed into the gentle picnic blanket beneath her, rolling one of the stems between her thumb and forefinger, making the flower spin.

"Blaine would probably kill you if he found out that you pulled flowers up from his immaculate lawn." A dry voice commented and she turned to greet Kurt with a small smile.

"I think he'd get over it," She predicted lightly and Kurt laughed.

"May I?" He gestured to the space beside her.

"Sure," She ushered him to sit down, shuffling along a little to make room for him.

"Thanks," He sat next to her gratefully, extending his lanky legs, in tight fitting black jeans, next to hers, although they went on for longer than hers did.

"Aren't you too hot?" She asked him, glancing at his legs.

"I never wear anything shorter." Kurt told her, simply and Rachel quirked a curious eyebrow at him.

"Why?" She regarded her own, floating summer dress and ran her hand down the soft fabric.

"My legs are horrible," He crinkled his nose in disgust and looked down at his legs. "I _never_ show them off."

"What's wrong with them?" Rachel cocked her head to the side like a curious puppy.

"They're all pasty. But they're toned, so I wear skinny jeans, to show of their shape."

Rachel blinked at him, slightly confused, but decided not to push the point, smoothing her hand down the dress again. "I think all of the clothes here are so pretty. It's amazing."

"Hey, what's that?" As Rachel moved her fisted palm, a glint of sunlight reflected off something in her hand and Kurt caught sight of it.

"Oh," Rachel flushed furiously. "It's nothing." She tried to hide her fisted hand, but Kurt caught her wrist, pulling out away from her body to look at the locket in her hand.

"Wow," Kurt stared at the piece of jewellery. "Can I see?"

"I… yes." She handed it over with a resigned sigh that Kurt chose to ignore, holding the locket up to the light and examining the delicate engraving that covered the case, tracing his finger across it ever so gently.

"It's so pretty," He breathed. "And so unusual, where did you get it? Did Jesse give it to you?"

"Um, no." She was still flushing, fidgeting uncomfortably. "I… my mama gave it to me."

"You're mom?" He looked at her in surprise, but made no move to hand the necklace back to her, looking at the engraving again. "I guess that explains the unusual engraving, I've never seen these kind of markings before."

"It was her mother's before her and her mother's before her mother and so on." Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest and wound her arms around them, defensively.

Kurt handed the necklace back, noting her discomfort and asked. "Why don't you wear it? I've never seen it before."

Rachel chewed at her nail nervously and glanced at him. "Jesse… he doesn't know that I have it. I don't know how he'd react so I never told him and I just hide it in a drawer by the bed."

Kurt didn't comment, although his eyebrows shot up as she explained and he reached for her abandoned chain of flowers, toying with it absently as he thought. "Was it for your birthday?" He asked finally. "The necklace I mean."

"My birthday?" Her brows creased, "why would she give me things for my birthday?"

A deep sadness softened Kurt's blue eyes. "You mean you never give gifts out there? That's what we do in here; we give gifts on birthdays and at Christmas and things like that."

"You have lots of things in here," Her comment was almost bitter and she cleared her throat self consciously, hoping he wouldn't take offence. "No, she didn't give it to me for my birthday."

An awkward silence settled over them as Rachel chewed on a hangnail and Kurt played with the chain of flowers, adding a few more to it.

"When is your birthday anyway?" He asked, suddenly, as if he was unable to bare the silence.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "my mother only ever said that I was a summer baby."

Kurt eyed her and she saw a twinkle come into his eyes. "Well then, we'll have to try and find you a birthday won't we?"

Rachel shifted uncertainly. "I don't _need _a birthday Kurt."

"Of course you do!" He shook his head. "Everyone has a birthday and you need one too."

"Okay," She sat back, not seeing the problem.

"How about," He looked at her contemplatively. "August 10th?"

"I don't see a problem with that." Her brows creased for a second. "Although you'll have to tell Jesse."

"I'll do it." Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "I love birthdays!" He stood quickly, beaming at her.

"Kurt," Her forehead crinkled as a thought occurred to her. "When _is_ August 10th?"

"A few days," His smile grew even more as her mouth dropped open and he trilled, laughing, "You can thank me later!" And hurried off into the house again, leaving her with a chain of flowers in one hand and a chain of silver in the other.

**Xxx**

It was already light when Jesse snuck upstairs a few days later with a try laden full of juice, fruit and waffles, his bare feet soft on the thickly carpeted floor. Nudging the door open, he snuck in, glad to see that Rachel was still sleeping soundly, her body rising and falling gently with her steady breaths. Putting the tray down, he cringed as the pots knocked together lightly, but Rachel didn't stir.

Taking the single yellow rose from the tray, he slipped back into bed, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and then her nose and then her lips to wake her, chuckling at her surprised expression.

"Jesse?" Her voice was heavy with sleep, as her eyes blinked blearily at him. "What are you doing?"

"Happy birthday, love." He coaxed her to sit up and she looked at him, surprised.

"Happy birthday?" She asked, still sleepy, as he arranged the cushions behind her.

"Yes, it's your birthday today Rachel."

"My birthday?" Realisation finally dawned and she blushed prettily. "It's not my _real_ birthday," She corrected him, still embarrassed. "Kurt made it up."

"But you don't know your real birthday, so this will do fine." He placated her softly. When it looked like she was about to protest again, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, effectively silencing her and when he pulled away he said. "Don't spoil my fun. Here," He handed her the rose and she took it, beaming at it and sniffing it appreciatively, almost moaning at the pleasant scent.

"It's beautiful, did you get it from the rose garden? It's so _fresh_." She ran her thumb over the soft petals and smiled at him.

"I picked it this morning," He told her and she beamed at him.

"Well it's gorgeous, thank you so much Jesse." She pressed a kiss to his lips and he groaned into her mouth happily, his hand slipping down her waist to feel the smooth skin of bare thigh.

Finally, he broke away, looking regretful and laughed as she moaned a little in complaint.

"We can't get distracted." He told her. "We have things to do today."

"Birthday prerogative?" She asked, playfully and he laughed, rolling his eyes at her.

"And you said you didn't want a birthday. You're insatiable."

Rolling off the bed, he made his way around the bed and grabbed the tray, scooting back in with her and handing her the fruit and juice, smiling at her delight.

"Oh Jesse! This is all so wonderful!" She smiled happily and he laughed fondly at her.

"You're an easy girl to please," He told her affectionately, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

When they had finished eating, she claimed the first shower and he took the dirty dishes into the kitchen, where he faltered when he saw a small, dark haired girl.

"You," He said finally, his eyes narrowing.

She turned to look at him, her eyes wide and confused. "Excuse me sir?"

"Your name is Sunshine right?"

"Yes," She frowned.

"You're fired." He told her shortly.

"I… I'm what?" The piece of cutlery in her hands clattered to the ground with a resounding clang, but he barely flinched, stalking closer to her.

"Next time pick your side better. I don't have _spies_ in my house."

"Spy?" She seemed aghast, following him as he turned away from her. "Please, wait! I didn't mean to, I had no choice."

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Of course you had a _choice_." He spat, disgust colouring his tone.

"My family is large! She offered me money and we need it, please, don't do this!" Sunshine begged him, her large eyes pooling with tears.

"That's not my problem." He sneered at her, fury buzzing through him like a horde of angry bees.

"Jesse?"

Glancing upstairs he saw Rachel, in only a robe, her hair and wings damp from her shower.

"What's wrong?"

"You," Sunshine cried, before Jesse could answer her. "Please, tell him. He listens to you. Please tell him that I didn't mean any harm; that I should stay."

"_Shut up_." He told her harshly, looking back towards Rachel.

"You're the girl who spoke to me in the garden," Recognition was dawning in Rachel's eyes. "The one that called me a… a…"

"Please," Sunshine interrupted her before she could finish. "Please! I need this job."

"Get out!" Jesse roared.

"Please," Sunshine was aiming her pleas towards Rachel. "Please don't let him do this… my family…"

"Jesse," Rachel began hesitantly. "I know that she said some terrible things, but think of her family…"

"I'm not discussing this with you Rachel," He told her tersely. "Go and get changed."

"Jesse…"

"Go," He desperately didn't want to shout at her, but he was terrified that Sunshine would tell her what Giselle had said to him and he tried to firmly usher her away.

She seemed to see the anxiety in his eyes, as she did as he told her, casting one last look at Sunshine before she walked slowly away.

"Get out of my house." Jesse hissed toward Sunshine. "You've done far more than you could ever know with this stupid stunt of yours and I refuse to have you here. Leave. Now."

A single sob escaped Sunshine, but Jesse showed not even a flicker of pity as she gathered her belongings and fled the house.

When he went back into his room he was unsurprised to see Rachel stood uncertainly by the bed, watching him warily.

"Jesse," She began softly, but he cut over her, shaking his head.

"Rachel please, I don't want to fight with you today."

"But Jesse," She protested, stepping closer to him. "Her family… they need the money… She wasn't really all that bad-"

He leant down and, for the second time that morning, pressed his lips to hers in a sweet, soft kiss to silence her.

When he pulled away, he cupped her cheek softly, running the pad of his thumb over the smooth skin.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her finally, his voice quiet.

"Yes," Her hushed whisper sent sweet smelling breath rushing across his cheek and he smiled at her a little.

"Then please trust that I did what I did for a good reason."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and unreadable for a moment before pressing a hand to his chest, directly above his heart.

"Okay, I trust you."

**Xxx**

They went out for lunch. Jesse had booked them a table at a small, but highly regarded restaurant and Rachel had marvelled over the dainty meals, packed full of flavours.

"So," Jesse put his fork down on his empty dessert plate and looked over at her as she took small bites of her lavender sorbet, savouring the taste. "I was thinking we could go to the mall after this and I could buy you a gift."

"A gift?" She looked up at him in surprise. "You really don't have to Jesse…"

"I want to," He interrupted her, shaking his head.

She seemed conflicted, her brows narrowing in concern and he reached across the table to take her free hand briefly and squeeze it.

"Humour me?" He asked and she nodded finally, finishing her dessert and thanking him when he helped her up and led her towards the concierge desk to pay.

They stepped out into the warm afternoon light, her shoes clicking delicately against the ground as they walked together up the street and stopped outside the entrance to the mall.

"Listen," He shifted uncertainly. "It's going to be crowded in here, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes," She squeezed his hand gently.

"Just stay close," He smiled at her, "you might even enjoy it."

They made their way through the crowds into the mall, walking slowly despite the people rushing past them and trying to ignore the looks that were being cast their way. He paused at a jeweller's, leading her in and saying.

"You can look around if you want, tell me what you like."

She nodded, drifting towards a display and he watched her fondly from a distance as she looked into the glass cases.

"She's wonderful."

He jumped when he heard the voice behind him, spinning around to see an elderly man watching Rachel. "Thanks," His voice was curt and tight.

"She's yours then? Are you looking for a new collar?"

"No," Jesse shook his head firmly. "No, just looking."

The man looked at him curiously and walked back around the counter to talk to him.

"She's from the outside right?"

"Yes," Jesse's eyes narrowed. "How did you know?"

"The wings," The man explained, "I used to know someone who had an Angel from the outside." He told him, leaning against the counter top.

"Oh?" Jesse's curiosity peeked.

"Yeah," The man pursed his lips. "But he never trimmed her wings and she flew away. The authorities were called and they had to chase her down. Killed her in the end. A real shame as well, because she was lovely."

"They killed her?" Jesse gaped. "But… but they're meant to bring Angels back!"

"She was from the outside though and she was trying to get back there; it made everything different. They were cautious back then, think what they'd be like now." He cocked his head at Rachel. "They reimbursed him, of course. But it's more important to keep people away from the outside rather than keep them alive." He nodded his head towards her. "You want to keep an eye on yours, there's a lot of fear about it now and they won't hesitate to take her down if she ever pulled the same stunt."

"Yeah," Jesse muttered, his eyes fixed on Rachel. "I will, thanks."

Turning away from the man he made his way towards Rachel, snaking his hands around her waist and pulling her towards him, breathing in her ear.

"Find anything?"

She laughed breathily. "I can't let you buy me any of this Jesse."

"Why not?" His eyes crinkled, confused and she smiled sideways at him.

"It's too much," She told him softly and he huffed loudly, but she talked over him. "Please? If you really want to buy me something we'll find something else, something less expensive."

"I don't care about the money," He muttered in annoyance and she reached up to run a soothing hand through his hair.

"But I do," She told him. "So humour me?"

He laughed at her words and nodded, pulling away to take her hand and walk out of the shop, feeling the burning gaze of the shop keeper on his back.

They walked around all day, Jesse unable to spark Rachel's interest with anything. Her eyes lit up when they walked into the book shop, but she insisted that he had everything she could ever want to read at home, and she couldn't help but smile when they went into a music shop, but she refused to allow him to get her anything, saying that she would rather listen to him play for her. He picked a few CDs up for her anyway.

It wasn't until they were walking slowly back to where he parked the car, Jesse slightly disgruntled at her refusal to let him buy her anything, when he was pulled up sharply as she resisted his steps forward. Turning, he was about to say something when he noticed her peering through a shop window, her nose almost pressed against the glass. Looking over her shoulder, his eyebrows shot up in incredulous surprise when he saw what she looking at.

"Kittens?" He asked.

"Look," She pointed at one of the boxes in the window. Whereas the rest of the kittens were grouped together, playing happily, one was left on her own, staring out at them with eyes that seemed too large and blue for her tiny head.

"She seems lonely," Rachel whispered and Jesse looked down at her, his mind flashing back to the tiny isolation cells he had seen at the training centre. "She looks sad."

Sighing, he nodded to himself and tugged at her arm, pulling her through the door. "Come on then."

"Really?" She beamed at him.

"It wouldn't have been my first choice, but you're the birthday girl." He smiled at her, her own happiness infectious as she launched herself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank you Jesse! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"It's okay," He laughed softly, rubbing her back and prying her off him, ushering her into the shop. "Go on, before I change my mind."

They stepped through the door into the shop and the man over the counter leered at them, smiling nastily and Jesse instinctively gripped Rachel's hand tighter.

"How can I help you?" The man's voice was rough and gritty, evidence of a life of smoking and Jesse said, firmly.

"We want to buy a kitten."

"Oh really," The man stepped towards the window and Jesse followed, Rachel stepping with him. "Which kitten would you like? We have some lovely Russian Blues and an excellent new litter of Siberians."

"That one," Rachel's voice was soft but the man's eyes snapped towards her anyway.

"The tabby," Jesse clarified, tucking Rachel closer into his side.

"The tabby?" He repeated, frowning. "You really don't want the tabby, she's the runt of the litter."

"We want the tabby." Jesse frowned. "How much?"

"Are you sure I can't persuade you to have any of the Siberians? They really are lovely."

"The tabby," Jesse's voice was sharp and made both Rachel and the man flinch away. "Let us see the tabby." He lowered his voice a little and the man, grumbling, took the box the kitten was in and placed it on a table in the middle of the room, gesturing for them to come closer.

They peered over the top of the box and the kitten gazed up at them curiously, sitting primly in the middle of the box, her grey fur soft and fuzzy.

"She's lovely," Rachel reached out one finger and held it out towards the kitten, who paced forward slowly and looked at it for a moment, as if trying to asses if it would hurt her, tilting her head curiously and stepping forward to lick Rachel's finger once and scurry away again.

Rachel giggled softly at her and looked up at Jesse, who smiled at her.

"We'll take her."

**Xxx**

"So," Jesse looked down at the kitten, in a brand new cage on Rachel's lap, the bag of supplies they had bought from a different store at her feet. "What are you going to call her?"

"I don't know," She looked in at the kitten as Jesse drove, smiling at it. "I thought you might want to help. She's your kitten."

"No way, she's yours." Jesse argued. "I wouldn't have even looked at her if you hadn't pointed her out."

"Okay," She looked thoughtful. "I was thinking of Willow. Her fur looks a bit like the bark on willow trees."

"Willow," He smiled down at the little cat and then nodded once. "Suits her."

**Xxx**

It took a few days for the kitten to settle down, but she soon grew comfortable in the house. Rachel doted on her of course, picking her up if she came close and hugging her, cooing words in her ear and Jesse was pretty certain that the kitten was now a staple part of their lives.

They were sat together a few days after Rachel's Kurt-appointed birthday, curled up on the couch half watching a movie that was playing on the TV and talking softly, the kitten curled up in Rachel's lap, her hands absentmindedly stroking the velvet fuzz of fur, when Kurt hurried into the room.

He looked harried, his eyes wide and frightened and Jesse was about to ask what was wrong when Kurt cut through him, his words reeling off almost too quickly for Jesse to catch them.

"Jesse! The guys on the gate said that they just let some officials through and they asked about Rachel and I think something's wrong."

Jesse's eyes slid over to Rachel's expressive face, which was coated with fear and snapped. "Rachel, you go upstairs with Kurt, I'll find out what's going on."

"Jesse," Rachel said, as they stood, her hand resting against his arm. "What's wrong, what do they want?"

"I don't know," He told her, ushering her towards the stairs with Kurt. "I'll sort it, okay? Just… keep quiet."

Rachel nodded and hurried upstairs, the kitten still cradled in her arms.

"Kurt," Jesse pulled the boy to a stop. "Look after her. I'm going to try and deflect them. I'll tell them that Rachel's ill, alright?"

"Okay." Kurt hurried up the stairs after Rachel, as the doorbell rang shrilly, cutting through the tension that seemed to have descended upon the whole house.

Trying to collect his composure, Jesse took a deep breath, straightening his t-shirt and pulling the door open.

Two men stood on the porch, both dressed in smart, spotless suits. One wore sunglasses but the other had apparently foregone his stereotype and had icy blue eyes that pierced straight through Jesse, assessing him. Jesse, in his crinkled t- shirt and jeans, wearing only socks, felt suddenly inferior, something which didn't often happen.

"Hello?" He frowned at them. "Can I help you?" He made no move to let them through the doorway.

"Are you Jesse St. James?" The one with sunglasses on asked him and he nodded slowly.

"Yeah that's me."

"Are you in possession of an Angel? Registration number 528?"

He had no idea what Rachel's registration number was, but he nodded anyway, not moving from the doorway.

"We wanted to talk to you about your Angel sir." The smaller one, the one without glasses on, said. "Can we come in?"

"I suppose," Jesse finally said, grudgingly, stepping away to let them inside, ushering them into the drawing room. He sat in the armchair, allowing them to take the sofa, but didn't offer them drinks. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Inspector Magnus and this is by colleague, Inspector Boole. We're from the OIA."

Jesse tried not to let them see how rattled he was, shifting slightly in his seat. The OIA: Outsiders Investigation Agency. Something was obviously wrong as they wouldn't show up for just anything and Jesse couldn't help but think about what Giselle had said to him.

"_The outsiders are getting more and more unruly. They think that people on the inside are feeding them information."_

He watched the two men, considering them as they waited to see if he would speak. When he didn't Inspector Boole said.

"Were you aware that your Angel is from outside the Areas?"

"I was aware, yes," Jesse said, shortly, his brows narrowing.

"I'm sure you've heard about the problems we've been having." Inspector Magnus said, his icy eyes watching Jesse beadily. "Outsiders are getting more volatile and there have been numerous altercations with them. The government are trying to learn as much as possible so that they can deal with them before they become an issue of public safety."

"I had heard," Jesse's eyebrows narrowed. "I heard that they were becoming more unruly… have there been… fights?"

Inspector Boole frowned, but the other man simply nodded.

"We would like to speak to your Angel. We would need to take it back to our headquarters for questioning."

"Questioning?" Jesse's brows shot up. "She doesn't know anything."

"Our records state otherwise sir. I trust you know that she has only been inside the Areas for a year or so. She is our best lead to finding out more."

"She's sick." Jesse told them succinctly, crossing his arms.

"We will make sure she is taken care of." Inspector Magnus told him, firmly.

"You can't take her," Jesse protested. "I won't allow it."

"With all respect sir, this is a matter of great urgency."

Jesse shook his head, panic surging through him as he stood quickly. "What, are they about to attack us right now? She is _mine_ and I'm not letting you take her away."

"It's a matter of public safety." They stood with him, seeming ruffled and Jesse tried to calm himself, taking a deep breath.

"Look, she's really sick okay? It's flu, she's barely even awake so she wouldn't be any use to you right now anyway."

They eyed him, obviously uncertain and he shrugged. "I could take you up there but I think she's infectious."

"Okay," Jesse led them back out and into the hallway, seeing them out of the door. "But," Inspector Magnus stopped on the porch. "We will be back Mr St. James, and soon."

"I look forward to it," He remarked and pushed the door shut in their faces, listening as their car started up and the tyres crunched on the gravel. He let out a sigh pf relief, leaning back against the shut door heavily and running a weary hand over his forehead.

"What did they want?" Kurt was at the bottom of the stairs, looking at him worriedly.

"To talk to Rachel."

Kurt began to ask more, but Jesse shook his head, suddenly exhausted. "Not right now Kurt."

Kurt took a step back to allow him to pass and he walked slowly up the stairs, pushing open the door to his room and smiling slightly when he spotted Rachel sat on the bed, petting Willow in her lap.

"I'm starting to wonder if I should be jealous of that cat." He teased and she looked up at him, her face breaking out into a smile.

"Jesse," She put the kitten down and hurried towards him, hugging him tightly. "What was it, what happened?" She looked up at him, her brow crinkled.

He ran a hand through her hair, breathing in the scent of her girly shampoo and relaxing further into her soft body.

"I'll tell you later," He promised, taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the bed. "For now please… just rest?"

She nodded amiably and lay beside him, her hand ghosting over his forehead and brushing away a wayward curl. The kitten crawled between them, settling down to curl up and Jesse laughed at her softly, his eyes falling closed slowly.

The last thing he heard before he went to sleep was Rachel's voice.

"Sleep well, I'll be here when you wake up."

He tightened the hand that was curled around her.

He was beginning to worry that that wouldn't always be the case.

Xxx

**Um I suck so the messages didn't end up going out I AM SO SORRY. I just got exceedingly bogged down in school which I'm apparently expected to… study for or something? Which is why this episode took so long and I didn't get the chance to send out messages, I'm sorry I feel terrible.**

**But anyway yes. A kitten. Because kittens are the most adorable things in the world. Also, you didn't think that this would actually calm down and settle into some nice fluff did you? Nahhh I don't think that's likely to happen… well at all now. **

**Kudos to Erika by the way for coming up with an otp name for Winged… 'otp: freedom in captivity'. I love that one but please keep sending me in your ideas I love reading them, they're awesome, just like you guys :)**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter: KlausandElena4ver, ilikescreamobutimnotemo, Thorne Lockheart, AppropriateAsAlways, assgroff, RowebotRowe, thunderbolts-lightning, downwivluv, ravenna. solo. 408 and bueller806.**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**Please leave me a little comment down there in that box and tell me what you think :) Your comments mean so much to me.**

**Love,**

**Ray**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 19

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +80,000

Status: In Progress

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

"Rachel?"

"Mmm?" She glanced up to where he was sorting through his closet, marking her page in her book.

"Do you remember when you first got here and you were listening to me play the piano?" At her nod he continued. "And I told you that I was planning on playing one of the pieces at a charity event?"

"Yes, I remember." He looked over to see a slight smile playing on her lips and smiled at the sight of it, turning back to his closet again.

"Well that's in a few days time." Finally giving up on finding what he wanted, he sat heavily next to her on the bed, sprawling out.

"Oh?" She looked over at him, her attention still partly on the book in her hands.

"Yeah, and I need to talk to you about it."

"Okay." Willow mewled from beside the bed and Rachel reached down to scoop her up, cuddling her and smiling affectionately down at her.

"Rachel…" He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily and then sitting up, saying her name again, a little louder. "Rachel!"

Startled, she looked up at him, her brows creased. "What's wrong?" The kitten in her hands meowed in complaint when she stopped petting it, but she ignored it for a moment, focusing on Jesse.

"At the party, we can't let anyone find out about us."

"About us?"

"About how we feel for each other," Reaching over, he clasped her hands in his.

"Why?" Her frown deepened. "Does it matter?"

"Not to me," he told her. "But it will matter to them?"

"Why will it matter to them? It's nothing to do with them!" Her voice rose and he was surprised by the passion in her eyes.

"Just trust me Rachel, they will care." He sighed heavily. "I'm not taking any chances. I'm not letting anyone take you away from me."

"Like those men who came to the door?" Her voice was softer now and he could hear the frightened tremble in it.

"And worse," his voice was ominously dark.

"But how can they?" Her hand went up to trace gently over the thin chain around her neck. "I'm yours, they can't take me away from you without you saying so."

"It's more complicated than that now Rache," he cupped her cheek, soothing her. "It'll be okay, we just have to pretend alright?"

"Alright," she told him, quietly and relaxed into touch. "I trust you Jesse."

She smiled softly at him and he tried to smile back.

The things she didn't know were enough to eat him up inside with guilt.

**Xxx**

"Are you nervous?"

Turning around quickly, she winced as Kurt stabbed her with a hair pin, flinching a little.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't turn around." Kurt admonished her and Rachel turned back to look at the mirror again.

"Sorry," she murmured, before saying. "I am nervous but… I trust Jesse. I trust him to look after me."

"This is a big deal," Kurt told her softly, reaching out to twist a piece of hair around and tuck it into another pin at the back of her head, his hands moving confidently.

"I know," she twisted her hands in her lap and was glad when Willow jumped up to sit on her, purring loudly, stroking her soft fluff gently.

"But if you're happy with Jesse looking after you," Kurt brushed a part of her hair out and pulled it back, twisting it around. "Then it's okay."

"I trust him." She repeated, playing with the kitten in her hands.

"Yes well you two- look up a bit- you two seem to be very happy together." He smiled at her in the mirror.

She smiled back, unable to help herself and tried not to move her head as she flushed lightly. "Yes, we are. He… he makes me so happy Kurt. Happier than I've ever been. And I know it's not much… I haven't had much of a life so far. Outside it was hard… everything was hard, so there wasn't a lot of happiness. But even so … I can't imagine that it can get much better than this Kurt."

"I'm happy for you," Kurt told her, putting a few final pins in and stepping back to admire his masterpiece. "But you have to be careful. Both of you. It's not normal, what you and Jesse have and… what with everything that's going on… people are going to be wary of it. Maybe even try to stop you."

"Jesse said that," Rachel's hands traced her collar again. "He said that we have to be careful tonight."

"Yes… it's not going to be pleasant Rachel." Kurt crouched beside her, petting the kitten in her lap but talking to her. "Do you remember Jesse's first party?"

"Yes," she responded.

"What Jesse did there, he can't do at this. If someone does something to you that he doesn't like, he can't jump on them like he did at his party."

Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion. "But… aren't they supposed to stop? If he asks them to? I'm his."

"But what he doesn't like people doing might be totally acceptable to these people. Don't you see?" Kurt finally met her gaze, his eyes sombre. "You think that you're the only one who's trapped Rachel? We're all trapped, in our own ways. Sure, yours may be more physical, but I'm trapped. I'm trapped by having no money and not being able to go to college even though I was accepted. So I'm trapped into staying here and working for Jesse until I can gather up enough money to go to college. Jesse's trapped as well. His father expects him to take over his business after college. Society expects him to make lots of money and find someone to marry and settle down with. It's not just chains and cages that trap people Rachel." He traced the chain around her neck gently. "Circumstance traps people. Fate traps people. The universe creates cages for all of us in one way or another. So we're all trapped, almost as much as you are. It's just that one man's cage is another man's freedom."

Rachel was quiet for a long moment and Kurt stood slowly and grabbed the make up from the desk.

"Back to cheerier topics," he smiled at her and held up two different lipsticks. "Fuchsia Pink or Berry Pink?"

She looked at him and smiled softly, her eyes saddening slightly. "Berry Pink." She told him and sat still as he began to dust her face.

**Xxx**

"Hello," Jesse smiled at her as she made her way carefully down the stairs. She took his hand in hers, and looked up at hi m shyly, taking in his smart, crisp black suit and bow tie, his unusually floppy hair far more tamed than she'd ever seen it.

"Hey," she returned his smile. "You look handsome."

"I have to look handsome if I'm dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room don't I?" He smiled at her and she blushed slightly, running a hand down the long, puffy, dusky pink dress she was wearing.

"You know, when I first saw this dress, back when I had first arrived, I couldn't imagine why I would need it. Did you plan this?"

"No," he laughed, squeezing her hand in his. "But it worked out pretty well, didn't it?"

"It did," she agreed, following him out of the door and towards the waiting car, where, to her surprise, he slid into the back next to her.

He answered her surprised expression by nodding to the front of the car. "Blaine's acting as chauffer tonight."

Blaine turned in his seat, dressed in a smart suit and smiled at her.

"Hey Rache, you look simply ravishing."

"Hey," Jesse remarked, playfully. "Stop flirting with my girl."

"Sorry," he laughed, turning back around in his seat and starting the car.

"It was mostly just Kurt," Rachel told them, as the car started out of the gates and Jesse shook his head, smiling at her.

"No it's not. It's mostly _you_."

She flushed again, but couldn't help but smile as he grasped her hand in his. They spent most of the ride in silence. As they got closer to their destination, Rachel could see Jesse tensing, his shoulders and jaw line becoming more and more stiff. His hand tightened over hers and she squeezed back softly, trying to comfort him, if only the slightest bit.

Finally they rounded a corner and were let in through a high, black wrought iron gate, following a trail of other cars down a long drive, through fields of open parkland before they finally arrived at a towering house, even bigger than Jesse's. Rachel gaped at it, peering through the window to take in the huge slabs of sandy stone piled on top of each other, the fancy statues and the staircase that led up to the front door, where men and women were streaming in.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, as the car slowed down.

Blaine got out and Jesse sighed, squeezing her hand and said, his voice low.

"I don't know what's going to happen tonight Rachel, but I know it's not going to be good."

She had no chance to question him, as Blaine pulled the door open for him, letting him climb out before shutting it and moving over to her side.

He opened her door for her, holding out his hand and she took it, smiling a little as he gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks," she murmured, as he helped her out with her large dress.

"No worries," he squeezed her hand gently again. "I'll be right outside in the car if you need me."

"Thank you," she said again, as he passed her to Jesse, who hooked her arm with his, leading her up the steps.

People were looking at the already as they made their way slowly up the steps and Rachel bit her plump bottom lip softly, nerves fluttering inside her stomach, wondering what exactly she was getting herself in for.

"Don't do that." She looked up at him in surprise, letting her lip go. His eyes twinkled down at her, beneath his hard expression. "I can think of a much better use for your lips."

She flushed scarlet, a gasp catching in her throat at his audacity and the way it made tingles shoot through her, fizzing beneath her skin and he laughed softly, sweeping her past the doorman and into the main hall.

When she looked up at him again, his hard expression had fallen back into place, his eyes cold and unforgiving. It was an expression she recognised from his first party and the time on the roof, her stomach twisting nervously as he led her through the crowds of people, stopping to greet a few of them.

It was beautiful inside. Like the ballroom at Jesse's house, but far larger and grander. The wide hallway, with marble columns and floors, glinting golden decorations and a rich red carpet, led down to a huge ballroom, the doors thrown open to expose a room filled with marble and gold, a dance floor left open with circular tables grouped around it, covered with pristine white table cloths and a single red rose in a crystal vase on each. The huge, floor to ceiling arched windows let in the last of the evening sunlight, but there were soft lights scattered around the room and a huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, crystals casting flashes of light through the room as they moved gently. People were already filling the room. Men dressed in sharp suits like Jesse's, stood straight and tall and women dressed in long, expensive ball gowns, like something from one of the old films Jesse had shown her, the colour rich and inviting.

Rachel felt her wings flutter nervously as Jesse led her down the few steps into the ballroom and people turned to look, not bothering to disguise their stares. He led them straight to the bar in the corner, ignoring any attempts to catch his attention and leant against the bar.

"Club Soda for her and a Vodka and Coke for me." He barked and the barman hurried to comply, not batting an eyelid, even though she knew that they were both far too young to drink.

Jesse said nothing until the drinks came and pressed a tall, clear glass of liquid into her hands. She could feel the coldness of it even through her elbow length, dusty pink gloves and she was grateful for it.

"There's no alcohol in it." His voice was low, but it still startled her and she looked up at him in surprise. He smiled wryly and said. "You think I didn't notice how you reacted to the champagne? It's good to have something in your hands though." He cast a glance around the room. "It makes you look like you're doing something."

She smiled lightly at that and settled back against the bar, watching as he took a quick gulp of his own drink.

"What charity is this for?" She asked finally, her voice soft.

Jesse looked over at her in surprise. "A cancer research one I think. I don't know, it's just a bore for my parents."

"A bore?" She looked at him quizzically, not understanding. "I thought they organised it?"

"They do."

"But if they find it a bore, why do they do it?"

He looked at her and gave her a slight smile which she didn't understand. It was almost indulgent. "It's just a face Rache."

"A face?" She felt stupid asking him so many questions. "I don't understand." She admitted.

"They have to do it, people expect them to. It makes them and their company look good to do it. Makes them seem like they care."

_Circumstance traps people._

Her brows furrowed slightly and she asked, slowly. "So they're… trapped? By circumstance? And by expectations?"

He gave her a strange look and took a large gulp of his drink before replying. " I wouldn't say that. I'm pretty sure that they're free to make their own choices. That they continually make bad ones is their own fault."

"But they still have to do certain things because people think they should?" Rachel persisted and he nodded slowly, his brows furrowing.

"I guess so."

"Then I feel sorry for them," Rachel squeezed his arm slightly in comfort. "No one should be forced to do things they don't want to do."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Rachel, I promise. Not anymore." His voice was intense and his eyes were fastened to hers, but she only smiled again.

"I know," she told him softly. "That's why I'm so grateful for you. And why I feel bad for them. Everyone should have someone in their life who makes them happy. It's just sad, is all."

He looked down at her for one long quiet moment, his expression unreadable and she shifted slightly, worried that she might have said something wrong.

"You continue to astound me," he told her finally and smiled and she smiled back, relieved.

Shrugging slightly, she took sip of her drink, glancing around her surreptitiously.

"Who are these people?" She asked him, quietly, taking in the finely dressed men and women around them. She caught the eye of a woman in a dark blue, velvet dress, who narrowed her eyes at her and Rachel dropped her gaze quickly.

"Mostly business men and their families. High ranking people, other rich families- oh, speak of the devil."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him in confusion, but noticed that he was no longer looking at her and followed his gaze over her shoulder. Two women and a man were approaching them, one woman taller than the other, her hair dark and long down her back, her eyes large and brown and Rachel was struck by the girl's familiar looks. The other woman was older, but smaller, her long blonde hair fluffy about her head and her stark red lipstick matching her dress in colour. She was tottering as well, unsteady on her heels and gripping the darker haired girl's arm tightly to keep herself upright. The man was extremely handsome, his features stark and prominent and his hair stylishly combed as he looked at her with an unreadable expression, his gaze as intense as his smart, deep blue suit.

"Jesse, good to see you."

She tucked herself behind him, hoping they wouldn't notice her.

"Sebastian," Jesse nodded at the man, a half smile gracing his lips. "Harmony, April. Good to see you as well."

"It's been a while." Harmony fluttered about him as best she could while still holding April up.

"It has," he agreed, looking at April. "You found the bar then April?"

"Open bar Jesse!" She smiled at him. "Oh," she peered around him, her unfocused gaze settling on Rachel. "Who's this Jesse?"

"Rachel," he beckoned her forward, pulling her gently and resting his hand on the palm of her back. "This is my Angel, Rachel."

"I heard you'd got an Angel," Sebastian considered her, reaching forward to touch her, but Jesse pulled her a step back.

"Don't touch." He snapped and Rachel glanced uncertainly at Sebastian from beneath her eyelashes.

Fortunately he didn't seem angry, only amused as he looked at Jesse. "Yes, I heard you were protective as well."

"She was expensive." Jesse retorted, hotly and Harmony stepped forward, smiling at him.

"We haven't seen you for months Jesse."

He forced a smile at her. "I've been pretty busy. Graduating."

"You graduated?" Rachel didn't like the way that Harmony simpered at him, as if everything he said was fascinating and she tried to suppress her emotions, her stomach tightening into knots as Harmony laid a hand on Jesse's arm as she spoke to him.

"Yeah, a month or so ago." Jesse nodded at her and stepped back slightly, letting her hand drop heavily.

Rachel looked away, trying to suppress her grin, but Harmony spotted it anyway, her brows narrowing in anger.

"So, this is your _Angel _is it Jesse?"

"Yes," Jesse glanced down at her, nudging her forward again. "This is Rachel."

"Have you had her wings clipped?" Sebastian asked, from a few steps away, his tone casual.

Rachel stiffened at the words, feeling her wings flutter anxiously as they all turned to look at them.

"No… I don't see the point. She knows not to go anywhere."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sebastian said, shrugging in response to Jesse's quizzical look. "It's ridiculous what some of them think they can get away with. Especially ones from the outside."

"Well, Rachel knows." Jesse said again, through gritted teeth. "I've made sure of it."

"If you're certain," Sebastian shrugged, just as April tottered away from the bar and back towards them, tumbling towards him and he reached out to catch her instinctively. April giggled in his arms and Sebastian rolled his eyes, helping her to her feet again and turning to Jesse.

"I'd better go and give her to someone to look after. Don't want her ruining the party do we?"

"Good idea," Jesse said, shortly, barely looking at him. "Bye Sebastian, see you around April."

"Bye Jesse, Rachel." He inclined his head towards her and she gaped at him in amazement.

"I'd better make sure they're okay," Harmony moved to follow them, turning back to smile widely at Jesse. "Bye Jesse, I'll see you soon."

"Wouldn't count on it," Jesse muttered as she moved away and Rachel let out one short, sweet giggle, meeting his eyes.

"Well, that's three down. Two hundred left to go." He squeezed her hand in his. "Ready?"

"Ready," she smiled at him and followed as he led her into the crowd.

With him at her side she felt ready for anything.

**Xxx**

**This is going to be the shortest author's note ever (because let's be honest, we all know how much I like ANs at the end of my fics) because I am in a major hurry because in about ten minutes I have to go and get in a taxi to take me to the airport to catch a plane to take me to New York City. So I'm gonna be in NYC (*squeals*) until around next Monday and then I will be shattered so it may take me a little while to update. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I'm sorry I don't have time to thank you all personally but I hope you understand.**

**Please leave me your thoughts at the end of this chapter!**

**Have a nice week (I know I will ;) ).**

**Love,**

**Ray**


	21. Chapter 20

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +80,000

Status: In Progress

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**Xxx**

"_Wise men say only fools rush in, _

_But I can't help falling in love with you."_

_-Elvis Presley_

**Xxx**

Jesse was talking to some business men in suits and Rachel shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. The three men had taken little interest in her and she was stood a little behind Jesse, not even pretending to listen to what they were talking about.

"Hey."

Turning, she blinked in surprise at the girl stood behind her, whose light blue eyes were dancing as they watched her. Her blonde hair was curled around her head and her lime green dress was striking and unusual.

"Um, hi," Rachel glanced back at Jesse.

"I've never seen an Angel in real life before."

"Oh," Rachel shifted, uncomfortable with her seemingly innocent scrutiny.

"Whose are you?"

"Jesse's," she nodded towards him and Brittany smiled at the back of his head.

"Jesse's nice." She told her and Rachel nodded again, slowly.

"He is," she took a cautious step closer to the girl.

"I'm Brittany," she held out her hand abruptly and Rachel flinched slightly in surprise, before taking it, shaking it slowly.

"Rachel."

"You look pretty," Brittany told her, looking down at her dress.

"So do you," she smiled at her. "I like the colour of your dress, it's very vibrant."

Brittany shrugged. "I like wearing bright things. Everyone else here is in such boring colours."

Rachel smiled at her again, glancing back at Jesse to make sure he wasn't upset with her.

"Your wings are really nice." Brittany stepped towards her. "Can I touch them?"

Rachel eyed her for a moment, but then shrugged, unable to find a good excuse why not. Curling her wings around to her front, she stepped towards Brittany, watching as the girl ran one tentative hand down her feathers. It felt nice, as it always did, but nothing like the sparks that shot through her and pooled in her stomach when Jesse touched her wings.

"They're soft." Brittany murmured and Rachel smiled, nodding slightly.

"They are."

"Do you do something to keep them soft?"

"Not really," Rachel shrugged and Brittany looked at her for a moment and then said.

"I always wanted wings."

"No you don't." The words were out of Rachel's mouth immediately, bitter and scathing and she flinched back again, hoping that the girl in front of her wouldn't take offence.

"They'd be like a blanket," Brittany didn't seem to have heard her, continuing as if she hadn't spoken. "A big, soft, warm blanket that you can wrap yourself in whenever you're sad or scared."

"I… I guess so," Rachel ran a hand through the tips of her feathers, looking at her wings with new eyes. "They are sort of comforting I guess."

"And you could fly. Who wouldn't want to fly?"

Rachel looked at her and smiled. "Do you always see the best of a bad situation?"

Brittany shrugged. "Most of the time. You have to look at the good things, or the bad become too much."

"I… I suppose you're right."

"Is Brittany imparting some of her knowledge onto you?" Jesse's warm voice swept across her skin, making her tingle and he slipped his hand around her waist.

"Jesse…" She looked up at him in surprise. "I'm sorry I just…"

"Relax," he soothed her, softly and she relaxed into him, shifting towards his firm, warm body.

"Hi Jesse." Brittany smiled at him brightly and he smiled back, his eyes softening.

"Hey Brit. How are you doing?"

"I'm good," she shrugged, glancing over her shoulder. "Oh, Artie wants me, I'd better go. See you later Rachel. Bye Jesse."

Turning on her heel, she hurried towards a boy in a wheelchair, plopping down in his lap and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"She's nice," Rachel mused, smiling absently after her.

"I know," Jesse squeezed her waist and went to say something when a voice behind him said.

"Jesse."

Turning, he pulled Rachel around with him, a smile plastering his face as he said.

"Cooper."

"Alright man?" Cooper held out his hand and Jesse shook it, nodding once.

"Yeah, I'm okay, how about you? I thought you'd gone to get that movie part?"

Cooper's jaw stiffened. "Yeah well it didn't work out."

"Really?" A half smirk appeared on Jesse's face, hovering at the corners of his lips. "That's a shame."

"Not my fault they don't recognise talent." Cooper shrugged, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You'll find out soon enough kiddo."

"Mmm," Jesse raised his eyebrows and muttered, "Somehow I don't think so."

Cooper's eyes tightened and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the pair, trying not to giggle. Cooper's eyes fastened on her and he raised one eyebrow.

"What's this St. James?"

"This is Rachel," Jesse nudged her forward a step and a little further towards him. "My parents got her for me. Graduation present."

"She's nice." Cooper stepped forward and reached towards her and Jesse instinctively put out a hand to stop him. Cooper raised an eyebrow at him and said, his voice dangerously soft. "I heard you'd gone soft on her St. James. Now I know that's true."

"Where did you hear that?" Jesse's voice was unusually sharp and Rachel started next to him, looking up at him with wide, worried eyes.

"Oh it's been going around." Cooper was smirking slightly and Jesse huffed, his arm tightening around her until it was almost painful.

"It isn't true." He insisted, through gritted teeth.

"So what's with the knight in shining armour routine?" Cooper demanded, staring him down and Jesse blew a breath out.

"It's polite to _ask_ Cooper. But if you want to touch her, you can." He was cool and collected again his face an icy mask.

"Good," Cooper stepped forward again and Rachel fought not to flinch away, lowering her eyes so that she wasn't looking at him.

He gripped her chin firmly between a finger and a thumb and pulled it up so that she was looking at him. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her and he tilted her head from side to side.

"Nice," he commented idly to Jesse, running his large hand over her hair. She could feel herself trembling, her limbs vibrating with fear and she watched him look her over like she was a horse for sale.

"Yep," Jesse's voice was curt and though she tried, he wouldn't meet her eyes, looking at Cooper instead as his hand skirted down to finger her collar with an approving nod, before shifting further down. His hand brushed over the side of her breast and her stomach and she let out a scared squeak, cringing away from him.

"_Hey,"_ Cooper grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her closer to him and she saw a flash of anger pass over Jesse's face before he slipped back into his cool façade. "You _don't_ pull away from me." Cooper spat, his voice rough and angry and she nodded hurriedly.

He let her go and she stumbled, Jesse reaching out to catch her automatically.

"She needs better training Jesse." Cooper told him and Jesse threw a glare in his direction.

"You took it too far Cooper. I said you could touch not grope."

Behind them, the band started up and Jesse took Rachel by the waist, leading her towards the dance floor and ignoring Cooper, pulling her into his arms as they swayed together.

"I'm sorry," his breath was hot as it ghosted across her neck.

"It's okay," she tightened her hold on him slightly, glad for the comfort being in his arms brought her. "I understand."

He didn't reply but his arms shifted around her to hold her closer to him and she happily breathed in the scent of him.

The music waned and changed slowly and she looked up at him when she recognised the song to find him already smiling at her.

"It's our song," he murmured and she flushed with pleasure, smiling at him and nodding slightly.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered in her ear, his warm breath against the shell of her ear.

"Always," she breathed and he shifted his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and snaking a hand around her waist.

Together they span through the ballroom, his hand tight on her waist, pulling her flush to his body. The room was a blur of gold and silver, flashes of colour flickering past her eyes as people turned to watch them. She could feel her dress moving around her ankles, the fabric brushing her feet, in elegant heels, as he span her around the room. She was becoming dizzy as they span, her breathing short and sharp with exhilaration but his eyes, so intensely blue in that moment, were fastened onto hers, stopping her from looking anywhere but deep into his eyes. His firm arms around her made her confident that she wouldn't fall and she relaxed into the dance, her grip on him loosening slightly as her swung her around and around, her feet following the intricate patterns of the dance instinctively.

It was only when they finally came to a stop, with the music, that they realised the dance floor was empty apart from them. Coming to a slow stop, Rachel glanced up, flushing furiously when she saw the eyes watching her and ducked her head into Jesse's chest. He pushed her away from him, stepping out of the circle of her arms as the applause began and she looked at him oddly as he bowed with a flourish, a cocky smile playing on his lips. She bobbed a quick curtsey, unsure what she should do as she remembered Jesse's words from yesterday.

"_At the party, we can't let anyone find out about us."_

"Rachel," his voice was sharp and she startled, looking up at him in surprise and following him as he began to walk away. Glancing over her shoulder just once, she was surprised when she saw his father looking at her with hard, icy eyes.

**Xxx**

It hadn't even occurred to Jesse to think about where Rachel would sit at their table, but as they approached and he spotted the velvet cushion placed beside his chair, he felt his stomach sink. Turning to glance at Rachel, he saw immediately that she understood what this meant, her eyes taking on the familiar resigned expression that he recognised from her first few weeks with him.

"Wait here," he instructed once they arrived at their table and she reached for him, touching his jacket.

"Jesse," her voice was soft, pleading. "It's fine, really."

He just shook her off, shaking his head angrily and turning to see his mother walking towards them.

"Jesse," she smiled sweetly at him, her tone sugary but before she could say any more Jesse interrupted her.

"Mother. What is this?" He brandished a hand at the cushion on the floor and as his mother turned to look Rachel flinched away, looking down at her feet as she waited for the inevitable argument.

"Well really Jesse," his mother huffed in irritation. "It's very impolite to cut through me like that." Her eyes narrowed at Rachel, who sunk away slightly, her skin prickling. "That's where she's sitting. Really Jesse, you didn't expect me to allow her at the table do you?" She let out a soft laugh of derision and shook her head. "I know that you take a much more… _liberal_ approach than many others but this is a _formal event_. We can't have an animal at the table."

"How's she meant to _eat_?" He spat the words out through gritted teeth but his mother laughed breezily.

"Eat?" She repeated, laughing again. "She won't eat here Jesse. She's only here for your amusement, you _know _that." She rose her eyebrows at him slightly, her eyes suddenly darkening. "Feed her from your fingers if you wish but keep it clean please, remember this is an important event." Turning on her heel, she called out to someone, smiling widely as she made her way smoothly across the room, Jesse's furious gaze following her.

"Jesse," Rachel's voice was soft, her hand reaching out for him before she dropped it quickly. "It doesn't matter, it's fine."

"It's _not_." He sat furiously and she knelt slowly onto the cushion beside him. His head snapped around to look at her and he shook his head. "Get up." He demanded harshly and she stood as quickly as she could, her eyes widened.

"I'm getting you a chair." He told her succinctly. "This is ridiculous."

"No, _please_!" She reached for him again and this time he actually stopped to look at her. "Please, I know it's hard but we have to seem ordinary."

"This is not ordinary!" He snapped at her, glaring.

"It _is_," she tugged him back towards his chair. "It is ordinary Jesse. I'm just," here her voice softened to a whisper. "I'm just glad I got a cushion."

He ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head as he sank into his chair. "This is so fucked up." He told her, quietly and she nodded once, but smiled softly.

"It's life."

**xxx**

Jesse's eyes widened as he saw his father, beckoning him from across the room. He glanced down at Rachel, kneeling beside him, sipping another club soda and looking down, her head bowed.

"Rachel," his words were soft, but she heard him anyway. She looked up to meet his gaze, questioningly. "I need to talk to my father." He held out his hand and she took it easily, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

Setting her club soda on the table, she followed him through the crowds towards his father.

"Father," he nodded at him politely.

"Jesse," his father greeted him and glanced back at Rachel. "Go back to the table." He instructed her, sharply and she glanced over at Jesse questioningly.

"Go," Jesse nodded and he watched as she walked away towards the table, his eyes narrowing a little as she sank down onto her cushion.

His father watched her go as well and said, his voice low. "Remember what we talked about. I'm not very impressed with what I've seen so far tonight. You need to persuade me."

"I remember," Jesse replied through gritted teeth. "I'll try."

"Good, see that you do." He raised his voice slightly. "I trust you are still playing for us tonight. Before desert is when you're scheduled. Show me that I didn't send you to lessons for eight years for no reason Jesse."

"Yes father," Jesse agreed, nodding once, his fist clenching behind his back.

"Jesse," he closed his eyes for a split second before turning to face his mother with a smile. "Darling, here you are!"

"Hello again mother," he reached forward to give her a brief hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek, inhaling her strong perfume, before leaning away.

His mother went to stand by Andrew.

"Isn't it going wonderfully?"

"Yeah, it's great." Jesse agreed easily.

His mother nodded at him, slipping her arm through his father's and saying. "We should make the rounds. Jesse, I want you to talk to Venetia while you're here- she's Charles Chanterbury's daughter and she turned seventeen last month, understand?"

"I will mother." He told her.

"I put her on a table with you, so you should be fine." Were her last words before she swept his father away and into the crowds again.

Sighing heavily, Jesse made his way back to Rachel, glad to find that she wasn't receiving any unwelcome attention in his absence. Settling in beside to her, he smiled a little and said.

"Hey."

"Hi," she smiled tentatively in return, playing with the glass in her hands and looking up at him from her spot. "Was that your father? And your mama?"

"Yeah," he took a swig of his whisky, flinching as it seared his throat. "They just wanted to talk to me."

"Oh?" She took a delicate sip of her club soda.

"Ladies and gentlemen," his reply was cut off by the sound of Jesse's father's voice cutting through the chatter, projected by a microphone. "If you would like to take your seats, dinner is about to be served."

Sighing heavily, Jesse settled himself into his seat, turning to look at Rachel once more before turning his gaze to the people who were joining their table. Peering at the name card by the plate next to his, he couldn't help a bitter smile when he saw the words _Venetia Chanterbury _written on in an elegant script.

Glancing over his shoulder, he stiffened when his eyes landed on his father, who was staring directly at him. He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head in Rachel's direction and Jesse felt a chill of pure fear run through him as he glanced at the beautiful, innocent girl beside him, who was treated badly merely for the astounding wings on her back.

"You must be Jesse St. James."

Turning again, he forced a charming smile onto his face as he saw the pretty, dark haired girl in a blue dress standing beside him.

"And you must be Venetia Chanterbury." He stood and held out his hand. "How wonderful to finally make your acquaintance. Here," he pulled her chair out for her and she gave him a polite, calculating smile, accepting gracefully.

"And to make yours, Jesse. I have heard a lot about you." She folded her hands primly in her lap, but the way she looked at him from beneath her eyelashes told a different story.

"Only the best I hope." He smiled a little, sitting beside her, angling his body away from Rachel and towards Venetia.

"Oh it's been varied," she told him, smiling knowingly. "But it's alright if there's a little bad in this world." Her voice had lowered, taken on a slightly sultry tone and he smirked at her.

"I thought you'd know already that there's quite a lot of dark in our world."

Before she could reply there was a chorus of ohs and ahs as a flock of finely dressed waiters descended, carrying plates of food which were laid in front of the waiting patrons.

"Salmon," Jesse smiled at the plate and glanced over at Rachel, who was looking at the floor, playing with the straw in her glass. "Do you want anything?" He asked softly. "I can get something for you."

She shook her head slightly and he could see the anxiety in her eyes, her teeth worrying her lower lip.

"Okay." He turned his back on her before she could reply, smiling widely at Venetia. "Salmon." He said again and she smirked at him.

"Thank you for informing me, I'm sure I would never have known." She joked and he smiled again, tilting his head in acknowledgment of her words.

"So, I hear you're going to college next year?"

"Yes," she smiled at him. "You've certainly done your homework Mr St. James."

"Well I'm an A grade student Miss Chanterbury."

She laughed and the pair fell into easy conversation as they ate. Jesse spared the occasional glance towards Rachel, checking that she was alright, but forced himself not to talk to her. He could feel his father's eyes on him, watching him closely as he flirted with Venetia.

When the entrée had been cleared away, Andrew stood again and made his way towards the microphone.

"May I present, my son Jesse St. James, who will provide a brief reprise from the wonderful food."

Jesse stood as people began to clap, heads turning to watch him as he made his way confidently up to the stage. Sitting at the grand piano, he said, leaning over to talk into the microphone that was suspended above the keys.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I will be playing Primavera by Einaudi."

He placed his hands on the keys and pressed down, a melody flowing from beneath his nimble fingertips. He felt the usual thrill flow through him as he listened to his music fill up the otherwise silent hall and felt the eyes of everyone fastened on him. But one pair of eyes interested him in particular. Glancing up, he risked a look at his table and saw that Rachel was gazing up at him, her brown eyes wide and wondering as she smiled up at him.

His mind drifted back, as he played, to when he had first taken her to his music room. She had been such a timid little thing, scared of her own shadow. Thinking of how much things had changed, how much his feelings for her had changed was enough to blow him away and he pushed himself into his playing, playing the piece with new feeling. He thought of when she had first arrived, how she had cowered in the corner of his room and stared at him with such trepidation and of how his mother had treated her. And then he thought of their more recent times together, of her birthday and the morning after their first time, when she had snuggled with him in bed. He thought of kissing her; on the stairs, under the trees, surrounded by roses and of her sweet lips and huge eyes and luscious hair. _He thought of her laugh, the way her lips lifted slightly more on one side than on the other when she smiled and of her voice, whispering his name for only him to hear._

"_If you fail, the girl goes straight back."_

He shivered at his father's words and finished his piece with a flourish, standing and plastering a smile on his face as he bowed to the cheering party-goers. His eyes landed on Rachel, who was clapping along with everyone else, looking straight at him and he vowed, once again, that he would do anything not to let her go back to that centre.

**Xxx**

It was only once he'd had to dance with three other girls and watch Rachel be approached by at least four other men that Jesse finally snapped.

After bowing politely to the girl he had danced with, he made his way towards Rachel, pausing to take hold of her elbow and steer her up and out of the ballroom, through the main corridor and into a smaller, quieter corridor.

"Jesse?" Her voice was soft, her eyes wide and anxious. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I can't stand seeing you with those men, the way they look at you and touch you." He shook his head, pulling her closer by her waist and resting his forehead on hers.

"Jesse… your father." She twisted a little in his grasp, but gave in easily, looking into his eyes.

"He's busy inside the ballroom."

"He will notice our absence." _She protested a little and he shook his head. _

_"I can't let you back in there. Not with those vultures swirling."_

_"I'm fine," she reached up, touching his cheek tenderly. "Really, we should go back in."_

_"I don't want you around them." He told her roughly, shaking his head. "Why should you have to put up with it? Why should you have to kneel on the floor like an animal? Why should they be allowed to do things to you that you don't want them to do?"_

_Her eyes closed, creasing painfully. "It's not the time Jesse."_

_"What? Not the time for liberty? Not the time for __truth__?" He snapped, his arms tightening around her. _

_"What's the point?" She begged softly, her eyes wide and hopeless. "There's nothing we can do Jesse. Please, let's just go back into the ballroom." _

"How can you just accept this?" He demanded. "How can you just roll over and take it?"

"I have no choice Jesse!" Her voice rose, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course you have a choice, _everything_ is a choice." He glared at her. "You're giving up, they've brainwashed you."

"No," she was almost sobbing, her voice choked and halting. "How could you say that? Of course I haven't given up! How _could I_? You can act as outraged and self righteous as you want Jesse, but I have a _family _out there. They're all I've ever know and they were torn away from me. _I_ was the one who went through months and months of torment in the form of 'training'. So you can act as angry as you want but you will _never _know this pain like I do and if you think you do then you're kidding yourself."

He went to reply, but was cut off by the sight of a hand pulling her away from him by the shoulder. Looking up, startled, he felt a gasp escape him as his mother pushed Rachel away, watching with contempt as she stumbled, her long skirt tripping her up and sending her sprawling to the floor.

"How _dare you_ talk to your owner like that?!" His mother snapped, aiming a kick in Rachel's direction, watching her flinch away.

"I'm sorry," the words fell on a sob from Rachel's lips as she looked up at his mother with wide eyes, cowering when another kick was aimed in her direction, trying to scramble away.

"Mom!" Jesse reached out, grabbing his mother's arm to stop her. "Stop it!"

"You're still letting her act in this way?" His mother turned on him and Jesse took an involuntary step back.

"No, no…"

"Then why did I hear her talking in that way to you?" His mother turned back to Rachel who was attempting to climb to her feet again and pushed her down, making her slam painfully into the wall, a small whimper escaping her at the collision.

"Stop hitting her mom!" Jesse pulled his mother a step away and his mother scowled at him.

"I thought you told me that discipline wouldn't be a problem?"

"It isn't," Jesse blustered and his mother raised her eyebrows in his direction.

"Show me then. Show me that it isn't a problem. Because from what I'm seeing it doesn't look that way." She levelled her gaze at him, planting her feet and he tried to suppress the shudder that ran through him when he realised that she was serious.

"Rachel," he beckoned her and she stood and made her way towards him, her eyes darting between him and his mother, stopping once she was in front of him.

"You don't talk to me like that, understand?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at her and she nodded quickly.

"Well no wonder she behaves as she does if that's all you do." His mother rolled her eyes and Jesse steeled himself, reaching forward to take hold of Rachel's arm and shake her gently.

"I can't hear you Rachel."

"Yes," she said, quickly, her voice high in her panic. "Yes, yes I understand."

His mother shook her head, her nose wrinkling. "They have no respect." Turning to Rachel she said, her voice louder, as if talking to an animal. "Address your owner respectfully girl."

Rachel's eyes closed momentarily and Jesse felt her tremble once under his hand. When she opened them, her eyes were downcast as she said. "Yes, I understand… Master."

His breath caught in his throat at the word and his mother nodded once, finally seeming satisfied as she turned and left. Once she was gone Jesse reached out for Rachel, his movements hesitant. She didn't move away and he breathed a sigh of relief, pulling her closer and breathing in the smell of her shampoo. She melted into his embrace, shuddering once and then letting go, stepping away.

"I'm sorry," his hand brushed her cheek gently. "And… I understand what you mean now. I'm sorry I said you'd given up."

"It's okay," she squeezed his hand, still held in hers. "But do you see how we have to be careful? We can't be reckless Jesse, we have to stop and think."

"I get it," he nodded, smiling at her softly and then saying. "It doesn't mean I like it."

"If it's any consolation, watching you dance with other women isn't great for me either." She joked, quietly and he chuckled, bringing her hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

**XXX**

**Wow, this chapter was kind of intense, sorry about that. I ended up rewriting it in the end but that made it even **_**more**_** intense so… sigh. **

**Review count was really low last time guys! What happened? D: Please try and leave me just a little message at the bottom because to be honest I'm a very, very insecure person which is why I had my little melt down a few months back and your comments just make me feel so much better and so good about myself and my writing and that keeps my writing which keeps me posting chapters so it's win win really :)**

**Thank you ever so much to those who did post reviews: thunderbolts-lightning, downwivluv, .408 and Striding Freedom and those who reviewed last time: thunderbolts-lightning, assgroff, bouguineuse, michemistic, ilikescreamobutimnotemo, Achelina, .408 and downwivluv :)**

**Please, please, **_**please **_**leave me your thoughts guys because it honestly means so much to me.**

**Love,**

**Ray**

**xxx **


	22. Chapter 21

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +80,000

Status: In Progress

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

"Rachel?" Jesse pushed the front door shut with his foot, hoisting the paper bag of groceries further up in his arms as he made his way through the silent house and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Rachel?" He called again, but there was no reply and he stepped out into the hallway, surprised to see Kurt and Blaine stood, waiting for him. Kurt was shifting nervously from one foot to the other, his eyes wide and worried and Blaine's expression was grim.

"Kurt? Blaine? Where's Rachel? Is she in the garden?" He stepped further into the hallway and Kurt glanced at Blaine.

"What's happened?" Jesse's voice was low and tense, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

"It was when you first went out, earlier this morning." Blaine began, glancing down at Kurt, who said.

"She'd barely been up five minutes. She was only just dressed."

"What happened?" Jesse demanded, his heart pounding.

"The men, the men from the other day, the OIA, they came to the door." Kurt leant further into Blaine's comforting presence, an interesting development that Jesse chose not to comment on. "We tried to tell them that they couldn't take her, but they wouldn't listen to us. They stormed the house, took her by force and drove away."

"What?!" The word ripped from Jesse's throat and Kurt took a hesitant step back, Blaine's arm curling protectively around his shoulders. "Why didn't you stop them?"

"I tried!" Kurt cried. "They wouldn't listen!"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Blaine pulled Kurt closer and it was only when Jesse looked at him again, properly, that he noticed the bruising around his eye, the slight swelling around his eyebrows.

"What happened?" He asked again, gesturing to Blaine's bruising.

"Blaine tried to stop them." Kurt explained, hugging the boy closer to him. "When they were putting her in the back of their car he tried to pull her away, but they hit him."

"You didn't have to do that," Jesse sighed heavily, slumping back against the wall behind him.

"Of course I did, I didn't want them to take her." Blaine shook his head ferociously.

"I appreciate it Blaine, thank you," turning to Kurt, "When did they say she'd be back?"

"They didn't say." Kurt shook his head. "They didn't even really say what they wanted her for."

Jesse shook his head again, looking down when he heard a helpless meow from below him. The tiny kitten wove in and out of his legs, rubbing herself against his trousers and whining pitifully, gazing up at him with big, plaintive eyes.

"I know, I know," he murmured, dropping to scoop up the kitten into his arms, hugging her tiny body close to his chest. "I'll get her back soon, don't worry."

"What are you going to do?" Kurt asked, as Jesse petted the kitten.

"First, I'll call them and demand to know where she is and when she will be back. After that… what can I do? Short of marching down there and taking her myself there is little I can do." He shook his head helplessly and made his way into the den. Slouching on the couch, he stroked the restless kitten in his lap as he dialled the number, holding his phone to his ear, tapping an impatient rhythm on the handset as he waited. The line went through immediately to a programmed voice that asked him to hold and he ground his teeth together as tinny music began playing through his phone.

Willow nudged him and he carried on petting her, running a hand down her tiny back as she mewled happily, nuzzling him and he sighed.

"I don't suppose you know when she'll be back? Or what's happened to her?"

The kitten ignored him, obviously, playing with a piece of fluff she had found on the couch next to him and he shook his head as she pounced, the fluff moving out of her grasp as she did so.

"Didn't think so."

The tinny music cut off suddenly to another robotic voice telling him that his call was important to them, but that all of their lines were engaged at this moment and could he please call back later. Grunting in irritation, he pushed the button to end the call and threw the phone angrily onto the couch beside him where it ricocheted off and onto the floor with a dull thump.

Standing, he made his way into the music room, surprised when the kitten followed him, trotting along behind him curiously, her little head cocking curiously as she observed the room.

"Here," he lifted her tiny body and placed her on the piano bench next to him. Immediately she jumped onto his lap, then onto the keys and then onto the top, settling down to lick herself contentedly. He chuckled softly and placed his hands on the keys, playing as he waited, trying not to think of Rachel and what could be happening to her.

It was half an hour later, although it felt like a life time, when there was an insistent banging on the door.

Shooting up from his seat and startling the kitten, Jesse hurried into the hallway, stopping by the stairs just in time to see Kurt swing the door open.

Two men, one of which he recognized as Inspector Boole, stood flanking Rachel, who had tear tracks running down her cheeks and bruises patterning her arms, her hair messy and her wings ruffled.

"Rachel," the word was out of his mouth before he could stop it, stepping forward to catch her as she barrelled into his arms, a single sob leaving her mouth as she tightened her arms around him, clinging to him.

Tucking her into him, he resisted the urge to kiss her forehead, conscious of the two officers watching them and squeezed her once before gently pushing her away, meeting her eyes meaningfully as he moved her behind him. Turning on the two men, he glared, saying, hotly. "What is the meaning of this? I already told you that I didn't want you to speak to her."

"With all due respect sir, this is above you." Boole told him, coldly and Jesse scoffed, shaking his head angrily.

"What have you done to her? She looks like she's been traumatised!" He gestured back to where Rachel stood, shivering despite the warm sun.

"We merely followed protocol. We needed information." Boole glanced over at Rachel and she shied away, hiding further behind Jesse, a small whimper escaping her.

"Followed protocol?" Jesse snapped. "Look at her, you've damaged her!"

"We can offer you compensation for any injury done to your property Mr St. James, but we were completely within our rights to take her."

"I can't imagine you'd get anything useful out of her anyway," he shook his head, his voice rough and brusque and Boole narrowed his eyes.

"We did, actually. We found this." He held out a silver locket towards him, the chain sparkling slightly in the sunlight, the locket hanging off it spinning slightly.

"She said it was yours," Boole watched him closely and Jesse stared back. "But what I don't understand is why you would have given it to her. It's obviously not her collar, so why bother?"

"Yes… it… uh… it is mine," Jesse reached out and took it from him, glancing down at it. "My mother's actually, she must have taken it."

"It's got unusual markings," Boole said, deflating slightly and Jesse shrugged.

"It's an heirloom."

"Well," Boole stepped back. "You want to look into that, if she's stealing from you. I'm pretty sure you can send her to a centre for that. They can straighten it out."

Another small whimper escaped Rachel and he glanced back at her for one moment, narrowing his eyes in warning.

"I've got it, thanks. Discipline isn't normally a problem." He stepped towards the door, reaching out for it and Boole said, his voice sharp.

"Remember, Mr St. James, we can take her at any time if we want to." His gazed right at Jesse, his fierce eyes piercing into him. "We were lenient last time."

"I understand," Jesse snapped and, with no further words, slammed the door shut in the inspector's face, letting it bang loudly.

Turning on one foot he closed his eyes for a moment as he saw Rachel, her whole body trembling.

"Come on," he gestured to her, making his way upstairs and away from the staff, holding the bedroom door open for her to hurry through, shutting it behind them.

"Are you okay?" He asked, finally, barely able to look at her. "I mean, are you hurt or…?"

"Just shaken," she whispered, her voice barely a breath and he nodded, sitting heavily on the edge of the bed, looking down at the locket in his hands. His head startled up in surprise when he felt a hesitant hand on his knee and saw Rachel knelt before him, her hands placed on him. The moment he met her eyes she pulled her hand away, glancing down and away, sitting back on her feet.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, her voice still low. "I didn't… I shouldn't have… shouldn't have had the locket with me."

"Where's it from Rachel?" He held it out in front of her and she looked up at him, tears beginning to trail down her cheeks.

"My mother." She whispered finally and his brows creased.

"Your mother? But how did you keep it a secret at the centre?"

"I didn't have it at the centre." She confessed softly and his eyes widened in realisation even as she went on to explain. "She gave it to me… that night that they came here." Another soft sob left her and she looked up at him from beneath damp eyelashes. "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Then why didn't you?" He demanded, his hand clenching in a fist around the locket.

"I was scared," she whispered, her voice low and rough. "I was scared you would be angry and… once I had the courage to do it… it seemed like too much time had passed."

"Why did you even have it?" He asked, looking down at the necklace. "I've never seen you wearing it."

"I was looking at it… I keep it in the drawer." She gestured to her bedside drawer and her hand reached out hesitantly again, resting on his knee. "When they came in I panicked, I put it in my pocket."

"And when they found it…" He trailed off as realisation hit.

"I'm sorry," she murmured again, placing her other hand on his other knee and hitching closer to him, still looking up from her place on the carpet below him. "…Please… I…" Her voice caught and he watched her quizzically as she tried to collect herself. "I should have told you. Please forgive me. Punish me if you wish but… please… _please_… I know it is a lot but… can I have the locket back? It is the only thing I have of my mother's." Her words came out rambled, jumbled by tears as they ran down her cheeks and she sniffled slightly, her hands tightening on his knees as she buried her head in them and his heart broke watching her plead with him.

Gently, he pried her hands off his knees and urged her up and onto the bed, lying beside her and holding her close as she sobbed softly.

"No Rachel no…" He petted her hair softly, kissing the crown of her head. "I would never… could never… hurt you. And of course you can have it back. Oh baby," he rocked her gently in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffled into his shirt. "I was so scared. I had no idea what would happen, they wouldn't tell me anything and I couldn't… I couldn't…" She choked on her sobs, taking a deep, shuddering breath before saying. "I couldn't tell them anything about… about my family."

"I understand."He reassured her softly. "I'm not angry with you for that, I promise."

"Then why are you angry?" She looked up at him from below her long, damp eyelashes, her lower lip quivering.

"I'm angry because they took you." He told her, holding her closer in his arms. "And they shouldn't have even been allowed to do that."

She burrowed further into his front, hugging herself close to him and he could feel the fearful tremors running through her body.

"Shh," he soothed her again, wishing he didn't feel so helpless. "Do you want to tell me what happened? What they did?"

She shivered and nodded against his soft sweater, looking up at him with damp eyes. "They… they stormed the house. I tried to get away but they… they took hold of me and pushed me into their cars. I was so scared but I knew… I knew you would come for me. I watched the clock. I didn't know what was going on until we got to their base and they blindfolded me." She choked back another sob, burying herself into his embrace. "I wouldn't tell them anything. I couldn't. They got so mad but I just kept saying that I couldn't remember, that I wasn't supposed to remember."

"And these?" He traced the fresh bruises on her bare arm carefully.

"I wouldn't tell them anything." She reiterated quietly. "They got mad. They… did things." She shivered again, violently and he leant down to kiss away the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I won't let it happen again." He promised, fervently. "I swear Rachel, I'll never let them take you again."

"How can you stop them?" She asked softly, her voice low and hopeless. "They can do what they want with me Jesse. I'm nothing."

"You are not nothing!" He protested fiercely, pulling her up to look at him. "You are everything," he insisted, when she glanced away. "You are caring and beautiful and kind and gentle. But you're also fierce and loyal and proud and brave… God, you're the bravest person I've ever met Rachel."

"But I'm not a person," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I'm an Angel. I'm no better than an animal." Another sob broke through her.

"No you're not," he hissed, angrily. "Why are you saying this? Is this what they told you there?" At her weak nod, he pulled her closer, holding her tightly.

"They wouldn't stop." She whispered, her voice catching in a sob. "They kept saying it, over and over."

"It isn't true Rachel," he kissed her forehead softly. "Don't listen to them, they're lying."

"I _know_," she implored, helplessly. "It's just… I could feel myself starting to believe them. The more they said it, the more I could feel myself agreeing with them and thinking that way." Her hands balled into fists in his shirt, holding him as if she would never let go.

Feeling helpless, he pulled her closer to him. He could feel her trembling beneath him and rage pooled in his stomach as he thought over her words.

"Listen to me," he instructed, pulling back from her slightly and holding her head in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "You are important. Say it." She hesitated and he repeated. "Say it Rachel!"

"I'm important." She repeated, haltingly.

"You are strong."

"I am strong."

"You are _not nothing_." He almost growled and she said, her voice still feathery.

"I am not nothing."

"Believe it?" He asked, softly and she nodded through her tears, smiling a watery smile.

"I believe it."

**Xxx**

**And yes the end was inspired by The Help because I love that book, it's amazing. **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, thanks to: michemistic, assgroff, Guest, Erika, Winged Fan, Achelina, downwivluv, Hope, Ravenna . solo . 408 and bueller806!**

**Getting such a high review count makes so much more of a difference guys, it's incredible so thank you so, **_**so **_**much and please keep them coming! This chapter as short, I know, but something crucial will happen next chapter and it just makes more sense to keep it all grouped this way. But still, this is an important chapter!**

**Please leave me a review, tell me what you thought of the chapter and Jesse's reaction!**

**Love,**

**Ray**

**xxx**


	23. Chapter 22

7

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +80,000

Status: In Progress

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

The rain fell steadily around him, making small droplets of water roll off his coat and splash to the ground, soaking through his shoes. Despite the dank humidity in the air it was the kind of rain that soaked straight through and he already felt wet even though he'd only been outside for a few minutes. On the other hand, the rain kept people indoors and meant that the streets were almost deserted, only the occasional person hurrying past, staring at the ground.

The neighbourhood was pretty dire, especially for his how standards. The houses were cramped and identical, pressing together and rubbish overflowed from the bins, sitting in piles around the bins. Obviously someone had made an effort to make the community nicer and planted flowers in large pots down the road, but the end result was an abundance of weeds and several cracked pots which wasn't much help.

Pulling the paper from his pocket, he smoothed it out, peering at the faded pencil lines on the page and read the address once again. He'd made sure to get off a bus stop a few streets away and walked the rest of the way, his head bowed against the driving rain. His decision to meet the man Jacob had told him about had been spurred by Rachel's encounter with the OIA. He couldn't risk her having to go through something like that again.

It had taken all night. While she had slept, curled up beside him, he'd stayed awake, propping his head up with his hand. He'd watched her sleep and his mind had drifted back to the day her family had arrived and the way he had held her that night. Watching her fall to her knees once her family left had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to watch and his eyes had landed of the locket which sat on the bedside table.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do yet, but the urge that had consumed him the first night they had made love had grown too strong too ignore. The urge to do something, _anything_, to help her, to make her life more bearable.

Pausing by a door, he checked the address again and then, stuffing the paper in his pocket, knocked twice.

After a moment the door opened a crack and a deep voice on the other side asked sharply. "What?"

"Hello, I'm here to see Martin Kane?" He had memorised the name on the page, shifting uncertainly on the doorstep.

"Martin Kane?" The voice repeated and then asked, suspiciously. "Who sent you?"

"Jacob did… Jacob from the centre." He clarified quickly. He was aware that his nerves were doing him no good at this point, only making him seem less trustworthy and he tried to seem confident.

"Jacob eh?" There was a long silence and Jesse had the distinct feeling that someone was looking him up and down. "You'd better come in."

The door swung open and Jesse stepped slowly into the dark hallway. Immediately the door slammed shut behind him and he was propelled into the wall by two strong hands. He struggled a little, stopping when he realised the hands were just searching his pockets.

"Clean?" A different voice asked and the male voice from earlier answered, a lot closer to him.

"Clean."

The man holding him stepped away and Jesse sighed in relief, slumping forward. As he rolled his shoulders, trying to free them of any stiffness, the light of above him flickered on, illuminating the room in watery light from a bare bulb. The hallway was small and a little shabby. The walls were white washed and dented in places and the carpet was thin and wearing. Two men stood in the hallway watching him carefully and Jesse wished suddenly that he had thought to wear less expensive clothes.

One, the one who had been holding him, was the taller, bulkier of the two. His hair was a shaggy blonde and fell around his forehead and he was wearing jeans and a dark t shirt. He watched Jesse with suspicion and Jesse knew immediately that if he did anything out of line, this man would not hesitate to pummel him into the ground.

The other was the quieter one. He stood a few paces away and his eyes were sharp; he saw everything, observing Jesse with a quiet calmness that almost scared him more than the obvious viciousness from the blonde. He was tall and lanky, his skin tanned and leant against the wall with a dangerous gracefulness. He looked at home in his body, as if he knew and was aware of every crevice and joint. Jesse had always felt like an attractive boy and the time he had spent dancing and doing sports had taught him that he was definitely agile, but next to this man he felt as awkward as a newborn colt.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked roughly and Jesse coughed awkwardly, stepping away from the wall he had been pressed against as he said.

"My name is Jesse… I'm… I mean I was told to come here if I… wanted to talk about Angels?"

Their eyes widened in surprise and they looked at each other for a moment before the blonde stepped forward.

"Sam," he held out his hand and Jesse took it nervously, receiving one firm, strong handshake before Sam moved away again. "You've come to the right place."

"Oh… great." Jesse nodded once, nerves clenched hi stomach as he watched the two men, looking at him.

"This is Mike." Sam nodded to the silent man leaning on the wall and Jesse glanced at him anxiously, nodding once. "Come on," he beckoned him and Jesse followed after a second as the man led him through the only door in the hallway.

They emerged into another room, equally dark, illuminated only by electric light. It was obviously an old living room, with large bay windows on one wall and an old fireplace on the adjacent wall, the one opposite the door. Two large, battered couches sat strategically around the room and a desk was in the corner with files and folders stacked on it.

"Sit," Sam nodded at one of the couches and Jesse sunk slowly down to sit on it, watching as Sam sat on the other couch and Mike leant back on the wall behind him, still silent, still watching.

The room was small so he felt stifled even though they were across the room from him.

"What exactly do you want to know about Angels?" Sam asked him carefully.

"I… It's hard to explain." Jesse said, shifting. "Is it true… what they say? That Angels are treated badly? That they're brainwashed and fed lies?"

"Yes." Sam looked at him curiously, shifting. "How did you know that?"

"I…" Jesse began, but was cut off almost immediately. Turning, he gaped in surprise as the shabby, bare bookcase in the corner swung open to reveal a woman.

She was tall, although not as tall as any of them. Her hair was dark and wavy and she froze the moment she saw him, staring at him in surprise. Her hand shot down to her hip and, to Jesse's horror, she pulled out a small revolver, brandishing it at him threateningly as her eyes flicked from Mike to Sam.

"Who's this?" She demanded, her voice sharp.

"Whoa, calm down Tina." Sam looked up at her, shaking his head and Mike spoke.

"Potential customer." His voice was not loud, but it had gravity to it. It was obvious that he rarely spoke but when he chose to do so he was listened to.

"Clean?" Tina snapped, her gun lowering slightly.

"Yes," Sam huffed, irritated. "I checked him myself."

"Well sorry if you have a bad reputation _Evans_." Tina raised an eyebrow, moving to stand by Mike and Sam rolled his eyes, but chose not to answer, turning back to Jesse who had been watching the exchange with wary fascination.

"How do you know these things?" Sam repeated and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You said you knew Jacob, do you work at one of the centres?"

"No," Jesse hurried to say, eyeing the gun in Tina's hands warily. "I snuck in, I wanted to see what it was like."

"Huh" Sam looked almost impressed, smiling at him lightly. "Interesting. Maybe we should take him downstairs." He looked over at Tina and Mike.

Tina's mouth fell open in horror and she gasped, furiously.

"_What_? No! We don't even know him!"

"He's trustworthy."

Again all heads in the room turned to look at Mike, and he watched them all calmly.

"Are you sure?" Tina demanded and Mike nodded once, looking straight at Jesse, who tried not to squirm.

"Well at least tell us why you're here." Sam said, looking at him seriously. "We need to know."

"I want to get an Angel out of the Area and into the outside." Jesse said and all mouths, including Mike's, dropped open in surprise. Jesse shifted, uncomfortable with their amazed expressions.

"I guess we'd better see the boss then." Sam said finally, his voice low and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Sam lead the way once again, Tina falling suspiciously behind him and Mike coming last to finish the line. Sam pushed on of the books on the phoney bookcase and it swung open to reveal a dark, steep flight of stairs. Flicking on a light Sam led them down for what seemed like a long time, although Jesse suspected it wasn't, until they finally came to another door. Pressing a code into the panel at the side the door swung open and Jesse was pushed in behind Sam, stumbling a little.

As he looked up, he was met with a light room. It was filled with filing cabinets, large metal ones that were barely used any more and there were a few wooden seats. It wasn't very welcoming and seemed to be lacking in any modern technology, with the very obvious exception of the laptop on the large oak desk.

Behind the desk, to Jesse's shock, sat a young woman. She was typing when they came in, but she looked up once she heard them. She had short, blonde hair and blue piercing eyes that raked over him so carefully that he almost shivered. She was dressed in dark clothes and they only served to accentuate how pale she seemed, especially under the ropey lighting.

"Oh," he couldn't stop himself from staring at her and she smiled dryly.

"Let me guess, they said they were taking you to the boss and you were expecting a man."

He couldn't speak, just stared at her with amazement.

"Who is this? Have you brought me a mute?" She snapped at Sam and Sam shook his head quickly.

"No… he has a proposition."

"A proposition hmm?" The woman looked at him with renewed interest and he cleared his throat.

"Jesse St. James." He held out his hand and she took it, shaking it once in a firm grasp.

"Quinn Fabray." She told him, calmly and gestured to the chair in front of the desk. "Please, sit."

He did as she asked, feeling uncomfortable again as he sensed the suspicious gazes of the rest of the room fall back on him again.

"So Mr St. James," Sitting back in her chair slowly she eyed him over the top of her desk. "You have a proposition."

"I do," he answered, even though she hadn't phrased it as a question.

"Do tell." She sat back, as if waiting for him to amuse her and he swallowed uncertainly.

"I have an Angel." He admitted and her eyes immediately narrowed.

"Lucky you," her voice was hard and sarcastic, almost nasty. "Unfortunately _sir_, we do not deal with Angel management here."

"No I know," he gave a frustrated sigh. "I don't want you to manage her for me. I… something happened. We… she and I… we feel for each other," he admitted finally. "Very deeply."

"Very deeply?" Quinn repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Do you just mean that you had sex? Because if so I think you should know that that's what they're trained to do."

"No I know that," he snapped, scowling at her. "And I have _never _pushed her for sex, I would never do such a thing. We have though… had sex I mean. But we love each other. And I know she feels the same way."

"So what exactly do you want from me?" Quinn asked, leaning back in her chair.

"She's from the outside," Jesse told her and Quinn's eyes widened again in surprise. "The other day these guys from the OIA came and took her away while I was out. They took her and did things to her…" He shuddered and then looked up at Quinn, his eyes hard. "They shouldn't be able to do that. Some of the things they said about her… And I'm not stupid, I've seen the way people treat her, the way people treat their own Angels. I can't let that happen to her any more. You'd understand if you met her… she's so innocent and kind. Like a newly blossoming bud, so fresh and pure."

"And you want to send her back outside to get away from it." Sam said, from behind him and Jesse turned, nodding at him.

"Outside?" Quinn's eyes narrowed thoughtfully this time. "Are you sure you've thought this through. From the way you've described her it doesn't sound as if she'd last a few days outside."

"She has family out there." Jesse clarified, but Quinn shook her head.

"How will she find them? It's a big world out there Mr St. James."

"They're in the Area," Jesse admitted finally and Quinn leant forward again.

"In the Area?" She repeated, her eyes widening in amazement. "How do you know?"

"They came to my house." Jesse sighed and Quinn blinked at him, awaiting a further explanation. "They came looking for her but I didn't let her go with them."

"If you want her outside the Area so much, why didn't you just let her go?" Tina snapped and Jesse sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't like the way they forced me, I was angry, we didn't have a bond then… there are many reasons."

"I don't trust him." Tina said simply and Sam said, almost immediately.

"I do."

"Mike?" Quinn glanced up at him.

"He is trustworthy." Mike told her, his gaze steady as he looked at Jesse.

"I will withhold judgement for now." Quinn said, after pursing her lips and gazing at him. "Give me some details about the girl, or her family, that will help me contact them."

"You can contact them?" Jesse asked and Quinn nodded once, a sharp upwards tilt of the chin.

"If they're here illegally I'll be able to find them, I have people everywhere Mr St. James." She offered him a dry smirk. "Especially if they're new arrivals, they shouldn't be hard to track down. Maybe it would be easier if you brought her in and had her tell me. She will certainly know more than you do."

"No," he said quickly, shaking his head. "No I… I don't want her knowing."

"Why not?" Quinn's brows creased, suspiciously. "Surely she has a right to know if you're trying to smuggle her out of the Area."

"It's… it's complicated." He sighed heavily, shaking his head and staring down at his hands.

"If we're going to be in business together Mr St. James I need to know all the details." Quinn said firmly, steepling her fingers on the desk and watching him closely.

"She won't want to go." He confessed finally and Tina gasped from behind him.

"What do you _mean_, she won't want to go? You're forcing her out? How is that any better than keeping her in the Areas against her will?"

Jesse spun furiously around to glare at her. "You don't know _anything_." He snarled. "You haven't seen how they treat her, what they _do_ to her. She'll think she wants to be here, she'll freak out but I _know_ it's better for her on the outside."

"Oh you're a real prince charming," Tina scoffed, scathingly. "Giving up your love for her freedom."

"Hush Tina." Quinn's firm tones rang out through the small room and Tina was immediately silent. Jesse looked back at Quinn again and she said, her voice steady.

"Give me the details I need Mr St. James."

"She has two cousins, one girl and one boy. The girl is called Santana and dark haired, the boy has a Mohawk and he's called Puck… or Noah, it's one of the two. I didn't see much of her mother and there was another boy, called Finn. Tall, dark haired and not the brightest." His eyes creased at the thought of the boy and he couldn't help but wonder whether he would make his move on Rachel when they were back on the outside together. The thought made him cringe.

"Good… good."Quinn was jotting down what he said on a notepad and she passed it to Mike with the words. "Send these around."

He took it wordlessly and disappeared upstairs and Quinn fixed him with a severe gaze.

"I hope you understand, Mr St. James, that there will be a fee. This is a business not a charity."

"Of course," he agreed quickly. "Anything, I'll pay anything."

"Well then," she sat back in her chair and smiled ever so slightly. It was the first genuine smile he had seen her crack since he had met her. "I had said that we would stop for a while, keep the authorities off our trail. But you are an interesting case Mr St. James, very interesting indeed. So I will help you, but know this," she sat forward on her chair, leaning close to him and Jesse was startled when her face, before businesslike and almost smiling, transformed into a ferocious snarl. "If you cross us, we will end you."

**Xxx**

**Again, quite a short chapter but pretty action packed, don't you think? I hope you guys like these new characters because I like them all a lot, I'm really happy with them, particularly badass Quinn. **

**Tell me if you saw this coming! I'm sure at least some of you did. Warning: we're getting into heavy, serious plot line ville now so things are into the home straight *wipes a tear away***

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter: ElijahhKlaus, Vanessa, downwivluv, ilikescreamobutimnotemo, thunderbolts-lightning, assgroff, Ravenna. solo. 408, Broadwayfreak5357 and Loveya. Thank you all so much for your kind words, they mean a lot to me!**

**Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter, I love and read every single one of them :)**

**Love as always,**

**Ray **

**xxx**


	24. Chapter 23

**Title: Winged**

**Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.**

**Rating: M**

**Current word count: +80,000**

**Status: In Progress**

Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.**

**Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.**

**Warnings: Dark themes.**

xxx

Rachel and Kurt were in the kitchen when he stepped through the door. He could hear the sound of Rachel's laughter, a high musical sound, ringing into the hallway.

Pacing quietly into the kitchen, he paused at the doorway and looked at them both, watching as they talked. Rachel was stood off the one side, watching Kurt, but the apron stained with flour and sugar that was wrapped around her showed that she had obviously been participating at some point.

"Hey there," he greeted them and Kurt looked at him over his shoulder. Rachel turned and smiled in welcome, walking towards him and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Hi," she grinned at him and he laughed, wiping some flour gently from her chin. Reaching into the fridge he pulled out a can of coke and passed one to Rachel, who accepted the sweet drink happily and took one for himself. Hesitating for a second he said "Kurt?" and gestured to the other cans in the fridge.

Kurt looked at him with surprise but shook his head slowly after a moment. "No… thank you." He said, turning back to the bowl in front of him. "That stuff has too many calories in it."

Rachel looked at him quizzically, but when she looked to Jesse for an explanation he just shook his head, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"So, what are you making?" He peered at the bowl in Kurt's hands, but couldn't make out what the mixture was.

"We're making dessert," Rachel smiled, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Soufflé," Kurt specified. "Rachel helped me with the beginning but when I told her the end was a little more tricky, she bottled out."

"I didn't want to ruin it." Rachel looked between Jesse and Kurt nervously. "I've never cooked like this before."

"I could have shown you," Kurt told her, with a little impatience and Rachel looked away, shrugging as she mumbled, her voice low.

"I'm sorry, I was just… I didn't want to… get in the way or…"

Kurt and Jesse both turned to look at her in surprise, watching as she flushed and shifted awkwardly, unwilling to meet their eyes.

"Come on Rache," Jesse gestured to her, urging her out of the kitchen and upstairs, brushing the small of her back with his hand to encourage her up. They moved into his room and as they did the kitten, who had been asleep in its basket in the corner of the room, although almost every night it curled up in the bed, looked up at them and yawned her tiny, pink little mouth stretching wide. Standing, she shook herself and trotted over to where they seated themselves on the bed, mewling demandingly until Rachel scooped her up and deposited her in her lap, where the kitten played with the toy that Rachel gave her.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked after a few minutes of silence, his voice gentle.

"Nothing," she told him, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Tell me." He insisted and she reached out to gather up the kitten, who had tired of her game rather quickly and happily curled up in Rachel's lap to be petted.

"It's nothing really… It's silly." She tried to laugh, but it came out thin and strange; unnatural.

"Please tell me," he reached out for the hand that was stroking the kitten and grasped it in his own, squeezing lightly.

"I was watching the TV while you were out." She confessed, softly, after a moment's hesitation. "And the news came on."

"It did?" He shifted, uncertainly.

"They were talking about Angels at first," she couldn't look at him, instead stroking the animal in her lap until its little body was practically vibrating with every purr. "They were showing pictures of them… being trained. They were talking about the increases in price and they had an expert in the talk about whether Angels were worth it or not."

"Oh God," he shut his eyes for a moment, reaching for her and holding her close, glad when she accepted his embrace.

"It made me think… about how good I have it here. About how kind you have been to me, about how lucky I am."

"It _kills me _that you think you should feel like that, I mean, God-" He fisted his hands in his hair, pulling on it in anguish. "You think that you don't deserve this, but you do. You are a wonderful person and all I'm doing is treating you like a decent human being should."

"I know," she shrugged a little. "I know that you don't understand my gratitude but… just know that I am grateful. That you've given me all I've ever dreamed of. Anyway," she snuggled closer to him, breathing in a deep breath before she said. "Then they started talking about the outsiders… and they've been getting into the Areas."

"Oh," he breathed, looking down at her cautiously.

"I understand now," she told him, quietly. "What they were saying to me, those men… when they took me away and asked me things. They kept on asking who the insider was, who the traitor was and I didn't understand them." She traced her hands carefully up her arms, the bruises fading slowly on her fragile skin.

"Did they ask you about that?" He looked at her, concerned. "You didn't tell them about your family… that night?"

"No," she shook her head quickly and narrowed her eyes at him curiously. "You knew? About people from the outside getting into the Areas?"

"I heard it on the news." He nodded once.

"But you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know how you would feel about it." He explained hurriedly. "I thought it might upset you."

"It doesn't… not really anyway. Mostly I'm just worried." She nestled further into him. "I'm worried that people I know will be caught and hurt, I'm worried about my family and… I'm scared of those men coming back for me." She looked up at him with big eyes. "Does that make me selfish?"

"No," he assured her quickly. "No of course not. It means you have common sense. Those men… they aren't going to play nice Rachel and I swear," he squeezed her closer. "I swear I will protect you from them."

**Xxx**

Quinn called him a few days later.

"Hello?" He pressed the phone to his ear, watching Rachel and Blaine out of the window of the kitchen as he showed her the garden in more detail than Jesse ever could.

"We found them."

His eyes widened immediately and he spun around. "Quinn Fabray?"

"You are so lucky this is a secure phone line." She snapped, angrily and he cringed. "Yes it's me. We found them."

"You did? Where? How?"

"Details you don't need to know St. James, just know that I found them and they're here, now. They want to meet with you."

"There?" He gaped, glancing at the clock. It was past midday.

"Yes here. And now. They don't trust you St. James and with good reason I believe so if you want their help you'd better get your ass over here pronto before they disappear on us."

"Okay… okay…" He glanced out of the window at Rachel and Blaine again, watching as she followed him, engrossed in what he was saying.

"Second thoughts St. James?" Quinn's voice softened considerably. "Look, you're doing a good thing here. I don't think there are many others who would do what you're doing."

"I know." He replied, closing his eyes for a moment to gather himself before saying, finally. "Give me half an hour."

"We're waiting on you."

He ended the call, shoving his phone in his pocket and grabbing a piece of paper from the notepad on the side. On it he scrawled a quick message saying that he had gone out and would be back soon, leaving it on the kitchen table for her to find and grabbing his car keys.

The ride to Quinn's was quick, the roads quiet and he parked a few streets away again, catching a conveniently timed bus to the street on which the house was and hurrying there. He hesitated outside the door for a moment, lifting his hand to knock, but the door swung open before he could, Sam reaching out to pull him in quickly.

"Don't loiter, it'll attract attention." He told him as he shut the door behind him and Jesse stepped further into the familiar, dimly lit hallway. "Sorry about that." Sam looked sheepish and strangely boyish as he turned to give him a small smile. "I didn't mean to yank you that hard."

"It's fine," Jesse shook off his apologies, nerves fluttering through him as he glanced around the hallway, half expecting Puck to jump out and club him to death.

"They're in Quinn's office." Sam told him, sensing his unease. "Want me to show you in, or do you need a minute?"

"I guess it's not going to get any better the longer I wait," Jesse sighed, following him into the living room.

"For the record, I think you're doing a great thing here." Sam told him, smiling as he led the way down the steep stairs to Quinn's office.

"Thanks," Jesse muttered, concentrating on feeling his way down the dark steps and into the office, nerves fluttering in his stomach.

Once they stepped into the office, lit by the bare bulb hanging above, Jesse felt himself stiffen. Seven pairs of eyes looked at him and he tried to hold his ground, raising his eyes to look at Rachel's family, stood in a corner together.

It was strange seeing them in the light, being able to see them more clearly. He recognised Finn first, tall and lumbering, stood at the back of the group, looking a little out of place, his brows creased as he stared back at Jesse, seemingly perplexed. His eyes fell on Santana and Puck next, spying out the similarities between the brother and sister immediately, the similar skin tone and the dark hair, though Puck's was cut short, while Santana's was long. Finally, his eyes fell on a tall woman, obviously older than the other three. Her face, though creased by time and weariness, was so strikingly familiar that it almost hurt. She must have been Rachel's mother, their features were so similar; the same large brown eyes, the same full red lips, the same long dark hair. Her mother though, seemed different somehow. Where she was hard, Rachel was soft and where she was sharp, Rachel was gentle, like two sides of a coin.

"Jesse," Quinn looked over to him from where she was sat behind her desk and beckoned him closer, gesturing for him to sit in a chair to one side of her desk. HE did as she said, sitting slowly as she turned to Rachel's family. "Sit," was all she said, but the tone was so commanding that the family did so without any argument, Rachel's mother sitting closer to him, with Santana and then Puck and then Finn sit a little behind Puck.

"Right, now we're all here," Quinn sat back in her chair to look at them all. "Jesse, I've explained you're proposition to them, but understandably they have some questions."

"Okay," Jesse shifted, nervous, watching the group in front of him as he waited.

"Why should we trust you?" Puck was the first to speak up, his voice tense and angry and Jesse could see his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to contain himself.

"Look, I know that you have no reason to trust me but…" He was cut off almost immediately by Santana, who scowled at him around Rachel's mother.

"No reason to trust you? You're lucky I haven't torn you to pieces yet!"

"You threatened to call the cops on us!" Finn added from behind her and Jesse fisted his hair anxiously, shaking his head.

"I know!" He cried. "I know okay? But I'm different now! I think about Rachel differently!"

"I saw what she was wearing!" Santana's voice rose up to a shout. "You think I didn't see all of that disgusting lace? She told me that you even sleep in the same bed as her!"

"If she hadn't slept in my bed she would have slept on the floor!" Jesse snapped, furiously.

"You have a huge house!" Puck growled. "Couldn't she have slept somewhere else in there?"

"At the time it didn't seem bad!" Jesse huffed, irritated.

"Oh and things are so much different now?" Santana shot back. "You make her dance and sing for you! Like she's a trained monkey or something! You _collar _her!"

"I dance _with _her!" Jesse snapped. "And she _likes _singing for me! I didn't collar her, she was given to me collared, it's a legal requirement."

"What makes it so different now?" He turned, his eyes widening at the calm, controlled voice of Rachel's mother.

"I'm sorry Ms Berry?"

"Shelby," she corrected him. "And I meant, what exactly makes it so different now? You keep on talking about then and now as if they are different."

"The difference?" Jesse looked at her, his eyes meeting her oh so familiar brown gaze. "The difference is that I'm in love with your daughter."

"In love with her?" Santana scoffed, outright.

"We celebrated her birthday a few weeks ago." Jesse ignored Santana, talking directly to Shelby, his voice soft again. "All she knew was that she was a summer baby so we named a date. I took her out for a meal and bought her a kitten. She's called it Willow and she loves it. She told me about her Uncle hitting her when she spat out the whisky he gave her. She showed me the locket you gave her."

"She did?" Shelby's voice was soft, surprised.

"Small and silver right? Engraving on the outside?"

"Yes, that's it." Shelby breathed, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him for a few long minutes. "You want to get her out? Is she safe?"

"At the moment yes, but I'm worried for the future. She means too much to me to make her go through the life of an Angel on the inside of the Areas, when there's another option."

"That's very decent of you." Shelby seemed almost unwilling when she spoke but Jesse shook his head.

"I would do anything for her." He vowed, softly. "Even give her up."

"And how exactly do you suggest we get her out?" Santana snapped, setting him with a firm gaze.

Jesse turned and looked at Quinn, who had been watching them during their exchange.

"I'm sorting that." Quinn said, simply and Santana sat back in her seat. She seemed to trust Quinn far more than she trusted Jesse.

"What can we do?" Jesse asked, turning to look at her.

"Well," Quinn reached out and spread a pile of papers across the desk. "The borders of the Areas are well guarded and the fences are electrified. But I'm working on it."

She smiled at them confidently and Jesse sat back with a resigned sigh.

"Will it take a long time?" He asked, curtly and Quinn fixed him with a hard glance.

"What's got you so antsy St. James?"

He sighed heavily, glancing over at the hostile faces beside him before turning to talk to Quinn directly.

"She's scared. I promised her that I wouldn't let her go back to the OIA but they said they would be back and there's only so long they'll wait."

"The what?" Puck craned his neck to see him, saying. "What? Who want to take her away?"

"The OIA." Jesse repeated, sighing. "Outsider's Investigation Agency. They know that Rachel must have some connection with you… they somehow know that she has family and now they're using her to get to you. They're questioning her and making life pretty hard but," he let out a short, sharp bark of hard laughter. "Because I own her, they can't legally take her away from me."

"Ironic," shelby muttered and he smiled thinly at her, nodding once.

"I want to get her out," he addressed Quinn again and she watched him with a serious expression. "I want her out of danger, I need her to be safe."

"We'll take her now," Puck stood quickly, his chair falling behind him. "We'll take her and run."

Jesse felt his stomach churn at the thought, feeling abruptly sick until Quinn said. "No. This needs delicacy. We'll try and do it as quickly as possible St. James, but we have to be careful with the OIA sniffing around."

"Just," he sighed heavily. "Just get her out… please. I have to go." Standing quickly, he made his way to the door. "I can't be gone too long."

Quinn nodded, her head already bent over her paperwork. "Tina will show you out."

Jesse nodded, watching as Tina slowly made her way to him, scowling in his direction as she made her way upstairs, unlocking the door to allow him out.

"Don't dawdle St. James." Were her final words to him before she thrust him out of the door and onto the street.

**Xxx**

**Drama, drama, drama. **

**Who else is glad for the return of the 'Berry family' as I call them in my head? They'll pop back up again more and more frequently now so I hope you guys like them.**

**Unfortunately school is piling up so no guarantees for regular updates, just for the next two weeks when my exams are because I'm planning on some major cramming. But yeah, I'll try my best and by 25****th**** May I'll be free as a bird, yay!**

**It's still pretty short I know, but exams are hard and this chapter sat right again. Sorry guys, things should calm down again soon so I can get back to writing :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: ilikescreambutimnotemo, assgroff, The Fluff Queen (*screams internally because I love your fic*), St. berry love for life, downwivluv, Broadwayfreak5357, Ravenna. solo. 408, michemistic, Vanessa and Hai.**

**I'll see you all… hopefully next week? Fingers crossed that exam pressure doesn't crush me.**

**Love, as ever, **

**Ray **

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 24

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +80,000

Status: In Progress

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

"Please recite your full name and identity number."

"Jesse Jonathan St. James. 341284."

"Thank you."

He sat back in the hard metal chair to survey the room around him more thoroughly. He expected this, had known it was coming ever since they had taken Rachel away for questioning. They had come early that morning, which he had been grateful for at the time. He had thought he would be able to slip away from Rachel while she slept and perhaps pass his absence off as something other than what it was. However, when he tried to extract himself from her grasp in bed she just held on tighter and stirred when he forced her away. She had cried when she'd awoken, begged him to stay, trembling with fear a she watched him go with huge, frightened eyes.

So far his treatment had been adequate. The officials hadn't been easy on him but he was reasonably comfortable and had been respected mostly. The man who sat across from his was unfamiliar, his gaze cool and calculated, but he had yet to speak an angry word or raise his voice.

"So, Mr St. James."

Jesse looked up, meeting his gaze steadily. It was just like acting, just like what he's been training for all of these years and he prided himself on being an excellent actor so this shouldn't be that hard.

"How long have you had your Angel… Rachel isn't it?"

"I've had her a few months," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Since the beginning of summer."

"And you were aware of her being from the outside from the beginning?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever discuss it?"

Jesse met his gaze straight on as he shook his head. "I asked her a few times but she was pretty reluctant and I could think of a lot better things to do with her than ask her questions." He smirked.

The man cracked the smallest of smiles before saying. "And your parents knew of this?"

"Of what?"

"That she was from the outside."

"I guess so," Jesse shrugged again. "I mean, it's pretty obvious."

"Has your Angel ever tried to contact the outside world?"

"Of course not." He shook his head, scoffing in derision. "How would she do that?"

The man levelled him a glance across the table and said, smoothly. "I'm the one asking the questions here Mr St. James."

"No, sure… go on." Jesse rocked back on two legs of his chair for a moment and then drew his leg up to cross it over his other leg, resting the ankle on his knee and watching the man across from him.

"About the necklace that your Angel had when she was here, what can you tell me about it?"

Jesse shrugged. "It's an antique, family heirloom." He shot the guy a look across the table and said, his voice lowering a little. "My family's pretty old, as I'm sure you know. We have a lot of history."

"Yes, so I understand." For the first time the man looked a little uncomfortable, shifting in his seat and Jesse added, casually.

"Listen, is this going to take much longer? I have places to be and I'm sure that if you want to know anything else about my family you can contact my father in his offices in Area 1."

The man looked even more uncomfortable, shifting awkwardly. "Yes, of course." He shuffled the paper in front of him and looked over at Jesse, saying.

"Well, you seem to have everything under control. We'd appreciate it if you kept an eye on your Angel though, just in case."

"Sure," Jesse stood and the man followed him, holding his hand out for Jesse to shake.

"And don't forget Mr St. James," The man fixed him with a hard gaze, squeezing his hand a little tighter before letting go. "We will be coming by again soon for your Angel."

Jesse felt his stomach twist with panic and tried to keep his expression neutral, just nodding slightly.

"Thank you for your assistance Mr St. James, you've been very helpful."

Jesse could only nod again as he was escorted from the room and to another sleek black car that took him swiftly home, cutting through any traffic easily and arriving very soon at the familiar iron gates.

"Thank you." Jesse nodded curtly towards the men in the car as he clambered out, neither of whom replied, only watching him with unreadable expressions.

They watched him until he was inside, Jesse pausing by the shut door to listen to the engine rev and the gravel crunch as they drove away.

"Jesse!"

Turning, he just managed to catch Rachel in his arms as she hurtled towards him, holding her in his arms and pulling her into his chest to kiss the crown of her head softly. He could feel her shoulders shaking as she exhaled a few, slightly tearful breaths and he pulled away to look at her. Cupping her cheek gently, he pulled her face up to look at her, running his thumb gently over her cheeks, catching the tears.

"Shh now," he murmured, gazing at her. "No need to cry."

"I was so worried about you," she clung to him again, burying her face in his chest and huddling there, still shaking. "I was so worried about what they would do… what would happen."

"I'm fine," he ran a hand soothingly through her hair. "Don't worry about it now. I promise I'm okay, come on." Pulling her along with him, he led her back to the den that she had emerged from and sat slowly on the couch, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead as she snuggled into him again, curling her legs up beneath her.

Kurt poked his head around the door and Jesse said, softly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Could you bring us some breakfast? Anything really will do, I'm famished and I expect she hasn't eaten."

"No," Kurt shook his head as Rachel raised a tear stained face up to watch them. "She wouldn't. I'll get you guys some eggs."

"Thanks Kurt," Jesse smiled as the boy turned back to the kitchen and turned back to Rachel, looking at her intently. "Okay now?"

"I think so," she sniffled softly and burrowed into his side again, rubbing her cheek against him softly. "I was just scared."

"I know honey, I know. But you don't have to be scared any more. I'm here now." He kissed her forehead softly again. "And I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

**Xxx**

Rachel could tell something was wrong.

Jesse had been acting strange, secretive phone calls and random trips out of the house that he didn't tell her about. Whenever she'd tried to ask him what was going on, he had brushed her off, assuring her that everything was fine and not to worry, not that she could help it.

She was sat on the lawn again, reading quietly. She had a small cardigan draped around her shoulders, the setting sun giving the air an unusual chill, but was still wearing one of her favourite summer dresses, her legs tucked up beneath her as she poured over her book.

"Hey there."

She jolted when Kurt spoke, looking up to see him stood above her, smiling a little. He sat beside her as she relaxed once again and managed to smile in return.

"What are you reading?" He peered over her shoulder to look and wrinkled his nose when he read the title. "A bird anthology? Really?"

"It's very interesting." Rachel protested lightly, slipping in the leather bookmark Jesse had got for her and reaching over to scoop up the kitten which was playing in the grass before it wandered too far. Depositing of grey fluff gently in her lap she stroked it, tickling its ears with her finger as the creature purred loudly.

"I'll bet," Kurt didn't sound convinced but he let it go. "It's getting colder," he noted, glancing at the cardigan she had on.

Rachel's brows creased a little. "I don't like it."

"No well," he shrugged a little. "There's not much you can do. Autumn's on its way, it's halfway through August already, Jesse will be going off to college soon."

"Oh yeah," Rachel paused in her ministrations to her cat, which yowled in protest and licked at her hand until she continued. "I don't want things to change," she confessed softly and Kurt sighed heavily.

"Yeah, this summer has been a good one. But… things have to change Rachel. You never know, things could get better."

"I don't think so," Rachel sent a long look at the house, sighing softly.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, after a moment's silence. "You seem… distracted."

Rachel hesitated for a second, looking down at the kitten in her hands before murmuring. "It's Jesse. He's… being secretive. There's something going on."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned in concern.

"He's been making secret calls, sudden meetings. Like now, he said he was going to the club to play tennis but…" she bit her lip softly. "He left his tennis racket behind."

Kurt's brows narrowed further in confusion. "That is strange. Well, maybe he just forgot?"

"I don't think so," Rachel shook her head and then looked up at Kurt from under her lashes, asking quietly. "Kurt… do you think there's someone else?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned again.

"I mean… another girl. Someone prettier, someone cleverer, someone… _human_."

"No! _No_, Rachel." Kurt stared at her, aghast. "Do you not see the way he looks at you? The way he feels is so obvious it's like being hit by a truck." Rachel's brows creased in concern at the analogy but Kurt shook his head, dismissing it. "Look, it's not another girl, I promise." When she still didn't look convinced he sighed and stood, saying. "Why don't you just ask him? I'm sure he'll be honest with you."

**Xxx**

That night, as Rachel and Jesse lay in bed together, she managed to dredge up the courage to turn and look at him, propping herself up with one elbow to ask, softly, through the darkness.

"Jesse? Are you still awake?"

"Mmm?" He turned to look at her, his eyes slitting open into two tiny half moons, staring at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I wanted to ask you something." She bit her bottom lip softly and he looked at her for a long moment before saying, a little dryly.

"Couldn't it wait until morning?"

"No," she sounded distressed and he blinked at her again for a moment before saying.

"Sounds serious." Sitting up, he reached for the lamp, switching it on swiftly. They both cringed at the brightness, their eyes creasing shut for a moment before opening again and Jesse sat up, leaning back against the headboard to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

She sat up slowly beside him, clasping her hands tightly in her lap once she'd done so, staring down at them. "I need to ask you something."

"Of course," his brows creased in concern. "You can ask me anything Rachel."

"What's going on?" She asked softly. "What's happening? All of these strange meetings and phone calls, I just need to know what… what's going on…" She trailed off a little, watching him anxiously.

He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, shaking his head. "It's nothing Rachel, honestly. You don't have to worry about it."

She watched him for a long moment before saying, her voice low. "Is it… a girl?"

"A girl?" He stared at her in surprise, his brows creasing together as he tried to understand what she was saying. "What do you mean?"

"You know," she shifted, uncomfortable with having to explain this to him. "A girlfriend."

"You're asking if I have a girlfriend?" He gaped at her in astonishment and she hurried to answer.

"It's okay if you do, I mean I can't really argue so…"

"Hey," he cut through her, pulling her into his arms and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "There's no girl in my life but you. You are the most important person to me and I promise you I don't have a girlfriend."

"Really?" The band that seemed to have been constricted around her chest for the past few days weakened and fell away and she slumped into him, hugging him closer.

"Where did you get such a silly idea from?" He smiled down at her affectionately, kissing the crown of her head and she shrugged into him, heat rising to her face at his incredulous tone.

"I just thought you might want someone different… someone more… human."

He sighed heavily, his hot breath running over her head and said, softly after a moment. "You are the most compassionate person I've ever met, isn't humanity supposed to be compassionate? You must be the most human person I know. And anyway," his hands ghosted down to her sides to tickle softly and she giggled a little, smiling in spite of herself. "Why would I want some other girl when I have the most beautiful girl in the world right here in my hands?"

She smiled a little at his flattery and nodded into his chest.

"Are you sure?" She whispered after a second's silent embrace. "If you ever decided that you wanted something else… something _more._ You'll have to have a wife one day, children, a family… you couldn't do that with me."

"Couldn't I?" He reached down to touch her abdomen softly. "Can you have children? I mean… is it possible? Will they be… like you or like me?"

"I don't know," she shrugged a little. "I think I can… have children I mean. I don't think that they'd be like me… it's not genetic is it? It's a mutation, completely random. If they'd figured out how to do it, they would be making Angels all over the place and selling them."

"You're so smart," he smiled down at her. "I mean… would you like to have children? I don't think it's done often."

"I don't know," she gazed thoughtfully down at her abdomen. "Maybe, if things were different. But now, they'd be yours wouldn't they? People would expect you to give them up for adoption or to an orphanage and I don't think I could do that. But… if things ever changed then… yes. I would like to have your children."

"_Our_ children." he corrected her softly, smiling and ran his hand over her exposed stomach again before shaking his head. "We don't have to worry about that now, you're young."

"But you're still going to be expected to marry, to have a real family, a legitimate one. Then what? Will I… stay?"

"I don't know," he confessed. "I really don't know. I would never let you go though, you're mine and I won't part with you, no matter what. But… let's not worry okay? We'll cross that road if we come to it."

"_When_ we come to it." She shook her head and burrowed back into his chest again, sighing heavily and murmuring. "I never want this summer to end."

He placed a kiss to the crown of her head again and she heard him whisper. "Me neither."

**Xxx**

"What do you mean, you haven't worked anything out yet?" Jesse's breath was harsh, his nostrils flaring like an angry bull as he stared at Quinn's cool, collected expression from across the desk.

"There's a plan being created as we speak, but I haven't finalised the details yet."

"You've had weeks!" Jesse stood quickly, slamming his fists on the desk in front of him. "I can't wait much longer Quinn, they're going to come back for her and God knows what they'll do."

"Your emotions are blinding you." Quinn's jaw tightened a little and her eyes fixed on his fists until he sat slowly and removed his hands from her desk. "You're just not impartial enough to consider this rationally."

"Damn right I'm not impartial!" He glowered at her. "If I was impartial, would I be here? Would I have come to you if I was impartial?"

"Of course not." Quinn's voice slipped a little, betraying her annoyance for a moment before she became business like again and reached into a drawer for a file. "These are the plans for one of the security towers on the Area barriers."

She let a roll of paper unravel on the desk, Jesse catching the other end to hold it down, staring down at the plans. He squinted at them, unable to make out the mess of blue and black lines across the page. A sharp banging interrupted him and he startled up to look over at Quinn for reassurance. His stomach dropped when he noticed her stunned expression as a plethora of bangs followed the first set, along with a voice calling out.

"This is the OIA! Open up!"

Jesse flinched as if burn, staring at Quinn across the desk.

"_Shit_." The word slipped from between her lips softly but when Jesse opened him mouth to demand what they should do she shoved her hand over his mouth, keeping him quiet. Reaching out, she gathered a few files up, along with the plans on the table. Shoving them in a black rucksack that she had pulled from beneath the table, she slung it onto her back and rummaged in a draw in her desk, from which she brought out a box of matches.

"Wait," he reached for her, hissing. "What are you doing?"

"I can't leave all this hanging around." She pulled her arm from his grip irritably and lit the first match, slinging it into a draw of files, which lit immediately, the paper curling darkly in the corners as the first spread, catching the wood of the desk after a few moments.

Quinn pushed him away from the desk and towards the wall behind it. Holding her hand up to silence him before he could speak, she closed her eyes for a moment, in deep thought. He shifted from foot to foot nervously beside her. Behind him the fire was catching further, the wood crackling and snapping, the heat nipping at his back like an angry serpent, hissing ominously.

There was a huge bang from upstairs, the door obviously being forced open and Quinn's eyes snapped open, reaching for the wall and pressing her palm down on one of the bricks that made up the wall. Beside his feet, a flag stone suddenly fell away, swinging down on hinges. He gaped at it for a moment before Quinn shoved him forward, urging him down into the pitch dark passage below them. He stepped towards the drop, sliding in and crying out softly when he landed jarringly, his feet immediately soaking wet. Quinn landed smoothly below them and the flag stone swung immediately shut, sealing them in and shutting out the light from the fire above raging through the office above them.

He went to ask her where they were, what was going on, but she just pushed him forward urgently.

"Go! Quickly!"

"Quinn," he stumbled forward through the sludge, wrinkling his nose as he caught the smell. "I don't understand, are we in a _sewer_?"

"Yes." She pushed him forward again, roughly shoving him from behind. "Go! Hurry up St. James, that whole thing is about the blow!"

"What?" He fumbled his way through the pitch black tunnel, wincing as he scraped his hand against the walls.

Finally, after what seemed hours but he knew was really minutes, of blind fumbling, they came to a junction, the darkness relieved by a grate overhead letting in light from the street above.

"Up there," Quinn indicated to him, "give me a leg up."

Reaching down, he laced him hands together and she steadied her foot into them, reaching up to push away the grate overhead, struggling through it before reaching a hand down to him, helping to haul him out with her. After a moment of struggling and muttered curses, he fought his way up to the road beside her, standing on shaky legs as she shoved the grate back in place. As she straightened herself up beside him, a sudden, deafening bang came from ahead of them, a flash of light and then a cloud of dust as the ground rumbled angrily beneath them, Jesse having to reach out to steady himself on Quinn.

"Was that…?" His voice was low.

"The house? Yeah it was." Quinn stared at the lingering dust in the air a few streets away for a long moment before turning back to him, her eyes set.

"That's what you meant? When you said it was going to blow?" He gaped at her and she returned his gaze with an unruffled expression.

"Yes."

"Why?" He looked back at where the house had stood and then back to her again, incredulous. "Why did you do that? What about the others?"

Quinn shot him a look that made him take a step back, away from her. "Do you really think," her voice was dangerously low, "that I would have done that with them in there? They're out gathering supplies and trying to track down information. And I _had _to blow up the house. Do you know what's in there? The amount of files that could get people killed?" She took a step towards him, her lips twisted in an ugly snarl. "There are people everywhere St. James, people right up to the top of the system who are working with us and they would be exposed and killed if I'd let the house keep standing." She shook her head, disgusted. "I'm no coward St. James, I protect my own."

There was a beat of silence once she'd finished, her words seeming to hang as heavily in the air around them as the dust from the rubble.

"I'm sorry," when he spoke, his words were soft. "I shouldn't have presumed like that."

"No," Quinn seemed almost uncomfortable, hitching the bag further up her shoulder and saying. "At least I have everything we need, in here." She patted the side of the bag and Jesse looked at it curiously.

"You have everything we need?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "We may live on the other side of the law St. James, but that doesn't mean we're completely out of touch. We have hard drives and USB sticks, I keep them all backed up and in here."

"That's… that's actually a really good idea." He conceded finally and she nodded, a small smile hovering at the edge of her lips.

"Gee, thanks."

Turning to look up and down the street, choosing to ignore her comment, his eyes fixed on a car a little further down the road.

"Do you know where you're going now?" He turned back to her again.

"As far away from here as possible." She was looking down the street. "There'll be a bus soon."

"Are you kidding?" He scoffed at her words. "They're crawling with cameras nowadays. They'll catch you immediately. Look, that's my car down there, come back with me and you can figure it out from there, okay?"

"I don't accept charity St. James." She eyed him warily and he shook his head quickly.

"It's not charity. You're helping me and you'll be no good to me dead or arrested. Think of it as me looking out for my own interests."

She watched him for a moment, barely moving, her eyes flickering over him as if assessing him before she finally responded. "I guess that'd be okay."

"Okay." He agreed and they made their way down towards his car, Jesse resisting the urge to open her door for her, sensing that it would not be taken well.

Only once they had been driving for a good half an hour in silence, did Quinn finally say, her voice unusually soft.

"It wouldn't matter, you know."

"What?" He looked over at her, blinking in surprise. "What wouldn't matter?"

"If they caught me on camera." She smiled a little sadly, her gaze trained out of the window. "I don't exist."

"What do you mean?" He glanced over at her curiously.

"I don't exist. I died when I was eight… or so they think. They wouldn't be able to track me."

"What… happened?"

"My parents died when I was eight." Her tone was so matter of fact, so simple that it took a moment for her words to sink in and by the time they had she was speaking again. "It was a car crash. I ran away from the scene before the police found it. I was just a kid, I don't know why I did it but a group of rebels found me and took me in. I was presumed dead and since then I haven't existed."

"I'm sor-" He began, but she cut through him immediately.

"Don't tell me you're sorry. That event made me what I am today and I'd much rather be who I am than one of you brainwashed clones who just follow the system." Her comment was biting, but he kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything, driving silently until they rounded the corner to his house, the large iron gates rising ahead of them.

"This is where you live?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at him as the gates swung open.

"Yep," his response was short, expecting one of her usual jibes, but she remained quiet as he drove them into the driveway, pulling up next to the door.

As they climbed out Blaine came hurrying up, wiping his hands on a dirty cloth, which he pushed back into his overall pocket.

"Do you want me to park that for you sir?" He spoke to Jesse but his eyes wandered back to Quinn, creasing a little in confusion.

"Yeah, thanks Blaine," Jesse tossed him the keys, which he caught easily and said, as he made his way inside. "And tell Kurt to come out of the garage and make me and my guest a drink. I don't pay him to gossip with you all day."

Kurt hurried out of the garage, his face pale and his brows creased and Jesse paused at the front door to say, raising an eyebrow.

"Or… y'know… whatever it is you two do in there."

Stepping into the house, he couldn't help but hold the door open for Quinn, watching as she shot him a look but no real comment. Turning to shut the door, he looked again to see her step slowly into the big entrance hall, running her hand over one of the mahogany banisters before turning to say, smirking a little.

"Nice pad you got here."

"Thanks," he smiled and then caught sight of movement over her shoulder. Stepping forward he smiled when he saw Rachel stood uncertainly in the doorway to the den, peering out at them, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

"Rachel!" He smiled at her, moving closer to her to run an affectionate hand over her cheek, pausing to kiss her forehead before pushing her forward lightly, moving her closer to Quinn. "This is Quinn. Quinn, this is Rachel."

"Good to meet you." He could see the spark of interest in Quinn's eyes, a slight smile on her lips as she held out her hand.

Rachel took it hesitantly, shaking it slowly as she responded. "H-Hello."

"Quinn and I are going to be in the library Rachel," he looked down at her, saying a little sternly. "Don't come in, do you understand?"

"O-Of course," she hurried to answer, shifting a little from foot to foot.

"I knew you would," he smiled at her, relaxing and leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away and saying. "We'll see you at dinner."

Standing, he showed Quinn through to the library, shutting the door firmly on a confused and worried Angel.

**xxx**

***peers out from under a stack of paper and text books***

**Yes hello, I am alive! As anticipated school and exams buried me, I barely had time to sleep let alone get on my laptop. But they're all done now and I have time to update for you guys. I missed you all a lot! The conversation between Jesse and Rachel about pregnancy and babies was prompted by the lovely michemistic asking me whether they would be able to have children. Now you know Michie :)**

**Also, I happen to have finished a little WingedAU!Quinn centric ficlet for you guys, to apologise for my absence. Is there any interest in reading that?**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter: St. berry lover for life, JAMES-EAI, Ravenna . solo . 408, downwivluv, Vanessa and ilikescreamobutimnotemo.**

**Please leave me a comment below for a faster update and my own vulnerable self esteem! :)**

**Love,**

**Ray**

**xxx**


	26. Chapter 25

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +80,000

Status: In Progress

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**xxx**

"Hey Rache, you okay?"

She looked up, startled, to see Kurt in the doorway. He smiled in greeting and she managed a small smile in return as he approached her across the den.

"I'm fine," she shrugged a little and then glanced at him curiously. "Where've you been? I thought you were going to talk to Blaine."

"Oh…" Kurt flushed a little. "Yeah, we talked… guess I just lost track of time."

Rachel just smiled a little, her eyes flitting away from him and into the doorway, where the tall blonde stood, watching her.

"Oh," she hurried to stand, putting her book down on the couch as Kurt turned to look. "Hello."

"Hi." Quinn looked her up and down very slowly, as if assessing her, and Rachel felt a shiver run through her at the feeling of being examined. "So you're Rachel?"

"Um… yes?" She watched the girl anxiously, playing with her fingers, clasped in front of her.

Quinn was silent for a long minute before saying, slowly. "Interesting." Then, turning swiftly on her heel, she walked from the room.

Rachel stood frozen in stillness as she left, staring at the spot where she'd been stood for a second before sitting slowly back on the couch as she let a huge breath escape her, rubbing her eyes.

"What was that?" Kurt breathed, softly.

"I have no idea… I've never met her before today." Rachel glanced helplessly up at him.

"Who is she?"

"Jesse's friend," she shrugged a little, reaching for her book to pick up and hug to her chest. "He just brought her home and they went into the library together. I'm… I'm not allowed in." Her eyes flickered away and she was silent for a second before saying, her voice barely a whisper. "He's never said that to me before Kurt."

Kurt shrugged, sitting beside her on the couch. "Maybe she's someone from a college or something, maybe it's an interview."

"I don't think so," Rachel's eyes creased. "He said she was his friend. What does that mean?" She looked up at him again.

"That's she's his friend," Kurt blinked at her in surprise. "Don't read too much into this Rachel."

"But… she's so pretty. Why wouldn't he… want her instead of me?"

"He just doesn't Rachel," Kurt huffed in frustration, standing quickly. "How can you not see what you have together? It's so obvious."

"But I'm not… I'm not human… he can't marry me, he can't make his parents proud… why would he want me?"

"Oh dear God," Kurt lifted his hands to his face, running them over his forehead and into his hair before saying, his voice slow, as if he were talking to a small child. "He's _in love with you_ Rachel. That's why he won't go off with anyone else. He loves you. He doesn't care about his family, his parents, his future, he just cares about _you_." His eyes hardened. "You should just appreciate that. Appreciate that he can do that for you."

Rachel stared at him, agape, her eyes wide with surprise, her lips parted in a small 'o' of surprise. Kurt turned to start out of the room and she stood up hurriedly. "Please, Kurt, I am grateful, really I am…"

He paused at the doorway to look at him, his eyes still creased. "I don't think you do, you know." He turned away and marched from the room without another word.

Sitting slowly back down, Rachel reached numbly for her book, staring blindly at the page for a few minutes, the words swimming in front of her eyes before placing it down on the couch beside her and making her way upstairs. Entering Jesse's room, she sat slowly onto the bed, disturbing Willow, who was slumbering lightly on top of the comforter. The little cat padded towards her, sniffing at her to investigate and when she lay slowly down, tears slipping from her eyes, the kitten curled up beside her again, nestling into her to fall back in a peaceful slumber as Rachel's tears stained the pillow beneath her head.

**Xxx**

She was calm again by the time Jesse called her down for dinner. She kept her gaze lowered throughout most of the meal and when Kurt came in with their food she couldn't look at him, her eyes remaining on the table cloth in front of them. She was not in the mood for conversation and when Jesse asked her if she was okay, observing her reddened eyes, she just nodded, staring down at the table before her to avoid meeting his gaze and giving herself away. Jesse and Quinn didn't speak much either, although Jesse asked a few questions about people that Rachel didn't recognise the names of. When they were done Rachel retreated back to his room again.

Sitting slowly in front of the mirror at the dressing table that Jesse had bought for her, she stared at the mirror before her, her eyes scanning over her appearance. She'd seen herself very little when she was growing up, had only really seen her reflection regularly at the centre. Once a week her trainer would stand her in front of a full length mirror and correct her posture, knocking her chin up with his hand and straightening her spine. She remembered how she had looked then far too well. Staring at her reflection for hours on end as her trainer circled her, unable to tear her eyes away for fear of his wrath. Cold, dead eyes, straggly hair dirty and dry, her cheeks sallow and concave, dark bags hanging heavily beneath her eyes.

Her hand reached up to ghost her cheeks, fuller, pinker than she suspected they had ever been. Playing with the hem of her dress, she fingered the soft material gently and stared at it for a second before her hand drifted to the various hair combs and jewels that littered the top of the vanity. Her finger closed over a jewelled hair pin and she held it up, twisting it this way and that, watching as the gems caught the light and sparkled brightly.

Setting it down slowly, she turned to look at the room behind her, watching as Willow padded closer to her and nudged at her foot, meowing softly. She reached down to scoop the kitten up, petting her gently and pressing her soft fur to her face before placing her back on the ground to play with one of her toys. Turning, she caught sight of the picture on Jesse's desk. Making her way closer, she sat on the couch, curling her feet up beneath her as she had done all those months ago and reached for the picture. They were together, in the garden, sat together on the lawn and Kurt had taken to picture unbeknownst to them. She was lounging in his lap, her head resting there as he ran a gentle hand through her hair with one hand, the other holding up a book to read aloud to her.

As she stared, Kurt's voice played over in her head, 'he's _in love with you_ Rachel'. Finally, she set the picture back down and picked up Willow again, making her way to sit on his bed again. Petting her absently in her lap, she murmured, softly.

"I'm being silly. Of course he loves me… I just have to remember."

**Xxx**

Quinn didn't leave.

She left the house certainly, but she kept returning to Rachel's life. Every other day it seemed that Quinn was there, stealing Jesse away from her. They went out or went into the library and Jesse wouldn't return until late in the night when he'd crawl in beside her and drift immediately to sleep, Rachel lying, her eyes shut, waiting for him. A few times he even forgot to wrap her in his embrace, curl up behind her as had become their custom and she spent the night cold and lonely, unwilling to turn and curl into him if he didn't want her to.

She was sat on the bench in the rose garden when Kurt approached her again, for the first time after their argument. Her knees were pulled up to her chin, her arms wrapped around them and her eyes trained on the water trickling gently into the fountain, unmoving.

"Don't do that."

She startled so harshly that she almost fell from the bench, staring up at him in surprise, her eyes wide.

"_Don_'t," he said again and she blinked at him, confused, her brows creased. "Don't look like that. Like you're terrified. That's exactly how you looked when you first came here."

"I… I did?" She sat up a little more on the bench, averting her gaze again. "Sorry."

"That too," he huffed out, letting a long breath out of his nostrils as he stared at her. "Don't apologise… it's not your fault."

"I… I shouldn't be taking up your time." She shook her head, her eyes flickering up to him before moving away again. "I didn't want to… disturb you or anything." Her voice dropped again. "Sorry."

"Stop it. I don't want you looking like that." He sat heavily on the bench beside her, keeping some space between them. "Just… be happy again."

"I'm trying." She told him softly. "I'm trying my hardest."

"The way you sit there and stare off into space for hours on end… I walked past you earlier and you were doing just that and when I walked past now you hadn't moved. I had to say something."

"Guess I lost track of time." Her eyes moved back to her fingers, picking at a hangnail.

"I was just… worried I suppose," he shrugged awkwardly. "When you first got here… the way you would do that. It's really unnerving to look at you know."

"Sorry," she repeated and he shot her an annoyed look.

"What were you even thinking about?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, pushing down her cuticles with her fingernail. "Just… stuff."

"That's not an answer," he retorted immediately and his hand shot out to grasp hers, holding them tightly. "Stop it, you'll ruin the shape of you nails."

She opened her mouth to respond but he cut through her almost immediately.

"I swear dear God Rachel that if you say sorry one more time, I'll explode."

She watched him, pressing her lips together and staying silent. A long moment passed, the only sound the water trickling slowly into the fountain.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said finally. He pulled his hands away from hers and sat slowly on the bench beside her, staring straight ahead and Rachel watched him for a long moment and then said finally.

"You don't need to be."

"No, I do." He shook his head, hanging it for a second before heaving a deep breath and looking up to meet her eyes. "I shouldn't have shouted at you… shouldn't have been so mean."

"I should have been more understanding." Rachel's eyes softened and she reached hesitantly for him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're right, of course you are."

"I was just… taking my anger out on you. It was wrong of me." He twisted to look at her and her brows creased slightly in puzzlement.

"Your… anger?"

"I was… I was mad about something. It doesn't matter." He shook his head quickly and shifted forward a little to reach for her hands again. "Listen… can we go back to the way we were? I didn't mean to argue with you and I… well… I miss you."

"I miss you too." Her voice was soft, barely a whisper but when he looked up she was smiling a little. "I'm glad we're friends again… I've been lonely without you Kurt."

"Me too kid," Kurt smiled a little and lifted his arm, beckoning her closer and smiling when she burrowed into his chest, hugging him close. His arms wrapped around her small frame and he smiled a little as he held her close. Looking up, he caught of sight of a familiar, dark haired figure watching him with a sombre expression but before he could move Blaine was gone, disappearing into the garden again. His arms tightened around his friend and he said, softly. "I'm sure everything will be fine with Jesse, Rachel."

The girl in his arms didn't reply, just buried her head further into the crook of his neck, sighing deeply.

**Xxx**

Jesse knew that this was hard on Rachel.

Being away from her so much hurt him. After a whole summer of constantly being at her side, he was missing her more than he let on. But, as Quinn had so aptly put, their window of opportunity was rapidly closing. In only a few weeks he would have to go to university and Rachel and he would be in a totally different Area, far away from Quinn. They had to act now.

So he spent days in the library with Quinn, ironing out the details of their arrangement and returning only late at night when he would fall into bed beside Rachel.

Rachel was acting strangely. She was quiet, her words soft and her eyes downcast most of the time. She was polite, of course she was always polite, but she didn't talk to Quinn as she talked to Lauren or Johnny, which he had hoped. Instead she watched Quinn from the sidelines, an unusual, reserved expression on her face.

However, when he accompanied Quinn out of the house one day after a particularly long day's work, Rachel's attitude changed. He was tired and irritable and looking forward to lounging on the couch watching TV for the rest of the evening. They paused beside the door to the kitchen, where Rachel was stood, about to step out into the hall.

Quinn smiled at her, waving a little. "See you Rachel."

Rachel just stood and gazed at her for a moment, her eyes sweeping over Quinn in one long, smooth movement before flickering between the pair of them for a second. Then her eyes fell, her shoulders slumped and she hurried past, shouldering her way between them without even looking at them and moving away into the den.

Jesse felt anger flood through him at the expression on Quinn's face, one of surprised irritation, and then surprisingly it was followed by a sudden rush of shame at her behaviour. Never before had he felt this way. Like she had disappointed him, like he was _ashamed _of her.

Pressing his lips together, he just shrugged and offered a mumbled apology to Quinn, holding the door open for her to watch as she made her way out and down the drive, pulling on her sunglasses and hood to shield her from the summer rain that was falling. The clouds were smoky grey, forming a downy quilt over the sky, making the air muggy and dense even as the rain fell and yet he lingered on the porch, his hair becoming damp as he watched Quinn walk away.

Finally, once she was long gone from sight, he stepped back inside, shaking his head and splattered tiny droplets of water everywhere. Swinging the door shut he made his way into the den, pausing in the doorway to look inside at her.

Rachel was sat, curled up on the couch, Willow in her arms, petting her softly. She was staring off into space and didn't seem to notice his presence so he coughed once, lightly. She startled furiously, almost dropping the kitten in her lap and turning to look at him in surprise, clutching the kitten closer to her and blinking.

"Rachel," he nodded once to her, his mouth still set in a hard line.

She glanced away, bowing her head slightly as her hands ran over the kitten. "Hello," her voice was barely a whisper.

"What are you doing?" He gazed down at her, his gaze unwavering.

"Nothing," she shook her head hurriedly, hitching Willow closer to her until the kitten mewled in protest and she set her down quickly, letting her wander away.

"Exactly." His gaze hardened and she looked up at him in surprise before she could stop herself.

"I… I don't understand."

"The way that you spoke to Quinn there! Or rather, didn't speak to her." He clenched his teeth together, his hands making fists at his sides. He tried to keep control of his anger, but he could see by the way her eyes widened and flickered to his fists at his sides that he didn't do a very good job, He couldn't bring himself to care.

"I… I'm sorry." She fumbled over her words, startled.

"It was rude," he stated plainly, watching her with a cold gaze. "You should be nicer to him, Quinn is very important."

"She… she is?" Rachel eyes flickered to his again.

"Of course she is! She's our… I mean… she's my friend." He stumbled through his words a little, coughing slightly and saying. "Anyway, it was just plain rude Rachel and I know that you know how to behave better than that."

"I… I do… I'm sorry."

He nodded once, looking back to her and saying. "Come up to bed. I need to have a shower and you look tired. Bring Willow or she'll just get upset when we leave."

Turning, he didn't even pause to see whether she followed his instructions, just making his way upstairs and slipping out of his clothes and into the shower, staying in for far longer than was necessary, leaning his head back against the tiled wall and letting the warm water rush down him, soothing his aching muscles but doing nothing for the pain settling in his heart. When he finally finished and made his way back out to Rachel he was unsurprised to see that she was already in bed, curled up in the fetal position, her soft wings drawn about her in a comforting cocoon. Slipping in beside her, he paused for a moment, considering whether or not to pull her close before shaking his head and reaching for the light to switch it off and curl up the other way around, his back to her.

**Xxx**

**This is a double update to make up for me being a crumby writer and not updating when you deserved me to. I'm so sorry my personal life has just been absolutely crazy (in a good way!) these past few weeks. **

**NEXT UPDATE SHOULD BE RIGHT THERE. So go click that little button lovelies.**


	27. Chapter 26

Title: Winged

Pairings: St. Berry, Hummelberry, Klaine.

Rating: M

Current word count: +80,000

Status: In Progress

**Disclaimer: **The characters in this work of fiction are not mine, they belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy, however the plotline is my own work.

Synopsis: In the world of Jesse St. James things are never quite as they seem and the rules of morality are faint and blurry. When he gets given an Angel, a beautiful, unearthly creature, by his parents, he thinks nothing of it. Until suddenly he finds himself falling for her and his world and everything he has ever known is turned on its head.

Warnings: Dark themes.

**Xxx**

"Kurt?"

She was sat on the kitchen table, her legs swinging slowly beneath it as Kurt cleaned the oven, glancing back at her curiously. It was raining again, a soft, damp drizzle, the sky still overcast and grey and she was confined inside because of it. She'd considered practicing her dance but Jesse was once again with Quinn in the library and the last thing she wanted to do was disturb them. The way that Jesse had looked at her the day before had shaken her to her core, made her shiver in disgust at herself and she was determined to never make him look like that again, to make him only proud in her.

"What's up?"

"I… I need to ask you something." She fidgeted a little and Kurt looked over to her in surprise. "It… it's important."

"Okay," he stood up from where he was bent over the oven and leant back against it, watching her. "Shoot."

"I'm worried about Quinn." She said finally and hurried to add. "I know you said not to worry but I… I really am worried."

Kurt was ominously quiet for a long moment and Rachel's head shot up to look over to where he was shifting uncomfortably.

"What?" Her voice, once soft and gentle turned immediately harsh, rising slightly. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," he shook his head hurriedly. "Seriously, just idle gossip Rachel, it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters." She shook her head, staring at him. "Tell me Kurt!"

"You don't want to know Rachel. It'll just upset you."

"Please Kurt," her voice broke. "I _need _to know. I'm desperate."

"People have been talking." His voice was soft, reluctant, and he refused to raise his eyes to look at her, instead staring intently at his feet. "Gossiping… saying that maybe Quinn is more than Jesse's friend. It's common knowledge that his father wants him to marry, that it's expected of him, but he has yet to show any real interest in anyone… well except you." He rose his eyes to meet hers once, briefly, before looking away again as he continued. "Some people are saying that she's his new girlfriend. That you'll be… filtered out."

Soft rain beat against windows, almost eerily peaceful, throughout the long silence that followed his words. Rachel's gaze was blind, staring down at the floor as she thought.

"What do I do?" She whispered finally. "What if he… gives me back?"

"What?" Kurt startled up, staring at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"What if he sends me back there?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. "If he decides he doesn't want me any more? What can I do? I can't talk to Quinn and I can't talk to Jesse."

"That's not going to happen," Kurt implored her, stepping forward and putting his hands either side of her legs on the table, leaning closer to her and forcing her to look at him. "These are just rumours Rachel. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I'm _replacable_!" Her voice was raising a little, becoming more agitated. "I'm nothing! Just a product, a _thing_."

"You're not!" Kurt reprimanded her sharply. "You're far more than that and you know it!"

"Do I?" She was glaring at him hotly. "I don't know that Kurt."

"Rachel you can't possibly think that he would do that…" His voice trailed off in amazement, shaking his head at her.

"You… you don't understand what it was like there Kurt." Her voice had dropped to almost a whisper. "The… fear. The fear that absolutely drained you of everything else." Her eyes hardened and she pushed away his arm on top of her so that she could slide off the table. "I'm not going back. No matter what it takes I'm not going back."

**Xxx**

He found her a little later in the library. She was curled up in her favourite spot on the chaise, her head buried in a heavy tome that he didn't recognise and he realised suddenly how far she'd come that she was reading something that he didn't recognise and that she'd picked for herself. Her brows were creased in concentration and she was staring hard at the paper before her, so much so that she didn't notice him when he entered and he took the opportunity to linger in the doorway and watch her.

Finally, after a second, he coughed slightly to get her attention.

She startled as she often did when interrupted when she was reading and looked up at him as if she wasn't quite sure who he was, blinking in surprise.

"Did I interrupt you?" He smiled at her lightly and she blinked again for a second, staring at him blankly.

"No, of course not," she murmured finally, her finger slipping between the pages to keep her place as she shut the heavy book.

"What are you reading?" He moved closer, around the back of the chaise and peered down at the black and red clothbound book, squinting at the small title.

"_Les Miserable_s." She said, before he could speak and his brows creased.

"The Miserables?" He translated, his brows crinkling. "I've never heard of it."

"It's about… rebellion." She said softly and his eyebrows rose before he could stop them. "Do you need the library?" She asked suddenly, her eyes widening and he shook his head hurriedly even as she stood up.

"No, don't worry, Quinn isn't coming for another hour or so."

"I… I'll get out of the way." She told him, glancing away and hurrying from the room before he could stop her, his arm stretching out to try and catch her, but falling when she disappeared out of the door.

Sighing heavily, he sat down on the chaise, taking up her abandoned spot and burying his head in his hands. Was this too much? Was it doing them more harm than good? He knew, _of course_ he knew, he wasn't stupid, that Rachel was finding it hard having Quinn around so much. He knew that she had retreated back into her old ways, the way she had been when she had first arrived. But was it better to push this through? Was it better to just go along with what Quinn said?

It didn't matter anymore, they were too far in to stop.

Reaching out for the book that she had left on the chaise beside him, he picked it up, surprised by the weight of it, and began to flick through the pages, his brows creasing as he read.

An hour later he was seventy pages in and barely heard the wrapping of the knocker on the door when Quinn arrived, lurching from the chaise with a startled expression and going to let her in.

"You seem kind of distracted," she observed as she made her way into the library before her. She caught sight of the book on the chaise and smiled wryly. "Catching up on some reading?"

"Rachel was reading it," he explained, picking up the book and leading her through to the desk that they usually sat at. "I didn't even know we had it."

"Can I see?" Quinn sat opposite him and held out a hand, watching him expectantly. A small smile, one of the few genuine ones he had ever seen, graced her features when she read the cover.

"It's about revolution," he said and she nodded sagely.

"Yes, I know. It's also banned." She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow as she placed the book down on the desk between them.

"Banned?" He blinked at her in surprise. "What do you mean banned?"

"You have to know," she told him bluntly, staring at him and then letting out a sharp bark of laughter. "Oh my God, you seriously don't know."

"Don't know what?" He tried to bite back the natural irritation he felt. He didn't particularly like feeling like he was out of a joke in his own house.

"They banned some books when they began the Area program. Burnt whole stacks of them," Quinn shrugged. "I can't believe you don't know."

"No…" he stared down at the book between them. "But… why?"

"The same reason they took down that website that you told me about." She shrugged again, nonchalantly, picking up the book and turning it over once or twice in her hands, her nimble fingers holding it easily. "It's about revolution," she looked up and met his eyes. "It could inspire unwanted feelings in the populace."

"Then how do you know about it?" Jesse demanded and she scoffed loudly at him, putting the book down between them again.

"I read it when I was young, when I first became part of the rebellion." She eyed the book with distaste. "I didn't particularly enjoy it. Hugo philosophises too much for me. They should have just got on with it. There's no use in pretty speeches when you're dead."

**Xxx**

She waited for him in bed that night. All day, since her conversation with Kurt, she'd been thinking, preparing herself to do something, _anything_, to try and stop him and make him change his mind. It didn't matter what, only that she did it, only that she got him to remember that she was there, that she was actually useful, that he wanted her around.

And so she resorted to the only thing she knew, the only thing she had been _told _time and time again she was good for.

They didn't have sex often. Of course, he was kind and gentle, far more so that she believed men could be, but she was new to it and he was reluctant to push her so it was a less common occurrence. Several times she had considered asking him to have sex with her, but she had always been too shy, too awkward and they had ended up cuddling every time, something that she was not opposed to at all.

Now however sex was far more important. It was to be the deciding factor in her fate here and it was because of this that her hands shook as she rifled through the wardrobe to find something to wear. It was because of this that her breasts heaved with breaths as she tried to lace up the lacy nightgown she had found. It was because of this that her palms were slick with sweat as she stared at herself in the mirror, trying to tame her hair into something respectable.

Willow curled around her legs, rubbing herself against her and Rachel sighed regretfully, picking her up and putting her out onto the landing.

"Sorry," she murmured as the kitten gave her a resentful look before stalking away and turned to make her way back into their room.

Settling slowly onto the bed, she curled up beneath the comforter, uncomfortable with the amount of skin her nightgown showed.

It felt like it took an eternity for him to join her, although it only took an hour and he was faster than usual, smiling at her slightly as he made his way into the bathroom. When he emerged, in his pyjamas, he startled visibly at the sight of her, lying above the comforter, covered only by a white, lacy nightgown.

She watched as he slipped into the bed beside her, his gaze trained on her, eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you cold?" He asked finally, his voice soft and she shook her head immediately, biting her bottom lip just slightly.

"Okay," he eyed her sceptically and slipped a little further beneath the covers, sighing slightly.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she reached for him automatically to stop him, saying when he looked at her in surprise. "I just… I was wondering if we could… talk?"

"Sure," he smiled a little, sitting up again. "What's up?"

"Nothing I just…" she glanced down to her lap, surprised to see that she was playing nervously with the edge of the comforter even though she hadn't noticed it, rubbing the material between her fingers. Stopping herself quickly, she looked up at Jesse again, saying quietly. "I've missed you recently… missed being with you."

"I've missed you too," he smiled again and placed his hand over hers. "I'm sorry that I have to be away from you so often."

"It's okay," her hand reached out to touch his cheek ever so softly, ghosting down his neck to his shoulder and then following the strong line of his arm further downwards. "I understand I've just… missed _being _with you." Her hand trailed further down to his chest and she reached forward, pushing herself up and towards him quickly and pressing her lips to his.

He made a small, startled noise of surprise, but his arms wrapped around her waist and he fell back to hold her close over the top of him, kissing her firmly. Breaking away, she gasped for a moment before kissing softly at his neck, listening with a slight smile as he grunted and suddenly rolled them over so that he was hovering atop of her, staring down at her with a strange, hungry look in his eyes. Catching her lips with his again, his hands ran down her sides, so hot that she could feel them through the thin material of her nightgown. Settling his hands on her hips, he kissed her more firmly, he lips pressing against hers with a sudden ferocity that made her heart skip slightly, her hands weaving into his hair as she whimpered softly against him.

Finally, after a few moments, he broke off, leaving them both gasping and began to place soft kisses down her neck, one hand slipping up beneath the material of her nightgown to run smoothly over her stomach. She sighed lightly, a soft breath of air leaving her at the feeling of his lips, his hands, his _touch_, that she had missed for so long. Her eyes fluttered shut and a small smile graced her lips as he made his way to her collarbone, her hands smoothing through his hair ever so gently.

"Please," her voice was soft, breathless and her hand ran down his bare chest to feel his hardening member through the soft material of his pyjama pants. "Jesse… " Her voice had reduced to barely a breath, her mind spinning and light headed as she arched her back towards him. "_M- master…"_

Suddenly, his hand was over hers and he was pulling away, moving her hand away from him and sitting up abruptly to stare at her.

"What did you just call me?" His voice was low, a slight fury burning low in his eyes as he gazed down at her.

She blinked at him, trying to regain her bearings, her mind still hazy. "W-What?" She stuttered, staring at him.

"What did you just call me?" He demanded again, a bite of impatience in his voice.

"Master?" Her voice was soft, barely audible and she glanced away, staring at the comforter.

"Why in hell did you use that word?" His breathing was harsh and when she glanced at him again he was running an errant hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, her chest tight. "I didn't mean to… I didn't know…"

"What were you even doing Rachel?" His voice was still tight and she could see the bulge beneath his pyjama pants still present.

"I…" She was lost for words, floundering as she stared up at him, her eyes filling with tears. "You don't want me anymore."

"What?" The strain on his voice dropped momentarily as he stared at her, surprise twisting his features. "What do you mean?"

"I… I understand," she couldn't look at him anymore, a tear escaping and trailing down her cheek as she glanced away, grasping a fist full of the comforter in her hand to squeeze tightly. "You don't want me anymore. It's okay… I can go somewhere else."

"Go?" His voice rose up in question.

"I can sleep somewhere else," she reiterated softly. "Downstairs maybe? In the kitchen? Or just on the floor?"

"_On the floor_?" He repeated, disbelievingly. "Why would you sleep on the floor?"

"Please," her voice broke again as tears began to fall down her cheeks and she peeked up at him from beneath her damp lashes, her chest tight and heaving with frightened breaths. "Please don't send me away. I promise I'll be good, I _promise_."

"Rachel…" He began, but she cut through him.

"Please, I promise!" Her sobs were louder now, breaking through her speech, tears soaking her cheeks. "I won't be any trouble at all! I'll be as good as gold, you won't even notice I'm here! I'll sleep somewhere else, I promise, make room for you and Quinn. I could sleep on the floor, then I'd be here if you decided you wanted me in the night… or- or if Quinn wanted me…" her voice faltered and trailed off, falling silent and he stared at her in amazement.

"You and Quinn?" He muttered, distractedly.

"Yes!" She cried, nodding fervently. "If you wanted me to, I… I would but… it's up to you… you can decide. Please," her voice broke through a sob. "_Please_ don't send me away. I'll be good… I promise I'll be good."

"Why would I send you away?" He stared at her in astonishment. "Send you where? Rachel, what are you talking about?"

"Send me back… back to the centre," her voice was soft as she stared at him, her brows creasing slightly in confusion. "I know that people don't usually get rid of their Angels when they start a… a relationship but I thought maybe you'd become… bored of me or…"

"Start a relationship?" He echoed, gaping at her. "Send you back to the centre? Rachel what are you talking about? I would never… God… come here…"

He opened his arms for her and she shuffled forward, burying herself in them and inhaling his familiar scent gladly, clinging to him as he held her, equally tightly. "I'm not getting rid of you," he promised softly. "I swear it. Quinn and I aren't in a relationship."

"But… but there have been rumours…" she sniffled. "And your parents… they want you to get married and have children and-"

"Shh," he placed a tender finger over her lips, silencing her. "I don't care what my parents say and even if I did, Quinn would _not_ be the kind of girl they'd approve of." There was a dry humour to his voice that she didn't understand, but she tried to ignore it, nuzzling the crook of his neck a little as she breathed deeply.

"Really? You promise?"

"I swear it," he told her, softly, his arms tightening around her. "God, how could you even…" his voice broke suddenly, a sob forcing its way through his throat. "I love you so much Rachel. How could you even begin to consider that I wouldn't?"

"I just… Quinn is so pretty and-"

"Stop it," his voice was harsh again and she gulped, pulling away a little to look at him. "Stop comparing yourself to Quinn Rachel. Listen to me, right now. I love _you_. _Only_ you. How can I make you see that?"

"Then what's been going on?" She whispered, her eyes wide. "I know that something isn't right…"

"And you thought that I was in love with someone else?" He scoffed loudly. "That wasn't it Rachel, I promise."

"Then _why_?" She sounded desperate, reaching for him and touching his cheek softly. "I _need _to know. I've been so worried, so scared."

His expression crumpled at her admission. "I _never_ want you to be scared. Especially not because of me." Sighing, he glanced over towards the clock on the bedside table and shook his head. "It's late, we should get some sleep. I promise I'll tell you I the morning but… it's too much for now… too much for tonight."

"Okay," her voice was soft and she curled further into him as he began to ease them both down under the comforter. "Hold me?"

"Always," he promised softly, placing a tender kiss on her forehead and pulling her close to his chest as she drifted slowly into sleep beside him, hoping she didn't feel the fast thrumming of his heart.

Xxx

**Two heavy chapters :/ sorry but, things are getting serious. **

**I hope you enjoyed, and soon we shall have to big reveal! :D sorry again for the wait and please review to tell me how you felt about Rachel's behaviour, Jesse's reactions and their relationship with each other!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter: michemistic, ilikescreamobutimnotemo, Vanessa, downwivluv, Ravenna . solo . 408, JAMES-EAI and assgroff.**

**Please leave me a few words below! **

**Thank you,**

**Ray **

**xxx**


End file.
